Monster in Me
by Misshae d'cessevil
Summary: "Waw.. sexy, mungkin morning sex bagus", tampan, menawan, mapan dan mesum deskripsi sepurna namja bermarga Lee ini. Sexy, manis, sedikit kasar dan diidolakan adalah gambaran pantas seorang model setara Eunhyuk. Bertemu dengan takdir tanpa dugaan, mengenal, dekat, berhubungan. "Arrrghhh.. hyuuunghh..", hingga "Kau..hikss.. sudah bertunangan.. Kau membohongiku hikss.. ?". HAEHYUK !
1. Chapter 1

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"One.. Two.. Three.."

.

BLITZZ

CKREEK

.

"One.. Two.. Three.."

.

BLITZZ

CKREEK

.

Instruksi dari seorang namja dengan kamera yang ia pegangi berulang beberapa kali. Terlihat kru yang sangat sibuk berlalu lalang, namun tidak mengganggu proses yang dijalani seorang dengan pakaian lebih dari kata layak dengan berbagai gaya yang menunjukkan ia sebagai model. Ini bukan fashion show, hanya pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah dengan bayaran menjulang tapi bukan untuk sesuatu yang berbau mesum. Di sana, beberapa meter dari photographer, berdiri seorang namja dengan pose berkelas yang menunjukkan ia bukan seorang model murahan. Wajahnya sedikit angkuh, rahangnya tegas, bibirnya merah walaupun tanpa lipstick, mata kecilnya menatap lensa kamera dengan tajamnya. Tapi maaf beberapa deskripsi sebelumnya tidak menunjukkan kalau ia mendapat predikat tampan. Kesan manis juga cantik justru lebih pantas dan tepat.

"Oke !, cukup dulu Eunhyuk-shi.. Istirahat dan ganti pakaianmu.. sore nanti kita lanjutkan lagi..",

Namja dengan surai blonde panjang tersebut hanya pergi melewati pria yang memberinya instruksi barusan, tanpa suara atau bahkan anggukan. Seperti yang sudah diduga semua orang yang ada di sana, walaupun sang photographer berusia 20 tahun lebih tua dari namja blonde tersebut, tidak membuatnya sedikit lebih sopan dan merendahkan egonya.

"Jungsoo.. urus modelmu, percuma saja posenya bagus dan tubuhnya indah kalau etikanya nol… Ajari ia sopan santun !",

Suara keras photographer bernama tersebut membuat siapa saja yang di ruang pemotretan mendengar dengan sangat jelas. Manager namja blonde yang bernama Eunhyuk berjalan mengikuti modelnya, ini bukan kali pertama Jungsoo ditegur karena tingkah modelnya.

"Hyukkie !",

"Wae ?, Hyung mau memarahiku ?.. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, ahjushi itu tidak tahu apa Aku capek, ia mengganti jadwal saat seharusnya Aku ada di sekolah.. dan Hyung !.. Kenapa menerima tawarannya sih ?",

"Sudah mengomelnya ? Ahh.. sial sekali hari ini.. diomeli orang tua dan anak kecil",

"Hyung, Aku sudah 17 tahun kalau Kau lupa",

Mereka melanjutkan langkah kaki dengan terus berdebat.

"Kalau pun tidak ada pemotretan hari ini, Apa Kau akan tetap masuk sekolah ?.. tidak ingat dengan yang tadi pagi ?",

"Aku telat bangun karena siapa ?.. semalam yang ketika Aku meminta pulang tapi terus dilarang siapa ?.. Hyung sih sudah tahu Aku harus ke sekolah tapi malah mengajakku pulang malam dari pesta, sudah begitu isinya Ahjushi-ahjushi..",

"Ck.. maksudku tidak begitu sayang, Kita harus menghargai mereka dan lagi Kita sudah terlanjur tanda tangan kontrak dan mendapat dollarnya, masih ingat dengan yang Kau beli kemarin kan ?",

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan sekolah ku, Hyung sebenarnya Kau ingin Aku lulus Senior High School tidak sih ?",

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di pintu besar gedung perusahaan yang juga tempat namja manis ini melakukan pemotretan. Jungsoo berjalan di belakang tidak jauh dari Eunhyuk, walaupun hanya berjalan biasa, entah kenapa ketukan kaki yang sedikit angkuh namun luar biasa indah yang menunjukkan Eunhyuk sebagai model sangat ketara sekali. Salah-salah ia sedikit tidak fokus karena memainkan smartphone goldnya, ia tidak tahu jika dari arah yang berlawanan ada beberapa orang berjas mahal yang memasuki gedung.

.

.

BRAAAK

.

.

"Aisshh.. DAMN !, MATAMU DIMAN—Appa..",

Umpatan yang merupakan kata cela Eunhyuk tarik kembali, dihadapannya berdiri namja paruh baya yang tampan dan gagah, orang yang Eunhyuk segani, hormati dan paling ia takuti. Sungguh, ia ingin menarik kata sial yang ia ucapkan. Mata orang yang digumamkan sebagai Appa tadi menatap sang anak dengan sedikit khawatir, bukan masalah umpatan yang membuatnya malu diantara kolega yang melihatnya, hanya saja Eunhyuk sekarang yang jatuh di lantai dan barang berwarna emas menawan yang tak jauh darinya.

"Hyukkie.. ponselmu…", Suara Jungsoo menginterupsi Eunhyuk untuk menatap ponselnya.

"Oh My God… Hyuuuung ponsel kuuu…",

Eunhyuk merangkak mendekati tempat ponselnya terjatuh, namun..

"Auuuh.. pinggangku..", belum sempat ia mendekat tangannya memegangi pinggang yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Gwanchana ?",

"Apa Ahjusi tidak melihat Aku jatuh dan… ponsel kuuuu..",

Tidak ada yang kaget ketika melihat seorang anak memanggil appanya dengan Ahjushi, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu jika namja paruh baya yang selalu dipanggil Jung Sanjangnim ini memiliki anak seperti Eunhyuk. Tapi setiap kali Eunhyuk harus memanggil Ahjushi daripada Appa, sebenarnya membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman. Salah Eunhyuk karena memilih pilihan yang sulit seperti ini.

"Lain kali singkronkan kaki dan matamu Ahjushi", Eunhyuk bangkit dengan sedikit kesusahan. Kalau ini di rumah, mungkin Eunhyuk sudah dimarahi oleh , Eunhyuk tidak mau dianggap bersalah, karena ia tidak suka mengalah. Mengatakan maaf hanya berlaku untuk orang-orang lemah menurutnya. Ada beberapa hal yang anti untuk ia lakukan, menyapa orang sekalipun ia mengenalnya dengan baik, berjabat tangan, memberi ucapan selamat, meminta maaf dan mengatakan tolong.

"Hyung Ayo.. biarkan saja ponselnya toh sudah rusak..",

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Kyuhyun !, Akan melarikan diri kemana lagi Kau ?",

"Aisshh..",

Namja tampan yang setengah mengendap-ngendap ini dengan terpaksa berbalik dan mendapati wajah tampan lain yang jika dibandingkan dengannya, tidak jauh berbeda, deskripsi tepatnya hanya perbedaan tinggi saja.

"Wae ?, Alasan apa lagi ? atau umpatan yang mana ?",

"Hyung !.. Aku ada janji dan jika aku tidak pergi.. telingaku mungkin akan tuli",

"Tidak ada hubungannya Babo !",

"Hyung percayalah, sekali ini saja.. Aku tidak ingin pipiku panas dan membiru.. Aku janji sekali ini saja",

"Yeoja yang mana lagi ?",

"Aisshh.. Cantik, manis, putih, sexy, bukan yeoja chinguku hanya temanku dan yang terakhir.. dia namja",

"Kau berniat mengenalkannya padaku ?",

"Aku tahu seleramu", namja bernama Kyuhyun ini menjawab dengan sangat enteng.

"Yah.. mungkin lain kali, karena hari ini aku tidak berniat berkenalan dengan yeoja atau namja manapun",

"Kupastikan Kau akan mati jika berani melakukannya, Hae hyung",

"Ya, Aku akan mati.. oleh itu gantikan Aku di pertemuan dengan perusahaan Jung itu, karena Kau pasti tahu Aku akan pergi kemana kan ?",

"Hyung Jebbal.. ahh.. Tidak bisakah Kau menahan diri untuk tidak bertemu sehari saja ?",

"Tidak bisa, oleh karena itu gantikan Aku.. ehm.. Nomor rekeningmu belum ganti kan ?",

"Mwo ?, Kau ak—akan mentransferku ?",

"Hm.. Bagaimana dengan Ferrari ?",

"Ji—ji..jinjja ?", Kyuhyun berseru hebat, orang yang menawarinya masih waras kan, hanya untuk sebuah pertemuan, jaminannya adalah Ferrari.

"Ya, karena ini hari penting kami, Aku harus datang",

"OKE, Aku tidak peduli wajahku membiru, tapi Aku akan menggantikanmu".

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Umma..",

"Minnie, Sudah pulang eoh ?, Apa Kau lelah, nak ?",

"Annio, ehm.. Apa Umma sedang memikirkan Hyu—",

"Umma sedang memikirkanmu sayang, Umma khawatir melihat wajah lelahmu",

"Jangan pernah berbohong Umma, Aku juga sedang merindukan dongsaengku.. Apa dia baik-baik saja hidup disana ?, Apa dia hidup dengan baik ?, Apa dia masih manja ?, Apa dia tetap tidak ingin mengalah ? dan Apa dia juga merindukan kita ?",

"Sungmin-ah..",

"Tidak apa-apa Umma, katakan Umma juga berpikiran sama denganku.. jangan menyembunyikan apapun karena kita hanya berdua",

"Umma juga merindukannya, Umma hanya khawatir saat ini dia mengangis.. tidak ada yang menemaninya dan… dia tetap dongsaengmu, kalian adalah kebahagiaan Umma",

"Kenapa kita tidak memintanya untuk ikut dengan kita saja ?", Namja imut dengan tanpilan kasual ini memberikan pertanyaan sendu.

"Ha..ha.. Kau tahu seharian ia bisa mengahabiskan berapa dollar kan ?", candaan lah yang menjawabnya.

"Umaaa~, dia tetap anakmu dan bukankah butikmu yang terbesar eoh ?".

"Arraa.. nanti ada waktunya tersendiri, sayang".

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"KYUHYUN BRENGSEK !",

_"Mian hyung, sungguh Aku ada urusan kantor",_

"Kau sudah berjanji duluan denganku, Babo",

_"Arraso, maka dari itu Aku minta maaf.. ini mendadak dan Aku tidak bisa pergi",_

"Tunggu besok sampai Aku menamparmu, Brengsek",

_"Arra Hyung, tampar Aku sepuasmu besok, Aku matikan nee.. pertemuan ini akan dimulai sebentar lagi.. Anyeong hyung manis",_

.

Tuutt—

.

"YA !, YA ! CHO !.. AISH.. BRENGSEK",

.

PRAAAAK

.

"Astaga, Tuan muda..", Wanita paruh baya yang meruapakan pengasuh sejak Eunhyuk kecil ini menatap tindakan Eunhyuk dengan kaget. Eunhyuk dulu tidak sekasar ini, bahkan untuk membanting ganggang telephon rumah tersebut, mengumpat pun juga tidak pernah. Wanita yang akrab disapa Bibi Park ini mendekati Tuan mudanya yang nampaknya sangat kesal.

"Tuan muda, Kenapa di banting eoh telephon nya ?, jika Tuan besar melihat.. nanti Tuan muda akan dimarahi",

"Aish.. semua orang menyebalkan hari ini, Cho Kyuhyun brengsek !.. Aku sudah rapi dan dia membatalkan janjinya begitu saja..", Eunhyuk melempar selempang Channel putih tulangnya pada sofa yang ada di sampingnya.

"Tuan muda makan dulu nee..",

"Shireo !.. Aku ingin tidur saja...", Eunhyuk menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dengan menggerutu kecil, meninggalkan Bibi Park yang saat ini tengah menggelengkan kepala.

"Walaupun begitu Tuan Hyukkie tetap manja dan sangat kekanakan, Haahh.. andai saja Nyonya besar masih di sini..",

"Bibi Park..", wanita ini menoleh,

"Ahh.. Tuan Besar..",

"Dimana Hyukkie ?",

"Tuan Hyukkie ada di kamarnya, sepertinya ia sedang kesal, temannya membatalkan janji untuk bertemu dan Tuan muda tidak ingin makan",

"Siapkan makanannya, biar Aku yang mengantarnya ke kamar.. dan Apa itu tindakannya ?", Tuan Jung menunjuk telephon rumah berwarna putih yang menjuntai ke lantai dan Bibi Park hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

"Happy 3th anniversary Chagi~",

"Wahh.. Hae Oppa, Ka—kau tidak bercanda dengan ini ?", Tanya gadis dengan gaun biru muda yang terpana dengan perak yang sengaja dijuntaikan olah sang namja.

"Annio, tentu saja tidak.. Kapan Aku pernah bermain-main denganmu sayang ?",

"Oppa~.. Saranghae ~", yeoja ini langsung menghambur ke pelukan namja yang ada di depannya.

"Nado saranghae.. Dara-ah".

Sepasang kekasih kan memang wajar menyatakan cinta, merayakan hari jadi, berpelukan, berciuman kemudian muncul masalah dalam, kebosanan, orang ke tiga dan putus. Tapi juga ada yang setia, berpegang teguh pada janjinya, mengatakan cinta, sayang dan kasihnya hanya pada satu tujuan, tapi sangat sedikit sekali. Sisanya, seperti opsi pilihan pertama, jikalau mungkin juga berbalikan kemudian putus lagi, berbalikan lagi dan terus mengulang siklus ini.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Huaaah.. Fe—Ferrari ?",

"Ndee.. Wae, terpana bukan ?",

"Kyu.. Kau tidak bercanda ?, Kau tidak menjadi pembunuh bayaran kemudian mendapatkan mobil ini bukan ?".

"Hyung Kau gila ?.. Aku benar-benar bekerja keras dan mungkin harus rela mengorbankan pipiku oleh tanganmu sehingga mendapatkan mobil ini",

"Hah ?",

"Ahh.. lupakan, Karena Aku sedang baik hati.. Aku akan memberimu tumpangan, Bagaimana hyung ?.. ehm.. sepertinya jadwalmu kosong juga hari ini..",

"Ka—kau tidak bohong kan ?", Eunhyuk ternganga mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia dikejutkan dengan Ferrari baru milik Kyuhyun, teman sekelasnya, teman hang out, sekaligus sahabat yang sama-sama doyan untuk menghabiskan uang Appanya. Bedanya adalah Kyuhyun namja, ya Eunhyuk memang namja, tapi tentu bisa dibayangkan lebih manja yang mana antara keduanya.

"Kapan Aku ?",

"Cih.. lupa akan dosamu padaku kemarin eoh ?",

"Ah.. iya, maafkan Aku.. ehm.. Apa itu artinya Kau menolak menghabiskan isi card ku hyung ?",

"MWO ?",

Kyuhyun menyeriangai menatap wajah kaget Eunhyuk, ia mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Eunhyu dan

"Let's party tonight..",

"Ha..ha..ha, You know what I want lah Kyu".

.

.

Tawaran Kyuhyun menjadikan siapa saja tergiur, tak terkecuali model setara Eunhyuk. Ia terlalu terbiasa untuk mendapatkan uang tanpa meminta dan menghabiskannya lebih cepat dari hitungan jari. Tumpangan Ferrari, black card dengan nominal yang tak bisa dijabarkan dan sekarang singgah ke bar, tempat yang tidak pantas untuk anak yang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu banyak minum..",

"Biarkan—Hik .. Kau bilang ini—Hik .. gratis, Kyu~",

"Bukan masalah uang Hyung, Kau membeli sendiri pun juga mampu.. astagaaa.. nanti Bagaimana Kau pulang.. Aku tidak tahu alamat rumahmu Hyung",

"Ahh.. Aku mau lagi—Hik.. please Kyuuuh~", bergelas-gelas minuman bening yang telah Eunhyuk minum, membuat efeknya keluar sekarang.

.

GREEEB

.

~Fiuuuuhh

.

"YA ! Hyung !.. Aish Apa yang Kau lakukan ?", Kyuhyun sontak kaget dengan tindakan nakal Eunhyuk. Begitu saja Eunhyuk menghambur ke pelukan namja bermarga Cho ini, tidak hanya itu, entah dorongan dari mana tiupan dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk mengenai leher manly Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuu~hh.. Je—bbal..".

"Sial !, Hyung bisakah Kau tidak mendesah..",

"Emhh... Annio.. Kyuhyuuun~ Kau tampan.. hi..hi..hi", Eunhyuk memegangi wajah Kyuhyun dan memainkan jari-jari langsingnya di sana.

"Semua orang mengatakan demikian",

"Tapi Kau brengsek—Hik",

"Ya, mereka yang mengatakan tampan selalu membubuhi brengsek diakhirannya",

"Kyu ?", Eunhyuk menghentikan tindakan manjanya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun intens.

"Wae ?..", Kyuhyun bertanya akan tatapan Eunhyuk padanya.

"Aku ingin…", Eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya, dengan kaki yang lemas ia berdiri dan…

.

NYEEET

.

"Gila !, Hyung Kau menggodaku ?", Kyuhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk duduk di pangkuannya dengan leher sebagai pegangan Eunhyuk.

"Anniihh…", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya imut. Benar-benar ukuran namja sexy yang diidolakan.

"Sungguh, jangan mendesah kalau tak ingin kubuat lebih mendesah..",

"Ayo mmmhhh..",

"Apa ?", Sontak mata Kyuhyun melebar, tawarannya disanggupi begitu saja oleh Eunhyuk. Mungkinkah Eunhyuk sedang benar-benar menginginkan Kyuhun atau jangan-jangan…

"Aku mauuhh...",

"Shit !, Mau ?", Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menyeringai melihat tingkah Eunhyuk yang ditaksirnya sedikit Agresif. Malamnya mungkin akan dihabiskan dengan Eunhyuk yang berada di bawahnya, begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun sebelum terjadi….

"Hooeek…",

"Arrrghhh.. SIAL !, Harusnya Aku peka.. Aissh.. Hyung Kenapa Kau muntah di seragam ku.. Shit..Shiiiit…", Kyuhyun mencoba menyingkirkan Eunhyuk dari pangkuannya, tidak kasar karena sebenarnya ia biasa saja dengan muntahan Eunhyuk, yahh.. ini bukan pertama kali untuknya terkena muntahan orang.

"Hyukkie hyung..Ya !.. Hyung, Astaga.. jangan pingsan.. Hyung.. Hyung… Ahh.. Aku harus membawanya kemana.. kalau kubawa ke rumah, Aku yang akan dibunuh Appa..".

.

.

.

Pagi menyapa dengan terik silau namun menghangatkan, cahaya matahari masuk mengintip seorang namja yang bergelung mesra dengan selimut putih. Gambaran untuk bangun mungkin akan terjadi, melihat gerak-gerik resah yang ditimbulkan oleh namja putih di bawah selimut ini. Punggung polosnya terlihat menawan dan yang jelas kata sexy bisa dipilih untuk menjelaskan keseluruhan namja ini. Entah kain penutupnya terbuang kemana yang jelas dari atas sampai bawah tidak ada selembar kain kecuali selimut yang menutupi.

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

TAP

.

Dari luar ruangan terdengar derap kaki yang sedikit keras, membuat tubuh dibawah selimut ini bergerak untuk merubah posisi tidurnya, hingga tanpa sengaja matanya berpapasan dengan cahaya matahari. Dan mau tak mau ia membuka mata kecilnya, sedikit beradaptasi dengan dengan keadaanya sekarang, karena nilai kesadaranya masih seperempat persen dari satu.

.

CKLEK

.

Ketika mata bertemu mata, menyadari bahwa ini asing karena sama-sama belum pernah saling menatap sebelumnya. Si sexy mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk bersender di kepala bed, selimut yang tadinya membalut tubuhnya sedikit melorot hingga sebatas pinggang. Tampan yang berada di ambang pintu, menggelengkan kepalanya, menatap kagum akan sosok sexy yang datangnya tidak diketahui dan kini duduk dengan santai di bed dimana pemilik Apartement ini menghabiskan malamnya.

"Waw.. sexy",

Merasa kata itu ditujukan padanya, namja sexy ini kembali mempertemukan matanya dengan sosok tampan yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. Eunhyuk, namja yang semalam hangover dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berada di atas bed mulai menyadari tempat asing mana yang salah ia masuki, ia mengedarkan pandangan dan memutuskan kesimpulan tidak mengenal tempat ini. Namja tampan dengan kemeja hitam di depannya semakin maju, maju dan mendekat hingga batasnya namja itu berdiri di samping bed.

"Fuck !, Kyuhyun brengsek !",

"Waw.. wajahmu tidak pantas dengan umpatan menantang begitu sayang",

Setidaknya kini Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun lah dalang yang membuatnya tersesat entah di apartement siapa ini.

"Kau yang disewa Kyuhyun semalam ?", Tanya orang asing ini pada Eunhyuk.

"Mwo ?", Mata Eunhyuk melebar.

"Ahh.. salah, maksudku Kau yang disewa Kyuhyun untukku semalam ?,.. sayang sekali harusnya Aku semalam langsung pulang jika tahu yang menggiurkan seperti ini datang tanpa diundang",

"Ahjushi !.. Apa yang Kau bicarakan ?", Eunhyuk sedikitnya tahu arah kepersoalan mesum apa yang ada di otak namja berusia 24 tahun ini.

"Ah—ju—shi ?.. Ahh.. masih dibawah umur ternyata, tapi tidak masalah", Namja yang sepertinya sangat berpendidikan ini menjeda ucapannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, melihat Kau polos begini membuatku ingin… Yahh, maafkan Aku karena tidak dari semalam.. mungkin morning sex bagus ?",

"BANGSAAAT !, APA MAKSUDMU ?".

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Otte ?

FF baru dari Misshae D'cessevil, ceritanya masih sepotong-sepotong.

Lihat respon reader, reviewer sama follower dulu lah buat lanjut ke next chapter. Kalau review memenuhi target dan respon bagus, Oke.. author lanjut.

If you interest just give argue in review box.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

_"Tidak perlu sungkan, melihat Kau polos begini membuatku ingin… Yahh, maafkan Aku karena tidak dari semalam.. mungkin morning sex bagus ?",_

_"BANGSAAAT !, APA MAKSUDMU ?"._

.

.

"Kyu.. Kau BODOH, GILA, BRENGSEEEK..",

"Okee Aku tahu Hyung.. tapi please jangan berteriak di apartement orang..",

"Kau yang membuat Aku begini, YA !.. Kau kemanakan bajuku.. Kenapa Aku bangun hanya dengan selimut bodoh ini… Dan siapa Ahjushi mesum itu ?… KAU !... ARRGHHH..".

"Hyung.. tenanglah.. jebbal, sungguh boxermu masih terpakai",

"MWO ?", Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata kecilnya walaupun ukurannya terlihat biasa saja namun tetap lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Dengan santai ia menarik selimut tersebut dan sontak dua namja yang ada di samping bed dan di ambang pintu membuka mulut mereka. Putih, sangat malah, tak ada noda sama sekali dan sangat pas untuk kaki seorang model sekelas Eunhyuk, satu bekas luka pun juga tak ditemukan.

"Ahh.. Aku pikir..", Eunhyuk menjeda ucapannya dan menghela nafasnya sebagai tanda lega. Mengerti akan hawa hening di sekitarnya ia menolehkan kepala ke kanan. Mata mereka bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya, seperti menyiratkan tatapan kagum satu sama lain, walaupun kesannya masih asing.

"Eee.. Hyung, cepatlah mandi dan pakai seragammu, Kita hanya punya waktu 45 menit lagi untuk ke sekolah..", Mengerti akan tatapan namja dengan kemeja hitam yang sangat pas di tubuhnya pada Eunhyuk, lebih tepatnya kaki mulus Eunhyuk, membuat Kyuhyun, namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tentengan seragam yang sama dengan yang ia pakai bertindak untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Dimana ?", tanya Eunhyuk singkat.

"Apanya Hyung ?",

"Dimana Aku bisa membunuhmu ?,.. KAMAR MANDINYA, BODOH ",

"Ahh.. di sana", Kyuhyun menunjuk pada ruangan dengan kaca transparan yang ada di sudut kiri ruangan.

.

.

"Kyu !/ Hyung !", bersamaan namun beda pengucapan.

"Apa Hyung ?", salah satu mengalah, mempersilahkan yang lebih tua untuk mngeluarkan ungkapan pertamanya.

"Siapa Dia ?",

"Astaga.. Kau tak melakukan apa-apa padanya kan Hyung ?", Seperti baru sadar akan teriakan tidak sopan Eunhyuk pada orang yang dipanggilnya Hyung ini membuat Kyuhyun memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

"Melakukan kok..",

"HYUNG, KAU !..",

"Hampir lebih tepatnya, Kau tak lihat kancing kemeja ku masih terpasang atau Kau berhalusinasi Aku telah melepas ikat pinggang ini ?..", Tunjuk namja tampan ini dengan santai pada benda hitam mengkilap di pinggangnya yang entah berapa juta harganya.

"Syukurlah..", Giliran Kyuhyun yang mengekspresikan kelegaannya.

"Kau dapat dari mana Dia ?",

"Mwo ?",

"Ehm.. maksudku, Dia lumayan… yahh, tubuhnya oke sepertinya, hanya saja bibirnya terbiasa mengeluarkan kata kasar, tapi justru style ku yang seperti itu",

"Hyung Kau gila ?",

"Omo !, jangan-jangan Dia yang Kau tawarkan padaku kemarin Kyu ?",

"DONGHAE HYUNG !, Jebbal",

"WAEE ?",

"Sebenarnya Apa alasan Hyukkie Hyung mengataimu bangsat tadi ?",

"Ahh.. jadi itu namanya, Hyukkie.. nama yang manis",

"Hyung jawab pertanyaanku !",

"Aku menawarinya morning sex", seperti tidak ada beban saat mengucapkan kalimat ini bagi Donghae. Memang tidak masalah atau tidak merugikan siapapun, tapi dapat dipastikan siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menggelengkan kepala atau mengelus dadanya.

"Kau tidak berniat memberikannya padaku ?", lanjut Donghae namja yang lima tahun di atas Kyuhyun.

"Tidak yang satu ini, jangan mempermainkannya.. Dia.. sahabatku",

"Ah, geurokuna~, Aku pikir yang biasa Kau sewa". Kyuhyun meraup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya, ia memaklumi betapa menyebalkan jika sudah berhadapan dengan Lee Donghae, sepupunya ini.

"Hyung, berhentilah bermain-main, Kau sudah bertun—"

"Jangan membicarakan orang lain yang tidak ada disini Kyuhyun !".

"Hah.. Whatever lah".

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk Kyuhyun menunggu Eunhyuk dan ia sangat maklum dengan keadaan ini. Dan karena waktu memang tak pernah bersahabat dengan keduanya, membuat Kyuhyun dengan sangat terpaksa menyeret Eunhyuk ke Ferrari merahnya, bukan karena ia disiplin, ia hanya malas jika harus memutari lapangan berpuluh-puluh kali karena terlambat dan konyolnya jika ditanya alasan, jawaban yang mungkin adalah menunggu temanku berdandan.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan tak satupun dari kata yang diuraikan Seongsanim dimengerti Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa mata asing yang menyapanya tadi pagi membuat ia kehilangan fokus. Dan ditempat ramai dengan jajaran makanan inilah ia dan Kyuhyun berada saat ini.

"Kyu !",

"Jangan memarahi Aku lagi Hyung, dari semalam Aku diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Appaku..",

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya..",

"Itu karenamu Hyung",

"Wae ?, Kenapa menyalahkanku ?",

"Aku pulang dengan seragam penuh muntahan dengan bau alcohol, hebatnya lagi Aku menjadi miskin seketika, Kartu ku ditarik dan… Kau harus membayar makan siangku, Hyung manis",

"Itu bayaran yang pantas karena menelantarkanku semalam, ditempat orang asing yang dengan gilanya menawariku berc—", Buru-buru Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya, hampir saja ia mengatakan hal yang tabu di depan Kyuhyun, terlebih mereka masih di area sekolah.

"Ber ?", Kyuhyun sebenarnya tahu kata apa yang akan Eunhyuk ucapkan, ekspresi Eunhyuk terbilang imut menurutnya sehingga dengan sengaja ia menggoda namja bersurai blonde panjang ini.

"Ahh.. Annio, eee… ngomong-ngomong… dompetku dimana ya Kyu ?", Eunhyuk menggeledah isi tasnya sembari bertanya panik.

"Yang benar saja Hyung, Aku hanya memintamu mentraktirku tapi Kau pura-pura dompetmu tak ada",

"Sungguh… Aku tidak bohong, Astaga.. dimana Aku menaruhnya ya… Ahh… eotokhae ?", dengan tingkat kesabaran yang super lower, Eunhyuk membalikkan tasnya dan menumpahkan isinya.

.

SRAAAAK

.

Semua mata menatap ke arahnya, lebih tepatnya pada benda-benda yang terjatuh di lantai kantin sekolah tersebut. Walaupun salah satu hobby Eunhyuk adalah clubbing, namun yang tengah tercecer di lantai dan menimbulkan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya bukanlah peralatan injeksi atau obat-obat terlarang.

"Hyung.. Astaga, jangan terburu-buru..",

"Eotokhae Kyuu… Aku bisa dibunuh Appa.. aish.. identitas ku di situ semua.. ahh.. eotokhae ?..", Eunhyuk tidak menggubris sekitarnya yang menatap dengan pandangan bahaya, ia tetap mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya walaupun dompet yang ia cari tidak ada di sana.

"Hyukkie Hyung, eye liner mu tumpah.. Astaga… Lips balm mu patah.. Berhentilah panik atau seongsanim akan kemari dan menghukummu karena membawa benda-benda ini".

"Ta—tapi Kyuu~", Eunhyuk merajuk tentu saja, isi dompetnya tidak hanya nilai dollar tapi juga identitas yang sengaja ia sembunyikan.

"Hyung lihatlah murid-murid lain sedang menatap ke arahmu… Ayo Aku bantu bereskan, mungkin dompetmu tertinggal di tempat Donghae Hyung",

"Mwo ?.. Brengsek Siapa lagi itu ?",

"Shuuut.. Hyung Jebbal !.. Sudahlah, nanti Kita cari lagi".

"Lalu Kita akan kelaparan di sini ?, Demi Tuhan Kyu, Aku belum makan apa-apa dari semalam..", Eunhyuk merengek namun terlihat cocok dan alami, sedang Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Siapa suruh ceroboh dan meninggalkan dompet sembarangan ?",

"YA !, KAU YANG MENELANJANGIK—mbbkk…mmbb.. YA !", Kyuhyun membungkam bibir kecil Eunhyuk yang tanpa tahu tempat meneriakkan kata frontal yang gila seperti barusan.

"Diamlah !.. Sumpah, Kau akan membuat siswa lain salah paham, lihat mereka semua menatapku seakan Aku seorang cabul", Eunhyuk menunduk mendengar Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan, benar juga menurut Eunhyuk, kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan mulut kecilnya untuk mengeluarkan kata secara sembarangan.

"Hyu—hyung.. jangan menangis, Aku tidak sedang memarahimu", Kyuhyun yang tahu bagaimana keadaan Eunhyuk, bersuara untuk mencegah Eunhyuk sebelum Eunhyuk benar-benar menangis.

"Aku lapar.. Kyunaa~", Eunhyuk mendongak dan memperlihatkan tatapan anak anjing yang menggemaskan. Besar keinginan Kyuhyun untuk merantukkan kepalanya pada meja persegi di depannya ini. Eunhyuk berhasil membuatya menjadi sangat bodoh.

"Ahhh.. geure..geure, Stop beraegyo di depanku.. Aku akan mencari cara supaya Kita bisa makan dengan gratis", Kyuhyun menyerah dan memalingkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk kantin. Terlihat beberapa yeoja yang terbilang cantik dengan aksesoris mahal dan mungkin isi tas yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang namja. Mengingat Kyuhyun memang sangatlah jenius, tidak heran Eunhyuk menatap tangan Kyuhyun yang melambai pada yeoja-yeoja tersebut dengan biasa. Ini yang sering Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Seohyunnie Anyeong !", Suara Kyuhyun memang murni yang terbaik di sekolah ini. Bahkan hanya untuk sapaan, terdengar sangat menggetarkan.

"Kyuhyun Oppa~", Sesuai dengan tebakan Eunhyuk, yeoja ini mendekat dan Kyuhyun memulai aksinya.

"I miss you darl… ~Chup", begitu mendekat Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan melayangkan ciuman manis di kening salah satu yeojanya ini. Dan benar sekali lagi tebakan Eunhyuk jika wajah yeoja ini merona.

"Sayang, Kenapa diam saja ?, Tak merindukanku eoh ?",

"Cihh..", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya merasa tak puas dengan cara Kyuhyun. Mata Kyuhyun membelalak seperti memberi isyarat Eunhyuk untuk diam.

"Tentu saja Aku ri—rindu pada Oppa", Kini giliran Eunhyuk yang mengalihkan arah pandangnya, ia merasa sangat tidak nyaman menjadi obat nyamuk Kyuhyun hanya demi porsi makan siang.

"Sayang Kau tahu.. Aku terkena masalah, dompetku hilang dan.. entah Kenapa Aku sangat lapar sekali.. Bisakah Kauu—",

"Tentu Oppa, aigoo.. kasihan sekali, pasti Oppa sangat kelaparan Nee ?.. Ayo Oppa pilih makanan yang Oppa suka, Aku harap dompet Oppa ditemukan oleh orang yang baik.. Kajja !",

"Thankyou Baby", Kyuhyun menggandeng pinggang kecil Seohyun dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk dengan hadiah kerlingan mata sebelumnya.

"Ahh.. Dasar, Kenapa namja selalu brengsek sepertinya..", Eunhyuk bergumam setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya. Mungkin ia sedikit lupa dengan gendernya sendiri.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Kerja yang bagus Mr. Lee, anda sangat muda dan berbakat, saya rasa itu diturunkan oleh mediang ayah anda",

"Pujian anda berlebihan Tuan Jung, perusahaan anda bahkan lebih sukses dengan model-model yang banyak dikenal dunia",

"Ha..ha..ha, semoga kedepannya nanti Kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang layak",

"Ndee.. Saya sangat bersyukur sekali karena perusahaan anda mau menerima tawaran kerja sama dari perusahaan saya",

"Ndee tentu saja, ehm.. kalau boleh saya tahu Siapa namja yang menjadi perwakilan anda kemarin.. karena Saya rasa ia juga sama berbakatnya dengan anda..",

"Dia wakil Saya sekaligus sepupu Saya, Ndee.. dia memang sangat berbakat di usia yang jauh lebih muda dari Saya".

Percakapan antar dua pemimpin perusahaan ini terus berlangsung sampai berpuluh-puluh menit kedepan, hanya untuk saling memuji lawan bicaranya. Donghae yang sedari tadi dipanggil oleh Tuan Jung terlihat santai menikmati dengan soapan perbincangannya dengan Tuan Jung yang seusia mediang Appanya.

Donghae barusaja memasuki apartement mewahnya, ia melepaskan jas, dasi juga kemeja, disusul dengan celana dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang lebih santai. Ia beralih ke smartphone hitamnya dan mengecek jikalau ada pesan yang masuk.

"Huh ?.. Pesan dari Kyuhyun, tumben sekali dia", Donghae menyentuhkan jari-jari tegasnya untuk membuka pesan yang dimaksud dan melakukan tindakan seperti mencari sesuatu mirip dengan perintah yang ada di pesan tersebut.

"Apa ini yang ia cari ?", Donghae menemukan sesuatu dan mengangkat benda berwarna hitam dengan hiasan batu-batu emas yang sepertinya memang asli. Tanpa ragu dan permisi Donghae membuka benda ini.

"Jung Eunhyuk ?.. Marganya tidak asing.. Eun—Hyuk.. Hyuk.. Hyukkie ?.. Ahh.. Jadi ini milik bocah seksi itu", Donghae menutup tanpa berniat lebih jauh isinya, ia menyeringai karena otak cerdasnya memainkan imajinasi dengan baik.

"Akan kubuat ini menarik..", tambahnya tanpa Kita tahu apa maknanya.

Kembali ia memfokuskan pandangan pada smartphonenya, mencari nomor seseorang yang ia tuju dan mendialnya.

"Yeoboseyo Kyu !",

_"Hyung Wae ?",_

"Aku menemukan dompetnya, suruh saja temanmu datang ke apartement nanti",

_"Setelah ia selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Aku akan mengantarnya ke tempatmu Hyung",_

"Ohh.. keunde Kyu.. Kita ada sedikit masalah",

_"Apa lagi Hyung ?",_

"Kau tahu Tuan Jung kan.. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Aku rasa ia tertarik membicarakan bisnis denganmu.. Yahh.. Aku juga mengakui kalau Kau berbakat",

_"Jinjayo ?",_

"Ndee.. Dia mengundangmu makan malam.. Otte ?",

_"Eee... mian hyung.. Aku sedang menem—",_

"Baiklah, Aku rasa Aku tidak perlu memintakan kartu mu pada Cho Ahjushi nee ?",

_"Ah.. Hyung benarkah Kau akan memintanya pada Appa ?",_

"Asal, Kau datang ke alamat yang Aku kirimkan..", Ancam Donghae dengan nada aman.

_"Arraso..arraso hyung, Aku pasti datang.. sungguh"._

Donghae menyeringai ulang, tentu saja ia berbohong, membuat janji dengan Tuan Jung saja belum, lebih tepatnya akan. Bukan berarti ia memanfaatkan Kyuhyun, namun bisa dibilang mereka saling menguntungkan.

"Jung Eunhyuk.. tunggu saja sexy, Aku pastikan Kau tak akan lepas dariku..".

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

Wajah manis Eunhyuk nampak lelah, ia telah menyelesaikan dengan rapi serangkaian pemotretan gila dan entah kenapa, photographer nya mulai menyarankan hal ekstrim seperti memperlihatkan bahu putihnya atau sebagian perut sexynya. Bukannya Eunhyuk tak nyaman, hanya saja mengingat tatapan kru dan staff namja membuatnya malas, tapi tetap ia tunjukkan performa maksimalnya. Dan di sinilah sekarang ia tengah memencet bell apartement seseorang.

.

TING TONG

.

Tidak ada tanda pintu akan terbuka sama sekali, beberapa kali ia mencoba masih tetap sama. Namun getaran smartphone barunya membuat ia mengalihkan perhatian dari pintu.

"Huh ?... nomor siapa ini ?", Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya dan menjawab panggilan masuk tersebut.

"Hallo !",

_"861015",_

"Apa ?", Eunhyuk tentu saja tidak mengerti dengan maksud suara asing tersebut.

_"Password pintunya.. sexy~",_

"DAMN !", Eunhyuk mematikan panggilan tersebut, gila fikirnya, ia sudah bisa menebak dari siapa panggilan tersebut walaupun ia belum mengenal nama orang asing itu.

"Dari mana ia mendapatkan nomorku… Arrhh.. dan sexy ?.. Apa maksudnya itu tadi… huuhh.. derita apa lagi ini.. Kenapa hidupku terus sial dengan orang-orang mesum merepotkan sih". Eunhyuk menggerutu secara pribadi, namun tangannya tengah menekan angka yang ada di depannya ini.

.

TRING

.

Pintu terbuka dan…

"Selamat datang, manis..",

.

DEG

.

'Suaranya Kenapa manly sekali sihh..', fantasi liar Eunhyuk berani gila, memang benar jika suara ini terdengar jauh lebih gentle dari pada yang di telephone tadi.

"Kenapa berdiri di situ eoh ?.. duduklah di sini", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, mungkin mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa maroon yang nampaknya sangat bagus untuk diisi dengan desahan menggoda yang indah. Tapi obsidian Eunhyuk membelalak, bukan karena takut di dekati namja yang diakuinya tampan itu, melainkan dengan apa yang dipakai Donghae, hanya handuk yang melilit di pinggang lelakinya. Tapi buru-buru Eunhyuk mengubah tatapannya dengan santai, ia tak mau kejadian memalukan seperti tadi pagi terulang, lagi.

"Apa Kau sedang tak punya uang ?.. tapi kulihat Apartement mu bagus..", Eunhyuk mulai dengan kesan bad nya.

"Huh ?",

"Kau tak bisa membeli pakaian kah, sehingga hanya handuk yang Kau pakai ?", rahang Donghae mengeras, bukan karena marah mendengar hinaan Eunhyuk, tapi karena ia berpikir sepertinya akan sangat menarik menaklukan sexy di depannya itu.

"Ha..ha.. Aku rasa tidak demikian, Aku baru menyelesaikan mandiku dan… Tidakkah Kau melihat tetesan air ini, cantik ?",

"Apa bagusnya, percuma tubuhmu indah jika hanya ingin pamer",

"Mwoya ?",

Eunhyuk mengulang dengan lebih parah lagi. Matanya beralih menatap objek lain di ruangan ini. Nystagmusnya terlihat sedikit ke kanan dan kiri beberapa kali.

Donghae semakin mendekat, sehingga kini tepat di hadapan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang lebih pendek dari Donghae membelalakkan matanya tanpa Donghae ketahui, ia berhadapan tepat di depan dada tegas Donghae yang sepertinya sangat nyaman untuk disandari. Tangan Donghae terbawa untuk menyingkirkan sedikit anak rambut Eunhyuk.

"Kalau tidak salah… Aku mendengarmu…. Mengatakan bahwa tubuhku… bagus, benarkah ?..", Eunhyuk mendongak dengan ekspresi kagetnya, terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk Donghae.

"Bagaimana jika dilihat dari dekat seperti ini ?",

"MWO ?.. Ahjushi.. Kau salah paham dengan maksudku, lihat..lihat !.. disini..disini..disini.. tubuhmu BAHKAN LEBIH BURUK dari teman modelku yang lain…", Eunhyuk berani berkomentar dan memberikan sentuhan sedikit kasar pada pundak, dada dan perut Donghae. Dan salahnya, Donghae menatap getaran dan rasa dingin dari tangan yang menyentuhnya barusan.

"Oh ya ?... Bagaimana kau bisa bilang buruk kalau belum mencobanya ?",

"KAU GILA AHJUSHI !.. YA !.. cepat berikan dompetku dan Aku akan segera tidur di bed kebanggaanku dengan tenang",

"Ck..ck.. Kenapa buru-buru sekali… Wine atau Tequilla ?", Donghae bertanya sembari memakai kaos putih yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya. Eunhyuk mulai menatap namja ini dengan jengah. Baru setelah Donghae akan melakukan gerakan melepas handuknya, Eunhyuk buru-buru membalikkan badannya.

"Wae ?.. Kenapa berbalik ?.. Apa Aku menakutan ?",

"AHJUSHI CEPAT PAKAI CELANAMUU !",

"Aku sudah memakainya, sebelum Kau datang kemari malah",

"Mwo ?", Eunhyuk berbalik dan benar, ia merasa bodoh dengan namja tampan di depannya ini. Ternyata dibalik handuk tadi ada celana hitam pendek yang dipakai Donghae.

"Ahjushi palliwa.. Berikan padaku.. isinya sangat penting sungguh", Eunhyuk juga tidak menyadari jika ia berubah menjadi manja dan merengek seperti ini.

"Simpel saja, Minum denganku dan Aku akan memberikan dompetmu..", Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya, tapi ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini, malas untuk berdebat dan membuatnya semakin berdebar, tapi bukan kata itu yang dipilih Eunhyuk, melainkan emosi.

"Arraso.. arraso, selesaikan dengan cepat !",

"Apanya yang cepat sayang ?.. bukankah lebih nikmat jika tidak terburu-buru dan sensasinya…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya.. ia mendorong bahu Eunhyuk, hingga sang objek terjatuh pada sofa maroon seperti yang sudah di rencanakannya. Ia menindih tubuh ringkih namun sexy milik Eunhyuk.

"Huhh.. Bisa dibayangkan betapa menyenangkannya jika kita.. disini… saling menyentuh..", Kembali Donghae meluruskan aksinya, menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk mengelus garis leher Eunhyuk.

"Saling berbagi kenikmatan…", kini tangan Donghae membuka kancing pertama Eunhyuk.

"Kemudian… mendengar desahanmu.. uhh… dan itu sudah cukup membuatku hard..", Donghae mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah selatan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan sayang ?", Eunhyuk beralih menatap mata Donghae dan dengan bodohnya ia mengangguk.

"So ?.. Aku rasa Wine bisa menghangatkan kita..", Donghae menjauh dari tubuh Eunhyuk, ia tidak menyadari wajah memerah Eunhyuk karena malu akan permainan Donghae barusan.

"Kau mempermainkanku, Ahjushi ?",

"Maaf ?", Donghae bertanya tidak mengerti, tapi kemudian ia menyadari arti pertanyaan Eunhyuk barusan dengan caranya.

"Ahh.. jadi Kau ingin benar-benar mendesah dibawahku ya ?.. Arraso..arraso, Di sofa atau mau di kam—",

.

PLAAAK

.

"BRENGSEK !, AKU HARAP KITA TIDAK BERTEMU LAGI.. DAN DOMPET… AMBIL SAJA KALAU KAU INGIN !", Setelah selesai meneriaki Donghae, Eunhyuk menyambar tas yang sempat ia letakkan di kursi dan buru-buru keluar dari apartement nista tersebut.

"Sial !.. ia benar-benar tak mudah… namun Aku lebih suka tantangan".

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

~Jung's House~

.

BRAAAK

.

"Hyukkie, Kau kah itu ?", Tuan Jung yang ada di ruang kerja mendengar gebrakan pintu yang sudah ia tebak jika itu anak bungsunya. Ia keluar dan menemukan anaknya tengah membuang sepatunya asal dan wajah yang tak begitu enak dilihat.

"Dari mana saja ?, Kenapa tidak pulang semalam ?".

"Appa jangan memarahiku… kemarin Ak—ku.. ehm menginap di tempat Jungsoo Hyung, karena sudah terlalu malam dan Aku juga sangat lelah",

"Bersihkan dirimu dan istirahatlah segera",

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk membuat wajah yang serius, Tuan Jung memang selalu perhatian pada Eunhyuk, namun bukan itu yang membuat Eunhyuk merubah air mukanya. Melainkan ia tidak membayangkan jika jawabannya tadi 'Aku mabuk dan menginap di rumah Ahjushi mesum dan hebatnya ia menawariku bercinta', kalimat apa yang akan dilontarkan Appanya.

"Palli~ !", Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti dan bergegas ke lantai atas di kamarnya.

Selesai Eunhyuk membersihkan diri, ia keluar dengan bathrobe putihnya, tepat saat ia menoleh ke dinding belakang kepala ranjangnya ia melihat foto Appa, Umma, Hyungnya dan dia yang saat itu masih balita digendongan sang Appa.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian ?... Umma.. Hyung.. Bogoshipo.. Apa kalian tidak merindukanku..",

.

Tes

.

Manis jika Eunhyuk menangis dalam keadaan bahagia, tapi memori beberapa tahun lalu membuatnya mengingat hal yang selalu menghantuinya setiap malam.

"Kenapa Umma pergi dan hanya membawa Sungmin Hyung… Di sini sepi Umma…", Berganti dengan mata sebelahnya yang kini menetes, diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan berikutnya yang membuat itu semakin banyak.

.

CKLEK

.

"Anak Appa menangis eoh ?", Eunhyuk belum sempat mengusap air matanya ketika pintu terbuka. Sudah terlambat karena Appanya pun sudah tahu jika ia menangis.

"Appa.. Aku rindu Umma dan Sungmin Hyung..",

"Diam !.. Jangan membicarakan mereka lagi !", Wajah Tuan Jung berganti tegas dan penuh Emosi mendengar dua orang yang disebutkan anaknya itu.

"Kenapa Umma hanya mengajak Sungmin Hyung, Appa ?.. Apa yang salah dengan Hyukkie.. hikss.. Kenapa Aku yang ditinggalkan..hikss..", Miris sekali bagi Tuan Jung melihat bungsunya menangis seperti ini, lagi dan lagi. Ia ingin merengkuh anak manisnya itu, karena itu ia semakin maju mendekati sang anak.

"Ini salah Appa, APPA YANG MEMBUAT UMMA PERGI.. hikss.. APPA JAHAT !",

.

TRAK

.

Dengan kasar nampan yang berisi makanan itu terbanting di meja, namun tidak sampai tumpah bercecer.

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan namanya lagi, kalau Kau masih ingin disayang Appa..", Tuan Jung berlalu tanpa jadi memeluk anaknya yang rapuh itu. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tambah terisak, ia begitu ingin menemui orang terkasihnya itu.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Hyukkie, matamu bengkak..",

"Apa terlihat sekali Hyung ?... Apa Aku perlu memakai kaca mata ?", Eunhyuk mengambil cermin dan memastikan kebenaran yang dikatakan Jungsoo, managernya.

"Ehm.. memakai juga tidak apa-apa.. Kesan pertama harus baik, Kau yang terbaik di sini dan lagi semua pimpinan akan hadir.. Jadi pastikan Kau tetap Oke..",

"Tapi Hyung, Aku rasa jam cartier ku tidak pernah salah.. See !.. Kita sudah 2 jam di sini dan acara belum juga dimulai… padahal semua kru sudah datang.. katanya acara penting.. tapi apa, tak berkualitas sama sekali",

"Hyukkie berhentilah mengomel.. fokus saja pada make up mu.. Kita masih menunggu perintah dari Sanjangnim",

"Kenapa pimpinan selalu bertingkah sialan ?",

"Hyukkie~ !",

"Ahh.. Hyung, Aku harusnya bisa pergi ke sekolah dahulu setidaknya, Aku benar-benar tak tahan disini.. sekali-kali Kita juga harus memberontak", Eunhyuk berhenti dari kegiatan memoles make up tipisnya, ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengambil Channel terbarunya dan bergegas.

"HYUK, KAU MAU KEMANA ?.. YA !.. YA !", Jungsoo berlari mengejar Eunhyuk, tangannya memberi isyarat beberapa staff untuk menghentikan Eunhyuk. Salah satu diantara staff seperti tengah menghubungi seseorang, entah seperti melapor atau ada tujuan lainnya.

"Hyukkie Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, Kau yang terpenting disini.. mana professional yang menjadi cirimu, hah ?", Suara Jungsoo sukses menghentikan gerak kaki Eunhyuk.

"Mereka pimpinan BANGSAT yang mempekerjakan Aku secara tidak professional.. Bagaimana Hyung menyuruh Aku untuk professional ?", Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak marah dengan ungkapan Jungsoo, ia malah membalas dengan hinaan liarnya di depan banyak orang seperti saat ini.

"Hyukkie Jebbal… sekali ini saja Kita yang menunggu, Oke ?",

"Aku akan pergi.. kalau Hyung masih mau disini sil—",

.

"EUNHYUK-SHI", Panggilan dari staff wanita yang sepertinya tidak ia kenal membuat Eunhyuk menutup matanya sebntar dan menatap tajam staff tersebut, ia belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan sudah dipotong, maka pantas jika ekspresinya seperti sekarang ini.

"WAE ?",

"Anda dipanggil Sanjangnim di ruangannya..",

"Ahh.. jinjaaaa… Apa lagi ini ?", Jungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, membayangkan bagaimana ia nanti akan dihabisi dengan kemarahan atasannya terkait sikap modelnya ini.

"Kajja !", dengan pasrah Jungsoo menarik lengan Eunhyuk.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Sanjangnim.. maafkan sikap Kami.. Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya.. Kami tahu Kami salah..", Jungsoo meminta maaf dengant tulus pada namja paruh baya tampan yang ia tahu adalah Ayah dari model yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hyung !.. Jinja, Kenapa Kau yang harus minta maaf.. seharusnya mereka.. Siapa yang membuang-buang waktu berhargaku… Mereka yang tidak professional kenapa harus Kita yang meminta maaf..",

Eunhyuk berujar santai di depan sang Appa yang juga selaku pimpinan perusahaan yang menaunginya. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang lain yang terduduk lebih dalam dari ruangan pimpinannya ini, kira-kira berjarak 10 meter darinya. Malahan orang dengan jas biru tuanya itu terkesan santai, seperti tidak mendengar kemarahan Eunhyuk.

"Ayo Hyung.. Kita keluar.. dan Sanjangnim.. Aku membatalkan jadwalku hari ini… Aku akan membayar ganti ruginya, Anda bisa menggunakan model yang lain.. permisi..", tanpa bungkukan dan salam yang lebih sopan Eunhyuk berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Leiber Precious Rose ?", Ini bukan suara Appanya menurut Eunhyuk. Ia sempat berhenti dan mendengar jelas suara yang menginterupsinya ini. Ia pastikan suara ini milik namja yang duduk membelakangi tak jauh darinya tadi. Tawaran menakjubkan menurut Eunhyuk, begitu istimewanya kah model seperti dirinya hingga tas dengan harga menjulang dan paling diincar itu disebutkan untuknya.

Eunhyuk terkikik dan menatap Jungsoo yang berdiri di sampingnya, berani sekali orang itu menawarkan sesuatu berkelas pada Eunhyuk, pikir Jungsoo. Sedikit Kita tahu Eunhyuk memang tergila-gila dengan barang mewah. Junsoo tahu jawaban gila apa yang akan dilontarkan Eunhyuk, ingat.. Eunhyuk bukan orang yang mudah.

"Sayangnya Aku sudah punya… Kalau Mouawad's 1001 Nights Diamond Purse… Aku bertahan..",

"Deal !", suara yang sangat gentle… ia sedikit terbelalak dengan jawaban setuju tersebut, ia bahkan tidak bersungguh-sungguh meminta jenis tas yang seperti ia sebutkan, ia hanya ingin mempermainkan suasana dan ia sendiri yang terperangkap. Jungsoo pun juga ikut terkaget, walaupun ia tidak tahu merk apa yang disebutkan Eunhyuk, namun mengikuti raut muka modelnya itu membuatnya tahu bahwa itu bukan benda murahan.

Eunhyuk buru-buru berbalik, demi apa ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan tas gratis yang bahkan lebih mahal dari gajinya. Dan yang terjadi diluar dugaan Jungsoo dan Tuan Jung yang sedari tadi hanya diam, ketika Eunhyuk dan orang asing tersebut saling bertatapan.

"BRENGSEK !.. KAU !",

"Waw.. Apa ini ? .. ternyata Kau… hmm.. sexy, ternyata Kita bertemu lagi", seringai tampan tercetak pada wajah namja ber jas biru tua ini. Mengingat panggilan brengsek itu, tentu Eunhyuk sudah tahu siapa orang itu.

"Hyung !, Dia Ahjushi brengsek yang menahan dompetku itu..",

"Hyukkie jaga perkataanmu, Dia yang akan bekerjasama dengan Kita dan Kau sebagai modelnya", Eunhyuk terlalu fokus pada penjelasan Tuan Jung, ia tidak menyadari jika namja yang dipanggilnya brengsek itu berdiri di sebelahnya.

"MWO ?.. Sanjangnim Anda bercanda ?.. Orang mesu—",

.

~Chup

.

"Nice to meet you beauty..". Kecupan manis di pipi kanan Eunhyuk dihadiahkan tepat di depan mata Tuan Jung.

'Tuhan selamatkan Aku~'

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

Buat yang nungguin, Chap 2 Update nih, masih awal-awal bertahap lah ya.. Donghae kenal sama Eunhyuknya.

Buat yang protes gara-gara cast ceweknya, hmm.. maklumi aja lah, namanya juga fiksi, kan buat konflik2 an, nanti nggak seru dong kalau nggk ada konflik.

Saya mau mengingatkan aja nih, ingat loh ya… Ini HAEHYUK main cast couplenya. So, kalau reader nggak suka HAEHYUK, tinggalin langsung aja ya storynya.

Thanks to :**anita ariestamaru****, Agriester Jewel, ****haehyuk96****, mankhey, ****danactebh****, darahae defender, ****ren****, ****jewel0404****, x, aiyu kie, ****nemonkey****, Chichichim, ****Haehyuk****, ahahyuk, ****Ainun2409****, ****HHSHelviJjang****, ****haeveunka****, ****isroie106****, ****LookAtHYouk****, ****NicKyun****, ****ChoYenie94****, ****siti sisun****, ****nurul p putri****, ****abilhikmah****, ****cho w lee 794****, ****reiasia95****, ****25jewels****, ****Lee Haerieun****, ****rani gaem 1**** , ****minmi arakida****, ****lee ikan****, ****HAEHYUK IS REAL****, ****RieHaeHyuk****, ****dekdes****, ****Hein-Zhouhee1015**** , ****Min Hwa**** , ****Nakamichan****.**

Review lagi ya Guys…

Mau update an cepet kan ? #ngancem :D

Thanks :*


	3. Chapter 3

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

_"Hyung !, Dia Ahjushi brengsek yang menahan dompetku itu..",_

_"MWO ?", Semua orang termasuk si asing menurut Jungsoo, kecuali Eunhyuk, berseru hebat mempertanyakan aduan Eunhyuk._

_"Hyukkie jaga perkataanmu, Dia yang akan bekerjasama dengan Kita dan Kau sebagai modelnya", Eunhyuk terlalu fokus pada penjelasan Tuan Jung, ia tidak menyadari jika namja yang dipanggilnya brengsek itu berdiri di sebelahnya._

_"MWO ?.. Sanjangnim Anda bercanda ?.. Orang mesu—",_

_._

_~Chup_

_._

_"Nice to meet you beauty..". Kecupan manis di pipi kanan Eunhyuk dihadiahkan tepat di depan mata Tuan Jung._

_._

* * *

.

Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya dari Eunhyuk. Hal dahsyat yang belum pernah Eunhyuk terima sebelumnya, bukan berarti tidak ada yang pernah mengecup permukaan mini di wajahnya, hanya saja namja yang pernah diserapahinya bangsatlah yang melakukan terlebih dihadapan sang Ayah.

"Ka—Kau.. benar-benar GILA !", Tangan dengan batas atas siku yang terbuka tersebut melambai ke udara.

"EUNHYUK !", Tuan Jung dan juga Jungsoo berteriak memanggil Eunhyuk bersamaan, sepele atas tudingan miring model minim etika ini.

.

PROK

.

Donghae menarik tangannya ke udara pula, mempertemukan dengan milik Eunhyuk hingga terlihat seperti high five menggelikan. Tidak berhenti di sana, namun di depan beberapa mata yang masih mengawasi, ia berani memasukkan jari-jarinya pada sela jari Eunhyuk, mencengkeram dan sedikit meremasnya sensual.

"Temui Aku di basement setelah ini selesai dan dompetmu kembali", bisik Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk bergidik jijik.

.

~Chup

.

Sebelum melepaskan tangan pucat di genggamannya, Donghae sempat memberi kecupan di sana.

"Sanjangnim, bisakah Kita meneruskan percakapan kita tadi ?", Donghae berbalik dengan penuh wibawa, mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang membuka bibirnya dan memandang bekas tak terlihat, namun masih bersensasi di punggung tangan kanannya.

.

SRET

.

Sungguh, Eunhyuk memang tak pernah beretika. Kasar saat tangannya mencengkeram jas mahal Donghae dan membuat si obyek berbalik, tentu saja reflek telunjuk Eunhyuk tepat lurus dengan wajah Donghae. Maniknya memanah teduh milik Donghae yang entah kenapa malah membubuhi senyum di bibir sialan, menurut Eunhyuk. Belum sempat memaki, Donghae memberikan gerakan menggigit pada telunjuk Eunhyuk, diakhir juga sempat menangkap kerlingan yang dihadiahi oleh Donghae.

"Keluarlah manis… Aku perlu membicarakan beberapa hal dengan presdirmu, tunggu kami 20 menit lagi, Oke ?", lagi dan lagi Donghae tersenyum.

"Hish.. ", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan berbalik, benar-benar kekanakan tingkahnya ini.

"Awas saja Kau berbohong padaku dan malah mengajakku berc—Ah.. anni..", Eunhyuk menggerutu dan menutup mulut kecilnya ketika yang keluar adalah kata tabu yang membuat orang salah paham, hampir lebih tepatnya. Ia terus saja beranjak meninggalkan ruangan yang telah membuatnya malu sedikit banyak.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Hanya untuk menutup pintu pun juga tak bisa pelan, padahal dari pada harus Eunhyuk mengeluarkan energy besar untuk membanting, Jungsoo yang dibelakangnya pasti akan menutup.

"Lihat sendiri kan Hyung tingkah orang tidak waras itu.. itulah kenapa Aku tidak jadi mengambil dompet ku..",

"Tapi Kau harus tetap menagambilnya kalau tidak mau ketahuan..",

"Appa juga malah membelanya..", Eunhyuk menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu ruangan tersebut sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Menurutku biasa saja, kemarin Aku melihat Mr. Lee itu.. datang kemari dan menyapa beberapa model.. yaa dengan gaya seperti tadi.. justru Kau yang berlebihan..",

"HYUU~NG!.. KENAPA MEMBELANYA JUGA SIH ?",

"Shhht.. Aish.. Hyukkie berhentilah berteriak.. Ayo kita pergi saja, lama-lama Kau hanya akan mendapat masalah".

.

* * *

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, harusnya memang Eunhyuk tidak usah datang kemari. Tugasnya sangat simple, seperti murid baru yang harus memperkenalkan diri di hadapan asing yang lebih dominant di ruangan mewah dengan jamuan berkelas. Tidak ada blitz-blitz yang memaksanya membuka mata untuk berpose sesuai aturan, hanya ia yang diwajibkan sopan dan selalu mengumbar senyuman walaupun palsu, begitulah petuah dari Presdir sekaligus Appanya sebelum memulai acara. Bosan, menyebalkan, tidak melakukan apa-apa tapi dirasa lelah dan yang terakhir mengantuk, itulah yang sebenarnya dirasakan Eunhyuk sedari tadi. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia meminta izin pada managernya sebelum benar-benar ke peraduan pekerjaan di antara kamera-kamera yang akan mengambil gambarnya. Kini ia baru keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju basement.

"Awas kalau si kurang ajar itu mengerjaiku lagi...", Eunhyuk memutar kepalanya untuk mencari si obyek.

"Mobilnya yang mana sih.. Kenapa disini sepi sekali… dan sedikit gelap", kembali Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan mulai menggigit jari-jari tangan pucatnya, tanda ia sedikit cemas.

"Hi~ Sweety…", Jarak beberapa mobil di depannya ada yang melambai sembari bersandar di Lamborghini putih.

"Ck.. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti pamer..", Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati obyek yang menjajikannya dompet.

"Cepat berikan dompetku !", Salah satu tangan Eunhyuk menengadah dengan sedikit centil. Donghae berjalan ke samping mobil, tepat dimana Eunhyuk berdiri. Eunhyuk mungkin tidak paham dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka sedari tadi.

"Ya !.. Ya !.. Menjauh dariku, sampah..", Sama sekali tidak sopan dan lagi-lagi tidak Donghae hiraukan, justru ia semakin mendekat ke Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk terus mundur tepat di depan pintu yang terbuka. Tangan Donghae menangkap milik Eunhyuk yang masih menengadah, bukan menahan namja yang dipanggilnya sexy agar tidak jatuh, karena dalam hitungan tiga detik, Donghae justru mendorong Eunhyuk.

.

.

BREG

.

.

Mau tidak mau, Eunhyuk harus jatuh dan terduduk di samping kursi kemudi. Ingin keluar pun juga percuma, Donghae sudah menutup pintunya. Donghae kemudian memasuki mobilnya, Eunhyuk sudah bersiap akan umpatan jenis apa yang akan ia semburkan.

"KAU MAU MELAKUKAN APA LAG—", Berhenti, Donghae bukan rival tepat untuk beradu umpatan, tapi lebih ke tindakan yang harus diwaspadai. Donghae mendekat pada Eunhyuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya.. semakin dekat dan dekat, tangan Eunhyuk menahan dada Donghae. Ia bertingkah seperti seorang virgin yang tidak membiarkan pemerkosa menjamah secuil dari tubuh porselennya.

.

.

Cklik

.

.

"Kau harus memastikan ini terpasang dengan baik dulu bukan…",

"Brengsek..", Komentar Eunhyuk hanya itu. Posisi mereka masih tetap, jadi siapapun yang melihat itu akan salah paham.

"Hei.. Jangan terlalu kasar cantik… dan… Menurutmu Bagaimana dadaku ?.. Bidang bukan ?", Eunhyuk merasa tangannya bodoh sekali.

'Kenapa Aku tidak sadar kalau Kau masih di sana sih..',

Eunhyuk menjauhkan tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah dari wajah Donghae. Ia tidak sadar bahwa dada yang sempat ia rendahkan lah yang ia pegang sedari tadi, terlebih kenapa sekarang pipinya memanas.

"Ck.. YA !, Kenapa malah memasukkanku ke mobil jelek mu ini ?.. Mana dompetku ?, Kau terus berbohong sedari kemarin.. Kau tidak tahu apa kalau Aku lelah ?, sudah tahu acara tadi membosankan tapi dengan bodohnya Aku malah menurut datang.. Dan bukannya Kau bilang turun ke basement dan Kau akan mengembalikan dompetku.. Tapi mana ?",

"Sudah ?..", Eunhyuk mengangguk imut, nampaknya ia tidak sadar tatapan menikmati Donghae melihatnya bertanya dan berkeluh panjang lebar.

"Ternyata Kau sangat cerewet ya ?",

"Ck.. Ayola~h.. Kau tahu sendiri Aku ada pemotretan setelah ini bukan ?, berikan..berikan..berikan !", Eunhyuk merengek seperti biasa, tidak ada kesan acting disana. Donghae menyangga wajahnya di stir dan menatap tingkah Eunhyuk yang membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar.

'Benar-benar menarik..'.

.

PUK

.

"Ahjushi, Kenapa Kau diam saja ?", Eunhyuk menepuk pipi Donghae, ia telah menyelesaikan rengekannya sedikit lama tapi Donghae tidak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa… Ehm… Kita makan siang dulu, Aku akan mengembalikan setelahnya", Donghae menyalakan mesin mobil yang Eunhyuk sebut jelek tadi tanpa menunggu cacian Eunhyuk.

"Kau terlalu kurus sayang, membutuhkan makan yang banyak...",

"Ka—Kau bilang Aku apa ?... Ku—kurus ?", Eunhyuk jelas tidak terima, gila saja yang ada semua orang menyebutnya sexy, bahkan ia masih ingat yang menyebutnya kurus juga pernah memanggilnya sexy beberapa kali.

"Lupakan !.. yang penting Kita makan dulu Oke..", Donghae tidak menghiaraukan Eunhyuk yang terlihat masih tidak terima.

"Pembohong !.. Kau terus membuatku menurutimu.. bisa-bisa Aku dipecat gara-gara pergi denganmu, Brengsek",

"Aku bos mu cantik, kupastikan Kau tidak akan dipecat untuk ini… asal…",

"Asal apa ?, Kau mengajakku morning sex ?, bercinta ?, One night stand ?",

"Waah… Kau hafal sekali ya… mungkin lebih dari itu Kau aman sayang", Donghae terkekeh.

"Cihh.. Tidurlah dahulu, kemudian mimpi saja akan hal itu, Bodoh !", Eunhyuk memalingkan parasnya keluar, ia malu sekali mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ia lakukan, bahkan untuk mengartikannya saja ia tidak begitu tahu, hanya pernah mendengarnya saja.

"Bukan itu kok…", Suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menoleh dengan tatapan 'lalu apa'.

"Kau manis, tapi… sedikitlah merubah sikapmu, sopan akan terlihat semakin manis", Eunhyuk kembali memutar kepalanya, bohong jika ia hanya mengabaikan perkataan Donghae.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

_'Aku tidak mengerti ini apa… tapi disaat Aku bersamanya.. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, walaupun Aku sering mengatainya..'_

_._

_._

"Bodoh !, Kyu~… Kenapa Kau telat memberitahuku sih..",

"Maafkan Aku hyung, Aku juga baru selesai mengerjakannya",

"Lalu Aku bagaimana ?, Masa iya Aku tidak mengumpulkan tugas Park Seongsanim… yang ada kulitku hangus karena berdiri seperti orang bodoh di lapangan..", Kali ini walaupun panik, tapi sedikit banyak Eunhyuk tengah berakting pada Kyuhyun.

"Ck… Hyukkie hyung yang manis, Kau pikir Aku tega membiarkan kulitmu melepuh ?",

"So ?... Kau memberikan tugasmu untuk ku kumpulkan ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak..", Eunhyuk berbalik mendengarkan jawaban dari Kyuhyun, kini mereka tengah mengobrol seputar tugas di koridor sekolah yang tidak terlalu sepi.

"Sialan !... Pergi saja sana, dasar tidak bergun—",

.

.

SEET

.

.

Tangan Kyuhyun menahan Eunhyuk yang akan beranjak,

"Beri Aku French kiss dahulu, Aku sudah membuatkan salinan untukmu...",

"Jeongmal ?.. Ya Tuhan.. Thanks dear", Eunhyuk berseru manja dan menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan beberapa siswa yang menatap keduanya dengan rasa keingin tahuan akan status.

"Mana French kiss ku ?", Tanya Kyuhyun menghentikan laju keduanya.

"Kau yakin ingin melakukannya disini, Tampan ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan mata yang menatap pada siswa-siswi yang semakin melongo melihat tingkah keduanya.

"Hm.. Baiklah, di Apartement mu bagaimana ?",

"Kedengarannya bagus, tapi perlu Kau ralat, Apartement Jungsoo hyung bukan punyaku…",

"Whatever Bab..", Eunhyuk kembali menautkan lengannya dengan manja dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Apa mereka benar-benar berpacaran ?", Tanya seorang diantara kumpulan yang juga memiliki pertanyaan sama.

"Bukannya Kau bilang Kyuhyun Oppa baru saja berkencan dengan Hyuna anak 3-4 kemarin ?",

"Hmm.. Aku melihatnya sendiri, karena mereka pergi ke hotel ku..",

"Tapi bukannya Kyuhyun Oppa masih berpacaran dengan Seohyun ya ?", Tanya yang lain dan semakin menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, namun tidak satupun ada jawabannya.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun telah menyelesaikan kelas mereka. Jika dilihat sekilas, Kyuhyun tidaklah terlihat pintar, karena kesan bad lebih mendominasi. Ia sangat terkenal di kalangan yeoja maupun namja-namja manis atau sexy atau apapun deskripsinya yang pantas untuk dipacari seorang yang tampan. Kenyataannya ia selalu menjadi parallel pertama di sekolah dan sedikit yang tahu jika ia juga sukses mengerahkan kemampuannya untuk menjadi wakil Donghae selama ini. Berbeda dari Eunhyuk, hampir semua yeoja di sekolahnya tidak menyukai namja manis ini. Entah pemikiran dari mana, Eunhyuk selalu disebut sebagai murahan yang menempel pada Kyuhyun, padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Eunhyuk juga lumayan pintar sebenarnya, walaupun hanya di kelas, ia juga termasuk 5 besar yang unggul. Tapi kesan dekatnya dengan Kyuhyun malah diartikan bahwa Ia mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan karena saling bertukar kemanfaatan. Kyuhyun dengan kejeniusannya dan Eunhyuk dengan keseksiannya.

Kyuhyun tengah tiduran dengan paha Eunhyuk sebagai bantalnya. Mereka berdua terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan tidak penting masing-masing, Kyuhyun berkutat dengan smartphone nya sedari tadi sedangkan Eunhyuk dengan tumpukan majalahnya yang sudah terbit.

"Kyu, menurutmu Aku ini bagaimana ?",

"Apanya yang bagaimana Hyung ?",

"Apa Aku tidak sexy ?",

"Apa ?", Kyuhyun menggeser tubuhnya sehingga kepalanya pun tidak mendarat pada paha Eunhyuk. Jangan dikira mereka melakukan hal di luar batas kewajaran, karena seragam yang sama masih utuh terpakai.

"Iya, Aku sexy atau tidak menurutmu ?", Eunhyuk berdiri dari sofa krem yang didudukinya dan berjalan menuju kaca besar di ruangan tersebut, Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang sedikit aneh, walaupun matanya tanpa permisis meneliti tubuh Eunhyuk dari atas sampai ke bawah.

"Bagaimana Aku bisa memastikannya kalau Hyung tidak membuka penutup menyebalkan itu ?", Kyuhyun berdiri dari tengkurapnya di sofa yang sama dengan Eunhyuk tadi dan berjalan menuju Eunhyuk yang tengah berpose entah tangannya diletakkan di pinggang atau berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Haruskah Aku membukakannya untukmu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk setelah Kyuhyun mendekat.

"Hmm..Tentu saja iya", Tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di pinggang kecil Eunhyuk dari belakang, pantas jika siswa-siswi di sekolah menuduhkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk saling memanfaatkan atau menyebut sebagai pasangan kekasih, melihat tingkah keduanya yang seperti ini.

"Ya !, bagaimana Aku bisa melepasnya kalau kau seperti ini sih ?", Eunhyuk risih dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumi tengkuknya.

"LEPAS !", Perintah Eunhyuk kemudian yang membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan melepas pelukannya.

Eunhyuk yang bodoh dengan namja sejenius Kyuhyun atau memang ia mudah sekali dipermainkan. Tangannya melepas dasi dan mulai membuka kancing-kancing kemeja putihnya satu persatu.

"Done !, menurutmu ?", Eunhyuk melemparkan kemejanya ke sofa dan memperlihatkan bagian atasnya yang polos pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya, bukan karena terkagum akan sexy yang dimiliki Eunhyuk, ia hanya tidak percaya dengan Eunhyuk yang mudah saja menurutinya.

"Hyu—Hyung ! Kenapa kau benar-benar melepasnya sih..", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya sendiri atas kebodohan Eunhyuk.

"Kau yang menyuruhku, sinting !", Eunhyuk terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang bukan memujinya. Kemudian sexy yang suka membanggakan tubuhnya ini meneruskan meneliti tubuhnya di cermin.

"Ahh.. Aku punya ide..",

"Kau sebenarnya Kenapa sih Hyung, cepatlah pakai bajumu kalau tidak mau masuk angin atau Kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang basah denganku ?", Kyuhyun melepas ikat rambut blonde Eunhyuk yang kini tergerai sedikit panjang.

"Mandi maksudmu ?", Kyuhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke cermin mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Lupakan Hyung !, Wajahmu terlihat pintar tapi Kau tetap saja bodoh", Eunhyuk membuat gerakan seakan ingin memukul Kyuhyun di udara.

"Ini gara-gara Dongh—anni.. maksudku orang mesum yang mengataiku… Hei Kyu, coba Kau lepas kemejamu..", Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan berbinar.

"Ap—Apa ?",

"Sini.. Kulepaskan..", Tanpa menunggu anggukan atau kata iya dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk membuka dengan cepat kancing-kancing kemeja Kyuhyun dan menghadapkannya ke cermin.

"Wahh.. Daebak, tubuhmu bagus juga ya ternyata…", Eunhyuk terlihat seperti maniak saat ini. Sedangkan ia berjalan mengambil smartphonenya di meja dekat sofa.

"Coba lihat di cermin… Astaga, perfect sekali", Eunhyuk berseru hebat sambil mengarahkan kameranya di depan cermin.

"Kyu, peluk Aku dari belakang..",

"Astaga… Tidak bisakah Kau berhenti memintaku untuk selca sehari saja…",

"Lakukan saja bodoh, Aku sedang membalas si gila itu", Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan perintah Eunhyuk, tidak lupa juga ia tersenyum ke arah kamera, Eunhyuk berekspresi sensual atas bibir dan matanya ditambah keduanya sama-sama tanpa atasan.

"Kau tidak keberatan kalau Aku menguploadnya kan ?",

"Memang Kau membutuhkan jawaban tidak ku ?",

"Ha..ha..ha, I love you dear..", Eunhyuk memeluk Kyuhyun dan terlihat seperti seorang yang memenangkan penghargaan dan tak lama ia mendapat balasan dari namja tampan ini.

"Hyung, Kau bisa pulang ke rumah sendiri kan ?.. Aku harus ke apartement Donghae hyung di lantai atas",

"Tenang saja, banyak taxy… Tunggu, Apa Kau menyebutkan Donghae ?, Sepupu brengsek mu yang mesum itu ? dan di lantai atas ?", Kyuhyun mengangguk mendengar seluruh berondongan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Oh my… Kenapa Aku tidak sadar sedari kemarin kalau Dia juga tinggal di apartement ini… Ahhh… Kenapa hidupku penuh dengan orang-orang menyebalkan sih".

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Sudah Kau kirimkan sayang ?",

"Ndee Umma beres, mungkin akan sampai 2 hari lagi..",

"Apa Dia akan menyukai hadiahnya ?",

"Mungkin jika dari orang lain Hyukkie akan mempertimbangkan apa isinya, tapi jika sudah tahu dari Umma... Aku yakin hanya ke toilet pun ia akan membawanya..",

"Tapi Umma khawatir… Kalau sampai ketahuan Appamu bisa saja ia akan memarahi Hyukkie",

"Aku pastikan tidak, semua yang terlibat masih orang-orang kepercayaanku, Umma",

"Semoga saja tidak Sungmin-ah..".

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Tuan Muda..", panggilan dari wanita paruh baya yang juga sebagai pengasuhnya ini membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah tepat sebelum meletakkan sepatu di tempat yang sesungguhnya.

"Ada apa Bi ?, Appa sudah pulang ?", Eunhyuk jika dalam mood yang bagus memang sopan seperti ini.

"Ada kiriman untuk anda Tuan..",

"Kiriman ?.. Dari siapa ?, penggemar gilaku lagi ya ?.. buang sajalah Bi kalau dapat kiriman seperti itu..",

"Bukan Tuan, ehm..",

"Heum ?", Eunhyuk meninggikan alisnya bukan untuk marah, tetapi ia penasaran dengan keterdiaman Bibi Park.

"Itu Tuan.. bisakah Kita ke kamar Tuan saja..",

"Oh.. Ayo kalau begitu",

Bibi Park berjalan di belakang Eunhyuk dengan hati-hati, Tangan Eunhyuk masih sempat menyambar potongan apel ketika melewati meja makan. Sesaat setelah sampai di kamar, tanpa Eunhyuk minta, Bibi Park langsung menutup pintunya.

.

.

BRAK

.

.

Salah jika itu hanya bunyi tertutupnya salah satu pintu, karena bunyi yang agak keras oleh Bibi Park menyebabkan bunyi tutupan pintu yang lain tersamarkan.

"Tuan Muda, selamat..",

"Selamat Apa Bi ?.. Ini belum musim award.. Atau Bibi memang mempunyai firasat kalau Aku menang lagi… Astagaa.. Jangan berlebihan Bi..", Tanpa sungkan Eunhyuk mengganti kemejanya, karena memang sudah biasa.

"Bukan Tuan, itu.. ehm.. Nyonya…",

"Nyonya Siapa sih ?, Bibi kan tahu sendiri di rumah ini sudah tidak ada Nyonya atau jangan-jangan Appa membawa Ahjuma-ahjuma centil lagi ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan wajah panik.

"Bukan Tuan… maksud saya Nyonya Jung…",

"Jad—jadi Appa sudah menikah lagi tanpa Aku tahu… Tapi kapan.. bukannya ia tadi masih di kantor..",

"Astaga Tuan.. Kenapa anda lamban sekali sih..",

"YA !", Lengkingan Eunhyuk terdengar menyakitkan namun tetap asyik.

"Maksud saya Nyonya Jung, Umma anda Tuan..",

"UMMA ?, JAE UMMA ?", Eunhyuk berteriak tanpa takut akan ketahuan orang yang tidak diketahuinya hampir memutar handle pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Apa.. Apa Bi ?, Umma Kenapa ?",

"Beliau mengirimkan ini untuk Tuan..", Bibi Park memberikan hadiah yang telah dibungkus dengan cantik pada Eunhyuk, Ia tidak kalah berbinarnya melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah tersenyum dengan manis dan juga lebar.

Tidak sabar ketika Eunhyuk menyobek bungkusan berwarna coklat muda tersebut. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan isinya lagi karena ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia ketika tahu dari siapa hadiah tersebut.

"OH MY GOD, Ummakuuu… Astaga, Umma tahu seleraku…", Eunhyuk berbinar ketika mendapati jam tangan mewah yang diyakini lapisannya pastilah gold menawan.

"Waw.. brand nya… Hi..hi..hi, Bi, Aku senang sekali…", Eunhyuk menciumi benda tersebut dengan bangga.

"Tuan, sebenarnya Tuan Sungmin juga meminta Tuan untuk menghubungi nomor di kertas itu", telunjuk Bibi Park mengarah pada kertas kecil di dalam kotak hitam jam.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Hyung kuuu… sebentar.. sebentar, Aku mencari smartphone ku dulu..", Eunhyuk berlari ke beberapa arah untuk mencari smartphone yang sebenarnya ada di dalam tasnya. Tapi karena ia yang memang lamban atau saking senangnya sehingga terlupa dan terkesan membuang-buang waktu bagi orang yang di luar pintu untuk memutar handle.

.

.

KRIEEET

.

.

Sebuah slow motion berputar mengikuti pergerakan lambat pintu yang membuat Bibi Park menghentikan nafasnya dan Eunhyuk menghentikan pergerakannya. Tubuhnya melemas dan maniknya melebar tanda ia tengah terkaget.

"Ap—Appa..", Eunhyuk memanggil orang yang kini berdiri tak jauh di depannya dengan lirih.

"Terkejut ya ?", Nada Tuan Jung terdengar santai seakan tidak tahu akan hal yang disembunyikan Eunhyuk pada belakang tubuhnya.

"I—Iya… Appa baru pulang ya ? Ehm.. maksudku Apa Appa sudah lama berdiri di luar..",

"Kenapa ?",

"Tidak.. ehm.. hanya Appa yang sedikit membuat Kami kaget.. ha..ha..ha, Iya kan Bi ?", Eunhyuk tertawa hambar, kalau boleh jujur tubuhnya bergetar menahan rasa takut kalau-kalau ia akan ketahuan.

"Tidak kok, Appa baru saja masuk..", Terdengar sedikit aneh jika kita cermat.

"A—aahh.. Apa Appa membawakan Bibimbap pesananku..", Eunhyuk bertanya memutar balikkan keadaan asing menurutnya.

"Hmm.. Appa membawanya..", Eunhyuk menatap bingung tangan kosong Appanya.

"Mana ?, Appa bohong ya~ ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada menggoda yang manja.

"Di depan pintu, Sayang.. lihatlah !", Eunhyuk berjalan santai dengan tangan yang masih ada di belakang tubuhnya menyembunyikan jam tangan gold nya.

"ASTAGA !", Eunhyuk berseru atas keterkagetannya, kesimpulannya ia sadar jika Appanya telah tahu akan yang ada digenggamannya melalui ceceran entah nasi atau telur dan sayuran yang menjijikkan di bawahnya.

"BUANG JAM ITU ! SOBEK KERTAS KEPARAT ITU JUGA !"

.

.

PRAAK

.

.

Kotak hitam tempat dari jam gold Eunhyuk terpental menjauh akibat bantingan Tuan Jung.

"Shireo !", Lirih tapi tetap tertangkap oleh pendengaran Tuang Jung.

"BUANG, EUNHYUK !", Tatapan Tuan Jung mengoreksi setiap pergerakan takut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tetap menggeleng dan memundurkan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat, bermaksud melindungi hal berharganya. Ia tahu heronya ini sedang sangat marah, terbukti dari nama yang biasa terpanggil adalah Hyukkie menjadi Eunhyuk dengan nada buas.

Tuan Jung mendekat pada Eunhyuk dan mencengkeram kasar tangan Eunhyuk.

"Jangan membuat kesabaran Appa habis, Buang sekarang juga !",

"ANDWAE.. LEPAS APPA !",

.

.

PRAANG

.

.

"APPA !..", Eunhyuk menatap naas jamnya yang terjatuh di lantai dasar. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa hancurnya jam tersebut mengingat tinggi lantai dua yang mencapai 4 meter, ditambah marmer berkualitaslah sebagai lantainya.

"APPA JAHAT !", Eunhyuk berlari menuruni tannga dengan cepat, ia tidak peduli jika kakinya akan lecet atau bahkan berdarah.

"KALAU KAU BERANI MENGAMBILNYA, JANGAN BERANI PULANG KE RUMAH !",

Eunhyuk mengambil serpihan jamnya, air matanya sudah menetes sedari ia melihat ceceran bibimbapnya. Kata jahat yang sempat melayang dari bibirnya, tidak menandakan ia hanya menyayangi Ummanya. Eunhyuk juga tetap membutuhkan hero seperti Tuan Jung, kasih sayang dan kebutuhan dari Appanya itu bahkan sangat melimpah. Tapi salahkah jika ia sedikit berharap keluarganya dapat utuh seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG !", Putus Eunhyuk begitu ia selesai memunguti serpihan berharganya. Matanya menatap mata yang sama sipit dengannya tajam, ia tidak peduli akan tinggal dimana dan membawa uang atau tidak.

"Tuan..", Bibi Park menenangkan Tuan Jung, ia tidak takut jika mungkin Tuan Jung akan memecatnya, karena itu juga tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Tidak seharusnya Tuan seperti ini, Hyukkie tetaplah namja kecil Tuan yang manis dan membutuhkan perhatian, Jika Tuan melarangnya bertemu Nyonya, setidaknya Tuan tidak menghalangi pertemuan walau sebatas benda".

"Biarkan dulu Bi, biar ia jera atas kesalahannya.. Aku akan menghubungi Jungsoo untuk merubah password apartementnya".

"Tuan !", Bibi Jung tidak bisa menghalangi keputusan dari Tuannya ini. Bukan melalui hati kecilnya lagi ia merasa kasihan pada Eunhyuk, ia yang awalnya tahu tempat mana yang akan dituju Eunhyuk menjadi sedikit kecewa.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Hiks.. Umma… Kenapa Appa jahat sekali sih.. hiks.. jam kuu… hueee… hiks… dan Kenapa pintu bodoh ini tidak mau terbuka sih… hiks… Umma eothokae… hiks.. kakiku periiih..hikss", Eunhyuk tanpa malu menangis dengan keras. Ia benci melihat kakinya lecet apalagi ada bekas cairan merah yang walaupun tidak sampai menimbulkan bau anyir, namun membuat Eunhyuk sedikit mengaduh. Ia tengah meringkuk di depan pintu apartement berkelas tinggi yang entah kenapa sedari tadi tidak mau terbuka, padahal tadi siang ia masih memasuki apartement ini dengan password yang seperti biasa. Tangannya merangkai serpihan jamnya dengan teliti, namun sangat disayangkan matanya tidak mau berhenti menangis.

"Hiks.. Umma..",

"Hyukkie…", Suara yang masih tidak terlalu famous di telinganya ini mampu membuat Eunhyuk menengok.

"Astaga, Kau benar Hyukkie ?, Kenapa meringkuk di situ, sayang ?", Orang dengan setelan mahal ini mendekati Eunhyuk yang sepertinya terlihat sangat buruk.

"Ya Tuhan, kakimu kenapa, sayang ?, dan… Kenapa Kau bisa seperti ini sih ?", walau pandangan Eunhyuk sedikit mengabur karena air mata, namun pendengarannya masih cukup kuat untuk mengetahui bahwa ini adalah suara gentle yang membuatnya sedikit gila beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ahjushi.. hikss..", Eunhyuk tidak tahu kenapa bukan makian yang ia umpatkan seperti biasa, justru nada manja yang seakan-akan meminta tolong.

"Bisa berjalan ?, Atau Aku perlu mengangkatmu ?, Kita ke apartement ku saja di lantai atas", Sudah bisa di tebak ini siapa bukan. Tangan Eunhyuk merentang sebagai jawaban, walaupun salah satunya menggenggam serpihan jam. Donghae, pemilik suara gentle ini tahu jika namja yang disebutnya si sexy memilih untuk digendong.

"Baiklah.. ughh… Kenapa Kau ringan sekali sih..", Tangan Donghae terselip pada bawah lutut dan satu menyangga pada back Eunhyuk sedangkan tangan Eunhyuk mengalung pada Donghae. Ia menyisihkan ego dan harga diri mahalnya pada Donghae, otaknya telah buntu untuk meminta tolong pada siapa lagi.

.

* * *

.:. Monster in Me .:.

* * *

.

"Ughh.. Sakit, bodoh !..",

"Ck.. ini pelan sayang dan berhentilah berkata tidak sopan seperti itu..", Si blonde hanya memalingkan wajahnya kemudian meringis menahan perih yang ada pada telapak kaki yang tengah dibasuh cairan hangat oleh namja yang menemukannya.

"Aww… aww.. sumpah ini periih.. hiks..", Donghae mendongak begitu mendengar satu isakan lolos dari bibir sang pasien.

"Maaf.. Don't cry sweet heart, sebentar lagi ini akan selesai..", Eunhyuk diam mendengar kalimat manis dari Donghae. Sesekali ia mencengkeram bahu Donghae yang berposisi lebih rendah darinya.

"Selesai !.. Tunggu, Kenapa wajahmu juga memar begini ?", Donghae terburu dari duduknya di lantai begitu mendapati pipi sekaligus bibir Eunhyuk yang memerah.

"Aku tadi naik taxy kemari, tapi Aku sama sekali tidak membawa uang… jadi Ahjushi yang menjadi sopir memukulku, padahal Aku berniat akan membayarnya besok jika bertemu lagi".

"Huuh… Apa ini sakit ?", Donghae mengelus memar tersebut dan mendapat anggukan dari Eunhyuk. Donghae akan mengambil obat-obatan lagi mungkin, tapi tangan mungil Eunhyuk mencegahnya.

"Ahjushi mian, karena luka-luka ini mungkin pemotretan akan terbengkalai, Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan… tapi, nilai proyek ini begitu besar, Apa Ahjushi akan mengganti modelnya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Mungkin iya, tinggal menunggu keputusan besok…",

Eunhyuk yang masih terduduk di sofa marun yang tempo hari dijadikan Donghae untuk menindihnya mencari tangan Donghae satu lagi untuk digenggam, salah jika ia menggunakan dua tangan Donghae untuk membantunya berdiri, karena Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bersimpuh menahan sakit pada kakinya di hadapan Donghae.

"Aku mohon pertahankan Aku Sanjangnim, Aku sedang sangat membutuhkan uang… Aku tidak mau keluar dari proyek ini, sungguh…", Tindakan tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membuat Donghae menatap iba dengan mata teduhnya, terlebih mau sekali pikir Donghae atas panggilan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi Sanjangnim.

"Aku mohon..", Eunhyuk menggoncang-nggoncangkan tangan Donghae mulai menuntut untuk dituruti.

"Baiklah..",

_'Yes, aktingku berhasil… Dasar mesum yang bodoh !',_

Eunhyuk menahan untuk tidak berseru bangga. Di sisi lain Donghae justru menyeringai, Donghae bukanlah seorang yang bodoh atas gelagat seperti Eunhyuk ini. Tapi dari kebanyakan yang telah meminta pada Donghae, sedikitpun tidak ia turuti, mungkin memang ada maksud lain dari Donghae. Donghae masih di posisi berdiri dan Eunhyuk yang mulai beranjak berdiri dengan susah. Sebelum Eunhyuk sampai pada tujuannya, Donghae menahan punggung Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae seolah-olah bertanya kenapa. Nampaknya ia masih belum sadar dengan maksud Donghae, leboh jelasnya posisi mereka saat ini. Eunhyuk berlutut, Donghae tepat berdiri di depannya, mata Eunhyuk masih setia menatap Donghae penuh tanya. Donghae menjatuhkan pandangannya pada bagian tubuhnya sendiri yang tepat berada di hadapan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Blow job terdengar Oke bukan, darl ?", Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, ia baru sadar jika yang dihadapannya kini adalah selangkangan Donghae.

"A—Apa ?",

"Anni..anni..anni, bibir mu kan sedang terluka, milikku justru akan memperparah kondisi ini...", Donghae kembali mengelus sudut bibir Eunhyuk.

"Haahh… mungkin hand job saja cukup untuk hari ini..", walaupun Eunhyuk tidak tahu bagaimana melakukannya, tapi ia cukup tahu artinya. Kepalanya menggeleng, namun pandangan matanya kosong, ia juga tidak sadar ketika Donghae membantunya untuk duduk di sofa kembali.

Donghae membuka dengan lambat ikat pinggangnya, seperti menggoda Eunhyuk yang masih mencerna perlahan-lahan perkataan Donghae.

.

.

Klik—Srruuuut

.

.

Ikat pinggang tersebut terlepas, reflek kedua tangan Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya.

"APA YANG MAU KAU LAKUKAN BRENGSEK !",

"Hei.. tidak kuperkenankan berkata kurang sopan di apartemenku, Arra ?", Eunhyuk tidak memberi jawaban apapun.

"Jangan menutupi wajahmu !, Aku membutuhkan tanganmu sekarang juga, sexy..", Donghae membawa tangan Eunhyuk untuk turun, salah jika ia mengarahkan kedua jari-jari pucat Eunhyuk pada miliknya, karena saat Eunhyuk membuka mata justru Donghae lah yang berjongkok di hadapan Eunhyuk dengan tangan yang saling terpaut.

"Aku bukan seseorang yang terburu-buru… Menurutmu kita perlu bertukar bukan jika harus berkorban ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk, tahu maksud Donghae.

"Kontrakmu aman, semua keinginanmu juga terpenuhi, Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku…",

"SUMPAH ?", Eunhyuk kembali pada Eunhyuk yang gila akan tawaran sinting Donghae.

"Tapi Kau juga harus menuruti semua yang Aku inginkan, Bagaimana ?", Eunhyuk berpikir ulang. Ia seperti tahu hal mesum apa yang ada di kepala Donghae. Tapi Ia tidak ingin kehilangan kontrak besar atau barang-barang gratis yang bermerk.

"Jangan terlalu lama berpikir, kalau tidak ingin membuatku berubah pikiran..",

"Batasannya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya karena mulai tertarik dengan permainan Donghae.

"Tentu saja tidak ada, permintaan sesuai keinginan Tuannya… Hei.. kudengar Channel mengeluarkan tas baru minggu ini ya ?, dan kalau tidak salah jam mu tadi bertabur emasnya cartier bukan ?, tapi sayang ya.. sudah hancur begitu",

"Oke.. Ak—Aku setuju… Asal Kau pegang janjimu dan berikan tas yang waktu itu Kau tawarkan segera..", Donghae tersenyum bangga. Begitu mudah ternyata membuat Eunhyuk jatuh ke perangkapnya.

"Kau bahkan bisa mengambilnya sekarang di almari putih itu..", Donghae menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang membuat Eunhyuk semakin semangat. Eunhyuk berdiri dan ingin cepat-cepat melihat pesanannya itu.

"Tunggu !", cegah Donghae.

"Apa ?, Kau berbohong ?",

"Tidak, Aku akan mengambilkannya, Aku tidak tega melihat kakimu, sayang..", Donghae membuat Eunhyuk terpana dengan segala tingkah manis untuknya.

_'Sungguh, nyaman Umma'._

"Waaaahh… milikkuuuu…", Eunhyuk berbinar menggemaskan begitu menerima benda mahal ini. Donghae suka sekali memperhatikan Eunhyuk, terlebih dengan ekspresi seperti ini.

"Sanjang—",

"Donghae, bukan Sanjangnim jika di sini",

"Donghae, gomawo… Astagaaa… Aku tidak berani meminta tas ini dari Appa, tapi malah orang asing yang memberik—",

.

Chu~

.

Tepat bukan, Donghae tidak bodoh, ia mencuri kesempatan saat mangsanya tengah terlena. Kecupan yang mengawali persatuan mereka. Saat bibir bertemu bibir, memang tidak buru-buru, begitu bertemu tidak lebih dari 5 detik, Donghae langsung melepaskannya. Demi apa, ini yang pertama untuk Eunhyuk, singkat tapi menimbulkan efek di jantungnya bermenit-menit kemudian. Mana Eunhyuk yang selalu menjadi pemberani, jika ini Eunhyuk sebelum kesepakatan, pasti ia akan melayangkan tamparan panas di pipi Donghae seperti tempo hari.

"Suka dengan hadiahmu bukan ?", Eunhyuk terdiam di posisinya, ia masih berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Donghae, matanya terlihat mengarah pada Donghae. Ia masih terdiam walau kini Donghae duduk dengan santai di sofa.

"Kemarilah dan mulai tugas pertamamu…", Tanda bahaya mulai diterima Eunhyuk.

_'Tidak..tidak..tidak',_ Eunhyuk memperingatkan diri untuk bertahan dengan harganya.

"Kemari atau letakkan tas itu di tempat semula…",

"Tidak bisa", diluar dugaan karena Eunhyuk mencengkeram gantungan tas tersebut, finalnya ia memilih mendekat pada Donghae. Tentu Donghae sudah bisa menebak kelemahan namjanya ini. Tangan Donghae menuntun Eunhyuk untuk duduk, bukan di sampingnya, tapi di pangkuannya.

"Cium Aku !", perintah Donghae tenang namun tidak bisa ditolak. Bagaimana mungkin Eunhyuk bisa berekspresi nyaman, lelaki yang meminjamkan pahanya untuk diduduki inilah yang mencuri kecupan di bibirnya.

"Lagi ?", tanya Eunhyuk polos, ia tidak sempat protes akan yang terjadi tadi.

"Aku minta ciuman bukan kecupan, sexy ku..", tangan Donghae membawa pinggang Eunhyuk lebih maju, hingga posisi mereka benar-benar sensual, tangan Eunhyuk merespon dengan menahan di punggung Donghae.

"Brengsek !", Donghae terkekeh terlihat seperti Ahjushi mesum.

"Aku pastikan Kau akan merubah kata itu menjadi FUCK ME beberapa hari lagi",

"KAU !",

"Lakukan dengan cepat, Aku hanya memintamu membuka bibir, belum pakaianmu… atau Kau ingin Aku membakar tas itu ?", Ancam Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk melemaskan tahanan di punggung Donghae.

"Tidak ada penolakan dan tidak ada umpatan..", Donghae jengah sendiri melihat Eunhyuk yang tidak memulai, dengan sedikit tidak sabar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk yang entah ajaran siapa telah menutup matanya dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Donghae.

.

.

Sluurrp~

.

.

Bukan kecupan lagi, tapi Donghae langsung menghisap kemudian melumat bibir merah Eunhyuk tersebut dengan lembut.

"Hhk…mmbbkk…nghhh…",

.

.

Pyach

.

.

"Good boy..", Donghae melepas tautan bibir mereka sebentar untuk melanjutkan yang lebih.

.

~Chup…Sluurrp..

.

Lidah Donghae berkenalan dengan milik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang memang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan hanya diam dan mengikuti atau menganggap ini suatu pembelajaran. Kepalanya ikut dimiringkan sesaat setelah Donghae. Donghae memuji hebat Eunhyuk dalam hati, Eunhyuk pastilah genius masalah ranjang pikirnya, terbukti dari ciuman yang lumayan memakan waktu ini, tapi Eunhyuk belum meronta untuk meminta dilepas.

"Nghhh…mmmkk…Haeehhh…phhonhh…shellmuuhh..", Donghae yang semakin menikmati kegiatannya dengan Eunhyuk tidak sadar dengan dering ponsel miliknya sedari tadi. Namun interupsi campur desahan milik Eunhyuk membuatnya membuka mata dan melirik ponselnya tanpa melepas kegiatan sensualnya ini.

.

_'Dara's calling'_

_._

Akhirnya Donghae melepas lumatannya pada Eunhyuk, ia mengambil benda hitam itu, namun salah jika Eunhyuk menebak Donghae akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Mengganggu saja ya ?", Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, padahal tunangannya sendiri yang menghubunginya.

"Angkatlah dulu atau Kau buang saja jika ingin lanjut, Aku sudah mengantuk…", Apa Eunhyuk masih waras ketika memberikan jawaban ini.

"Aku pilih opsi kedua saja..", Jawab Donghae santai dan

.

.

PRANG

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Kepanjangan ?, Membosankan ?

Maaf.. kalau iya, saya akan berusaha lebih di chapter berikutnya, terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review kemarin.

**choi seul bee, Guest, mankhey, jewELF, FishyHaeHyuk , nanaxzz, ahahyuk, ShinJiWoo920202, ShinJiWoo920202, nurulpputri, jewel0404 , NicKyun, ChoYenie94, aiyu kiee, RieHaeHyuk, reiasia95, Haehyuk546, chowlee794, Hein-Zhouhee1015, dekdes, Lee Haerieun, minmi arakida, sitisisun, Cique, isroie106, , HHSHelviJjang.**

Jangan lupa review lagi ya guys… Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat dipersilahkan.

Thanks :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monter in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

_'Dara's calling'_

_._

_Akhirnya Donghae melepas lumatannya pada Eunhyuk, ia mengambil benda hitam itu, namun salah jika Eunhyuk menebak Donghae akan mengangkat panggilan tersebut._

_"Mengganggu saja ya ?", Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk, padahal tunangannya sendiri yang menghubunginya._

_"Angkatlah dulu atau Kau buang saja jika ingin lanjut, Aku sudah mengantuk…", Apa Eunhyuk masih waras ketika memberikan jawaban ini._

_"Aku pilih opsi kedua saja..", Jawab Donghae santai dan_

_._

_._

_PRANG_

.

.

"Ughhh…", Mengulur tubuh di pagi yang mengagumkan memang kebiasaan sebagian banyak orang. Tidak ada pagi yang berbeda bagi sexy satu ini jika dibandingkan dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Sweater putih kebesaran yang memperlihatkan seperempat bahu polos kanan kirinya menambah kesan sensual yang kronis. Harusnya jika atasannya sebesar ini, ia tidak perlu memakai bawahan yang sudah dipastikan juga bukan ukurannya. Bahkan atasan putih berbulu tersebut mampu menutupi setengah bagian femurnya. Tapi satu yang membuat ia waspada, semalam ada tampan yang berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Hanya ada desahan bukan rontaan atau jeritan nikmat yang menggambarkan belum sampai ke tahap lebih antara ia dengan si tampan yang digambarkan.

"Cih… sebenarnya seberapa kaya sih orang itu..", Manik mungilnya barusaja menemukan serpihan smartphone hitam beserta retakan screen yang benar-benar mengganggu untuk di lihat.

"Kemana orang itu ?", Eunhyuk, model ini berusaha mecari pemilik tempat, sekaligus orang yang membuat tidurnya semalam nyenyak hanya karena belaian halus di kening bersihnya, juga pelukan menghangatkan. Merasa tubuhnya sudah oke untuk berpijak di dinginnya lantai, Eunhyuk mulai mengitari isi ruangan berkelas ini, walaupun jelas jalannya asimetris mengarah ke pincang mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan telapak kakinya.

"Gila.. lukisan ini kan yang tidak bisa Appa dapatkan kemarin…", Eunhyuk bergumam berlebihan melihat lukisan abstrak yang sebenarnya tidak menarik minatnya, hanya ia pernah mendengar berapa nominal menggiurkannya.

"Astagaaa… Guci ini.. sumpah semuanya berisi benda mahal… Kalau Aku menikah dengannya sudah pasti hidupku terjamin… Hi…hi..hi", Bayangan konyol Eunhyuk membuat ia terkekeh menggemaskan.

.

.

SEET

.

.

"Ayo !",

"Hhhhh…", Tercekat dengan ajakan singkat dari suara manly sesaat setelah Eunhyuk berbalik. Hampir ia limbung dengan orang yang tiba-tiba ada di depannya. Paranoidnya membumbung, untung di depannya adalah yang tampan, bukan hantu pada pagi hari.

"A—Apa ?", Di jarak yang lumayan guna mendaratkan kecupan bagi tampan untuk manis Eunhyuk karena saking dekatnya, membuat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba gugup.

"Menikah, Kau tadi menyebutkannya kan, sayang ?",

"Cihh.. GILA !, MENJAUH SANA !", Dorongan tangan kurus Eunhyuk hanya sedikit membuat Donghae mundur.

"Hei~, santai princess ku… Toh, Aku tadi benar-benar mendengarnya",

"Aku hanya bercanda, ANJING !", Eunhyuk malah tambah menyala dengan teriakan menghentak.

"Sopan atau kurobek kontrakmu !", Masih santai nada yang dibawakan Donghae, bahkan tangannya bekerja pada pipi tirus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk memutar matanya dan menghela nafas tanda ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ka—Kau tidak berangkat ?", Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian tampan yang setia mengelus paras menggodanya.

"Setelah Aku mendapat morning kiss ku, babe", Bisik sensual Donghae.

"Mm—mwo ?",

"Pakaikan dasiku, love !", Alih Donghae menyambar kain panjang yang sedari tadi memang sudah ada di tempat aslinya dan meletakkannya di telapak kiri Eunhyuk.

'Kenapa dia selalu mempermainkanku…',

"Hyukkie~", Lamunan 5 detik Eunhyuk terinterupsi oleh alunan panggilan indah namanya.

"Aa—aaah…", Jemarinya bergerak terampil menyibak kerah kemeja Donghae, sedikit mendongak, karena pengendali tampan ini lebih tinggi.

"Jangan menunduk Donghae, dagumu mengganggu penglihatanku !",

"Jakunku indah ya ?", Sumpah, orang ini menggelikan sekali batin Eunhyuk, tapi tidak dipedulikannya. Tangannya sibuk menyelesaikan pola tali hitam diantara kerah Donghae.

"Kau cantik Eunhyuk…",

"Ck.. Aku tahu…",

"Katakan Aku tampan, sayang..", Donghae menggoda Eunhyuk lagi ketika tarikan terakhir tanda sempurnanya dasi itu terpasang.

"Haaahhh… selesai !", Koor Eunhyuk mengabaikan kemauan Donghae.

"Belum !", Donghae menjawab cepat dan membuat Eunhyuk mendongak ke arahnya.

"Ap—hhhkk… mmbbbk…",

Cepat dan rapi, ketika bibir Donghae menyapa tebal manis milik Eunhyuk yang sungguh mengagumkan. Tangan Eunhyuk yang masih tersampir di leher Donghae tiba-tiba mengerat mengekspresikan sesuatu di sana.

.

~Sluuuurp

.

"Mhhh…hhccckk…",

Tolakan ?

Sepertinya tidak, harusnya selemah apapun kaki perih Eunhyuk, jika ingin menunjukkan ini salah atau rasa tidak nyaman akan menendang atau menginjak dengan sangat berperasaan bagian tubuh Donghae. Lalu jika tidak ingin, harusnya tangan Eunhyuk tidak mengerat nikmat seperti ini, pukulan lah yang harusnya ia hadiahkan pada Donghae. Lalu ini apa ?, nyaman ?, ingin ?, menikmati ?.

"Auugghhh…. Mmbbkkk…",

Gigitan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk melenguh merasa ada yang sedikit perih di bibirnya. Eunhyuk tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak menikmati ini. Hal gila, tapi menyenangkan membuatnya lupa untuk tidak meremas kepala Donghae, ketika Donghae menciumi dagu hingga semakin turun ke lehernya, berikut ke jakun kecilnya.

"Angghhh.. Haeehhh…",

Lemas yang Eunhyuk rasakan membuat Dia kewelahan menghadapi liar yang Donghae kerahkan. Tangan Donghae memegangi pinggang serta punggung Eunhyuk erat, tidak ingin partner nya ini terjatuh.

.

~Cppp…pyachh…ccppp…

.

"Ughhh… Haeehh… ppeerriihhhh… mmhhh…",

Tapi anehnya Eunhyuk malah mengekstensikan lehernya penuh ke belakang sehingga Donghae semakin bisa mengerjai permukaan putih ini. Seakan memang Eunhyuk mempersilahkan Donghae berbuat lebih.

"Ngghhh~"

.

"DONGHAEEE Hyuu—",

.

.

BREEEZZZ

.

.

Bunyi kresek yang terjatuh

—ung…As—ta—ga, Ka—kalian…",

.

.

Pyach

.

.

"AISH… BRENGSEK !", Donghae yang barusaja memjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Eunhyuk menggeram dan meneriakkan panggilan mengerikannya pada namja yang tercekat sekaligus dengan air muka konyol yang sungguh jelek. Tidak enak lagi melihat kaleng beer yang menggelinding, juga entah buah atau sayur yang tercecer di depan pintu Donghae.

"Ka—kalian… ap—apa yang…", Tidak bisa melanjutkan karena sumpah namja ini kaget.

"Kau menganggu kegiatanku CHO KYUHYUN !", Eunhyuk yang masih mengatur nafasnya mulai tersadar dengan siapa yang datang dan mengganggu kegiatannya dengan Donghae. Tangannya masih setia tersampir pada leher Donghae, justru kini ia menggerakkan wajahnya mendekat dan menenggelamkan pada dada yang tempo hari pernah diejeknya.

"Kau malu, sayang ?", Cukup keras pertanyaan Donghae, namun sebagai jawaban ia merasakan kepala yang ditanya bergerak-gerak di dadanya.

"Ha..ha..ha, itu hanya Kyuhyun, baby", Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia bahkan sudah lupa untuk apa ia datang ke apartement sepupu gilanya ini.

"Hyung, Oh my God… I—itu tadi…",

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Cho.. Ada apa Kau kemari ?",

"Setiap pagi Aku kemari hyung… Keunde… Hyukkie hyung !…", Kyuhyun memanggil nama Eunhyuk, tapi nampaknya Eunhyuk benar-benar malu.

"Jangan mengganggunya Kyu !", Kyuhyun malah semakin maju mendekati dua orang tersangkanya.

"Hyu~ng, hutangmu denganku tapi kenapa membayar pada Donghae hyung…", Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Eunhyuk, sementara Eunhyuk semakin melesakkan kepalanya ke bidang Donghae.

"Membayar apa ?, Dia ada hutang denganmu ?, Berapa ?", Tanya Donghae seakan jika memang benar, ia akan langsung melunasi.

"Kupastikan Kau akan membunuhku jika tahu hutangnya adalah French kiss",

"APA ?", Donghae melepaskan Eunhyuk dan menatap pria manis ini yang tengah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan mengatakan 'itu tidak benar'. Dan genius Kyuhyun mampu mengartikan nuansa antara kedua orang yang dipanggilnya hyung, mengingat juga akan serapah ketertarikan Donghae tempo hari.

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan dari Donghae kepada Kyuhyun.

'Umma… Aku harus bagaimana… Dia tahu sesuatu…'.

.

Drrrrrt…..drrrrrt…

.

Getar dari sesuatu baru yang entah kapan Donghae dapatkan membuat ia merogoh saku celana hitamnya.

"Yeobos—

_/""/_

"MWO ?",

Tidak ada pembicaraan panjang, tapi penting yang singkat. Mata teduh Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian tanpa keduanya mengerti.

"Masalah Apa yang kalian buat ?", Tanya Donghae sesaat setelah memasukkan smartphonenya ke saku semula.

"Huh ?".

.

* * *

**.:. Monter in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Gila, ini benar-benar artikelnya ?",

"Sumpah, mereka having sex ?",

"Melihat dari penampilannya memang iya bukan ?", Jelas yang lain mengompori.

"Ahh… Jinja.. Bisakah model sombong ini tidak berulah ?, Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang",

"Tapi mereka sangat hot… Eunhyuk hebat menggaet Mr. Cho, Kalau memang mereka berhubungan..",

" ?, Bukankah itu atasan baru Kita ?",

"Hmm.. Kau tidak lihat foto itu ?",

"APA ?". Serempak staff dengan wajah menggelikan

"Sumpah bitch satu itu benar-benar…".

"Shht…shhhttt…. Diam..diam…", Koor salah satu melihat jalan terburu dari 2 orang penting pimpinannya dan bersamaan penggosip ini membungkuk tanda hormat pada 2 orang yang dimaksud.

.

* * *

**.:. Monter in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Hyung !",

"DIAM !", Telinga Donghae panas mendengar deretan komentar walaupun itu bukan untuknya.

"Tapi Hyung, sungguh Aku tid—Ahh… Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya…",

"Aku tidak membutuhkan itu, tinggalkan kunci mobilmu di mejaku",

"Hyung sungguh.. Ahh… Aku—bukan.. maksudku…kami hanya—",

"Tinggalkan !",

"Tapi !.. Hyung percayalah, kami hanya berfoto.. foto hyung.. foto !",

"CHO KYUHYUN !", Bentakan kasar dari yang lebih tua menghentikan penjelasan bercecer dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf…", Tutur Kyuhyun menghentikan Donghae yang saat ini berjalan memasuki bangunan megah Jung.

"Menurutmu itu berguna saat tubuh telanjang kalian sudah terpampang di artikel manapun ?", Balas Donghae menusuk, emosinya terpecah menjadi 2, antara harus marah karena tindakan konyol sepup—koreksi, Eunhyuk lah yang kemarin menguploud foto half nakednya dengan Kyuhyun, satu lagi karena Donghae berpikir harusnya dialah yang ada pada foto tersebut.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa Hyung, tanyakan Hyukkie hyung sendiri kalau tidak percaya…",

"Bahkan tadi pagi Kau membicarakan French Kiss.. Lalu Aku harus percaya ?",

"Hyung, Kau sedang cemburu", Jujur Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar berpacaran dengannya ?", Selidik Donghae lebih.

"Iya…", santai dan sedikit menyeringai.

"KAU !", Harusnya Donghae meminta maaf karena mencium kekasih Kyuhyun, seperti dituturkan oleh yang lebih muda, bukan malah mencengkeram kerah sepupunya seperti ini. Pikiran Donghae buta untuk sadar dimana mereka sekarang dan berapa banyak mata yang tengah menyaksikan kriminalnya.

"Ya mana mungkin Aku berani mengambil milikmu Hyung…", Kyuhyun menahan tawa ketika mengatakannya. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling yang mulai tertarik dengan komunikasi meletup antara ia dan Hyungnya.

"FUCK !, KAU BRENGSEK !",

"Jangan ambil Ferrari ku, ku mohon.. Aku akan menyelesaikan ini… segera", Jangan dipikir Donghae sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"DAMN YOU ARE !", Keras Donghae.

"Mobilku, Please Hyung…",

"NO !", Leher Kyuhyun terbebas, tapi tidak bisa lega begitu saja, ketika Donghae merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kunci dari mesin yang dirancang mahal.

"HYUNG !, AISH…", Tidak terimanya lagi ketika Donghae berjalan menjauhinya dengan rampasan benda yang diagungkan seminggu ini.

"Baik… Ambilah !, Jangan percaya Aku, Siap-siap nama seligkuhanmu sampai pada Dar—",

.

.

PRAAK

.

.

"Kupastikan lehermu patah…", Balas Donghae sesaat setelah melempar kunci ke arah Kyuhyun dengan kasar, sedangkan yang menangkap menyeringai seakan tahu apa kelemahan Hyungnya saat ini.

'Kenapa harus Kau Hyung…'.

.

* * *

**.:. Monter in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Eunhyuk !, lepas bajumu dan segera action di tempat…",

"ANDA GILA ?", Tanya spontan namja blonde dengan syal yang sampai menutup bawah hidungnya.

"Kau bercanda mengataiku demikian ?", Tuan paruh baya dengan kamera di tangan kanannya ini terlihat tidak terima dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau mengulur waktu kami karena keterlambatanmu dan kini mulut rendahmu mengataiku gila…. Kau pikir Kami tidak berwenang untuk mengganti model karena kurang ajarmu itu ?", Imbuh Tuan gembul ini.

"APA ?",

"Hah.. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu ya ?", Tanya Tuan Shin menggertak.

Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus mengatai atau berpendapat apa, ia sudah bad mood sejak Donghae menatapnya penuh emosi dan sedikitpun tak mengatakan sekata padanya begitu meninggalkan apartement. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak mengerti keadaan dan tiba-tiba ketika harusnya ia masih mengistirahatkan tubuh sakitnya, ada yang datang atas nama suruhan sang pengendali dan di sinilah sekarang tempatnya. Tidak ada siapapun yang bersama Eunhyuk, entah Jungsoo yang biasa bersamanya kemana. Beruntung suruhan tadi membawakannya pakaian layak, walau demikian Eunhyuk masih cukup waras untuk tidak memamerkan leher kemerahannya mengingat gigi indah Donghae yang menggores nikmat disana, sehingga tambahan syal biru yang membelit itu mampu menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kemana mereka semua ?", Gumam Eunhyuk resah mulai tidak tertarik dengan kesendiriannya.

"Ganti sekarang, atau kami meninggalkanmu !", Ancam Tuan Shin.

"Ck… Aish… Kau pikir Kau siapa juga memerintahku ?, Aku belum mendapatkan perintah untuk pemotretan hari ini, Tua Bangka !", Semua kru menatap Eunhyuk sangsi. Keterlaluan perkataan Eunhyuk membuat semua perhatian mengarah padanya.

"Biarkan Dia Tuan Shin, Dia belum merasa cukup dengan skandalnya pagi ini…",

"Apa ?",

"Kupastikan Kau tamat, Sombong !", Provokator yang baru menyuarakan pendapatnya juga ikut mengancam Eunhyuk.

"Kau ternyata namja yang seperti itu ya ?, Kupikir gajimu besar, ternyata masih kurang sehingga Kau menjadi pria panggilan…",

"JAGA MULUTMU !",

"Jaga dirimu, Kau binal yang mengerikan… Tidur dengan atasan, hebat ya ?... Jangan-jangan selama ini Kau menjadi anak emas Sajangnim karena Kau melacur padanya ?",

"MWO ?",

"Masih kurang jelas ?, KAU… PELACUR !, Menjual tubuhmu pada atasan, bahkan tidur dengan Jung Sajangnim",

.

Tes

.

Tangan Eunhyuk reflek mengusap air yang terjatuh di pipinya. Berbanding terbalik dengan peringai kasarnya. Bingung ?, Pasti itu yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, namun ia cukup tahu apa makna yang terkandung dari kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan staff yang bermulut bangsat tadi. Sekeras apapun anak ini, tetap akan sakit ketika ia dituduh tidur dengan Appanya sendiri. Mencoba menghela nafas, tangannya harus membuat merah dan panas pipi orang yang menimpalinya sadis tadi.

"Hiks…", Malah muncul satu isakan dan mau tidak mau Eunhyuk meninggalkan tempat ini karena tidak ingin berlanjut malu.

"Dasar menjijikkan !",

"Jin, cukup !, Kau juga keterlaluan…",

"Dia malah lebih…", Santai komentator jahat ini begitu ada yang mencoba menasehati.

.

.

BRUG

.

.

Punggung bertemu punggung yang cukup keras,

"Hiks..",

"Hei… Kau Kenapa ?", Suara yang sangat dikenalnya, sang hero yang hebat.

"Hiks.. Appa…", Hanya lirih, sangat lirih dan…

.

.

GREB

.

.

Tangan kecil Eunhyuk mengerat pada bahu sang ayah, andai ia bisa… andai pilihannya tidak salah, ia akan berteriak dengan lantang siapa yang tengah ia peluk ini, andai.

"Hiks… sakit Appa…", Eunhyuk mendongak menatap sang ayah, memikirkan kenapa ayahnya tidak membalas pelukannya. Ingatkan kebodohan Eunhyuk untuk sadar ini bukan di mansion nya.

'Lepas !, Kau tahu ini masih dimana bukan ?',

.

.

GREB

.

.

Salah jika Eunhyuk berpendapat ayahnya akan menyuruhnya menjauh, karena justru tangan kekar Jung tua ini merengkuh tubuh ringkih sang anak, tanpa takut akan ketahuan.

"Shhttt… Don't cry baby… Kenapa Kau menangis, Heum ?",

"Hiks… Appa~",

"Shhhut… Sudah… Katakan Siapa yang menyakitimu !", Tangan sang ayah tergerak mengelus bahu sang anak dengan sayang. Eunhyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sembari terisak, seperti tidak ingin mengatakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hiks… Mereka jahat…hiks…",

"Cukup… Kau tidak malu eoh… dilihat banyak orang, ke ruangan Appa saja ne ?",

Eunhyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban, kemudian ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari orang terbaiknya ini.

.

.

TAP

.

.

"Aww…",

"Kakimu Kenapa ?", Sempat sang ayah menatap kaki anaknya menukik ke satu sisi dan hampir limbung.

"Sakit…hiks…",

"Astaga, Kenapa bisa seperti ini ?", Tuan Jung sempat berjongkok untuk membuka sepatu biru muda Eunhyuk dan menemukan bekas yang tidak nyaman dilihat.

"Ck… Hhhhh", Jung dewasa ini menghela nafas keras, pasti sangat sakit, begitu pikirnya.

.

.

SEETT… GREB

.

.

"Appa !"

"Shut !, Tidak mungkin Appa membiarkanmu berjalan dengan keadaan seperti ini bukan ?",

.

.

"Lihat !, betapa menjijikkannya Dia, benar kan dugaanku kalau mereka ada affair ?", Jin mengindikasikan dugaan terburuk pada teman-temannya, melihat dari pelukan Eunhyuk yang dinilai menjijikkan, kemudian balasan dari Tuan Jung dan terakhir bridal yang membuat kumpulan pendosa ini tercekik dan mau tidak mau percaya dengan si provokator.

"Entah kenapa Aku jadi setuju denganmu Jin… Pantas sih, toh Tuan Jung juga sudah lama berpisah dengan istrinya",

"Dan jalang satu itu mendapat keuntungan".

.

* * *

**.:. Monter in Me .:.**

* * *

.

Hari yang lain dari kemarin yang melelahkan, hampir 24 jam pemburu berita memenuhi pintu masuk yang dijaga ketat oleh Tuan-tuan kekar berpakaian hitam. Skandal Eunhyuk juga Kyuhyun setidaknya dapat ditarik kesimpulan "Ada hubungan special diantara keduanya", secara positif tanggapan dari fans memang demikian, walaupun hampir semua artikel menerakan judul "Nice picture of idols after having sex" dan lain-lain yang menyatakan tindakan ber-rate mature. Salah satu dari yang menjadi perbincangan kini tengah duduk dengan namja berjas rapi yang duduk di kursi pimpinan. Jeans panjang dan kaos press body Eunhyuk terlihat sangat pantas dengan tubuh sempurnanya.

"Dongh—Ahh.. Sajangnim, Kau masih marah ?", Tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati dan mencoba sopan. Ancaman robekan kontrak terus membayangi namja blonde ini.

.

SRUUT..SRUUUT…SRUUUT

.

Tidak ada suara selain pena yang bergesek di atas kertas.

"Jangan mengacuhkan Aku !", Lama yang Eunhyuk batasi untuk jawaban Donghae seakan hangus karena ketidaksabarannya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"BRENGSEK !, Jawab Aku !",

.

TUK

.

Pena yang dipakai tampan Lee ini sengaja dibanting di meja kerjanya cukup keras. Tapi justru Eunhyuk tersenyum seakan harapannya untuk orang yang membawanya kemari dan mengacuhkannya segera tersadar dan memperhatikannya.

"Nahh.. Begit—

.

Slap

.

Slap

.

Slap

.

—tu", Mata Eunhyuk memicing tajam pada orang yang tengah memfokuskan matanya bukan padanya balik, tapi pada tumpukan dokumen yang disingkronkan dengan jari-jari yang membuka lembar-perlembar.

"Donghae~", Mencoba merajuk dengan nada yang mengayun manja.

Tetap tidak berhasil, namja Lee itu benar-benar tengah marah atau kalau tidak memang sangat fokus dalam pekerjaannya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, hanya untuk satu orang saja ia berani seperti ini, mengonyolkan diri, tapi beberapa kali nihil. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia seperti mendapat ide canggih. Kakinya yang masih sakit berjalan mendekati obyek tampan itu, ketika sampai di sana, tangan pucat nan mungilnya mendorong bahu kekar itu. Salah jika Eunhyuk mengira Donghae akan menatapnya, karena masih tetap sama lebih sayang pada dokumen sialan tersebut.

"Haehh~",

"Ck..Ha..ha", Hanya tawa kecil dari bibir Donghae sesaat setelah Eunhyuk mendesahkan namanya di dekat telinga.

.

.

SRAAAK

.

.

Eunhyuk mendorong kursi Donghae ke belakang dengan banyak energi. Kini Eunhyuk sendiri yang mulai marah, tawa Donghae menandakan tampan itu tengah mengejeknya, menurut Eunhyuk.

"KAU JAHAT !", Bahkan ketika Eunhyuk mulai marah seperti ini, Donghae malah mengalihkan matanya dari manis yang berdiri di depannya.

"FUCK !", Kata Eunhyuk marah.

"Ulangi !", Barulah Donghae bersuara dengan cool.

"Apa ?", Eunhyuk benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Ulangi yang terakhir tadi !, Kau mengatakan Apa ?... Eeee… Fuck ?… Fuck me ?, Begitu kan maksudmu ?", Donghae menyeringai sembari membawa tangan Eunhyuk untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"KAU MENGERJAIKU ?",

"Hm… Tidak !, Benar bukan ucapanku tempo hari ?",

"Ucapan apa ?, Yang mana ?",

"Fuck me, Haeehh…", Tiruan Donghae yang jauh dari suara sexy Eunhyuk.

"AKU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA !",

"Hei… Santai sayang, jangan marah seperti itu",

"Kau tidak waras…", Eunhyuk beranjak menjauh dari orang yang membuatnya kesal ini.

"Kemana Baby ?", Tanya Donghae yang tidak disahuti oleh Eunhyuk.

"Love~…", Terus Donghae.

"Berhenti mamanggilku demikian, brengsek !",

"Hei… Kenapa jadi Kau yang marah, Honey~", Eunhyuk tidak bersuara, ia memang mulai marah pada Donghae yang keterlaluan, ia benar-benar akan membuka kenop pintu,sebelum…

"Ehm… Channel keluaran minggu ini masih tertarik ?",

"Sungguh ?", Eunhyuk berbalik cepat setelah mendapat tawaran menariknya, karena Donghae tahu bagaimana mengendalikan Eunhyuk dengan baik.

"Kalau Kau mau, sih…",

"Kau benar-benar akan membelikannya ?"

"Hmm… Aku akan mendaftar sebagai pelanggan pertama atas namamu kalau Kau ma—",

"Ahh… gomawo", Manja Eunhyuk ketika ia yakin Donghae tidak berbohong.

"But—", Donghae menjeda ucapannya setelah melihat wajah gembira Eunhyuk.

"But ?",

"Come here babe !",

Eunhyuk mendengarkan perintah Donghae dengan baik, suasana hatinya sudah membaik dan kini ia berdiri kembali dihadapan Donghae.

"Tahukan jika denganku tidak gratis ?",

"Aku harus mengembalikan uangmu,begitu ?, Lalu apa fungsinya tadi mengatakan akan membelik—",

.

Chup

.

—kanku…",

"Cerewet sekali, sayang", Eunhyuk berhenti ketika bibir Donghae dengan singkat mencegah bibirnya bergerak untuk menyelesaikan akhiran.

"Duduk !... Disini…", Donghae menepuk kedua pahanya.

"Tidak mau !, Kau pasti akan aneh-aneh",

"Apa masalahnya sekarang ?, Kau sudah setuju dari awal",

"Tidak !, Ak—aku.. keluar saja, ehm… ada janji dengan Kyuhyun…", Gelagat bohong Eunhyuk bisa dibaca dengan jelas oleh Donghae. Garukan tengkuk oleh ketiga jarinya sebagai tanda bahwa Eunhyuk tengah merancang kebohongan. Eunhyuk berbalik dari hadapan Donghae dan kembali menjauh lagi.

"Sampai Kau melewati pintu itu, sungguh kontrakmu akan basah oleh kopi ini…", Eunhyuk diam tak bergerak, hampir terlewat pintu yang dimaksud Donghae. Donghae bukan seseorang yang bermain-main ketika dalam keadaan yang nyata serius.

"Jang—jangan !", Cicit Eunhyuk sedikit egois.

"So ?",

"Kau, ehm… Mau Aku melakukan Apa ?", Pasrah Eunhyuk kemudian sembari duduk dengan sendirinya tanpa paksaan atau perintah dari Donghae yang kedua kali.

"Angkat kaosmu, love !".

.

* * *

**.:. Monter in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Kapan noona menghubungi hyung ?",

_"Kemarin, Kyu… Tapi Donghae tak menjawabnya, kemudian Aku mendial nomornya lagi, malah tidak aktif",_

"Setahuku Dia baik-baik saja",

_"Tapi kenapa dalam beberapa hari ini Dia tidak juga menghubungiku ?",_

"Ehm… Donghae hyung, masih terlalu sibuk dengan perusahaan noona…", Jawaban yang dinilai pantas Kyuhyun untuk orang terkasih sepupunya empat tahun terakhir.

_"Jung's kan ?",_

"Hah ?, Dari mana Dara noona tahu ?", Basa-basi Kyuhyun pada yeoja di seberang.

_"Aku ada di lantai dasar",_

"Lanta—APA ?", Hampir Kyuhyun membuang smartphonenya setelah paham maksud yeoja tunangan Donghae itu.

'Mati Aku, noona disini…',

_"Kenapa Kau terdengar berlebihan begitu sih ?, Aku harus menemui Donghae di lantai berapa Kyu ?",_

"Eee…",

'Bisa gawat kalau kuberitahu',

_"Kyu~, Kau mendeng—",_

—TUUUUUUUUTTTTT

Kyuhyun memutuskan sepihak panggilan dari orang yang dihargainya untuk pertama kali.

"Ahh… Apa yang harus kulakukan, Astaga… Geniusku…. Please !", Kyuhyun dengan wajah shocknya dan masih berjalan-jalan kecil dan terus diulangi, khas seseorang yang kebingungan.

"Donghae Hyung… Aku harus memberitahunya segera… Tuhan please, selamatkan Aku… Aku janji akan rajin ke gereja", Kemudian Kyuhyun berlari merealisasikan tujuannya.

.

* * *

**.:. Monter in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Ngghh~",

"Nice moan, baby",

"Ughh… Hkk… mmmhhh…",

"Jangan ditahan sayang, let me hear yours",

Terampil Donghae yang tidak bisa Eunhyuk tolak untuk kesekian kalinya. Bagaimana Eunhyuk tidak menggeliat di atas pangkuan Donghae kalau yang diberikan adalah kenikmatan setara surga. Baju Eunhyuk tersingkap ke atas walaupun tidak terlepas sempurna, berantakan yang sangat mengundang. Tangan Eunhyuk meremas kepala Donghae dengan sensual, yang ini bukan perintah wajib Donghae, hanya inisiatif Eunhyuk pribadi atas respon tindakan yang seharusnya dinilai kurang ajar dari Donghae.

"Oughh…", Eunhyuk memekik agak sakit ketika ibu jari dengan telunjuk Donghae memelintir sedikit keras tonjolan kecil pink sebelah kanan miliknya.

"Donghaehh~…", Bibir Donghae aktif menghabiskan leher Eunhyuk, gigitan-gigitan kecil Eunhyuk rasakan panas tapi sangat nikmat. Tangan Donghae begitu terus memainkan nipple Eunhyuk, remasan pada benda rata ini mampu membuat Eunhyuk melayang. Bibir Donghae turun dan semakin turun pada dada Eunhyuk melewati kaos yang masih tersampir pada leher Eunhyuk. Salahkan Eunhyuk karena ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya hingga ingin merasakan lebih dari ini. Jiwa remajanya ingin mengetahui sensasi lebih yang basah dan beraroma memabukkan.

"Mmmhhh… Sakkkhithh.. Haehhh",

.

Sluuurrp… pyach…

.

"~Annghhh…", Donghae menyeringai mendengar desahan ini. Tangannya bukan hanya bermain di kedua nipple Eunhyuk lagi, dari luar skiny yang memeluk mesra kaki Eunhyuk, rabaan Donghae sudah mencapai jangkauan ini. Kulit Eunhyuk begitu sensitive walaupun ada pembatas antara telapak tangan Donghae dengan jeans yang lumayan tebal.

"Ungghh~ Haeeehh…", Semakin berulang ketika Donghae mendapat respon baik dari Eunhyuk, tangannya hanya menggesek bagain privat Eunhyuk pelan dan tidak berlebihan. Bertambah senang lagi ketika Eunhyuk meremas rambutnya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, bukan rasa sakit yang diterima Donghae, justru ia senang ketika Eunhyuk mengulangi hal itu.

.

Chup

.

"Mmhhh…", Donghae mengecup singkat puncak dada Eunhyuk. Kemudian kembali fokus pada gerakan tangannya di selangkangan blonde seksinya ini.

.

Sreeeet…

.

Pelan Donghae ketika membuka zipper Eunhyuk, menariknya ke bawah tanda akan adanya perkembangan dari kegiatan mereka.

"Hkkk… Nghhhh…", Eunhyuk mendongak memejamkan matanya sembari mencengkeram bahu Donghae erat. Ia bersumpah nikmat sekali ketika Donghae meremas lebih kuat bagian selatannya ini.

"Menikmati eoh ?", Tanya Donghae kemudian memasukkan tangannya ke dalam underware Eunhyuk.

"Donghaeeeh~", Desahan panjang Eunhyuk terdengar begitu menggoda ketika kontak langsung yang sudah ditunggunya sedari tadi antara kulit tangan Donghae dengan junior mungilnya.

"Ouuchhh… pleasehhh~", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, 17 tahun ini baru pertama kali ia menerima hal gila yang sepertinya akan memabukkan ini.

"Eunghhh… Donghh—",

.

.

BRAAK

.

.

.

"HYUNG ! Hoshhh… GAW—",

"BANGSAT ! KENAPA KAU MASUK ?", Marah Donghae pada namja yang jelas kita tahu siapa. Harusnya Donghae maupun Eunhyuk cukup membuat Kyuhyun terkejut akan tindakan privat mereka sekali. Walaupun demikian Kyuhyun masih cukup ingat apa tujuannya berlari dan mengabaikan rasa kagetnya.

"Apalagi ini Hyu~ng Hosssh…?, Bisakah kalian sadar ini dimana ?, Ahh.. Kenapa Aku malah membicarakan ini…Hossshh…",

"Ada apa ?, Kau tahu ini sudah kedua kalinya Kau menganggu kegiatanku, Brengsek !",

"Berhenti memarahiku Hyung, Ah… Ini bagaimana ?", Kyuhyun seperti panik sendiri, Apa iya Dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya ketika melihat seseorang dengan penampilan berantakan tengah duduk di pangkuan Donghae dengan mata sayu yang saat ini tengah menatapnya.

"Aish…", Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kasar.

'Hyukkie hyung… Bisakah Kau pergi, tunangan Donghae hyung ada di sini', Sehalus apapun nada Kyuhyun, jika kalimatnya demikian, dapat dipastikan keluarganya akan menangis mendapati Cho muda tak bernyawa karena dibunuh sepupunya sendiri.

"Katakan ada apa !", Perintah Donghae yang semakin risih dengan ketidakjelasan Kyuhyun.

"It—itu.. Oh Tuhan, Bagaimana caraku memberitahu ?", Gelisah Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau Kau keluar dan menutup pintu dengan tenang, sekarang !",

"Tidak Hyung…. Astaga, di—di luar.. it—itu…",

"KENAPA, BODOH ?, YANG JELAS !",

"Donghae~",

"Iya sayang, mian…", Donghae mengusap pipi Eunhyuk sayang karena ketidaknyamanan atas teriakannya barusan.

"Hyung, percayalah… Aku harus membawa Hyukkie hyung keluar, jangan salah paham lagi, tapi ini benar-benar mendadak… Jadi…", Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah singgasana Donghae,

"Kyu~ !", Nada Eunhyuk sedikit lemah tapi cukup terdengar seperti kejutan.

"YA ! YA ! YAAAA !, Apa yang Kau lakukan ?", Donghae geram dengan sepupunya yang dengan sengaja membuat Eunhyuk turun dari pangkuannya. Lebih dari itu Kyuhyun mencoba merapikan blonde panjang Eunhyuk, kemudian beralih menurunkan singkapan kaos Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi Hyung, sungguh !", Kyuhyun menarik tangan Eunhyuk.

"Shireo !", Eunhyuk menghempaskan tangan Kyuhyun dan beralih menatap Donghae.

"Ck… Kau lihat sendiri pilihannya kepada siapa ?", Bangga Donghae.

"Bukan masalah pilih— Ahh… HYUUUNG, JEBBAL !", Kyuhyun merasa bom benar-benar akan meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"Kemarilah sayang, Jangan hiraukan Dia…Kita lanj—"

.

.

_"Jadi ini ruangannya ?",_

Donghae tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya, ia memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengan sayup-sayup suara yeoja yang sepertinya ada di depan pintunya. Mata Donghae menatap Kyuhyun, keduanya seakan memastikan pendengaran bersama-sama.

_"Ndee.. Sandara-shi, masuklah… yang di dalam pasti terkejut melihat kehadiranmu",_

_"Anda berlebihan, Tapi terimakasih karena telah menunjukkan ruangannya padaku",_

_"Tidak masalah Sandara-shi, silahkan !",_

.

.

"San-da—", Donghae segera menutup mulutnya sebelum Eunhyuk mendengar nama keramat itu. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sangat tajam, telunjuknya juga tepat di depan mata Kyuhyun.

"Aish… Itulah yang sedari tadi ingin Aku beri tahu, Hyung…",

"Kalau begitu Kenapa Kau diam saja, Astaga…Astaga… Ahhh…", Donghae merasakan yang Kyuhyun rasakan tadi, lebih malah.

"Kyu bawa Dia, cepat !",

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk bergumam bingung mendengar perintah Donghae yang seakan mengusirnya.

"Baby, Kau ikut Kyuhyun dulu Oke ?",

"Kau mengusirku ?", Eunhyuk bertanya sinis dan sedikit marah.

.

.

TOK.. TOK..

.

.

"Aisshh… Kyu, Palli !", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengecup singkat bibir sexy namja manis ini.

"Sayang, ehm… Tunggu Aku di apartement, sekarang bersamalah Kyuhyun dulu Nde ?", Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dan kembali menarik namja ini keluar.

"Kalian sebenarnya Kenapa ?", Eunhyuk kembali menghentikan Kyuhyun, curiganya meninggi dengan ketidak beresan dua makhluk tampan di depan dan belakangnya.

"Hyung, Jebbal !.. it—itu.. Kita—kita ada pekerjaan rumah dari Park seongsanim, jad—jadi kita—",

.

.

"Oppa~, Apa Kau di dalam ?"

.

.

Donghae melebarkan bibirnya, memberikan kode pada Kyuhyun untuk cepat membawa Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, A—ayo… Itu dikumpulkan besok pagi, jadi Kita harus cepat Hyung…", Tidak ada pilihan untuk Eunhyuk menolak, karena cengkeraman Kyuhyun lumayan keras.

"Kyuhyun !", Begitu sampai di luar, tepat dihadapan Kyuhyun juga Eunhyuk terlihat yeoja mungil dengan dandanan anggun yang sedikitnya membuat Eunhyuk malas, berpikir itu yeojanya Kyuhyun.

"Hai… Noona, ehm… itu, ada di dalam… Anyeong !", Jujur Kyu, penjelasanmu sangat tidak jelas. Tapi tidak masalah bagi wanita yang dipanggil noona ini, karena tahu jika maksud Kyuhyun, Donghae ada di dalam. Dan tadi sempat matanya menatap blonde dengan pakaian yang terbilang seksi ada di rangkulan Kyuhyun.

'Jadi rumor itu memang benar ?', kesimpulan yeoja ini.

"Kita akan mengerjakan dimana ?",

"Mengerjakan apa hyung ?",

"Hah ?", Eunhyuk melepas rangkulan Kyuhyun dan menatap tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya ini dengan mata marah yang menggelikan.

"Ahh.. tu—tugas itu, ehm… sepertinya Aku baru ingat kalau ternyata Kita tidak ada tugas, hyung",

"MWO ?, Lalu Kenapa Kau menarikku kemari, Bodoh… Aku ingin kembali ke Donghae saja..",

"ANDWAE !", Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tubuh Eunhyuk, tangannya buru-buru menahan mungil Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Jangan kesana !, denganku saja, Kita bisa bersenang-senang bukan ?", Nada yang berwibawa, bahkan eratan atau bisa kita sebut pelukan dari belakang tubuh Eunhyuk belum terlepas.

'Tuhan… Aku tidak bisa begitu dekat leboh dari ini, rasa sukaku tumbuh semakin dahsyat tiap harinya',

"Lepas !",

"Jangan kasar, Hyu~ng", Kyuhyun melepaskan eratannya dengan nada memelas.

"Bagaimana dengan bar yang waktu itu ?", Antusias Eunhyuk

"Ehmm… Bukan ide yang buruk sepertinya…", Jawab Kyuhyun seadanya karena ia juga ingin. Tangannya dengan santai mengarah pada pinggang kecil Eunhyuk dan berjalan semakin menjauh menuju basement.

"Keunde…", Keduanya berhenti ketika suara dari yang paling manis menginterupsi.

"Ada apa hyung ?",

"Siapa yeoja tadi, Kyu ?"

.

.

* * *

~TBC~

* * *

.

.

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan FF ini ?

Besar harapan saya sih iya.

Berantakan ? / Ampuni saya Gaess…

Akhirnya chap 4 update. Entah keberapa kalinya saya harus minta maaf karena keterlambatan update, tapi yang jelas ini sudah update. Ganti setelah ini saya lanjut Hold me.

Thanks banget buat yang udah review di chap 3, jangan lupa review lagi, Love you all.

Kritik dan saran yang membangun masih sangat berlaku.

Doakan saya bisa update cepat, siapa tahu chap depan bisa NC :D

Thanks :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Sa—sayang…", Nada gugup terdengar dari bibir namja manly ini.

"Wae ?, Tidak merindukanku ya ?",

"A—ah… Tentu saja Aku rindu…", Kalau ini terdengar di telinga kita maka akan jelas terdengar dibuat-buat, namun tidak dengan yeoja yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tampan dengan kemeja putih tersebut.

"Tidak ingin memelukku ?", Sumpah menjijikkan sekali pertanyaan yang keluar dari yeoja dengan tinggi minimalis ini.

"Oh… Ten—tentu, Bagaimana bisa Aku menolaknya ?, ha..ha..ha", Donghae mendekati yeojanya dengan rentangan kedua tangan, beraksi untuk memenuhi permintaan gadis yang mengganggu aktifitas sebelumnya.

"Bogoshipo Oppa~",

"Nado Chagi…", Awalan yang tidak terlalu baik mampu dikendalikan dengan semestinya dan tepat oleh Donghae. Pelukan yang mengesankan untuk ukuran kekasih yang jarang bertemu ini.

"Oppa !",

"Hmm~ ?",

"Kenapa tidak mengangkat panggilanku kemarin ?",

"Itu… Smartphoneku rusak, Chagi…",

"Tap—",

.

Chup~

.

"Benar-benar rusak sehingga Aku harus ganti yang baru, Sayang…", Jelas Donghae sesaat setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sandara.

"Oppa~", Malu-malu sang yeoja kemudian menjinjitkan kakinya yang sudah beralas heels tinggi untuk mendaratkan balasan di bibir kekasih tampannya. Hingga beberapa waktu ke depan tetap dalam posisi intim yang membuat kita panas karena emosi atas pasangan yang memang tak semestinya ini. Bahkan benda-benda mati yang berada di ruangan kerja Donghae seakan lusuh seketika menyaksikan pergumulan lidah keduanya.

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

_'Dia… tampan yang di sana, sungguh idaman yang sangat berkelas untukku…',_

Bunyi sepatu khas figuran antagonis yang berhati malaikat ini terkesan cukup angkuh hanya untuk berjalan di area parkir salah satu club berbintang banyak, karena kepercayaan namja dengan tas yang sengaja dipamerkan ini, modis tidak hanya untuk red carpet maupun cat walk saja.

_'Hampir 3 tahun yang suksesnya membuatku selalu tenang, merasa nyaman dari waktu ke waktu… Jauh lebih baik dari Jahat yang itu',_

Sempat kepala namja ini menoleh, untuk memastikan sosok tinggi tampan tetap berada di tempat tunggunya. Langkahnya sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya atau malah terkesan berlari kecil. Ia berlari bukan karena merasa ditunggu seseorang yang ada di pintu keluar parkir dengan kacamata hitam memuaskan, 80 meter darinya itu, akan tetapi karena area ini sungguh sangat sepi, terlebih pemilik blonde panjang ini benar-benar seseorang yang percaya akan hantu bermuka rata dan semacamnya. Sampai dengan maksud di tempat ini, barang yang diinginkan segera diambilnya.

_'Syukurnya lagi, Aku hampir mampu melupakan masa lalu menyebalkan yang awalnya menguras air mat—',_

.

.

BRUUK

.

.

Lamunannya hilang atas tabrakan sialan barusan.

"BRENGS—", Tebak sendiri apa kelanjutannya.

Tubuhnya terpelanting ke belakang, untung masih ada transportasi mewah yang menjadi sandaran jatuhnya. Ada tubuh tinggi besar yang membuatnya seperti ini, tapi sebenarnya onix mini ini sendirilah yang salah, anak ini terlalu fokus untuk mencapai namja berkacamata di luar, di sisi lain memang ia harus sadar diri jika tubuhnya begitu kurus untuk menangkas tabrakan yang dinilainya keras ini. Matanya memicing tajam menatap porsi kaki indah dan panjang milik orang yang dipastikan namja karena bentukan sepatunya yang hampir sama dengan milik Donghae, tapi tentu ini bukan Donghae, kaki Donghae tidak sepanjang ini. Umpatannya seakan menguar di udara, karena dengan langsung picingan itu diarahkan semakin ke atas secara cepat dan tepat pada paras si pemilik kaki panjang.

"Kau…"

"Hyukkie ?",

Satu nama yang terpanggil begitu dua pasang mata ini bertemu.

'Tuhan… tidak boleh, Dia… Dia yang—',

"Hyu—",

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu !", Bibir namja blonde ini mengeluarkan suara dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Mian…",

"Aku tidak mengenalmu !", Kata maaf dan balasan yang abstrak sekali, seperti bukan permintaan maaf atas tumbangnya si blonde.

"Hyukkie please !, Listen me now !, Are you Okay ?", Tanya namja dengan ukuran sempurna ini merasa bertanggung jawab pada orang yang ditabraknya dengan posisi yang belum terbangun dari jatuh.

"Bukan urusanmu !", Emosi orang yang dipanggil Hyukkie ini begitu cepat naiknya setelah tahu siapa yang menabraknya. Takut, sebenarnya itulah yang terlihat lebih dominant dari tubuh bergetarnya. Dengan sedikit berpayah, ia bangkit menggunakan tangan sebagai penyangga, terlihat sangat menyakitkan ternyata. Dan dengan itu, reflek namja tinggi tampan yang mungkin Eunhyuk kenal ini mendekatkan tangannya untuk membantu.

"MENYINGKIR !", Kokoh Eunhyuk merasa bisa dan seakan sangat jijik jika kulit keduanya saling bersentuhan. Anehnya lagi, dalam waktu singkat, matanya berkaca-kaca menyiratkan sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"Babe please !", Ungkap si namja yang tiba-tiba membuat mata Eunhyuk membelalak akan panggilan tersebut. Ia juga telah sukses berdiri sebelumnya.

"Aku bilang berhenti memanggilku demikian !, Aku tidak mengenalmu !", Tegas Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, Apa ada yang sakit ?", Tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk yang kini mencoba mengatur nafas cepatnya.

"Waktu it—",

"Diam !",

"Hyukkie~ Jebbal… Aku sungguh meminta maaf atas kejad—",

"AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGENALMU, BAJINGAN !", Teriak Eunhyuk sangat kasar sebelum ia sempat mendengar lanjutan permintaan maaf si Jangkung.

"BABY !", Balas tajam namja tampan yang saat ini mengguncang bahunya.

"STOP MAX !", Akhirnya Eunhyuk mengalah dan menyebut nama namja yang sejujurnya sangat enggan untuk ia lontarkan. Egoisnya menurun, mengikuti pergerakan air mata yang meluncur menyakitkan di pipi tirusnya.

"Mian…", Lirih namja ini dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu sempit Eunhyuk.

"Jangan mengejarku !, Jangan menghubungiku !, Jangan mencariku !, Jangan mengurusi hidupku lagi !", Kemudian bunyi sepatu tajam Eunhyuk menggema dengan cepat dan terdengar padat akan langkah yang semakin menjauhi penabrak yang kini menyiratkan pandangan menyesal.

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Kyu~",

.

.

GREB

.

.

"Hiks…",

"Hyu—hyung, Wae ?", Kyuhyun yang merasa mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari blonde manis ini sontak kaget, ditambah dengan isakan yang keluar menyedihkan.

"Hiks…", Bukan jawaban yang didapat Kyuhyun, melainkan isakan lagi dan lagi, juga pelukan di lehernya yang semakin erat.

"Ya~!, Kenapa seperti ini eoh ?, Kau sangat jelek kalau menangis Hyung, matamu akan membuncit lo…", Eunhyuk tetap belum mau mengatakan sesuatu atau melepaskan pelukannya walaupun disindir Kyuhyun demikian.

"Hiks… Kyu~", Manja Eunhyuk yang begitu menggemaskan.

'Aku ingin begini saja Tuhan, dengan yang ini… Bukan yang tadi…',

"Wae ?, Apa yang terjadi di tempat gelap itu ?", Spekulasi Kyuhyun sangat tepat, mengingat Eunhyuk awalnya berpamitan mengambil smartphone yang tertinggal di Ferrarinya dan tiba-tiba datang dengan keadaan seperti ini dari area gelap itu.

"Hiks… Ak—aku… Aku melihat hantu…",

"Right !, Tebakanku benar, pasti karena itu…", Kyuhyun mencoba mendramatisir suaranya seakan benar-benar percaya pada Eunhyuk, padahal, BIG NO !.

"Ka—Kau percaya ?, Ah—tidak, maksudku… Aku takut~", Eunhyuk menatap mata polos Kyuhyun dengan menggemaskan, pertanyaannya lebih jujur dari pada pernyataannya.

"Aku pastikan Kau salah lihat Hyung, tidak usah takut jika denganku… Kau aman…",

'Dia menakjubkan sekali kan, Tuhan ? '.

"Ayo Kita pulang saja… Aku sudah tidak mood untuk minum…", Ajak Eunhyuk taku-takut.

"Geurre… Kita pulang…", Jawab Kyuhyun menyetujui dengan enteng.

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

_FB_

.

_Gelap pertanda malam membungkus langit yang awalnya kebiruan, jingga kemudian sangat mengerikan seperti saat ini. Tidak ada bintang di bulan-bulan ini, karena bukan musim yang pas untuk liburan keluarga atau semacamnya. Petir yang berkumandang hebat membuat siapa saja ketakutan untuk sekedar membuka jendela rumahnya. Bulan juga jarang keluar akhir-akhir ini. Harusnya hari-hari yang seperti ini mampu menciptakan suasana hangat keluarga, karena dapat dipastikan kepala keluarga maupun anak-anaknya absent untuk lembur dari pekerjaan dan sekolah, lebih mengasyikkan jika merasakan seduhan teh oleh sosok penyayang mereka, sebut orang itu Ibu. Namun nampaknya suasana yang digambarkan tidak berlaku untuk semua rumah yang ada di kawasan elit ini. Bangunan yang berukuran lebih dari pemilik-pemilik lain ini, memang mengagungkan untuk diberikan pujian. Namun, setelah tahu bagaimana suasana di dalamnya, mungkin kita akan ikut mengelus dada, melebarkan mata dan berlari memberi pertolongan._

_"Sayang… bertahanlah sebentar Oke, Appamu akan datang sebentar lagi…", Yeoja muda yang baru berusia seperempat abad ini membisikkan kata-kata tenang pada sosok namja mungil menyedihkan dengan darah yang merembas dari hidung juga telinga._

_Bohong jika yeoja ini tidak gelisah, tangisnya beberapa saat yang lalu masih terus terdengar. Namja kecil dalam pelukannya sangat membutuhkan pertolongan segera. Namun sayang, tidak ada makhluk hidup lain di rumah besar ini selain dirinya, namja kecil yang berdarah satu ini, juga kecil lain yang bergulung selimut tebal dengan bunga tidur yang sudah jauh di lantai atas. Tidak mungkin yeoja ini meminta bantuan pada kecil yang pulas tertidur tersebut, mengingat anak itu masih belum genap 5 tahun. Terlebih bukannya menerima bantuan, Umma yang satu ini malah harus bersiap menerima tangisan karena mengusik tidur anaknya._

_"Minnie.. hiks.. bangun sayang…", Tubuhnya semakin bergetar melihat anak dalam pelukannya semakin ada di tahap kesadaran terendah._

_"Umma mohon… hiks… sebentar lagi… Kita tunggu Appamu Nee…", Tangannya berusaha membersihkan darah di tubuh anaknya._

_"Maafkan Umma… hiks… bangun Minnie !",_

_Kelalaian yang sangat fatal menurutnya, ketika ia tengah menidurkan anak yang 5 tahun lebih muda dari si berdarah ini, justru penerangan padam dengan serempak, membuat sulung kelabakan untuk mencari sosok Ibu yang berada di kamar sang adik. Awalnya hanya ada suara yang memanggil-manggilnya, tanda ada yang mencari. Sesaat sebelum ia beranjak dari kamar namja yang lebih kecil untuk menemui si sulung, bunyi tubuh memantul-mantul dengan jeritan keras lah yang yeoja ini dengar. Ia berlari dengan memastikan tidak menabrak sesuatu yang salah dan sialnya, sulung yang tidak kalah imut dari si kecil yang tengah ditidurkan itu sudah tergeletak di bawah tangga dengan keadaan seperti saat ini._

_"Hiks… Yun, Aku harus bagaimana… Kenapa Kau belum datang ?", Ia tetap merengkuh dengan sayang tubuh anak pertamanya ini. Ia berfirasat nyawa anaknya tidak bisa terselamatkan jika harus menunggu sang suami beberapa saat lagi. Tangannya dengan cepat mendial nomor di sana, meminta pertolongan secepatnya, sebelum ia kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya._

.

_FB END_

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

_Sudah berada di Apartement ?, sebentar lagi Aku akan sampai…_

_Wait me, sexy… Love you :*_

.

.

"Cheesy…", Komentar namja dengan setelan santai yang kini tengah menata makanan yang dibawanya dari rumah besar Jung, sesaat setelah membaca pesan dari sang pengendali.

"Sebenarnya dia tampan juga sih…", Kekehnya sedikit keberatan karena membayangkan betapa menggelikan wajah Tuan tampannya ketika dipuji demikian. Sebenarnya namja manis dengan rambut yang terikat satu di belakang ini sedikit bingung ketika mengingat kenapa ia sangat patuh pada atasannya itu. Beberapa hari ini memang mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Intensitas umpatannya menurun drastis, tapi hanya berlaku di depan namja tampan itu. Hingga sekarang yang membuatnya harus mau menyiapkan makan malam atas janji yang saling disepakati malam sebelumnya. Tangannya fasih menyalakan api dari korek yang menyala untuk jajaran lilin khas sepasang sejoli yang romantis. Padahal jika dipikir kembali…

'Aku yang memang bodoh atau apa… Kami bahkan tidak sedang pacaran atau semacamnya'.

Lalu apa namanya hubungan keduanya,

'Partner… Hmm… maybe !', Putusnya tidak ingin berlebihan.

"Ss—Sex ?", Tanya Eunhyuk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oh Astaga, Apa yang kupikirkan…". Terampilnya kembali menyiapkan sesuatu yang sederhana namun elegant itu.

.

* * *

.

_~Drrrrrrt…_

.

.

"Yeoboseyo…",

_"Oppa, Jemput Aku Nee ?, Aku ingin dinner di tempat biasa…",_ pinta manja yang di seberang.

"Ehm—", Jelas Donghae berpikir tolakan apa yang pantas ia ungkapkan saat ini.

_"Oppa sudah pulang dari kantor kan ?, Ayolah !, Ini sebagai ganti gagalnya date kemarin, Ndee ?",_

"Ehm… it—itu sebenar—",

_"Oppa mau kan ?",_ Tanya cepat sang yeoja seakan enggan mendengar penolakan.

'Aku sedang ingin Eunhyuk…',

"Ha..ha..ha, tentu… sebagai ganti kencan kemarin kan ?", Akhirnya Donghae juga tidak bisa menolak. Harusnya ia sudah mengantisipasi dari awal jika ingin menikung seperti ini.

_"So ?",_

"Tunggu 15 menit lagi, Aku akan sampai di rumahmu, Chagi…",

_"Okay, I'll wait Oppa, saranghae~",_

"Hmm…", Hanya itu yang diucapkan Donghae kemudian mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Aish… Brengsek !, Bagaimana dengan—Ah… pasti Dia akan memaafkanku…", Anggapan Donghae yang dirasa benar. Jujur, jika dari awal ia tahu dan melihat terlebih dulu pada screen siapa yang menghubunginya, pasti tidak akan ia jawab begitu saja. Ia terlalu percaya diri jika Eunhyuklah yang mendial nomornya tadi.

"Sorry sexy… next time tidak akan begini lagi", Ungkap Donghae menyalamkan melalui angin sebelum ia memutar balikkan stir Lamborghini putihnya.

.

* * *

.

Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan dengan antusias, melihat ia telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Tinggal menunggu si pembuat janji datang dan jujur saja, ia mengharapkan pujian dan imbalan benda mewah lain atas pekerjaannya ini. Eunhyuk melepas apron kuning dan menyampirkannya di gantungan yang telah dikhususkan untuk kain ini. Kakinya telah sembuh dalam kurun waktu yang cepat, lincahnya kembali dan akan dipertontonkan mulai besok. Perasaannya sangat senang dan puas tanpa disadari, tangannya beralih mengutik smartphone baru yang digantikan oleh sang Appa keesokan hari setelah pembantingan waktu itu.

'Kenapa ia tidak menghubungiku ?…',

_._

_._

_"Waeyo ?", Tanya namja jangkung yang tiba-tiba merasakan eratan dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun anak ini tahu makhluk tidak terlalu tinggi mana yang memeluknya._

_"Aku takut…", Cicit blonde yang memeluk kekasih tampannya._

_"Takut ?, Lalu Aku tidak berfungsi begitu ?", Si dominant melepaskan tangan pucat blonde dan berbalik berhadapan dengan paras menakjubkan yang sungguh manis._

_"Aku takut Kau meninggalkanku…",_

_"Hei… Baru kalah bermain game ?, Kenapa berlebihan begini sih ?", Tangan si tampan mengelus tirus kekasihnya._

_"Anni… Aku takut Kau pergi, sungguh…",_

_"Drama Apa yang baru Kau tonton, sayang ?",_

_"Max~", Manja si manis merasa digoda._

_"Wae ?, Kau berlebihan Hyukkie, Aku kan di sini…",_

_"Apa Kau akan tetap di sini Besok ?, Lusa ?, Besok lusa ?, Lusanya lagi ?, Minggu depan ?, Bulan depan ?, Tahun dep—",_

_._

_~Chu…_

_._

_"Whenever love… Aku akan tetap di sini…", Tunjuk tampan itu pada dada kiri milik si manis sesaat setelah mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir yang berbicara lucu tadi._

_._

_._

"BANGSAT !", Umpat Eunhyuk secara tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar juga tangannya menyentuh belahan mungil, tempat kecupan yang pernah ia dapatkan ketika mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Eunhyuk jelas berbohong jika Donghae yang pertama kali mendapatkan bibirnya, demi apa, ia tidak sepolos rambut blondenya.

'Tuhan, ingatkan Aku untuk tidak terkena pengaruhnya… Orang yang sekarang jauh lebih tepat', Doa Eunhyuk dalam hati, kemudian ia menyalakan smartphonenya untuk memandangi wallpaper half-nakednya dengan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini turut menggemparkan media.

'Tapi Max lebih tampan sih…'.

Muncul lagi bukan ?.

"Aish… Brengsek !, Donghae kenapa lama sekali sih…", Lagi ia berkata kasar, mungkin akan dimaklumi, kan ada pemicunya. Ia berdiri, mengkibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah merasa gerah atau mungkin salah tingkah, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba juga mongering. Jenjangnya melangkah ke dapur untuk sekedar mengambil air, namun belum sempat sampai di mesin pendingin…

.

.

_—_DZZZTTT

.

.

"AARRGHHH… APPAAAAA !",

Pemadaman Listrik ?,

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Umma…",

"Iya sayang ?", Toleh yeoja yang masih terlihat segar dengan usia yang hampir memasuki kepala empat ini.

"Aku merindukan anak manja itu…",

"Umma juga, Minnie…",

"Jepang indah… Tapi Aku rasa Korea lebih menakjubkan…",

"Hmm…", Hanya deheman yang Sungmin dengar dari yeoja yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Tidakkah Umma merindukan Appa ?",

"Huh ?", Yeoja ini menoleh menatap sulungnya yang bertanya serius melihat dari foxy turunannya itu.

"Rindu ya~ ?", Goda Sungmin secara terang-terangan membuat Ummanya salah tingkah memikirkan jawaban apa yang tepat. Pasalnya dari 12 tahun ini, baru pertama kali pertanyaan itu keluar dari Sungmin.

"Untuk apa kita merindukan orang yang jelas telah menutup hati dan pintu kayunya untuk kita ?", Jawaban menyedihkan yang tidak ingin Sungmin dengar.

"Tap—",

"Jangan pernah membayangkan untuk kembali ke rumah itu Minnie… Kalau kita pantas pasti dari awal kita mampu bertahan di sana", Tegur sang Ibu yang kemudian berjalan menjauhinya.

"Hari itu pasti akan datang, keluarga kita juga perlu bahagia bukan ?".

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

BRAKK

.

.

Donghae berlari terbirit dengan penampilan yang kacau, jas nya ditenteng tidak rapi, dasinya juga terpasang acak. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan kata kusam, walaupun masih tampan. 4 jam yang sangat keterlaluan, mengundur atau bisa dikatakan membatalkan janji tanpa konfirmasi cerdas. Tapi geniusnya, ia masih berharap sosok itu berada di tempat yang disepakati, walaupun kemungkinannya hanya 3%. Untung lift dalam keadaan bagus yang memungkinkan ia terangkat cepat ke lantai yang diinginkan. Masih dalam taraf buru-buru, kasarnya memasukkan password dan membuka pintu cepat.

.

Cklek

.

Gelap

.

"Hah… Sudah pergi ya ?", Kecewanya begitu tidak menemukan nafas lain di sana.

"Hiks… Umma~ Hyukkie takut",

Pendengarannya merasa salah dengan lirih yang baru saja singgah di telinganya. Tubuhnya mungkin terlalu lelah untuk hari gila ini. Ia melangkahkan kaki ke luar, untuk mengecek sambungan-sambungan yang mungkin saja konslet mengingat tempatnya yang sangat gelap tadi.

.

—DZTT

.

"Huks… sudah nyala ?",

Kaki Donghae baru mencapai pintu dan pendengarannya kali ini tidak mungkin salah. Ia hapal benar suara isakan siapa barusan. Dengan terburu ia memasuki bagian dalam apartementnya, hingga sampai di dapur.

.

TAP

.

"Hyu—Hyukkie ?", Pasti Donghae sedikit tak yakin dengan makhluk yang meringkuk di dekat meja makan itu. Pandangannya juga mengarah pada beberapa lilin yang bahkan sudah mati dan banyak yang meleleh jelek di atas meja. Wine yang harusnya diteguk beberapa jam yang lalu dan santapan mewah harusnya bisa dinikmati dengan perhatian barunya itu.

"Umma—hiks…", Donghae melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri jika namja yang diharapkan itu benar-benar kacau. Meringkuk menyedihkan, menundukkan kepalanya dalam dengan tangan yang menyumbat telinga, seakan takut untuk mendengar setiap suara yang mungkin bisa terdengar.

"Sa—sayang… ini Aku…", Lirih Donghae takut-takut akan membuat Eunhyuk berteriak hebat.

"Hiks…", Kepala bergetar Eunhyuk terangkat memastikan jika yang didengarnya barusan adalah suara orang yang ditunggunya.

"Do—donghae… hiks…", Isakan Eunhyuk muncul lagi.

"Mi—mianhe, itu… Aku tadi… ehm…",

"Kau keterlaluan ! hiks…",

"Maaf…",

"KAU TAHU AKU HAMPIR MATI KETAKUTAN—hiks…",

"Ak—aku sungguh… minta maaf…",

"Hiks… Kau jahat Hae !, Pembohong !", Jujur Eunhyuk masih takut dan merasa sangat kesal.

"Mianhe…", Ulang Donghae sangat menyesal.

"Kau tahu kuku ku lecet karena tergores pisau—hiks… ?, Apa Kau tahu—hiks… berapa lama Aku menyiapkan itu ?, Hiks… Lihat !, Lilinnya sudah meleleh—hiks… padahal Ak—Aku mau bersusah… Hiks… make-up ku juga luntur—hiks…", Masih sempat manis ini berkeluh kesah demikian.

"Jeongmal mianhe…",

"Kau Jahat—hiks, Sumpah !",

"Arraso… Aku memang seperti itu…", terima Donghae pasrah untuk mengikuti alur tuduhan Eunhyuk.

"Brengsek… Kau penipu—hiks…",

.

Bug

.

Bug

.

Bug

.

Eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk bidang Donghae yang sebenarnya tidak dirasakan sebagai pukulan, mengingat betapa ringannya massa juga berat Eunhyuk.

"Shhhttt… Mian Okay, Aku tidak akan mengulanginya…", Donghae menahan pukulan Eunhyuk dan membawa namja dengan eye-liner luntur itu ke dalam rengkuhannya. Tangan Donghae bergerak mengelus punggung Eunhyuk dengan halus.

.

.

SREEEET

.

.

"Wae ?", Donghae terkaget melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba mendorong bahunya.

"KAU BAU PARFUM YEOJA !",

"An—anni !", Tentu saja Donghae membantah, tidak mungkin ia harus mengaku secepat ini.

"Bohong !", Eunhyuk memastikan indranya benar dengan mengendus ulang kemeja Donghae.

"Ak—Aku tidak !", Donghae menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Eunhyuk cepat dan mencoba mencium sendiri aromanya dan benar, Eunhyuk kenapa peka sekali untuk hal-hal seperti ini sih.

"KAU !, KAU DARI MANA ?", Interogasi Eunhyuk keras, tanpa mengingat status kosong apa diantara mereka.

"Aku mengambil berkas yang ketinggalan…", Tunjuk Donghae pada map yang ikut dibawa di atas tas kerjanya. Untung ada benda itu, namun Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya cerdas bertanya ulang.

"Empat jam untuk mengambilnya ?, Kau mengambilnya di Jepang kemudian balik ke Korea lagi ?, Aku tidak sebodoh itu !".

"Ak—aku… ehm… mengambilnya di rumah Tuan Jung, Dia mengajakku berbicara masalah perusahaan, Kau tahu kan kalau Aku langsung pulang itu yah—tidak sopan ?",

"Ka—Kau tau dimana rumahku ?",

"Apa ?", Donghae sedikit tak jelas dengan suara gagap Eunhyuk.

"Ah… tidak !, maksudku… tetap saja, Kau kan sudah berjanji duluan denganku, Lalu kenapa Kau tidak menghubungiku ?",

"Aku lupa",

"Obrolan kalian sangat mengasyikkan ya ?",

"Kau lebih menarik jika cemburu seperti ini",

"A—apa ?, Siapa yang cemburu ?",

.

Chup

.

"Kekasihku…", Donghae mengacak rambut Eunhyuk yang memang sudah berantakan dan mengucapkan penekanan status yang diputuskan sepihak setelah mengecup bibir Eunhyuk santai.

"Si—siapa yang kekasihmu ?", Wajah Eunhyuk memerah menanyakannya.

"Siapa lagi yang kupunya memang ?", Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk untuk berdiri dan dengan entengnya Eunhyuk mengikuti ketika Donghae mengarahkannya ke sofa.

"Ka—Kau mau apa ?", Eunhyuk gugup melihat pergerakan Donghae yang tiba-tiba menundukkannya di atas pangkuan Donghae.

"Bagaimana kalau Aku mengajarkanmu sesuatu ?",

"A—apa ?", Donghae meletakkan tangan Eunhyuk di atas ikat pinggangnya.

"Semacam blow job Bagaimana ?",

"KAU GILA !", Buru-buru Eunhyuk menjauhkan tangannya dan berniat turun dari pangkuan Donghae.

.

.

SREEET

.

.

Donghae dengan cepat membalikkan keadaan dan menindih Eunhyuk cepat di maroon empuk ini. Seringainya berkembang melihat mangsanya yang tumbang.

"Bayar perbuatanmu dengan Kyuhyun tempo hari !",

"Perbuatan Apa ?, Jangan mengada-ngada !", Balas Eunhyuk seakan menolak apa yang akan terjadi berjam-jam kemudian.

"Mengunggah foto brengsek minggu lalu dan shirtless di depannya",

"Kau pikir Aku begitu karena Siapa ?", Marah Eunhyuk tak terima dan sedikit membentak Donghae.

"Tidak mungkin karena Aku bukan ?, Aku juga jadi curiga kalau sebenarnya kalian bermain di belakangku", Donghae yang awalnya hanya bermain-main malah ikut sebal mengingat kejadian yang membuatnya dongkol pada sepupunya.

"Tidak ingat saat mengataiku kurus ?, Dan Kau masih berpendapat sama setelah melihat foto itu ? ", Jeda Eunhyuk sebentar.

"Dan lagi, Tidak ada masalah Aku mau berhubungan dengan siapapun, termasuk Kyuhyun",

"Tidak bisa !",

"Wae ?",

"Karena Kau milikku",

"Tapi Aku bukan kekasihmu !", Tuntut Eunhyuk seakan meminta status.

"Siapa yang mengatakan ?", Tanya Donghae yang menimbulkan kerutan di dahi Eunhyuk, tidak mungkin ia dianggap kekasih oleh Donghae bukan.

"Memang begitu kenyataannya, Kau tidak berhak atas hatiku !",

"Dan bagusnya Aku berhak atas tubuhmu…", Eunhyuk langsung terdiam mendengar penuturan mematikan Donghae. Ia hanya ingin menyelamatkan AS-nya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan onixnya dari Donghae yang tepat ada di atasnya.

"Kau berat !", Dorong Eunhyuk yang merasa takut akan pandangan Donghae yang tak juga beralih dari matanya.

"Bukan berat !, Aku keras baby, and I'm sure that you will like it", Mata Eunhyuk membelalak mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ia sedikit tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan jujurnya, Eunhyuk malas untuk menolak ketika Donghae mencapai pucuk dadanya dan memberi gigitan basah dari luar kemeja.

"Ngghh~", Lenguh Eunhyuk atas nikmad yang ingin diulang lagi.

"Nice !", Putus Donghae untuk lebih lanjut merasakan betapa menggiurkannya namja manis beberapa tahun di bawahnya itu.

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

_FB_

_._

_Berlari dengan tetesan peluh begini bukan keinginan pelakunya. Lelah yang dirasakan tidak sebanding dengan khawatir yang keterlaluan. Ia masih terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat dan berjarak lebar, bidikan menggemaskan tidak terpancar dari pemilik mata mini ini. Fokusnya hanya pada tujuan yang satu, tidak dipedulikan betapa konyol ia yang masih dengan seragam senin berlari keluar gerbang Sekolah, terlebih ini harinya yang pertama di SHS elit pilihannya sendiri. Berpuluh atau bahkan ada ratusan pasang mata menyaksikan orang yang pada dasarnya sudah terkenal ini untuk berlari melewati mereka, ada yang berpikir masalah keluarga atau mendadak ada pemotretan mungkin yang jelas tidak terlalu lama mengambil perhatian pada yang dianggap mereka iklan barusan._

_"Hossh…. Hiks~", Nafas namja ini memburu, kakinya masih berlari dengan kencang, memburu bus yang barusaja menyalipnya. Tidak ada waktu hanya untuk menghubungi sopir menurutnya. Berani gila dan dipandang aneh, biasanya ia tidak seperti ini. Penyebab yang dinilai sempurna memutuskannya secara sepihak, bagaimana mungkin blonde ini bisa tenang. Tidak peduli dengan Kepala Sekolah yang memberi sambutan atau siapapun yang jelas ia sedang buruk._

_._

_._

_BRUG_

_._

_._

_"Hiks… Max~",_

_Ringkihnya tidak dapat dikendalikan hingga ia harus tersandung oleh tali sepatu putihnya sendiri dan jatuh tengkurap di atas kerasnya aspal._

_"Hiks… Kenapa ?", Tangisnya tidak bisa berhenti, Demi Tuhan, ini masih di tengah jalan dan mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan ada kendaraan yang menabraknya. Tapi yang dilakukan namja ini tidak juga beralih dari jatuhnya, malah ia menempelkan jidatnya pada jalanan itu._

_"Kenapa—hiks… Kenapa putus—hiks…", Katakan ia berlebihan, tapi tidak jika kita di posisi yang sama, ia tidak memutuskan untuk bunuh diri, hanya tidak kuat untuk mengangkat tubuh yang tak seberapa berat itu._

_._

_._

_TIIIIN—TIIINNN_

_._

_._

_Penyelamat ? atau Pengganggu ?_

_"YA ! YA !, KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI ATAU BAGAIMANA ?", Teriak seseorang yang membuat si blonde menoleh. Namja yang meneriakinya turun dari mobil dan menghampirinya._

_"Hei !, Kita memakai seragam yang sama…", Antusias namja itu belum terlalu jauh mengerti keadaan si blonde._

_"Tu—YA !, Astaga… Kau terjatuh ya ?, Aigoo…", Simpati namja tampan yang sepertinya gemar memakai kacamata hitam itu. Tangannya mengarah untuk membantu si manis berdiri._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa kan ?", Tanya tampan dengan pelan dan sayangnya tidak ada jawaban dari manis ini._

_"Sepertinya Kita sama-sama siswa baru… ehm… Eun—Hyuk—shi ?…", Namja tampan ini sedikit terkaget membaca name tag yang dipakai manis yang lebih pendek._

_"Ka—Kau Eunhyuk ?, Eunhyuk yang model itu ?, Wah… Daebak Nee…", Namja ini terkagum sendiri dengan Eunhyuk yang masih kosong._

_"Kupikir keadaanmu tidak cukup baik… Ehm… Perkenalkan, Aku Kyuhyun Cho dan sepertinya… Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk dijemur di lapangan karena terlambat datang"._

_"Huh ?", Eunhyuk menoleh dan pandangan keduanya tepat bertemu di satu titik, menyelami masing-masing dengan kesan yang baik._

_"Ndee… Ayo masuk ke mobilku, Kita akan masuk bersama…", Senyum ramah Kyuhyun, awal dan akhir lembaran Eunhyuk._

.

_FB END_

.

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Ughhh~", Tangan Eunhyuk bebas meremas rambut Donghae, menambah bagian itu semakin berantakan.

"Donghaehhh—mmhh…", Posisi mereka tetap di maroon menggiurkan, warna paling sesuai untuk menggambarkan gairah. Kemajuan yang sangat ketika beberapa menit lalu Eunhyuk mengiyakan tangan Donghae untuk melucuti celana juga underwarenya, kemeja yang terpasang tidak sempurna itu menambah kesan bad juga sexy yang akut.

"Ohh… Pleasehh… Haehhh~", Suara gesekan antara bibir si tampan dengan benda mungil milik Eunhyuk terdengar lumayan beritme.

"Ouchhh….", Eunhyuk mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, tangan nakal Donghae berulah untuk mencubit nipple Eunhyuk dan memutarinya sensual. Sedang tangan yang lain sibuk dengan twinsball namjanya. Mulutnya masih fokus untuk mengajari sesuatu yang ia katakana sebelumnya pada junior Eunhyuk.

"Ngghh~ Donghaehh Ak—akuhh… Ouchhh…", Eunhyuk menutup matanya menahan gejolak yang sebentar lagi akan dikeluarkannya. Bibirnya pun perlahan digigitnya di satu sisi, ia menikmati dengan sangat pola maju mundur kepala Donghae pada miliknya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, ini benar-benar lebih nikmat dari yang terakhir itu, ada sesuatu yang bergelombang tidak tenang di perutnya, berdesir halus sejak tangan Donghae mengelus paha dalamnya tadi.

"Haehh… Ak—Akuhh… Sungguhh… mmhhh…", Eunhyuk tidak dapat berkata-kata. Bibirnya mendadak kelu dengan tatapan Donghae yang mengarah pada matanya, lembut dan dalam. Dan entah setan dari mana yang seakan membisikkan pada telinga Eunhyuk 'Keluarkan saja' melalui kedipan singkat Donghae.

"Ouuchhhh… Donghaeeehh~", Desahan panjang Eunhyuk mengakhiri pola gerak kepala Donghae.

.

Sluuurp~

.

Dengan santai juga si tampan menghisap seluruh cairan manis namja manisnya itu.

"Kau hebat sayang", Aku Donghae dengan mengelus blonde berantakan Eunhyuk.

"Hosshh… Ak—Aku…",

"Shuutt… Atur nafasmu dulu sayang", Pelan Donghae menghayati helaan nafas Eunhyuk.

"Dan lakukan yang sama seperti yang Aku lakukan barusan !", Tegas Donghae sebelum Eunhyuk sempat mengucapkan terimakasih.

"A—apa ?", Gagap Eunhyuk merasa Donghae akan mengasarinya jika tidak dituruti.

"Kau cukup cerdas untuk memahaminya bukan ?, atau mau beralasan lupa ?", Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk untuk berdiri, kemudian dengan sedikit kasar mendudukkan Eunhyuk di atas dingin marmer lantainya. Sedangkan Donghae sendiri duduk dengan santai bergaya ala bos yang mempersilahkan pemuas nafsunya.

.

.

SRUUUUT

.

.

Tarik Donghae pelan pada resleting celananya.

"So ?, menunggu apa lagi ?, Kemarikan tanganmu !", Eunhyuk yang masih lemas tidak bisa mengatakan apapun dan hanya menuruti kemana tangan Donghae meletakkan tangannya.

'Kenapa keras sekali sih ?', Gugup Eunhyuk yang terlihat tak wajar dengan benda yang kini ada di genggamannya.

"Buka, baby~", Suara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk fokus pada benda yang masih tertutup underware hitam itu dan dengan perlahan bibirnya terbuka kagum pada benda panjang dan juga besar yang dikeluarkannya ini. Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

"Suka dengan yang Kau lihat ?", Bodohnya Eunhyuk mengangguk dan Donghae tertawa bangga.

"Genggam dengan benar kemudian gerakkan ke atas bawah, seperti ini !", Donghae menuntun tangan Eunhyuk untuk bergerak pada bendanya yang setengah berdiri ini.

"Ugh~ good babe, lanjutkan !", Eunhyuk benar-benar pertama kali menggenggam benda semacam ini, pantas jika ia kagum berlebihan. Kedua tangannya melingkupi junior Donghae, karena ia merasa lelah dengan hanya satu tangan. Perlahan dan pasti Eunhyuk sedikit mempercepat kocokannya, ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana perlakukan Donghae tadi.

"Mmhh… Kau hebat sayang…", Geram manly Donghae merasa miliknya semakin keras sejalan dengan tempo Eunhyuk, akan tetapi ia bukan orang yang mudah untuk keluar begitu saja.

"Masukkan ! Nghh..", Eunhyuk tahu perintah apa ini, ia sedikit tak yakin, akan tetapi tetap mendekatkan bibirnya pada milik Donghae, benar-benar tak yakin dengan rasanya, apalagi itu… menjijikkan menurutnya.

"Cepat Eunhyuk !", Eunhyuk sedikit mendelik mendengar Donghae memerintahnya demikian.

Bibirnya sampai di kepala junior Donghae, perlahan ia membuka bibirnya—

.

.

Drrrrrt~ drrrrtt~

.

.

Mata Eunhyuk beralih dan bibirnya menutup ulang mendengar getar dari ponsel yang ada di meja sampingnya. Onixnya melebar melihat nomor tanpa nama yang sangat dihapalnya di luar kepala.

"Max~", Lirihnya.

"Jangan hiaraukan itu dan lanjutkan !", Marah Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang seperti akan beranjak, ia tidak suka jika mengerjakan sesuatu sebelum tuntas begini.

.

* * *

**.:. TBC .:.**

* * *

.

Hollaaaaa…

Jamuran nunggu FF ini ? atau mungkin sudah banyak yang lupa ?.

Yang jelas saya update semampu saya, kalau luang ya saya update.

Maaf kalau chap ini tidak memuaskan.

**Thanks to : Agriester Jewel, HHSHelviJjang, Guest, isroie106, alf, Namekeysha, haeveunka, NkPark, mizukhy yank eny, VampireDPS, malaallrise, mankhey, hyona, anitaariestamaru, reiasia95, pungkaselfeomma, Guest, Oelum, NicKyun, ChoWLee794, harubonbon, ShinJiWoo920202, Cique, kartikawaii, Nakamichan, Haehyuk546, NamXena, Arum Junnie, yhajewell, dekdes, BekiCoy0411, nuranna98, wildapolaris, nurul. , minmi arakida, kakimulusheenim, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Lee Haerieun, Yenie Cho94, Miss Chocoffee.**

**Thanks Guys, Don't forget to review again**

**Love you all :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Model ini berjalan angkuh, melewati beberapa orang tanpa sapaan, seperti ia dengan kapasitas biasanya. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger cantik di hidung bangirnya membuat siapa saja iri, bukan hanya dengan BLANC yang namja ber-coat krem itu pakai, akan tetapi juga seberapa indah nan sempurnanya tubuh yang dimiliki. Langkahnya sedikit terburu mengejar sesuatu yang hampir tertutup kurang dari 4 detik.

"WAITT ! Hosssh~",

Beruntung karena yang ia kejar sekarang sudah membuka pintunya kembali. Ia malas menunggu lift sampingnya lagi yang masih menunjukkan angka 25. Dan fortunanya berulang ketika melihat hanya ada 3 orang di lift ini. Bukan tanpa alasan blonde yang menutupi surainya dengan hoodie dari coat yang ia pakai ini sempat menghela nafas, karena ia tidak menyukai suasana sesak.

"Kau masih marah ?", Eunhyuk yang barusaja memasuki lift dan langsung bertanya, ternyata tujuannya sedikit berlari tadi tidak hanya untuk lift, tetapi berkaitan dengan salah seorang yang berada di lift. Dan hal ini membuat dua orang lain, selain obyek yang Eunhyuk tuju memberi tatapan bingung atas siapa yang sebenarnya tengah ditanyai.

"Donghae Kau masih marah ?", Eunhyuk terlihat mengguncang bicep kiri Donghae yang tertutup jas abu-abunya.

"Donghae jangan diam !, Sumpah Ak—aku bisa menjelaskan yang kemarin",

"Kita sedang di kantor Eunhyuk-shi, sopanlah !", Sama sekali bukan nada Donghae yang seperti biasanya, pikir Eunhyuk. Dua orang di belakang mereka saling melemparkan tatapan, menggerakkan alis mereka ke atas, seakan menyelami ketidakwajaran apa yang terjadi pada model dan atasan baru tersebut.

"KAU MARAH PADAKU ?, Sumpah !... AKU YANG HARUSNYA MARAH PADAMU BRENG—",

"Kau tahu aturan kan ?, Bersikaplah sewajarnya dan hormati atasanmu !", Donghae mengendalikan Eunhyuk sebelum namja manis itu sempat mengumpat di depan orang lain, walaupun mereka yang ada di belakang kemungkinan pernah mendapatkan umpatan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk diam seketika mendengar penuturan Donghae, Donghae begitu mengerikan menurutnya dan ini seperti menjatuhkan dirinya di depan bawahan di belakangnya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Donghae keluar dari sana, sepertinya tampan dengan pakaian formal itu sedang tidak ingin berhadapan dengan orang yang membuat ia kesal semalam. Walaupun ini bukan lantai yang ia tuju, tapi emosinya akan lebih buruk lagi jika tetap satu lift dengan orang yang membuatnya harus menenangkan selatannya sendirian semalam.

"Sialan !", Umpat Eunhyuk begitu Donghae keluar dan lift tertutup.

"ARGHH…", Eunhyuk sedikit berteriak,

"Diam bodoh !, Kau sungguh sangat berisik", Eunhyuk menoleh dan…

"Shit !, mulut iblis…", Kembali ia berujar dan membuat orang yang diketahuinya penyebar gosip, bahkan beberapa hari yang lalu sempat mengatainya jalang mendelik marah. Kalau ia tahu dari awal mungkin ia akan memilih ikut Donghae.

"KAU !, Hah.. dasar namja tidak tahu malu… kemarin Tuan Jung, Mr. Cho dan sekarang Tuan Lee… Kau sebegitunya haus uang kah ?, Atau Kau penggila sex dan harus tidur dengan atasan ?", Kalimat per kalimat yang dikeluarkan Jin, staff dari Tuan Shin membuat Eunhyuk menyala dan melepas kacamatanya. Nada namja yang bahkan lebih centil dari Eunhyuk itu begitu frontal, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan CCTV yang jelas-jelas On di sudut.

"Hah…", Eunhyuk menghela nafas sebentar sebelum membalas namja itu.

"Kau… Sebegitu irikah denganku ?, Atau sebegitu perhatian dengan segala yang Aku lakukan ?, Haa… Atau mungkin Kau penggemarku ?, Eits… tapi tunggu, Kau… jangan bilang mengatakan demikian karena tidak popular di kalangan atasan… atau Kau tidak mampu menggoda dengan yahh—tubuh kurang menarikmu itu ?", Balas Eunhyuk tidak kalah tajam.

"BRENGSEK ! KAU KURANG AJAR EUNH—",

.

.

TRIING~

.

.

"Bye fans…", Untung pintu lift terbuka di lantai berikutnya dengan cepat sehingga Eunhyuk dapat keluar dari sana. Tangannya juga melambai menggambarkan ejekan untuk namja yang dianggapnya iri tersebut.

"Aish.. Bagaimana caraku meminta maaf pada Donghae, Ahh… kalau Aku tidak cepat… Channelku bisa melayang", Eunhyuk merengek entah kepada siapa. Sumpah, bahkan alasan ia harus mendapat maaf Donghae cepat karena barang yang sedang diincar. -_-

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Hyung, Kau sudah datang ?",

"Kau bisa memakai matamu untuk melihatnya Cho !", Kyuhyun yang barusaja ingin mempraktekan hiperbola geraknya pada Donghae berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Kau sedang bermasalah Hyung ?", Kyuhyun bertanya tepat.

"Seperti yang Kau prediksi…",

"Kau tidak mungkin putus dengan Dara noona karena ketahuan kan ?", Kyuhyun kembali menjawab berlebihan.

"Ummamu tidak memberimu makanan basi kan ?", Donghae benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Ehm… Hyukkie hyung ya berarti ?",

"Jangan menyebutkan nama itu dulu... Berikan berkasnya padaku !", Donghae sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Sudah kutangani berkas itu, Jelaskan padaku kenap—",

.

.

BRAAK

.

.

"Donghae~",

"Hyu—Ah… Hyung !, Sungguh ini di kantor…", Kyuhyun sedikit risih dengan panggilan orang yang membuka pintu kasar dan memotong ucapannya.

"Hae, Jebbal… maafkan Aku Nee…",

"Sejak kapan Kau mulai meminta maaf Hyung ?", Kyuhyun bertanya namun Eunhyuk terfokus pada Donghae yang membelakanginya. Benar-benar bukan Eunhyuk yang biasa meninggikan egonya.

"Donghae jebbal !, Nee~ ?", Nada manja kembali terulang dari bibir menggemaskan Eunhyuk. Bahkan kembali tangan Eunhyuk menarik-narik bahu Donghae dari belakang, seperti anak kecil yang meminta uang kepada orang tuanya.

"Owh.. sejak kapan Kau menjadi ehm… menggelikan begini sih Hyung ?", Kyuhyun kembali berkomentar dan kali ini Eunhyuk menoleh dan memberi isyarat diam melalui telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan channelku", Bisik Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan memperlihatkan diri jika Kau murahan Jung Eunhyuk !".

.

DEG

.

"Ap—apa ?", Eunhyuk bahkan Kyuhyun membelalak mendengar penuturan Donghae barusan.

"Kau berani mengatakan hal demikian di depan Kyuhyun… Tidakkah itu terdengar sangat murahan ?, Kau sangat rendahkah memohon-mohon hanya demi barang ?", Eunhyuk melirik Donghae yang kini sudah berbalik dengan tajam. Dua orang sudah mengatainya rendah di seperempat pagi ini, bahkan salah satunya dari orang yang menjadi pengendalinya.

"BANGSAT !, Kau benar-benar sialan Lee Donghae !, Aku bahkan hanya marah sebentar karena Kau membatalkan janji dan Kau !... Kau marah padaku hanya gara-gara keinginan mesummu semalam, Baik !, Jangan menghubungiku lagi !", Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae yang tercengang mendengarkan omelannya. Sepatunya dihentakkan tajam seperti gadis yang tengah merajuk.

"Aish, Dia pergi…",

"Kau yang membuatnya demikian, Hyung !",

"Kau sudah ku bilang jangan menyebut namanya, Aku jadi tidak terkontrol kan.. Aish",

"Jadi Kau menyalahkanku ?, Demi apa, Kau yang mengatainya, Hyung", Kyuhyun kembali membela.

"BRENGSEK !, Keluar Kau dari ruanganku !, Kejar Dia dan bawakan yang ia mau, kalau Dia masih marah padaku, Jangan harap Kau besok masih bisa bernafas !", Kyuhyun menatap Donghae lelah, salah siapa dan sekarang dilimpahkan ke siapa. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat lebih selain menuruti.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu ?", Tanya seorang yang baru datang pada tokoh utama yang berpangku tangan dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"TEUKIE HYUNG", Semangat namja ini bertambah mengetahui siapa yang barusaja menyapanya.

"Hebohnya, Kau seperti tidak melihatku bertahun-tahun…",

"Hyun~ng, astaga… Kenapa Kau baru kembali sekarang sih ?, Kau tahu hidupku sama sekali tak tenang beberapa hari ini…", Eunhyuk, namja yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak kecil biru dengan bawahan pants pendek dan boots coklat muda yang sungguh itu terlihat sempurna sekali, memeluk managernya begitu erat setelah empat hari tidak bertemu.

"Aigo~, cuti adalah waktu berhargaku dan yeah… Aku tidak puas dengan empat hari ini…", Curhat Leeteuk sambil meletakkan selempangnya di kursi.

"Jangan bilang Kau sudah bosan mengurusiku…", Nada Eunhyuk dibuat-buat sendu.

"Memang, Kau sih nakal, suka membuat masalah, tidak sopan pula dengan atasan",

"Oh God… berhenti menyebutkan bagian terakhir, Aku benar-benar muak dengan segala orang berstatus atasan",

"Wae ?", Leeteuk terlihat tertarik dengan aduan Eunhyuk.

"Jin si penjilat itu… Dia benar-benar ulung yang membuatku malu, mengataiku pelacur lagi dan Donghae, atasan Brengsek itu… awas saja !",

"Jin berani begitu ? dan Donghae ?, Tuan Lee maksudmu ?, Ada apa lagi Kau dengannya ?",

"Lupakan tentang Donghae, Aku sungguh kesal dengannya…", Eunhyuk menjeda ungkapan kekesalannya sebentar,

"Kalau Aku bisa Aku ingin membuat semuanya jelas dengan cepat, Aku muak pada orang yang menyangkutkan status kedekatan apa antara Aku dan Appa… Aku ingin cepat kembali dengan orang-orang yang meninggalkanku", Eunhyuk menunduk merasakan kepedihan yang tiba-tiba menusuk dadanya. Ia merindukan sang ibu dan kakak, yang ia tahu telah meninggalkan dirinya dan sang ayah. Tapi ia mulai mendapatkan signal kuat atas jawaban yang ia tunggu.

"Appa pasti berbohong kan Hyung ?, Umma tidak mungkin meninggalkanku… pasti ada sesuatu lain yang tidak Appa dan Aku tahu…",

"Hanya tunggu saja jawaban Tuhan sayang… Sudah sana, cepat bersiap di tempatmu, sebelum Aku yang diomeli…",

"Ahh… Aku benci diperintah".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Donghae gamang, ia hanya mondar-mandir berbalik arah dengan wajah yang terlihat resah. Siang ini adalah rutinitas pertemuan dengan tunangannya, tapi sejak ada Eunhyuk entah kenapa ia tidak begitu asyik dengan date atau bahkan segala perlakuan manis Dara padanya. Ia menatap rangkaian indah bunga yang ada di meja.

"Aku pergi… atau tidak…", Ia masih terus berpikir ulang, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan untuknya tidak pergi. Tidak ada tumpukan berkas atau jadwal meeting yang padat, akan tetapi pikirannya masih terfokus pada sexy yang tadi pagi ia katai.

"Oh… Kenapa Aku tadi mengatainya demikian sih…", Ia berhenti di depan mejanya dan mengambil smartphone untuk mendial nomor seseorang.

"Pak Kim, tolong belikan Dara bunga yang baru… yang seperti tadi pagi Aku beli dan antarkan ke tempatnya, katakan Aku ada jadwal di luar kota beberapa hari…",

Berbohong adalah keahliannya.

Singkatnya tanpa mendengar jawaban iya, Donghae langsung menutup panggilan tersebut. Tangannya mengambil bunga yang sudah tertata apik di mejanya, kemudian ia beranjak meninggalkan ruangannya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Eunhyuk menerima air yang Leeteuk berikan padanya, sesi pertamanya sudah habis, ia telah mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya dalam hal ini. Benar-benar passion alami yang harusnya mendapat pujian dari banyak orang. Hanya dengan meneguk air begini, beberapa crew menatapnya kagum, bagaimana jakun kecilnya bergerak naik turun dan oh, betapa manisnya leher itu.

"Kau tahu di sesi ke dua Tuan Shin tidak bisa melakukan pemotretan…",

"Waw… itu bagus !, Lalu Aku bisa pulang sekarang ?",

"Dalam mimpimu Jung… Kau tetap akan melakukan pemotretan…",

"Oh my… Kau bilang kan Dia tidak bisa", Ketus Eunhyuk menatap Leeteuk tak suka.

"Kan ada penggantinya, Hyukkie~",

"Yah well, setidaknya Aku sudah bosan melihat wajah tua Shin menyebalkan itu… Aku berharap photographer nya tinggi, tampan dan baik…",

"Ha..Ha..Ha, Banggalah karena Dia sesuai harapanmu…", Eunhyuk yang tengah melepas kancing kemejanya, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Leeteuk, salah satu alisnya ikut terangkat.

"Kau tidak percaya ?", Leeteuk kembali bersuara dan Eunhyuk malah meneruskan untuk melepas kemejanya dan menggantinya dengan V-neck lengan panjang.

"Aku pikir semua photographer sama-sama memuakkan…",

"Arah jam satu kalau Kau masih tidak percaya", Eunhyuk begitu saja berbalik setelah mendengar dimana orang yang disebutkan Leeteuk.

"Dia genius muda yang sangat menarik, bulan lalu ia membuka pameran untuk karyanya di Perancis, hebat bukan ?, dan Dia orang Jepang, Ah… Jepang memang sangat menawan…", Eunhyuk diam mendengar penuturan Leeteuk, ia sangat tahu siapa orang yang dimaksudkan Leeteuk yang kini tengah membelakanginya. Punggung itu, milik orang yang membuatnya ketakutan dan meninggalkan Donghae semalam.

"Dia bukan orang Jepang, Dia seorang Korea yang tega meninggalkan negaranya, Dia penghianat yang licik",

"Ka—Kau mengenalnya ?", Kaget Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya !".

'Tuhan jangan sekarang, sungguh Aku tidak akan siap jika itu Dia… Jauhkan Dia dariku…',

"Hyukkie~", Orang itu berbalik dan memanggil namanya, Eunhyuk masih berekspresi sama dengan tatapan tajam penuh luka.

"Omo !, Hyuk orang itu memanggilmu, Aku yakin kalian saling mengenal, dilihat dari usia Dia hanya dua tahun di atasmu… Aku yak—",

"Hyung diamlah !",

"Lihat.. Dia berjalan kemari Hyukkie…", Perintah Eunhyuk seakan tidak ada maknanya untuk Leeteuk, buktinya ia kembali berceletuk.

"Hai…", Max, orang yang membuat tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar lagi, orang ini melambaikan tangan dengan santai.

"Sayang, Kau mendengarkanku ?", Leeteuk menutup bibirnya dengan panggilan orang yang terlihat hebat itu pada modelnya.

"Hyukkie~", Kembali suara Max memanggil Eunhyuk yang menatapya sangat tajam.

"Cha—Changmin-shi… maafkan Eunhyuk, ehm… Dia memang begini… Eee—itu, apa kalian saling mengenal ?", Leeteuk bertanya hati-hati karena tatapan Eunhyuk pada namja yang Leeteuk tahu bernama Shim Changmin itu sangat menusuk.

Changmin memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan membungkuk sopan pada Leeteuk, sebelumnya ia pernah berkenalan sekali dengan Leeteuk, sebelum masuk ke studio ini.

"Ah tentu saja Aku mengenalnya, Dia kan kek—",

"Jangan menyebutku seperti orang yang Kau kenal !", Eunhyuk bersuara.

"HYUKKIE !", Leeteuk membentak Eunhyuk, karena Eunhyuk begitu keterlaluan menurutnya.

"Ahh.. gwanchana, Jangan membentaknya demikian Leeteuk-shi, Dia tidak akan suka dengan hal itu bukan ?", Leeteuk menatap Changmin dengan penuh tanya, bagaimana orang di depannya ini tahu.

"Jangan mencoba bernostalgia Changmin-shi…",

"Hei… Kenapa dengan panggilan itu dear, Aku lebih suk—",

"Hyung Aku tidak mau dengan pemotretan ini !", Putus Eunhyuk sebelum orang yang masih berstatuskan kekasihnya itu semakin jauh.

"Apa ?", Leeteuk bertanya kaget.

"Ak—Aku tidak bisa…",

"Hyukkie~", Changmin mendekat dan Eunhyuk memundurkan tubuhnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT !", Teriak Eunhyuk membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu tertarik untuk menatapnya.

"Please !, Jangan begini, sayang… cobalah dengarkan penjelasanku…", Changmin berusaha mendekat dan Eunhyuk masih terlihat takut dengannya.

"Jangan menggampangkan semua dan berpikir tidak pernah ada hal besar yang terjadi",

"Hyukkie please !", Semua orang semakin tertarik dengan drama di depannya, begitupun dengan Leeteuk yang tidak bisa menghentikan ini.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat !",

"Kau akan kemana ?",

"Jengan mengurusiku !", Eunhyuk berbalik dan berlari menghindari Changmin yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Hyukkie awas !",

.

.

TAP

.

.

BRUG

.

.

GREEB

.

.

"Baby~",

"Hiks… Donghae~", Indra penciumannya sangat hafal dengan parfum mahal jenis apa yang digunakan orang ini. Donghae, Eunhyuk begitu peka dengan segala hal tentang orang yang menabrak serta menangkap tubuhnya ini.

"Hei… Kau kenapa sayang ?", Donghae membantu Eunhyuk berdiri dengan hati-hati sedangkan Eunhyuk belum mau melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae.

"Hiks… Hae~",

"Iyaa ini Aku, Kenapa eoh ?, Katakan sesuatu !", Donghae menggunakan satu tangannya untuk mengelus punggung sempit Eunhyuk sedangkan satu tangannya masih membawa bunga, yah.. yang awalnya untuk Dara menjadi ia berikan pada namjanya ini.

"Hiks… Ak—aku tidak mau…",

"Tidak mau ?", Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, yang ia tahu ada orang asing dengan tinggi melebihinya dan para crew serta Leeteuk yang memperhatikan mereka. Sedikitnya ia tahu ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan di tempat ini.

"Ehm… Leeteuk-shi… Biarkan Aku membawanya Nee ?", Putus Donghae karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian. Ia pun menarik lembut tangan Eunhyuk setelah mendapat anggukan dari Leeteuk.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Noona, Apa sudah menunggu lama ?",

"Kyu~ Kenapa Kau yang datang ?, Donghae dimana ?" Sandara bukannya tidak nyaman dengan Kyuhyun, hanya saja yang harusnya datang memang bukan Kyuhyun.

"Ahh—ituu… Donghae Hyung sedang ada pekerjaan di luar, mendadak… iya mendadak", Kyuhyun memang ahli dalam hal ini, terbukti dari anggukan percaya Dara.

"Apa itu untukku ?", Tunjuk Dara pada apa yang Kyuhyun bawa.

"Iyaa noona, ini… dari Hae Hyung…",

"Dia memang yang terbaik…", Jawab Dara bangga akan kekasihnya melalui bunga yang Kyuhyun bawa.

.

* * *

.

"Yakin ingin yang di sini saja, Babe ?", Donghae membuka pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk dan mengelus pipi putih itu pelan.

"Hmm...",

"Baik, Ayo cepat turun…", Eunhyuk keluar dan menggandeng tangan Donghae, selayaknya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Pakaian Eunhyuk kembali berganti dengan yang ia gunakan di sesi pertama. Bahkan Donghae harus meneguk salivanya beberapa kali ketika ia dapat melihat bagaimana mulus paha Eunhyuk.

"Apa Aku boleh menggandengmu begini ?, Ini di tempat umum…", Keduanya berhenti berjalan karena pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Tentu, memangnya ada yang salah ?",

"Aku seorang model dan Kau atasan yang eksis di majalah-majalah bisnis… tidakkah itu memunculkan kecurig—",

.

Chup

.

"Apa yang salah menjadi kekasih seorang atasan ?", Eunhyuk langsung berhenti ketika mendapat kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Dan Donghae menggandeng Eunhyuk biasa saja memasuki caffe yang dipilih Eunhyuk. Donghae sebenarnya tidak sadar jika caffe yang ia masuki ini menjadi tempat perjanjiannya dengan Sandara sebelumnya.

.

.

"Hari ini cerah… melihat beberapa pasangan di sini membuatku iri, Andai Donghae bisa datang…", Dara bergumam dan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya miris. Di sisi lain ia melihat sepasang kekasih telah memasuki caffe itu, terlihat dari samping manis dengan penampilan seperti yeoja itu berjalan dengan kekasihnya santai.

"Itu bukannya Jung Eunhyuk ya Kyu ?", Kyuhyun membelalak dan menoleh ke samping.

'Bodoh !, Kenapa mereka kemari sih…',

Karena dari samping yang terlihat hanya tubuh Eunhyuk saja, tidak dengan Donghae.

"Dia dengan siapa ?, Kekasihnya ?", Tanya Dara sedikit penasaran dengan orang yang menggandeng erat tangan model populer itu.

"Eee… Ak—aku tidak tahu…", Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa, Otaknya terlalu limit saat ini. Dalam hati ia merutuki orang pikun di depan sana yang berjalan memesan sesuatu, bagaimana bisa orang itu datang kemari terlebih ini tempat yang ia janjikan dengan kekasihnya, sekarang justru ia bersama selingkuhannya.

.

SEEET

.

Eunhyuk menoleh dan menangkap seorang yang sangat ia kenal duduk berhadapan dengan yeoja.

"Donghae, Apa itu Kyuhyun ?",

"A—apa ?", Donghae mendadak kacau dan menatap Eunhyuk.

"Ituuu dengan yeoja kurus di sana itu, Kyuhyun kan ?, Itu kekasihnya ?",

'Damn… Oh Tidak, Kenapa Aku sebodoh ini sih ?', Runtuk Donghae dalam hati setelah menangkap tulisan besar di dinding depannya yang menunjukkan nama caffe.

"Kenapa diam ?, Ayo kita hampiri…", Eunhyuk berubah semangat mengingat yang di depannya adalah orang yang selama ini ia kagumi.

"Ha..ha, andwae…andwae, ehm—bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat lain saja…", Donghae benar-benar berharap Eunhyuk mau, mengangguk atau semacamnyalah.

"Waeyo ?", Tanya Eunhyuk tidak terima.

"Ayolah sayang…", Ajak Donghae memelas.

"Shireo !, Aku mau di sini !", Donghae geram dengan Eunhyuk yang seperti ini, jelas ia tidak mau end sekarang dengan nasib menyedihkan, bisa-bisa namja manisnya ini meninggalkannya.

"Okay, kalau Kau mau kupaksa…", Dengan tiba-tiba Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, mereka berbalik dan berlari menginggalkan caffe itu.

"Kenapa mereka berlar—Tunggu !, bukankah itu Donghae Kyu ?", Sandara dan Kyuhyun jelas mengamati pergerakan orang yang tak jauh di depan mereka tadi.

"Hah… ee—mana mungkin noona, Hae hyung kan—ehm… sedang di luar kota…",

"Tapi Aku yakin itu Donghae !",

"Heih… Aku rasa noona benar-benar merindukannya", Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengalihkan, di sisi lain Dara masih menangkap bagaimana dua orang itu berlari dan memasuki mobil yang sangat dikenal siapa pemiliknya.

"Mungkin Kyu", Putus Dara tidak ingin kesulitan curiga pada tunangannya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih ?", Eunhyuk barusaja melempar tasnya pada Donghae.

"Mian sayang…",

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu ?", tuduh Eunhyuk jelas.

"Anni !, Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya…",

"Kenapa harus berlari ?", Tambah Eunhyuk semakin menjadi.

"Ehm… karena Aku pikir berlari itu sehat… Ha..ha..ha",

"Kau mencurigakan Hae !", Eunhyuk mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela, sepat sekali rasanya berbicara dengan Donghae. Ini bukan berarti ia cemburu karena Donghae sempat menyebut Kyuhyun dengan kekasihnya, tapi pada Donghae yang membuatnya curiga.

"Hei~ Jangan marah, Sayang…", Tangan Donghae mendusal blonde Eunhyuk yang tergerai.

"Singkirkan tanganmu, Busuk !",

"Oh astaga… Kau tak perlu mengataiku demikian baby~",

"Kau mengesalkan Donghae !", Eunhyuk kini berbalik menatap Donghae yang tengah memajukan wajahnya.

"Mianhe, Kau tambah manis, Sayang…", Tanpa bisa menghindar, Donghae telah menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada milik Eunhyuk. Manis yang satu ini entah kenapa gampang sekali terhanyut oleh Donghae, walaupun ia sempat shock, tapi kini ia menikmati, mata terpejamnya lah sebagi bukti.

~Sluuuurp

"Mmhhh~"

Donghae perlahan menghisapnya, sederhana sekali pagutan ini tertaut. Perlahan tapi pasti tangan Eunhyuk tersampir pada tengkuk Donghae, beruntung tidak ada Satlantas yang berjaga di perempatan ini. Donghae memiringkan kepalanya perlahan untuk memperdalam ciumannya, gila rasanya benar-benar manis.

"Hkkkh… Sss—stoophh…", Eunhyuk mulai kehabisan nafasnya, tangannya menepuki dada Donghae untuk menjauh.

.

Pyaach

.

Bunyi kecipak terdengar setelah Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya.

"Hoooshh… Kau gila !", Komentar Eunhyuk begitu mendapat kebebasan.

"Sex di traffic jam sepertinya seru Nee ?",

"A—apa ?",

.

~Chup

.

Kembali Donghae menangkap keterkejutan Eunhyuk singkat melalui bibirnya.

"Pilih ! Kau mau di sini atau di apartement setelah ini ?", Donghae menyeringai mulai merencanakan sesuatu yang baru.

"A—apa maksudmu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk tergagap, sedikitnya arah pembicaraan Donghae mulai ia tangkap.

"Akan ku tulis sebagai imbalan, Pilih cepat !, Ingat jika kontrakmu masih padaku, di sin—",

"Kau gila melakukannya di sini ?", Eunhyuk dengan cepat memotong.

"Let's deal… Aku anggap Kau memilih apartement…",

.

TIIIN…TIIIIN

.

Tepat saat lampu berganti hijau dibarengi dengan klakson mobil belakang mereka, Donghae melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Wajahnya antusias berbahagia, benar-benar seseorang maniak yang hebat. Eunhyuk berpikir ngeri untuk kelangsungan virginnya setelah ini.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Apa benar yang Kau katakan ?",

"Ndee Sajangnim, Saya ada di apartement saat itu, tapi Eunhyuk tidak…",

"Dia mengatakan menginap di apartement dan tidak pulang, kemudian Dia uring-uringan tidak jelas, Apa mungkin Dia membohongiku ?",

"Ee.. maaf Sajangnim, Saya kurang mengerti untuk itu… yang Saya tahu Eunhyuk bukanlah berandal yang mengesalkan, Dia hanya sedikit brutal memahami keadaan, Dia anak yang baik pada intinya", Leeteuk berbicara sopan tanpa mengada-ngada. Walaupun berhadapan dengan ayah Eunhyuk bukan perkara mudah, tapi ia selalu mencoba jujur.

"Sebenarnya Aku mulai curiga dengan anak itu, ia jarang pulang akhir-akhir ini, terlebih Kau juga cuti, ia tak akan berani untuk tinggal di tempat macam apartement sendirian",

"Anda harus percaya dengannya Sajangnim, ia bukan seorang yang mengecewakan", Leeteuk tersenyum sebelum undur untuk mengatur lanjut kontrak Eunhyuk.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

.

.

BRUUG

.

.

"Hkhh… BISAKAH KAU PELAN-PELAN SAJA !",

Suara Eunhyuk menggema begitu hebat, meneriaki Donghae dengan puas. Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar, lengkingan sexy yang ia lucuti kancing kemejanya ini sungguh menyakitkan pendengarannya. Memang salahnya, sedari ia membanting pintu apartement, wajah Eunhyuk berubah suntuk, alasannya jelas karena ini apartement managernya, terlebih Donghae juga barusaja mendorong tubuh rampingnya ke bed.

"Oke sayang, but please don't yell at me like that, please !",

"AK—mmhh…", Belum sempat Eunhyuk kembali bersuara, Donghae justru membungkam bibir manis ini dengan miliknya.

"Hkkhh… Donghh—mmhh…", Lidah Donghae memang terlatih untuk melumpuhkan makhluk sebodoh Eunhyuk. Naas hanya beberapa detik saja Donghae melucuti kemeja biru tersebut meluncur dari kedua lengan tahanannya ini. Mereka melakukannya seperti seorang mahir dalam hal ini. Tanpa perlawanan dari Eunhyuk, merupakan kunci Donghae bertindak lebih, lidahnya menyesap pouty Eunhyuk yang rasanya tidak diragukan lagi.

"As I expect, babe…", Hanya sebentar ketika ia melepaskan tautannya untuk berkomentar atas sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan pada tubuh yang dikakahinya ini.

"Ngggh~", Eunhyuk menggeram seksi, salivanya menetes perlahan dengan sangat sensual menuruni dagu runcingnya. Kepala Donghae masuk ke ceruk lehernya, dengan bangga menggoreskan gigi-gigi yang tertata rapi untuk beberapa tanda di sana.

"Pleashh… Jangan di leh—eehmm…leherhh—", Eunhyuk sedikit memundurkan kepalanya ketika Donghae semakin bringas memakan lehernya, tidak mungkin ia beralasan alergi lagi dan lagi untuk pemotretan yang mengharuskannya menunjukkan bagian membanggakan ini.

"Kau benar-benar sesuatu, Sayang…", Donghae membubuhi kecupan manis di dahi Eunhyuk.

"Hkk—ughh~", Kembali Donghae dengan aksinya. Seakan ia berani sombong karena bisa menaklukkan seorang yang keras seperti Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dengan santai meremas punggung Donghae, meresapi setiap perlakuan Donghae pada nipplenya. Tidak, tapi Donghae melewati bagian puncaknya, hanya memutar telunjuknya mengelilingi area yang bisa membuat Eunhyuk mendesah semakin gila.

"Mmhh.. Sungguh—ugh…", Eunhyuk menutup matanya erat, bibirnya mencoba ia gigit, benar-benar menahan egonya untuk tidak memohon lebih, Donghae begitu genius dalam mempermainkannya.

"Apa ?, Kau tahu… ini imut sekali…", Donghae terkekeh singkat, membiarkan Eunhyuk lebih menderita.

"Breng—hkkhh…", Umpatan Eunhyuk tersamarkan dengan jilatan Donghae, tapi tetap tidak pada bagian puncaknya.

"Jangan mempermainkan ugh~ Ak—akuuhh Haehhh…", Tangan Eunhyuk memukul kepala Donghae sedikit keras, justru Donghae malah semakin meninggikan tawanya.

"Lalu Aku harus bagaimana ?", Donghae merayap naik, membisikkan dengan sensual pertanyaan tabunya.

"Ouuhhh…", Salah-salah Eunhyuk malah kembali mendesah, ketika Donghae bergeser, bagian selatan keduanya yang sama-sama sedikit menegang bergesekan.

"Pallihhh…",

"Ha..ha..ha.. Kau tidak sepolos usiamu Hyukkie…", Canda Donghae mendengar frustasi Eunhyuk. Akhirnya, begitu hela Donghae menunggu sedari tadi.

"Ini…", Donghae menarik pants pendek Eunhyuk pada bagian pinggangnya.

"Apakah Aku harus melepas ini ?",

"APAKAH KAU HARUS BERTANYA ?", Eunhyuk kembali meledak dengan candaan Donghae.

"Oww… Sabar sayang, I just tease you sexy…", Lembut Donghae sembari meremas sintal Eunhyuk.

"Ngghhh~", Pasrah Eunhyuk kemudian.

Menit berlalu dengan cepat, pemandangan menggiurkan belum juga terselesaikan sampai sekarang. Berbagai macam cara Donghae lakukan untuk membuat Eunhyuk semakin menggila dengan desahan dan permohonan. Mata yang sayu diikuti peluh yang membuat badan polos keduanya tampak mengkilap membuat ini setara dengan Blue Film yang sangat direkomendasikan. Tangan Donghae tidak pernah diam untuk menggoda Eunhyuk, terlebih yang diperlakukan menunjukkan respon yang positif, mempersilahkan tanpa gamang dan menikmati dengan lenguhan.

"Ouughhh…", Bibir Donghae bermain dengan puncak junior Eunhyuk. Benda yang tak seberapa besar dibanding miliknya ini sudah tiga kali menyemburkan gurih yang membuatnya ketagihan untuk menelan. Tangannya juga aktif dengan twinsball imut Eunhyuk.

"Arrghh… Mhhh…. Donghaeeehh~", Mungkin efek yang lelah membuat Eunhyuk sedikit menurunkan geraman nikmatnya ketika klimaks berikutnya datang.

"Hmmm… Bagaimana ?, Itu nikmat bukan ?", Donghae menjilat sisa cairan Eunhyuk di bibir bawahnya. Ia berdiri dengan lututnya dan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk, dalam proses mengembalikan nafas juga energy yang terkuras karena badai yang barusan ia rasakan, matanya tiba-tiba membelalak dengan aksi Donghae.

"Ka—kau, Ap—apa yang Kau lakukan ?", Masih bertanya, padahal ia tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan namjanya itu. Tangan Donghae aktif namun perlahan mengocok batangnya sendiri yang jelas sudah tegak mengacung. Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak sadar jika sedari tadi Donghae telah sama polos sepertinya. Bahkan seingatnya, ia sendirilah yang tadi disuruh melucuti pakaian Donghae.

"Now baby… Kau tahu kan ?", Alis Donghae naik salah satu.

"Ak—aku…", Eunhyuk mendadak panik, jelas tidak ada pilihan lain, karena ini sudah lebih dari setengah perjalanan.

"Izinkan Aku…",

"KAU APA ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan keras, bahkan ia seperti akan tertawa. Maksudnya, masih sempat Donghae meminta izin padahal dengan ataupun tanpa ia menjawab iya, pasti Donghae akan menerobosnya. Bahkan kedua tangan Donghae sudah membuka kedua paha putihnya. Jujur sedari tadi, man hole nya terasa berkerut dan membuka, begitu seterusnya, terlebih saat ia klimaks… selain jari-jarinya yang mencengkeram, ada bagian lain di antara bokong padatnya yang terasa sangat kosong dan perlu sesuatu.

"Shhhhtt… Ini yang pertama bukan ?",

"TENTU SAJ—Ughh~", Bringas Eunhyuk tertahan dengan geramannya, sengaja Donghae menggesekkan juniornya pada man hole merah yang sangat menggoda milik Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu berteriak sayang… mmhh~ Ini nikmat bukan ?", Donghae pun sama, keras yang dimilikinya bertemu dengan lubang yang sebentar lagi akan dijadikan sarang.

"Mmhh… Pelanhh… Haehh…", Nyali Eunhyuk sedikit menciut, walaupun demikian nasehatnya juga didengar dengan bagus oleh Donghae,

"I'm gentle man, Baby… Nikmati saja… Ini akan sedikit sakit… ehm… diawal",

Gila atau memang Eunhyuk tidak tahu jika ia membutuhkan penetrasi, ini yang pertama dan tanpa pemanasan hanya akan membuatnya semakin perih. Donghae terlalu menarik untuk tidak dipatuhi, toh ia tidak tahu tatacara making love seperti ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, Donghae mendorong tubuhnya ke depan, Eunhyuk mengernyit perih. Bahkan kepala junior Donghae belum sepenuhnya masuk.

"Ughh~ pelanhhh…", Sumpah… Perih sekali rasanya, jari lentik Eunhyuk yang bersarang di punggung Donghae pun tanpa sadar menusukkan kuku lancipnya di sana.

"Hiks… Appo—Haehh…", Satu isakan lolos saat Donghae baru setengah memasukkan miliknya.

"Ngghh~ tight Babe… Tungguhhh..", Donghae justru menikmati pijatan erotis hole Eunhyuk. Akan tetapi Donghae tidak sejahat itu, tangannya terulur mengelus pipi basah Eunhyuk dan perlahan ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya.

"Arrrghhh—hiks… Appoo…",

"Ughh… Shhhtt... Apa Kau ingin berhenti ?", Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae, apa ia bermimpi mendengar pertanyaan barusan, seakan meyakinkan diri jika benar Donghae bertanya demikian.

"Apa terlalu sakit ?, Jawablah… Jika iya kita berh—",

"Move !", Satu kata yang Eunhyuk pikirkan singkat, ia yakin Donghae tidak akan menjahatinya.

"Nice choice Jung Eunhyuk !",

"Ngggh~ Ouuchhh—hiks…", Donghae bergerak perlahan, isakan Eunhyuk diiringi dengar desahan.

"Mmhhh… nghhh~", Kenapa rasanya berubah begini, pikir Eunhyuk menikmati pergerakan Donghae. Rasanya benar-benar tak diduganya, ketika Donghae menarik benda itu dan melesakkanya dengan perlahan, entahlah ini nikmat tapi ia merasa kurang.

"Pleaseehhh… fasstteerrhh…", Perintah Eunhyuk membuat Donghae merubah tempo lambatnya. Benar-benar pengendali yang patuh dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Ouuchh… Donghaaeehh…",

"Gotcha !", Ini yang ditunggu Donghae, ia berhasil membuat tubuh Eunhyuk melengkung, titik tujuannya telah ia tumbuk, seakan tahu tempatnya dimana ia terus menembak bagian itu.

"Arrgh… angghh… mmhhhh… nghhhh~ Lagihhh…", Donghae menyeringai melihat Eunhyuk yang berubah binal.

"Donghaeeehh… deeppeerrhh.. ouuhh… deeppeerrhh… arrrghh…", Donghae menaikkan tempo sodokannya, melihat dari gerak-gerik Eunhyuk yang bertambah liar begini, pasti manis ini akan klimaks.

"Ungghh~ Sayanghh…", Juniornya benar-benar diremas nikmat oleh hole berkedut Eunhyuk.

"Haaah… nggghhh… Ak—akhhhu… Mmmh… ARRGRHHHH… DONGHAEEEHHH….", Desahan Eunhyuk keras sekali, ia telah sampai dengan keadaan puas yang sangat. Ini berbeda ketika juniornya hanya dioral Donghae, rasanya benar-benar lebih nikmat jika dimasuki seperti ini. Pertama kali yang sangat menggairahkan.

"Nikmathh Babehhh ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk samar, Junior Donghae masih keluar masuk dalam holenya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bersuara, sedangkan di bawah sana, Donghae masih berusaha mengejar ketertinggalannya.

"Ungghh~ Ketatkanhhh… Sayang Ouuhhh….", Donghae menurunkan temponya, ia hampir sampai dan ingin menikmati bagaimana miliknya semakin diremas hole merah muda ini.

"ARRRHHH… Haaahhh…. Harrgghh…", Jelas geraman klimaks Donghae tidak seperti Eunhyuk, ini terdengar manly sekali.

Hangat itulah yang dirasakan Eunhyuk, sesuatu masuk ke dalam hole nya, begitu pula ada yang merembas keluar mengaliri pahanya. Matanya terpejam menikmati serangkaian kenikmatan yang menguras tenaganya.

.

Plop

.

"Hkkhhh…", Donghae mencabut kebanggaannya dari milik Eunhyuk.

"Otte ?, Tidak burukkan ?", Tanya Donghae sembari beralih dari atas Eunhyuk ke samping manis yang kelelahan ini. Kakinya juga menarik selimut dan merentangkan di atas tubuh polosnya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Hiks… Kau Brengsek Donghae…", Air mata Eunhyuk jatuh begitu saja, bahkan tangannya memukul-mukul bidang yang pernah dioloknya. Bodoh, ia tidak pernah membayangkan sex pertama dengan orang baru seperti Donghae.

"Shuuut… Maki Aku besok pagi saja, sekarang tidurlah… Sayang…",

"Kau Jahat—hiks…",

"Sudaah… Jangan begini, Kau juga yang memintaku lanjut…", Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk yang sedikit menyesali apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama bagi Donghae, tapi sungguh ini lebih nikmat dari pengalaman pertamanya.

"Hikss—Maserati ku jangan lupa…",

"Ha..ha..ha, Pasti Sayang ~Chu", Eunhyuk benar-benar pintar mengendalikan finansialnya, semalam bercinta dan Donghae harus membayar dengan mewah macam Maserati. Kecupan sebelum Eunhyuk jatuh ke alam mimpi Donghae berikan, haruskah ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan namja ini.

.

~Drrrrrt

.

Donghae mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar, ia ingat telah menyuruh seseorang untuk memberinya informasi di jam ini.

.

_Mereka berpacaran_

_._

Isi pesan yang dibaca Donghae dengan geram, berikut ia menscroll ke bawah dan hampir ia membanting canggih miliknya yang menunjukkan gambar bagaimana manis yang ada di dekapannya ini berpelukan dengan seseorang yang sedikit asing untuknya.

"Shim Changmin, Bangsat !".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

_TING..TONG._

_._

_TING..TONG_

_._

_TING..TONG_

_._

Donghae perlahan membuka matanya, samar ia mendengar bell apartement beberapa kali.

"Ughhh… Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini ?", Dengan malas ia menuruni bed dan menyambar boxer miliknya kemudian segera keluar dari kamar mewah milik Eunhyuk.

Donghae berjalan santai, keluar dari kamar pun masih dengan santai, bahkan sempat ia tersenyum melihat pakaian miliknya atau milik Eunhyuk yang bercecer di lantai dekat ruang santai. Ia tidak mengecek terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang, percaya dirinya terlalu tinggi dengan tebakan Kyuhyun lah yang datang. Padahal jelas apartement ini bukanlah miliknya, harusnya ia ingat jika ini apartementnya akan ada sofa maroon yang terpampang indah di depan TV. Kesimpulannya, Donghae masih belum sadar.

.

Cklek

.

"Huuuaahhh… Siap—", Uapnya berhenti seketika, mata tajam di depan sana juga tidak kalah kaget melihat ke arahnya.

"Donghae-shi ?", Suara tegas menginterupsi kebodohan Donghae.

"Tu—Tuan Jung ?".

.

.

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

.

.

**Thanks to :**

**nemonkey, PurpleLittleCho, cho w lee 794, VampireDPS, anita ariestamaru, ShinJiWoo920202, pungkaself eomma, reiasia95, hyona, mizukhy yank eny, lee haerieun, Nanda, alf, NovaPolariself, HAEHYUK IS REAL, haeveunka, oelum96, siti sisun, BekiCoy0411, Dochi risma, wildapolaris, minmi arakida, kartikawaii, dekdes, Yenie Cho94, NicKyun, malaallrise silver, nurul p putri, Haehyuklee, harubonbon, isroie106, kakimulusheenim, ClaraYu, Miss Chocoffee.**

Sorry buat trap di bagian akhir, sengaja nggak saya peringatkan diawal.

Terimakasih bagi yang masih nunggu FF ini, Selamat membaca.

Don't forget to review and see you in next chap !

Thanks :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Monster in Me**

**Cast :**

Lee HyukJae

Lee DongHae

Some of Super Junior member

And other Group

**Rate :**

M

**Genre :**

Hurt and Romance

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

_TING..TONG_

_._

_Donghae perlahan membuka matanya, samar ia mendengar bell apartement beberapa kali._

_"Ughhh… Siapa sih pagi-pagi begini ?", Dengan malas ia menuruni bed dan menyambar boxer miliknya kemudian segera keluar dari kamar mewah milik Eunhyuk._

_._

_Cklek_

_._

_"Huuuaahhh… Siap—", Uapnya berhenti seketika, mata tajam di depan sana juga tidak kalah kaget melihat ke arahnya._

_"Donghae-shi ?", Suara tegas menginterupsi kebodohan Donghae._

_"Tu—Tuan Jung ?",_

Donghae mematung melihat paruh baya yang kini berada dihadapannya. Bukan karena ia malu atau merasa tidak enak dengan boxer yang ia kenakan, akan tetapi ada pertanyaan lain yang membuat kedua orang ini sama-sama diam.

'Shit, ini bukan apartement ku…', Ingat Donghae sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kecil.

"Bisakah Aku masuk ?", Mata Donghae melebar, tidak mungkin ia tidak mengizinkan karena ia bukan pemiliknya.

"Aa—ahh… tentu saja…", Donghae memberi jarak untuk Tuan Jung masuk.

'Oh tidak, Kenapa baju-baju sialan itu bercecer di sana sih…', Donghae terus berceloteh merutuki kebodohannya semalam yang tidak berpikir sama sekali jika akan ada kemungkinan seperti ini.

"Donghae-shi, Apa yang Kau lakukan di sini ?", Tanya Tuan Jung, mungkin ini sedikit terdengar seperti interogasi. Mata Tuan Jung juga telah menyaksikan bagaimana berantakannya kain yang ada di lantai apartement manager anaknya ini.

"Ehm… it—itu, semalam, Ak—Aku dan Kyuhyun menginap di tempat ini, Kita sedikit berpesta dan yahh… bersenang-senang",

"Oh… Demikian, Lalu Dimana Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun ?", Donghae menatap pintu kamar Eunhyuk yang tidak sepenuhnya ia tutup tadi. Harapannya Tuan Jung tidak menoleh ke tempat itu dan menemukan gundukan selimut yang kini mulai Donghae khawatirkan akibat gerakan-gerakan kecil di sana.

"Ehm… Mereka berdua sudah berangkat, Ha..ha..ha.. Ndee, sudah berangkat",

"Ah… padahal ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepada Eunhyuk… Baiklah, Aku akan berangkat ke kantor sekarang, Aku harap Kau juga lekas bersiap",

'Hanya demikian ?', Bukannya Donghae meremehkan atau ingin ditanyai lebih, tapi itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul dalam benaknya ketika mendengar respon biasa dari Tuan Jung.

"Donghae-shi, jam 8.30 Ndee ?", Sebelum meninggalkan tempat ini, Tuan Jung sempat mengingatkan Donghae akan waktu dan berlalu setelah Donghae mengangguk.

"Huhh… Kenapa Aku jadi merinding dan berbohong demikian, Aku seperti ditanyai Ayah mertua saja", Donghae terkekeh melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar Eunhyuk.

.

BRUG

.

"Heuuuh~",

Donghae menubruk Eunhyuk yang masih hangat bergumul dengan selimut yang ternoda semalam. Lenguhan dari bibir Eunhyuk terdengar ketika Donghae merengkuh tubuh kecilnya.

"Ireona babe…", Donghae mengecupi cuping Eunhyuk, bermaksud yang ia perlakukan demikian merasa terganggu dan terbangun.

"Ughh… hentikan Hae !", Eunhyuk merengek dan mendorong kepala namja tampan yang menggagahinya semalam.

"Hayoo… Sekolah apa tidak ?, Ini sudah setengah 7, Sayang…", Donghae duduk kemudian memangku kepala Eunhyuk dengan memberikan usapan-usapan lembut pada blonde yang dimiliki manis itu.

"Sakit Hae~", Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan menunjukkan pandangan memelas kepada Donghae.

.

Chup

.

Benar-benar pintar mengambil kesempatan, kecupan singkat ia berikan kepada Eunhyuk yang menunggu tanggapannya, toh sekarang Eunhyuk tidak sekasar yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Ck… Benarkah ?, Lalu apa perlu absent, Sayang ?",

"Heuh ?, Aku masuk saja…", Putus Eunhyuk sebelum bangun dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya menuju toilet.

"Kau kemanakan selimut itu ?", Tanya Donghae sembari menatap aneh Eunhyuk.

"Apa Kau bodoh ?", See, ini masihlah Eunhyuk, pertanyaan Donghae membuat ia berhenti di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ugh~ Jangan mengataiku, Sayang…",

"Setidaknya tidak usah berkomentar dan ambilkan Aku potongan kain",

"Oh Astaga, Baby… Kau malu maksudmu ?",

"DIAM !", Eunhyuk memasuki kamar mandi dengan meringis dan menutup pintunya dengan suara kasar seperti biasanya.

"Omo !, manisnya~ Aku bahkan melihat semuanya semalam…",

"AKU BILANG DIAM, LEE DONGHAE !",

"Oh Jesus !, Iya-iya, Sayang…", Donghae tanpa berniat sedikit merapikan berantakannya kamar ini, justru memakai celananya dan kemejanya semalam. Kakinya berjalan menuju pintu utama dan meninggalkan tempat ini dengan santai. Bukannya ia bermaksud jahat atau meninggalkan Eunhyuk, walaupun jujur saja jika Donghae tidak memikirkan tentang tanggung jawab, akan tetapi maksud ia meninggalkan apartement Eunhyuk adalah untuk menuju tempatnya sendiri.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

"Kyuhyun-shi ?",

"Ouhh… panasnya", Pegangan Kyuhyun meleset pada gelas yang tengah ia isi dengan kopi panas sehingga sedikit mengenai kulit putihnya. Suara orang yang barusaja memanggilnya cukup membuat ia sedikit terkejut di pagi hari.

"Kau di sini ?", Tanya orang itu lagi saat ia sudah menoleh dan berbalik sepenuhnya memandang orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ah… Jung Sajangnim, Ndee… Saya di sini sejak kemarin…", Tuan Jung berganti terkejut dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

"Tidakkah Anda terlalu pagi ?", Tanya Kyuhyun mencairkan karena Tuan Jung tidak menanggapi ucapannya dan terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jung Sajangnim ?", Kyuhyun bahkan harus memanggil paruh baya tampan yang diagungkan ini untuk menyadarkannya.

"Ah Ye, maaf… Eee, Kau tidak salah ?, maksudku… Kau benar-benar di sini ?",

"Ndee Sajangnim, Saya harus lembur dan menyelesaikan laporan juga bahan presentasi untuk Donghae hyung", Tuan Jung terlihat berpikir kembali. Entah siapa yang tengah berbohong kepadanya yang jelas ada sebersit perasaan khawatir pada bungsunya itu.

"Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah ?",

"Donghae hyung melarangku, jadi yah… Aku menurut saja. Oh iya, ini… silahkan, jika Anda meminum kopi…", Kyuhyun terlihat sangat sopan dan lebih bisa menghargai orang, walaupun Donghae juga sama, akan tetapi Kita pasti bisa memperkirakan siapa yang lebih brengsek diantara keduanya.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun-shi, sebaiknya Kau segera bersiap, Kau sungguh berantakan…", Canda Tuan Jung tulus dengan penampilan amburadul Kyuhyun.

"Ah… Anda lebih terdengar mengatai Saya bau, Sajangnim…", Kekeh Kyuhyun bersahabat.

"Oh ya ?, Anggap saja memang begitu…", Setidaknya renyah yang Kyuhyun cipatakan untuknya sedikit melunturkan pemikiran buruk tentang pimpinan mitra kerjanya dengan anaknya sendiri.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

"Yakin bisa berjalan, Hyukkie ?", Tanya Donghae menatap khawatir orang yang ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kenapa Kau meremehkanku sekali sih, Aku tetap namja jika Kau lupa jenis lubang siapa yang Kau masuki semalam…", Donghae membelalak mendengarkan penuturan Eunhyuk. Itu terdengar berlebihan untuk diucapkan oleh manis macam Eunhyuk.

"Maksudku tidak begitu Love, Aku khawatir padamu…", Donghae mengelus tirus Eunhyuk dengan pola halus.

"Minggir !, Aku harus cepat masuk, Hae~", Donghae tersenyum mendengar Eunhyuk yang sedikit merajuk, tubuhnya bergeser dari pintu mobil yang sebelumnya telah ia buka untuk Eunhyuk.

Di sisi lain, ada beberapa namja juga yeoja berseragam sama seperti Eunhyuk yang saling mengeluarkan pendapat dengan pemikiran sama akan apa yang mereka lihat. Ingat, Eunhyuk tidak dekat dengan siapapun di sekolah ini, kecuali Kyuhyun, juga jangan dilupakan julukan pelacur ulung yang telah dicapkan kepada orang sekelas Eunhyuk. Ditambah lagi, di depan anak-anak yang kurang lebih berusia sepantaran ini, Eunhyuk tidak sendiri atau dengan supirnya dan lagi itu bukan Kyuhyun. Mobil sport hitam mengagumkan yang membuat anak-anak elit ini terkagum, juga jas formal ala Ahjushi kantor tampan yang dipakai pengantar Eunhyuk semakin mengindikasikan betapa _bad_ nya Eunhyuk.

"Mainan baru ?",

"Mungkin, kulihat ia sudah tidak pernah dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun…",

"Tidak salah dengan gandengannya kali ini ?",

"Maksudmu ?", Tanya yang lain penasaran.

"Mungkin tarifnya naik, hingga yang seusia kita tidak lagi memberikan cukup uang pada jalang itu dan membuatnya berpindah haluan pada Ahjushi-ahjushi…", Anak-anak ini terkikik bersamaan dan bangga akan pendapat melesetnya.

"Kenapa Dia diterima di sekolah ini jika kemampuannya tidak ada ?…",

"Jangan lupakan fakta apa kelebihannya…",

"Benar, penggoda menjijikkan…",

"Oh Tuhan, Kenapa Aku terlambat berpikir… Mungkin ia menjajakan tubuhnya pada para seongsae…", Tawa mereka semakin keras hingga Eunhyuk yang berusaha berjalan keluar dari mobil sedikit terusik dan menatap yeoja-yeoja yang membicarakannya ini.

"Auh~", Lirih Eunhyuk mengaduh saat mencoba melangkah.

"Kalau Kau benar tidak okay, mari pulang dan istirahat saja…", Perhatian Donghae.

"Demi Tuhan, Jangan meremehkanku, Donghae…", Ulang Eunhyuk yang sedikit risih ditatapi oleh anak-anak yang mungkin berpendapat nakal tentangnya itu hingga ia mengibaskan tangan Donghae yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Kau membuat orang-orang semakin salah paham, Aku kuat kok…", Alasan Eunhyuk sebelum Donghae protes karena ditepis bantuannya.

"Baiklah, Aku percaya… Masuklah !", Eunhyuk mengangguk, tapi langkahnya bukannya menjauhi Donghae malah mendekati _tampannya_ itu.

.

Chup

.

Waw… perkembangan yang menonjol menurut Donghae, bukannya ia dinasehati cukup supaya yang lain tidak curiga, tapi apa maksud kecupan di pipi kirinya barusan, mungkin tanda perbaikan Eunhyuk. Kalau iya, bukannya progresnya bagus dan terlalu cepat, pikir Donghae sempit.

"Beri Aku beberapa lembar uang !, Perutku sangat butuh asupan sandwich", Benar bukan, Eunhyuk tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan cuma-cuma, pasti ada maksud tersuratnya.

"Astaga, Kupikir Kau berniat ikhlas menciumku…", Geram Donghae sembari mengeluarkan beberapa lembar dari dompetnya.

"Cukup ?",

"Terimakasih, ini sangat cukup untuk mentraktir seisi kelasku…", Canda Eunhyuk sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae dan berjalan menjauh.

"JANGAN LUPA MENJEMPUTKU !", Teriak Eunhyuk semakin membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

.

.

"Dasar binal !", Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah, kemudian menatap orang yang barusan bersuara dan kalau ia tidak salah penilaian, dua kata hina tersebut ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau mengataiku ?", Tanya Eunhyuk tidak suka.

"Siapa lagi yang begitu selain Kau ?",

"Jangan mencari masalah denganku !",

"Wae ?, Kau terlihat tidak suka, Kurang dengan bayaranmu ?", Sahut yang lain sembari menatap remeh pada lembar won yang belum sempat Eunhyuk masukkan dalam sakunya.

"Jangan mengurusiku, Tampang-tampang plastik !", Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk sedikit membalas ejekan dan berlalu dengan cepat, di sisi lain anak ini tengah meringis menahan perih pada daerah bokongnya.

'Shit, semalam begitu nikmat, tapi Kenapa kini sangat menyebalkan rasanya…'.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

"Apa mungkin dengan modal yang Kau sebutkan cukup untuk proyek yang Kau bilang mengesanka itu ?", Kyuhyun meletakkan Smartphone yang ia genggam sebelumnya hingga berbunyi 'TAK' di meja kaca depannya, kepalanya tiba-tiba menoleh pada orang yang barusaja mengunggkapkan pendapat dan tanyanya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Donghae yang berdiri di depan di samping layar presentasi, jantungnya sedikit berdetak tidak biasa atas pertanyaan orang yang membuatnya kelabakan tadi pagi.

"Maaf, maksud Anda Apa Sajangnim ?", Tanya Donghae permisi karena nada orang yang seperti menyanggah idenya tadi tidak begitu enak.

"Dengan hanya mengandalkan investor yang tak seberapa, Aku rasa membuat yang lainnya enggan lagi untuk bekerja sama dengan kita di masa depan, Apa Kau sempat memikirkan hal itu, Donghae-shi ?", Donghae diam, bukannya ia tidak bisa menjawab, ini pertanyaan gampang dan telah ia pikirkan sebelumnya dengan matang jika benar akan ada yang bertanya demikian. Masalahnya, nada orang itu kenapa terdengar menyeramkan sekali di telinganya.

"Aku rasa Kau perlu memperbaiki presentasimu dan kumpulkan Kami jika benar-benar matang…", Tuan Jung memang tidak begitu terkontrol kali ini, bahkan kakinya melangkah ke luar meninggalkan banyak tetinggi perusahaannya.

Donghae melayangkan pandangan pada Kyuhyun seakan memberikan pertanyaan Kenapa. Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan sedikit mengendikkan bahu, merasa pas dengan jawaban tidak tahunya. Kesimpulannya, presentasi Donghae kali ini dinilai gagal, wajahnya kusut seketika, padahal ia baru mendapatkan kesenangannya semalam.

"Hyung, Apa yang terjadi ?", Kyuhyun yang melihat keresahan Donghae akhirnya menghampiri sepupunya ini.

"Entahlah Kyu, Kau berpikir ada yang aneh tidak ?",

"Kupikir Kau yang aneh, bukannya Kau sudah bersiap dengan jawaban akan pertanyaan yang seperti itu, tapi Kenapa diam saja ?",

"Bagaimana Aku sempat menjawab kalau wajah Jung Sajangnim seperti akan membunuhku ?",

"Benar juga sih, Dia terlihat memojokkanmu dari awal presentasi… Ehm… Kau tidak membuat kesalahan kan ?",

"Membuat", Jawab Donghae sembari memperlihatkan pandangan santai.

"Hah ?",

"Lupakan !, Apa Sandara tidak mengatakan rindu padaku ?", Alih Donghae yang sebenarnya malas mengatakan nama itu.

"Waeyo ?, Kau rindu padanya ?",

"Mungkin…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

PLAAAK

.

.

"KAU GILA JUNG EUNHYUK !",

"Hiks… Appo Hyung~", Eunhyuk memegang pipi sebelah kanannya yang terlihat merah.

"KAU—Astaga…", Orang ini terlihat frustasi dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"KAU TAHU KAN ITU SALAH ?", Eunhyuk terisak sembari masih menempelkan tangannya pada bekas tamparan. Tubuhnya terhuyung jatuh ke sofa karena tangan Leeteuk memberinya dorongan untuk jatuh. Sungguh, itu tadi keras sekali.

"Hiks—Ak… Aku tidak melakukannya—hiks…", Suaranya bergetar, harapannya keluar tanpa ia tahu benar tidaknya.

"Astagaaa… KA—KAU TAHU KAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEL—",

"AKU TIDAK—Hiks…", Eunhyuk yang tidak suka dibentak akhirnya membalas sembari mensejajarkan tubuhnya di depan Leeteuk.

"Terus… Teruslah berbohong !, Kau pikir Hyung bodoh ?, Apa Menurutmu Aku tidak kenal seperti apa bau sprema ?, Apa Aku sangat miskin ilmu untuk tahu jika anyir dan merah di selimut itu adalah darah ?, Kau masih ingin menyangkal ?", Kembali Leeteuk berapi dengan menyebutkan rasionalnya sembari menunjuk gulungan selimut di kamar mandi dengan beberapa noda.

"Ak—Aku… hiks…",

"Sungguh, Kau tahu kan Kau tidak boleh ?, Kau tahu kalau Ka—",

"Aku akan baik-baik saja hyung…", Yakin Eunhyuk supaya Leeteuk menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tidak akan baik Eunhyuk, berhentilah menggampangkan sesuatu… Jujur pada Hyung, Siapa orang itu ?", Tuntut Leeteuk membuat Eunhyuk membelalak.

"Ak—Aku tidak hiks—hyung…", Masih bertahan dengan jawaban ini.

"JUNG EUNHYUK !",

"AKU BAIK !, Sungguh—hiks…",

"Please, beritahu padaku Siapa Dia ?, Sudah berapa lama Kau berhubungan dengannya ?, Apa Dia memaksamu ?, Apa Dia seorang yang brengsek ?, Apa Dia sud—",

"HYUNG !, Cukup—hiks…", Eunhyuk menahan tangan Leeteuk dan meminta managernya itu untuk berhenti. Katakan dirinya ceroboh, bodoh dan sebagainya, bekas yang semalam, kenapa ia sampai selupa ini.

"Geure, Aku diam… Tunggu sampai Appamu tahu dan Kau tentu paham akibatnya !", Leeteuk menyentakkan tangan Eunhyuk dan berlalu pergi dari ruangan yang sepenuhnya ia bayar sendiri.

.

.

BRAAK

.

.

"Hiks…", Isakan sama dari orang yang berbeda. Leeteuk di luar pintu ia mengusap lelehan air matanya, Eunhyuk bukan siapa-siapanya, tidak ada kata sedarah dalam status mereka. Perhatiannya sangat tulus untuk Eunhyuk, khawatirnya barusan juga bukan tanpa alasan, ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk terperosok ke dalam, walaupun pribadinya sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dan yakin tetap oke.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

_FB_

_._

_._

_"Hiks… Umma—hiks… Umma eodiga—hiks…", Gelap dan anak ini ketakutan, seseorang yang ia cari tidak juga menunjukkan tanda adanya._

_"Hiks—Hyukkie takut—hikss… mmaaaa…", Kakinya melangkah kecil dan berpola aneh, wajar karena ia sangat ketakutan. Tidak dipedulikan jika ia menabraki barang-barang keras, asalkan ia dapat menemukan orang yang ia cari._

_"Hikss—Hyukkie mau umma—hiks… Hyungiiie~ hikss… Ummaaa~",_

_._

_._

_JDEEEEERRRRRR_

_._

_._

_PRAAAAANG_

_._

_._

_"UMMAAAAAA—hiks…", Petir yang sangat menakutkan itu datang lagi, hal itulah yang sebenarnya membuat bungsu menggemaskan ini bangun dan mencari ibunya. Dan hal mengerikan sedang terjadi saat ini, entah itu berapa guci yang yang anak manis ini gulingkan karena tak sengaja sebagai bentuk kekagetannya. Tidak, bukan karena nominal guci nya, akan tetapi bagaimana darah segar mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk kecil._

_"Hikss—sakkhitt—hiks… —mmaaa perrihhh—hikss…", Ia tetap melangkah dengan telapak kaki yang mengeluarkan cairan merah. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat jika seperti ini dan tentu saja pecahan guci tadi sebagian telah menggores bahkan menancap di telapak kakinya._

_"Appo—hiks… appo~", Tidak, ia tidak kuat lagi untuk berjalan, jika ini orang dewasa, keluahan sakit atau air mata pasti akan keluar, apalagi untuk anak sekecil dirinya._

_._

_CKLEK_

_._

_TAP_

_._

_"Jae ?, Minnie ?, Hyukkie ?, Kalian dimana, Sayang ?",_

_"Appa—hiks…", Seru Eunhyuk cepat ketika ia mendengar pintu rumahnya terbuka dan ia juga mendengar bagaimana langkah kaki itu mendekatinya sekaligus menanyakan dimana orang-orang yang dimaksudkan._

_"Heuh ?, Hyukkie, Kau dimana, Sayang ?", Yunho, orang ini adalah Jung Yunho, salah satu dari orang yang Eunhyuk rapalkan segera datang dan mengusir ketakutannya._

_"Appa—hiks… Appa~",_

_"Astaga, Kenapa menangis… Tunggu Hyukkie, katakan Kau dimana, Sayang ?", Yunho sedikit terburu dan berlari karena suara isakan anaknya semakin terdengar._

_._

_._

_BLITZZ_

_._

_._

_Lampu menyala,_

_"Oh God, HYUKKIE !", Yunho bersyukur karena penerangan telah baik, tapi sangat disayangkan dengan keadaan mengerikan yang ada di depan sana._

_"Hyukkie, Hyukkie Kenapa, Sayang ?, Oh Tuhan, Kenapa berdarah seperti ini ?", Yunho panik dengan keadaan anaknya yang sangat menyedihkan, ia tahu jika itu pasti sakit sekali._

_"Hiks—Appa… Hyukkie mau Umma—hiks…", Di bawah tangga tepat sulung terjatuh sekitar satu jam yang lalu, di situ Eunhyuk berada. Darah yang cukup banyak bercampur dengan milik Eunhyuk. Yunho terburu dalam merengkuh Eunhyuk, ia menatap pakaian anaknya yang dibasahi darah._

_"Kau Kenapa, Sayang ?, Dimana Umma dan Hyung ?", Tanya Yunho sembari memeluk erat Eunhyuk kecil._

_"Hiks—periiih Appa~ sakith—hiks…", Adu Eunhyuk terus mengaduh._

_"Appa arra, Mian… maafkan Appa karena terlambat, Apa Hyukkie jatuh ?", Yunho menggendong Eunhyuk kecil dan menenangkan anak ini keluar menuju mobilnya, siapa yang tega jika untuk membiarkan anak kecil ini kesakitan dan tidak melakukan apa-apa._

_"Sakit Appa—hiks… Kaki Hyukkie—hiks… periihh~", Kembali Eunhyuk menangis dengan keras, tancapan pecahan benda mahal yang ia gulingkan itu benar-benar menyakitkan._

_._

_CKIIITT_

_._

_Bunyi rem yang sedikit keras menghentikan langkah Yunho sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya._

_"Jae…", Gumam Yunho begitu melihat istrinya keluar dari sebuah mobil yang ia yakini bukan salah satu miliknya._

_"Umma—hiks…", Suara Eunhyuk menyadarkan yeoja di depan sana yang masih membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih pada namja yang tak jauh usianya dari sang Appa._

_"Hyuk—Yunho ?", Kaget yeoja ini melihat keadaan anaknya digendongan sang suami dan segera berlari menghampiri._

_"Hyukkie… Hyukkie Kenapa, Sayang ?, Yun, Hyukkie Kenap—",_

_._

_PLAAK_

_._

_Eunhyuk kecil melihat bagaimana tangan Appanya mendarat pada pipi pucat sang Ibu. Anak kecil ini bahkan menutup matanya, ia ketakutan digendongan Appanya dan memeluk leher Yunho erat._

_"KAU DARIMANA SAJA ?",_

_"Hiks—Umma~", Tangan Eunhyuk terulur, ia ingin meraih wajah ibunya, sebelum Yunho tiba-tiba memasukkannya ke dalam mobil dan menguncinya di sana._

_"HYUKKIE !, YUN, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?",_

_"AKU ?, HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERTANYA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN NAMJA ITU !", Tunjuk Yunho pada namja yang sedari tadi masih terdiam mematung tak jauh dari tempatnya._

_"Apa ?, Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa Yun, Aku barusaj—",_

_"Jangan beralasan, Kau tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie ?, Apa Kau tahu Dia terjatuh dari tangga ?",_

_"Dari tangga ?, bukan Yun, bukan Hyukkie yang terjat—", Jaejoong ingin menjelaskan salah paham yang Yunho pikirkan._

_"Dari mana Kau tahu jika Kau pergi bersenang-senang dengan Dia, ternyata Kau masih berhubungan dengannya di belakangku… Dan Ya Tuhan, Kau bahkan meninggalkan anakmu dengan keadaan begitu",_

_"Tidak !, Kau salah paham Yun, bukan begitu, Seunghyun hanya menolongku untuk mengant—",_

_"Cukup Jae !, Kau sungguh menjijikkan sekarang, percuma dengan air matamu dan segala alibimu, Sumpah… Aku tidak percaya lagi…",_

_"Yun, sungguh… percayalah, Aku tidak begitu—hiks…", Jaejoong terisak, ia ingin mendekati Eunhyuk yang menggebrak-nggebrak jendela mobil Yunho, walaupun suaranya tidak terdengar dari sini, tapi dapat Jaejoong lihat jika anak itu tengah memanggilinya._

_"Pergi !, Jangan mendekatinya !, Aku tidak sudi Kau mendekati anakku",_

_"Yun, Tapi Hyukkie—", Yunho mencekal tangan Jaejoong dan mendorongnya ke belakang hingga Seunghyun, orang yang dimintai Jaejoong untuk mengantar Sungmin ke Rumah Sakit tadi menangkap tubuhnya. Yunho, ia masih kerap sekali cemburu dengan namja yang juga tampan itu, padahal namja itu hanyalah teman Jaejoong semasa kuliah._

_"Jangan sok merasa peduli dengan anak-anakku, Tunggu… Minnie, Dimana anak itu ?, Dimana anak itu ketika adiknya sedang kesakitan ?", Murka Yunho bertambah ketika menemukan kejanggalan._

_"Yun, Kau salah—hiks… Kau salah paham—hiks…",_

_"Aaa, Kau bahkan mulai merencanakan bersenang-senang dan mengajak Minnie ?, Geure… Silahkan dan Aku ingatkan sekali lagi… Jangan berani-berani menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku KIM JAEJOONG !"._

_._

_._

_FB END_

_._

_._

"Arghh… Kenapa mimpi itu lagi ?", Gelengan kepala orang ini seakan sebagai pertanda ia tidak dalam kondisi baik. Sebenarnya tidak demikian, jika digambarkan lebih gamblang ada suara dalam hatinya yang ia tahan,

'Apa kalian berdua baik-baik saja ? '.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Donghae menggandeng perempuannya dengan sangat elegant. Mereka berdua barusaja menyelesaikan dinnernya dari restaurant berkelas yang memang biasa mereka kunjungi. Donghae begitu gentle dengan setelan yang ia pakai, dua orang ini terlihat sangat cocok satu sama lain. Kaki mereka melangkah menuju parkiran mobil dengan senyum yang mengembang karena candaan kecil yang dibuat Donghae. Kali ini Donghae tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sandara untuk bertemu, ia pikir jika menolak lagi dan lagi yang terjadi adalah ia akan ketahuan dengan segera. Sempat ia membatalkan janjinya untuk menjemput Eunhyuk siang tadi, bukannya bermaksud lari karena alasannya jelas untuk mempertahankan Eunhyuk juga.

"Dara—noona ?", Keduanya berhenti, bahkan Sandara melepaskan gandengan tangan Donghae dan menoleh kepada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Eoh… Hei, Changmin…", Sandara tersenyum renyah melihat namja yang ia kenal sebagai juniornya di Jepang.

"Long time no see noona", Changmin memeluk Sandara tanpa melirik Donghae yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya, jangan harap ia cemburu.

_'Shim Changmin, mantan kekasihnya Jung Eunhyuk', _Ingat Donghae memastikan orang yang pernah ditemuinya sekali itu.

"Ehm… sepertinya Kita pernah bertemu", Changmin tidak begitu asing dengan wajah namja yang tadi ia lihat menggandeng Sandara.

"Hei Chang… Kenalkan, Dia Donghae, tunanganku…",

"Ahh… Jinja ?, Astaga… Kau begitu cepat noona… Kemana saja Aku sehingga terlalu lamban untuk tahu info bahagia seperti itu dan yah… Aku baru ingat…", Donghae melirik Changmin dengan wajah datar dan tentusaja tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Apa Chang ?",

"Lee Donghae, Direktur muda yang selalu sukses dengan projek menantangnya dan Kita bertemu dengan tidak begitu indah kemarin…", Sapa Changmin memberi senyuman sekaligus jabat tangan yang diterima Donghae dengan enggan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sajangnim, Aku photographer baru di Jung's yang saat ini bekerja sama untuk perusahaan anda", Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi Changmin yang ramah. Sependek pengetahuannya orang ini yang kemarin menarik undur kekasihnya saat ia ingin menyapa. Mungkin jika Changmin boleh mngira-ngira, Donghae adalah orang yang cukup dekat dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kapan-kapan kirimkan alamat asyik untuk hang out Chang, kita bisa mengobrol lebih santai…",

"Oh tentu noona, Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, Aku juga sedang terburu ingin menemui seseorang",

"Terlihat kok, pakaianmu terlalu mencolok untuk ditebak, orang spesial mana hah ?",

"Kau bisa saja noona, masih yang dulu kok",

"Sumpah, Kau masih oke dengan model itu ?, Aku pikir kalian sudah putus", Sandara seperti tahu akan siapa yang dimaksudkan Changmin dan ini membuat Donghae tertarik untuk mulai mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Hmm… mungkin Dia sudah menganggapku mantannya sih", Kekeh Changmin sedikit miris.

'Mantan ?, Jangan bilang…',

"Sukses untuk harapanmu, Si Jung itu cukup bersih dari pembicaraan publik kok, Aku pikir Dia setia untukmu",

'Menjaga apanya, semalam bahkan bokongnya sudah kumasuki', Bangga Donghae melihat Changmin yang hanya tersenyum sebelum pamit untuk segera meninggalkan basement.

'Tunggu… Jadi Dia benar-benar akan bertemu Hyukkie ?',

"Ayo Oppa, Kau sangat lelah ya, bahkan untuk menanggapi orang jenius macam Changmin saja enggan", Sindir Sandara yang tidak terlalu ditanggapi Donghae karena ia fokus membuka pintu mobilnya.

.

_Cari tahu dimana Jung Eunhyuk sekarang !_

_Sent_

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

"Aku bilang jangan menemuiku", Nada datar tapi menuntut tersebut keluar sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi Kau membukakan pintu untukku", Balasan yang tidak kalah cepat.

"Aku bisa menutupnya sekarang", Ancam Blonde manis dengan pandangan di lantai dengan kata lain ia tidak berani menatap mata orang yang ada dalam daftar kebenciannya itu. Dan payahnya lagi, keduanya ada di depan pintu, tanpa ada yang mempersilahkan atau meminta masuk.

"Lakukan !, Aku ingin lihat bagaimana Kau membuangku", Eunhyuk mendongak, ia merasa kaget dengan perintah Max.

"Ap—",

"I miss you, babe…", Sendu orang yang dipanggil Max ini begitu mata Eunhyuk berani menatapnya.

.

Tes

.

"Menjijikkan !", Air mata Eunhyuk menetes, walaupun kata kasar keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya memerah sedari tadi sebenarnya, jika tentang Max atau bohong jika orang ini masih ia anggap pernah dicintainya, karena sampai sekarang pun rasanya masih sama.

"Maukah Kau mendengarkan penjelasan orang yang menjijikkan ini ?", Air mata Eunhyuk semakin menetes walaupun tanpa suara isakan, ia menutup rapat bibirnya dengan getaran yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Max di depannya, kenapa ia masih terlihat sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau jahat—hiks…",

"Arra, Aku jahat, tidak berguna, menyedihkan, memuakkan, si brengsek, orang bodoh, tukang tipu dan apapun silahkan umpatan kasar yang Kau berikan padaku, setidaknya seperti itulah…",

"Kau jahat—hiks…", Ulang Eunhyuk semakin terisak mendengar kata perkata yang Max ucapkan.

"Iya, sekali lagi Aku jahat, mengecewakan, orang yang benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya dan—",

"Cukup Max—hiks…", Tangan Max terangkat menyentuh pipi Eunhyuk.

"Sayang, please… Kau boleh memanggilku apapun, Kau boleh menggambarkan kemarahanmu padaku, tapi jangan menangis seperti ini", Max berkata lembut sembari mengusap air mata Eunhyuk.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menjelaskan sesuatu jika Kau ingin mendengarnya… Bahkan kalaupun Kau sangat membenciku atau menganggap Kita bukan apa-apa lag—",

.

GREB

.

"Hiks… Aku membencimu—hiks… sangat membencimu—hiks… Kau jahat Max, Kau jahat—hiks…", Eunhyuk terjatuh ke dalam hitamnya lagi. Ia buru-buru memeluk Changmin yang saat itu terlihat meneteskan air matanya pula sambil berusaha meminta izin padanya, Eunhyuk tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak menghambur pada orang yang masih sangat dicintainya itu, walaupun nama Kyuhyun yang selama ini menggantikan sosok yang balas memeluknya erat ini.

"Arra, Aku memang begitu…", Changmin masih memeluk erat Eunhyuk yang terus terisak bahkan juga memberikan pukulan-pukulan yang tak seberapa pada dadanya.

"Hiks—Kau jahat Max~ hiks—Kau tidak tahu betapa kacaunya Aku saat itu—hiks… Kau membuatku menjadi orang gila sampai detik ini—hiks… Aku benar-benar membencimu—hiks…",

"Benar, benci Aku seperti itu, Aku memang si bodoh yang meninggalkan peruntungan, Ak—Aku—",

.

Chup

.

Eunhyuk yang memulai, orang ini adalah harapannya, ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang masih menempati sebagian besar hatinya ini menangis juga. Cukup intinya ia tahu, jika Max, nama yang hanya ia yang boleh memanggil, bahwa orang ini masih sama dengannya, saling mengharapkan. Bibir Eunhyuk masih bertahan pada permukaan pipi Changmin.

"Maafkan Aku, Sayang…", Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap pipi anak manis yang hanya sebahunya ini.

"Hiks… Apa Aku bisa menolak ?", Tanya Eunhyuk dengan menggemaskan.

"Oh… Manismu tidak hilang sedikitpun, Hyukkie… Tapi tunggu, Kau tidak ingin mempersilahkan kekasihmu masuk ?", Canda Changmin.

"Kek—Ap… Apa Kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu ?", Tanya Eunhyuk lirih.

"Hei… Apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanmu ?, sedangkal ingatanku Kau tidak pernah mengucapkan kata bubar padaku",

"Hah ?", Rona Eunhyuk begitu lega mendengar penuturan namja tinggi tampan di depannya.

"Jadi ?", Tanya Eunhyuk ulang, bahkan dirinya sendiri yang sedari pertama bertemu Changmin sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu menekankan mereka sudah bukan apa-apa.

"Menurutmu baiknya bagaimana ?, Chu~", Sebelum Eunhyuk menjawab, bibir Changmin dengan lembut menempel pada milik Eunhyuk yang sensual. Benar-benar ciuman yang mengerti suasana, tidak menuntut dan terbilang pelan. Changmin bukan Donghae, oke dan sekarang Eunhyuk teringat akan namja itu. Matanya mencoba menutup dan menikmati ciuman kekasihnya. Malam ini berakhir dengan demikian, Changmin memperlakukannya bak ratu, mereka damai dengan senyuman sebelum Changmin, orang yang bersih untuk hal sekelas bercinta, pamit dan menjanjikan jemputan keesokan harinya.

"Sial, Kenapa Donghae mengganggu pikiranku saat ini ?", Eunhyuk yang masih merona dengan perlakuan Changmin merapalkan sedikit tentang Donghae.

"Kalau yang tadi itu Donghae, pasti ia akan segera menelanj—Oh Tuhan, selamakan innocentku". Eunhyuk berlari ke kamar dan ingin mengusir pikiran-pikirannya tentang Donghae dengan menjentikkan jari-jari indahnya pada smartphone untuk sekedar mengucapkan good night pada kekasinya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Donghae keluar dari lift lantai dasar dengan setelan khas nya untuk menuju kantor, ini sudah sedikit siang untuknya berangkat.

"Hyukkie…", Matanya menangkap namja dengan pakaian formal seragam khas suatu SHS ternama Seoul berdiri di depan pelataran apartement, seperti menunggu seseorang, atau jangan-jangan menunggunya. Ngomong-ngomong masalah Eunhyuk, sejak kemarin pagi ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan sexynya itu. Semalam ia begitu lelah dan cukup kesal karena bertemu orang yang ternyata adalah mantan blonde manis itu.

.

GREB

.

"Hallo Love~", Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, Eunhyuk yang tidak siap menolak karena tidak tahu hanya diam begitu Donghae memeluknya.

"Menungguku kah ?",

"Ish… Lepas !", Tepis Eunhyuk yang tidak membuat Donghae melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jahatnya, Jangan bilang Kau marah karena tidak kujemput kemarin…",

"Percaya diri sekali, Aku tidak sedang menunggumu atau sebal karena kemarin…",

"Astaga manisnya~ Aku kan sudah bilang Aku ada meeting mendadak", Balas Donghae seakan Eunhyuk memang marah kepadanya.

"Bodoh !, Aku tidak peduli, Cepat berangkat sana, Kau akan terlambat Donghae",

"Oh… Kekasihku mulai perhatian ternyata…", Sahut Donghae menanggapi ucapan Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie~", Bukan Donghae yang memanggilnya dan ia tahu suara siapa itu.

.

DEG

.

Donghae maupun Eunhyuk menoleh bersamaan dengan posisi masih terbilang intim.

"Donghae-shi ?", Orang ini melihat Donghae dengan pandangan aneh.

"Max Ak—", Eunhyuk bersuara untuk memanggil kekasihnya yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan pandangan ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Hi All !, Maaf atas keterlambatannya tapi Chap 7 update now.

Untuk Hold Me kemungkinan update minggu depan.

Dan saya ingin minta maaf karena Do me ! tidak akan saya update dalam waktu dekat ini, skip dulu sampai abis puasaan ya, timing nya nggak pas waktu saya update Do me !, 3S yang harusnya bisa diupdate dalam 2 minggu malah jadinya satu bulan karena Rate nya yang menantang untuk bulan suci ini #hahahaha. Tapi saya janji 3 hari setelah chap 2 nya update chap 3 langsung update juga. #nebussalahmaksudnya.

Selama bulan puasa, saya hanya akan mengapdate hold me dan sepertinya monster in me yang chap depan masih aman-aman aja.

The last, **Thanks to : anitaariestamaru, Guest, pumpkinsparkyumin, HAEHYUK IS REAL, chowlee794, haeveunka, Haehyuklee, Keysha22, Agriester Jewel, NKpark, Haehyuk8Region, NovaPolariself, rhiiee, mizukhy yank eny, haeri, kim hye ra, xiuxian13, oelum96, reiasia95, choco137, rani gaem 1, malaallrise silver, Lee Haerieun, Dochi risma, CALLMEHACHI, nurichan4, Yenie Cho94, abilhikmah, VampireDPS, PurpleLittleCho, isroie106, NicKyun, dekdes, wildapolaris, nurul p putri, senavensta, Haehyuk546, , TyaWuryWK, YhaJewel, minmi arakida, harubonbon, MonkeyShim, siti sisun, BekiCoy0411, pungkaself eomma, kakimulusheenim.**

Bagi yang belum read Do me !, RnR ya.

Don't forget to review again !

Thanks :*


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

_"KAU TAHU KAN ITU SALAH ?",_

_"Hiks—Ak… Aku tidak melakukannya—hiks…",_

_"Astagaaa… KA—KAU TAHU KAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH MEL—",_

_"AKU TIDAK—Hiks… Aku akan baik-baik saja hyung…",_

_"Kau tidak akan baik Eunhyuk, berhentilah menggampangkan sesuatu… Jujur pada Hyung, Siapa orang itu ?",_

_"HYUNG !, Cukup—hiks…",_

_"Geure, Aku diam… Tunggu sampai Appamu tahu dan Kau tentu paham akibatnya !",_

**.**

"_Shit_ !", Donghae melemparkan jasnya dengan kasar, wajahnya tidak terlalu bagus untuk mengawali pagi. Beberapa kali ia memukul stir _Lamborghini_ nya, emosinya sedang naik dengan kejadian yang barusaja datang.

"Brengsek Kau Shim, ingin bermain-main denganku rupanya", Helaan nafas kasar dan tidak beraturan terdengar sedikit jelas. Ia ingin sekali menarik tangan pucat Eunhyuk begitu manisnya meminta dilepaskan, tapi ia masih memiliki daya rasional, apalagi mengingat Changmin mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sandara.

"Arrhh… Sial !", Tangannya merogoh saku kemejanya dan mengambil canggihnya, ketukan jarinya telah menghubungkan Donghae pada seseorang.

"Terus ikuti Jung Eunhyuk dan laporkan apasaja yang ia lakukan, khususnya dengan Changmin", Tidak lama dan ia membuang benda tersebut ke kursi sebelahnya. Padahal pagi ini ia berniat untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Jung, tapi nampaknya tidak berjalan semudah yang telah ia rancangkan.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"_Babe_, Kenapa diam saja ?", Tangan kanan Changmin mengelus jemari Eunhyuk, ingin mengajak kekasihnya itu memecah keheningan.

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk menoleh, menatap Max-nya dengan hati-hati, ia diam sebenarnya takut untuk mengawali pembicaraan, benar-benar bukan Eunhyuk yang kasar seperti saat ia dengan Donghae.

"Apa ada yang sedang Kau pikirkan ?", Eunhyuk buru-buru menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Eunhyuk terlalu takut untuk membuka bibirnya, terlebih dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Donghae Brengsek !', Kata buruk itulah yang sedari tadi ia rapalkan, apalagi Changmin pasti melihat bagaimana ia dan Donghae berpelukan.

"Kalian cukup dekat ya ?",

"Annia !, Ak—Aku hanya mengenalnya saja, Di—Dia hanya atasan, hanya sebatas itu", Eunhyuk menjawab sedikit terbata walaupun cepat dengan bantahan tidaknya.

"Santai saja Sayang…", Changmin meraih jemari Eunhyuk dan mengelusnya, membuat debaran baru selayaknya dulu ia sering diperlakukan manis oleh Changmin.

"Itu… Kalau Kau belum begitu bisa menerimaku, Aku akan memahaminya… Aku tahu, mungkin selama beberapa tahun ini banyak yang berubah, seperti perasaan contohnya, kalau mungkin Kau ada yang kurang berkenan dengan perlakuanku… katakan saja", Pernyataan Changmin membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum, sungguh tidak perlu dijelaskan ulang hal apa yang mampu membuat Eunhyuk jatuh pada seorang 'Max'.

Changmin turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Eunhyuk.

"Jangan membuat masalah, lakukan yang terbaik…", Changmin menepikan anak rambut Eunhyuk, ia tersenyum sebelum mendaratkan kecupan pada dahi Eunhyuk.

"_Saranghae Baby_…",

'Donghae~',

Eunhyuk diam, Kenapa justru nama orang itu yang kini ia sebut, Kyuhyun juga pernah memanggilnya _Baby_, bahkan orang yang di depannya ini lebih sering. Anehnya hanya nama Donghae yang ia ingat.

'Kau bodoh Eunhyuk, fokuslah…',

"_Nado_ Max…", Ia tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangan pada namjanya. Eunhyuk melirik ke kanan kirinya, membiasakan diri jika gerobolan siswi-siswi culas yang suka mengatainya tiba-tiba datang dan membawa bencana.

"Untung tidak ada…",

"Siapa ?",

"Hah… Kyuhyun, Kau mengagetkanku !", Eunhyuk terkejut dan segera berbalik mendengar orang yang menyahuti ucapannya.

"Hei… Aku merindukanmu Hyung…", Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan Eunhyuk seperti biasa tidak bisa menolak dan langsung menghambur.

"Tapi tunggu… Aku cukup cemburu dengan pria tadi, Siapa Dia ?", Goda Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk tahu itu, tidak benar-benar serius.

"Lupakan… Hei Kyu, Aku berbaik hati menyelesaikan tugasmu, Kau harus mentraktirku nanti", Eunhyuk mencoba mengalihkan Kyuhyun dan menggandeng lengan namja yang sempat atau bahkan masih barang sedikit ia sukai ini.

"Wah baiknya, Aku akan memberikan ciuman tak murah untukmu nanti",

"Ya ! Ya !, Kau berhentilah bicara aneh seperti itu, orang-orang akan curiga", Marah Eunhyuk.

"Hyung…", Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk.

"Wae ?", Tanggap Eunhyuk karena Kyuhyun seakan serius menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Hati-hati, Jangan berani menusuk Donghae Hyung, Kau sudah ditand—",

"Kau ini bicara apa ?, yang ada Dia yang menusuk—aish… Apa yang kukatakan… Ayo cepat masuk kelas", Eunhyuk menepuk bibirnya, hampir saja ia mengakui hal tabu di depan Kyuhyun. Padahal apa yang dimaksudkan Kyuhyun adalah tidak untuk bermain di belakang Donghae, bukan sesuatu yang berbau seks. Mengingat betapa jenius Kyuhyun, tentusaja terbersit pemikiran lain dari pernyataan Eunhyuk.

'Apa mereka sudah terlalu jauh ?',

"Kyuhyun cepat !".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

Hari berikutnya di kediaman keluarga Jung. Terlihat asisten rumah tangga yang sibuk menata makanan di meja, beberapa _maid_ juga telah usai menyelesaikan bersih-bersihnya. Tuan muda mereka duduk di kursi tempat ia biasa duduk, tersenyum manis setiap kali benda yang ada di tangannya bergetar. Piama tidur dan mata yang belum sempurna terbuka Eunhyuk semakin menunjukkan jika manis satu ini belum membersihkan diri.

"Tuan muda, sarapan anda sudah siap…", Suara Bibi Park menyadarkan Eunhyuk, memang ia sendiri yang meminta Bibi terdekatnya ini untuk segera memasakkan sesuatu.

"Ah _geure,_ Aku benar-benar lapar… Apa semalam Appa tidak pulang ?",

"Iya Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar belum kembali karena lembur",

"Huh, Appa masih suka begitu, padahal kan tak bagus untuk kesehatannya dan Aku tak yakin ia makan dengan benar…", Bibi Park tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tuannya, walaupun jarang atau terbilang tidak peduli, jika dengan Jung Yunho yang berperan sebagai Ayahnya, Eunhyuk akan selalu perhatian seperti ini.

"Kau membicarakanku, Sayang ?", Suara ini membuat Eunhyuk menoleh, sedikit terkejut dengan orang yang tiba-tiba mengacak blondenya.

"Wah… Appa sudah pulang", Riang Eunhyuk menyambut heronya.

"Tumben sekali Kau pulang saat hari Minggu begini, biasanya kan Kau ikut Jungsoo pulang ke rumahnya", Tuan Jung melepas jasnya dan segera duduk di kursinya sembari menyeruput kopi hitam.

"Ehm… it—itu Akuu…", Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena jelas kemarin ia sempat bertengkar dengan managernya itu. Tapi tidak mungkin jika sekarang ia harus jujur jika memang ada sedikit keregangan, itu akan menimbulkan pertanyaan lain yang sungguh tidak ingin ia jawab.

"Kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengannya bukan ?", Selidik Tuan Jung menemukan gelagat aneh anaknya.

'Sial, Kenapa Appa bisa menebaknya',

"Ten—tentu tidak…",

"Aku harap demikian, Jangan mengecewakan Appa…", Harap Tuan Jung pada kebanggaannya.

"Pastilah, Appa… cicipi ini, buatan Bibi enak sekali lo…", Eunhyuk menyendokkan bubur labunya dan memberikan suapan pada Yunho, mengalihkan perhatian tujuannya.

"Oh iya, Apa Kau membawa temanmu menginap atau mungkin ada yang datang ?", Eunhyuk masih tenang dengan pertanyaan ini dan santai menelan makanannya, bahkan ia menggeleng dengan wajah yang masih berbinar.

"Kalau begitu, _Maserati_ putih di garasi itu milik siapa ?",

"Uhhhuk… ahh… appohh—uhuuuk…", Reaksi Eunhyuk membuat Yunho menyerahkan air padanya dengan cepat.

"Astaga~ Telan dengan pelan Hyukkie…", Tuan Jung menepuk dengan halus tengkuk anaknya, ia pikir putranya murni tersedak karena kecerobohannya sendiri.

'Bodoh, Ya Tuhan… Apa yang sudah kulakukan, Kenapa Aku ceroboh sekali', Yunho semakin melihat wajah tak tenang anaknya. Yang jelas ia tidak mungkin diam, akan bertambah fatal jika ia tetap bungkam, karena satpam dan semua maid tahu jika semalam ia pulang dengan mobil tersebut dan parahnya lagi ia meminta Pak Kim, salah satu sopir di rumahnya untuk menyetir.

"It—itu mobilku, Appa", Lirih Eunhyuk, tetapi masih bisa didengar Yunho.

"Mobilmu ?, Kau membelinya ?", Selidik Yunho semakin merasa aneh dengan tingkah anaknya.

"Tentusaja Aku membeli, Aku tidak mungkin mencuri Appa", Eunhyuk berharap Appanya akan berhenti menanyai dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"Jangan berbohong, Appa tidak mengisikan cardmu senilai _Maserati_, Eunhyuk", Tuan Jung mulai mengeluarkan nada datar dan menakutkannya.

"Ak—Akuu… it—itu bekas kok",

"Uangmu bahkan masih utuh dan Appa baru mengeceknya",

"Ehm… ituu…",

"Katakan dengan jujur !, Itu milik Siapa ?",

"It—itu benar-benar milikku, Appa !", Ulang Eunhyuk sedikit keras.

"Cukup berbohongnya, cepat katakan itu milik siapa atau Kau mendapatkannya darimana sebelum Appa benar-benar marah", Suasana buruk di meja makan saat pagi hari memang sangat tidak diharapkan, tetapi ini sering terjadi, alasannya mungkin hanya satu, Eunhyuk yang sangat menjengkelkan.

'Tidak, itu benar-benar milikku, hanya saja yang tidak bisa kukatakan darimana benda mahal tersebut…', Eunhyuk entah pemikiran darimana harus melindungi nama Donghae, padahal tidak ada kejadian yang ia tahu tentang Donghae akhir-akhir ini.

"Jawab Appa, Jung Eunhyuk !", Tegas Tuan Jung karena Eunhyuk belum merespon.

'Donghae, Eotokhae ?', Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia harus segera menjawab jika tidak mau terus didesak begini.

"It—itu memang bukan milikku, ehm… seseorang, maksudku ehm—Kyuhyun… iya Kyuhyun menitipkannya padaku", Entah masuk akal atau tidak, tetapi Eunhyuk mencoba menjawab.

"Menitipkan ?, Dan Kau membawanya ke rumah ?", Bagaimanapun Tuan Jung lebih pintar dari Eunhyuk. Apalagi selama ini Eunhyuk menjaga statusnya dengan Yunho dari publik, bahkan temannya, Kyuhyun. Terasa ganjal jika benar Kyuhyun yang menitipkan, apalagi sampai dibawa ke rumah keluarga Jung.

"Aku juga meminjamnya", Kembali jawaban Eunhyuk menimbulkan gurat tanya oleh Yunho.

"Meminjam ?, Kau tidak sedang beralasan bukan ?",

"Hmm… tentu tidak, Ayolah… Appa hanya harus percaya padaku, yang jelas itu bukan benda curian, Okee ?", Eunhyuk mengerlingkan matanya, bermaksud membungkam Appanya.

"Jangan bermain-main dengan Appa, karena Appa bisa tahu semuanya…",

"Hmm… tidak kok, Ah… Aku sudah selesai, Aku harus mandi dulu…", Eunhyuk buru-buru berdiri dan meninggalkan kursinya dengan langkah lebar.

"Makananmu masih banyak !", Yunho menginterupsi, tapi Eunhyuk tidak mau berhenti.

"Aku sudah kenyang Appa…", Jawab Eunhyuk takut-takut, apalagi nada Yunho sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Haruskah Aku menangkap basah kalian kali ini ?", Tanya Yunho setelah Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Kalian begitu mencurigakan…", Yunho kembali bergumam sembari menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar, mulailah nanti siang", Cukup singkat tanpa membubuhi tolong atau kata permohonan lainnya pada suruhan yang ada di seberang.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, Jantungku… Appa Kenapa menakutkan sekali sih ?", Eunhyuk berjalan cepat berbolak-balik di dalam ruangannya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdetak sedikit lebih keras karena gugup.

"Bodoh sekali, Kenapa Aku tak meletakkannya di _basement_ apartemen saja… Aish", Eunhyuk menepuk kepalanya, benar-benar merasa bodoh.

"Ugh… Semoga saja Appa percaya, lain kali Aku tak akan meminta mobil, toh Aku tidak bisa mengendarainya… Aish… Donghae sih, terlalu gampang menurutiku… Ahh… Aku pikir aku mulai merindukannya, Oh Tuhan… Apa yang sedang kupikirkan", Kembali ia menepuk kepalanya sedikit keras. Padahal 'gampang' yang Eunhyuk sebutkan tadi juga perlu digarisbawahi tidak hanya Donghae, akan tetapi dirinya sendiri, bagaimana tidak, Donghae memang memberikan apapun terkait materi yang Eunhyuk minta. Sebagai ganti bukannya gampang juga bagi Eunhyuk menyerahkan 'hal berharganya' malam itu.

"Lain kali mungkin _travelling_ akan lebih berguna", Yakinnya sebelum memasuki kamar mandi.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

Seseorang berpakaian hitam lengkap dengan topi berwarna gelap keluar dari apartemen Donghae. Pria berambut ikal yang kini berada di depan pintu apartemen Donghae sedikit terkejut. Mereka sempat bertatapan namun tak beberapa lama pria berpakaian hitam itu segera pergi. Kyuhyun pun juga segera masuk ke dalam apartemen Donghae.

"Itu tadi Siapa ?", Tanya Kyuhyun begitu menemukan Donghae yang duduk dengan segelas minuman bening yang ia yakin mempunyai kadar alkohol lebih. Selain itu, wajah Donghae terlihat memerah dan matanya sedikit tak fokus.

"Bukan siapa-siapa", Masih belum mabuk ternyata.

"Suruhan ?", Tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasi.

"Hmm… Kalau mau minum, ambil gelas sendiri", Donghae menawari sesuatu yang Kyuhyun gemari.

"Sejak Kapan Kau menyewanya ? dan itu Kau tujukan untuk siapa ?",

"Duduklah dan temani Aku minum", Jawab Donghae mengalihkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Hyung jawab Aku, orang itu Kau pekerjakan untuk Siap—",

.

.

PRAAANG

.

.

Donghae melempar gelasnya tepat ke dahi Kyuhyun.

"Itu yang akan terjadi kalau Kau mencoba menginterogasiku…", Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya, menahan perih dari dahi yang sekarang mengeluarkan cairan pekat. Tidak berani berkata lagi, hanya berdiri dan masih diam beberapa meter dari Donghae.

"Jangan pula memintaku untuk berhenti, Aku tahu apa yang harus Aku lakukan",

"Dan sebenarnya Aku menentang sesuatu yang harus Kau lakukan",

"DIAM CHO KYUHYUN !", Donghae berteriak nyaring, Kyuhyun tidak merasa takut atau terintimidasi, ia berjalan ke sudut ruangan, mengambil beberapa lembar tisu, menempelkannya di dahi untuk menghentikan darah yang keluar dari sana.

"Aku tidak mau temanku terluka Hyung, sungguh… Walaupun terlihat masa bodoh dan tidak pernah peduli, Hyukkie orang yang rapuh…",

"Aku benar-benar tahu Apa yang harus kulakukan…", Nada Donghae kali ini lebih santai.

"Kau sebenarnya sedang bingung kan Hyung ?", Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya telah mengambil gelas menuangkan minuman yang Donghae tawarkan.

"Aku tidak !",

"Pernikahanmu dua bulan lag—",

.

.

SRAAK

.

.

"Aww… HYUNG !", Kyuhyun memegangi bibirnya, sekali lagi Donghae membuat Kyuhyun berdarah. Dengan sengaja Donghae menepuk gelas saat Kyuhyun sedang meminum isinya. Kata sensitif yang diucapkan Kyuhyun membuat Donghae semakin geram, salah Kyuhyun juga saat Donghae sudah memperingatkan tetapi ia masih berani mengungkit.

"Keluar dari apartemenku !",

"Sial, terserahlah… Lihat Siapa yang akan menyesal nanti", Kyuhyun membawa tasnya dan segera memenuhi permintaan Donghae.

"Fuck… Kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini ?", Donghae sekali lagi menegak minumannya. Semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya, namun sungguh ia tidak ingin ada orang yang bertingkah menasehati bahkan mengajari, egonya terlalu keras untuk dipatahkan. Pada intinya ada dua nama tersangka yang membuatnya menjadi demikian. Pernikahannya dengan Sandara bukan suatu candaan yang tiba-tiba bisa ia maju undurkan atau batalkan sesuka hati. Ia menyukai gadis itu, mereka tumbuh dengan menghabiskan masa remaja bersama hingga Donghae yang saat itu kesepian karena ditinggal orang tuanya menyanggupi kemauan Ayah Sandara yang juga rekan dari orangtuanya untuk menjalin hubungan spesial dengan anak mereka. Dulu pun ia masih bebas, sehabis pertunangannya ia tetap menjadi Donghae yang seenaknya, bermain dengan yeoja maupun namja lain tanpa Dara tahu. Namun rasanya sangat berbeda setelah ia bertemu sosok lain, Eunhyuk, namja yang lima tahun di bawahnya itu dirasa mempunyai sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling dan menjadi malas untuk sekedar menengokkan kepala pada godaan lain. Sandara memang cantik, namun Eunhyuk lebih cantik dan alami menurut Donghae.

.

~Drrrrrt—drrrrt

.

Donghae memandang _smartphone_ nya yang bergetar, menatap miris pada nama yang tertera di sana, gamang untuk mengangkat karena ini adalah salah satu yang ia pikirkan.

"Yeoboseyo…", Akhirnya ia mengangkat.

_"Jemput Aku…",_

"Aku tid—",

_"Please ehm… Aku sedikit ada masalah",_ Donghae memejamkan matanya, menguatkan diri untuk memberikan penolakan, kali ini saja.

_"Aku mengalami kecelakaan di dekat apartemenmu",_

.

DEG

.

"APA ?", Donghae jelas terkejut dengan penuturan dewinya.

_"Makanya itu, Bisakah Kau kemari ?",_ Suara di seberang ini sungguh mengkhawatirkan, ada nada panik dan ketakutan.

"Tu—Tunggu Aku di sana, Aku sebentar lagi sampai", Donghae tak kalah khawatir, ia buru-buru mengambil jaket dan kunci motor, segera ia berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Maaf…", Satu kata yang Donghae dapat begitu ia sampai di persimpangan jalan ini. Wajah di depannya sangat manis, tertunduk lucu dengan air mata yang menggenang. Mata Donghae menemukan kepulan asap tak jauh di belakang Eunhyuk. Terlihat _Fortuner _hitam yang bagian belakangnya retak, tidak terlalu parah, tapi yang membuat Donghae sedikit ternganga adalah pemandangan mobil putih yang sangat ia kenal, ringsek dan kacanya pecah pada bagian depan. Melihat kerusakan yang lumayan parah pada _Maserati_ tersebut, harusnya kan penumpangnya…

"Sayang, Mana yang sakit ?, Perlu menelfon _ambulance_ ata—atau Aku antarkan ke Rumah Sakit ?, Ya Tuhan… Bagaimana bisa begini ?", Donghae panik dan mengguncang punggung kecil Eunhyuk. Mungkin ia berlebihan, karena makhluk di depannya mampu berdiri dan terlihat tidak ada yang terluka sama sekali.

"Katakan sesuatu Hyukkie… Ka—Kau mana yang sakit ?, Ak—Aku harus Apa ?", Ulang Donghae karena Eunhyuk hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan mata kosong.

"Do—Donghae tidak marah ?", Takut-takut Eunhyuk bertanya.

"Hah ?, Tentu tidak… Ya ampun, Katakan Aku harus bagaimana Sayang, Mana yang sakit juga ?",

"Aku baik Hae… Tap—tapi…", Eunhyuk menjeda dan mengarahkan telunjuknya pada namja paruh baya yang menatap keduanya sengit.

"Mobilnya—hiks…", Isakan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersadar dan kembali menatap namja manis ini.

"Hiks—maaf, Ak—Aku harus bagaimana ?",

"_Oh my… dear_, jangan menangis Sayang…", Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar khawatir pada manisnya ini.

"Maaf—hiks… Ak—Aku…",

"Shuuuut… Tidak apa-apa, Biar Aku yang menyelesaikannya, Tidak perlu takut, Oke ?", Donghae mengelus surai Eunhyuk dan melepaskan pelukannya, dengan gentle ia melangkah mendekati pria pemilik _Fortuner_ hitam tersebut. Entah Apa yang dibicarakan keduanya yang jelas Donghae terlihat sangat manly dan bertanggung jawab di mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk bahkan menikmati pemandangan terakhir ketika pria yang mobilnya ia tabrak menjabat tangan Donghae dan tersenyum lega.

"Selesaikan ?, Tidak apa-apa, negoku berhasil kok", Donghae kembali mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengelus pipi gembilnya.

"Tapi Hae, mobil itu…", Eunhyuk menunjuk pada hadiahnya yang kini terlihat sangat buruk.

"Biar orangku yang mendereknya ke bengkel, besok kalau sudah baik akan Aku berikan lagi untukmu", Eunhyuk menggeleng menanggapi ucapan Donghae.

"Ak—Aku… tidak mau", Eunhyuk menjawabnya dengan lirih, maksud penolakannya bukan karena mobil itu kini sudah rusak, akan tetapi ini bukan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan bahkan bisa membahayakannya.

"Ahh… arraso, Kau mau ganti mobil lain yang baru ?", Eunhyuk buru-buru menggeleng, sungguh maksudnya bukan seperti yang dipikirkan Donghae. Bahkan ia yang amatir rela menyetir untuk mengembalikan, walaupun terjadi kekacauan seperti ini.

"Buk—Bukan—",

"Gwanchana, Aku mengerti… Nanti ya setelah proyekku berhasil, akan Aku ganti dengan tumpangan yang Kau inginkan", Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan keras, namun Donghae tetap teguh dengan maksudnya. Hingga Donghae menarik Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempat itu dan menaiki motornya.

"Mau Aku antar kemana ?", Tanya Donghae sembari menjalankan motornya.

"Ehm… it—itu, Bisakah Aku menginap di tempatmu ?",

"Oh tentu saja, Ehm… Sayang, Kau benar-benar tidak ingin ke Rumah Sakit atau Apotik ?",

"Tidak Hae…", Donghae yang mulai menambah kecepatan membuat Eunhyuk mau tak mau memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat, maksudnya berpegangan.

"Hyukkie…",

"Hmm ?", Eunhyuk menunggu perkataan Donghae, mungkin sesuatu yang manis atau yang menenangkan.

"Mau menginap di hotel ?",

.

PLAK

.

"Aww… _Babe_, Aku sedang menyetir", Eunhyuk menggeplak helm yang dipakai Donghae.

"Dasar perusak suasana…", Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Astaga… Kau sedang menikmati momen memelukku erat ya ?", Eunhyuk reflek mencubit pinggang Donghae.

"Aw… aw… maaf, Okee…",

"Berhenti menggodaku, Mesum !",

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Kau gampang sekali tergoda olehku", Kekeh Donghae mengembalikan _mood_ baik Eunhyuk.

Beberapa menit berlalu membuat keduanya kini sampai di apartemen Donghae. Eunhyuk menggandeng lengan Donghae dengan erat, seperti saat mereka kencan pertama kali. Sangat serasi, siapapun yang melihatnya. Eunhyuk yang pertama masuk merasa tercengang dengan pemandangan yang ada, sangat berantakan, terlebih ada pecahan kaca yang menyebar.

"Hae… Apa yang barusaja Kau lakukan ?", Pertanyaan Eunhyuk sedikit tersendat.

"Ah… it—itu…", Donghae tidak mungkin menjawab bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa ?",

"Ah iya, Tadi Aku begitu khawatir saat Kau bilang kecelakaan, Aku yang saat itu minum begitu terkejut dan tanpa sengaja memecahkan gelas",

"Ah… maaf, Aku merepotkan",

"Tidak masalah, Aku suka karena Aku orang pertama yang Kau hubungi… Syukurlah kalau Kau mulai menganggapku kekasihmu", Eunhyuk tertegun, mendongakkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang dengan wajah Donghae.

'Iyaa, Kenapa Aku menghubungimu ?'.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

"Pantas Kau begitu saja diterima, prestasimu…", Yeoja yang duduk menyilang ini merasa begitu bangga dengan pujian yang ia berikan.

"Kau selalu berlebihan, noona… Calonmu juga lebih hebat",

"Maaf ?",

"Calon suamimu … Dia juga sangat hebat, beruntung sekali kalian berdua saling mendapatkan", Changmin dengan enteng tengah memberikan komentar atas pasangan orang di depannya.

"Kau benar, Dia sangat hebat",

"Kapan kalian menikah ?",

"Hm dua bulan lagi, ah… Aku tidak tahu",

"Ehm… Tidak tahu ?, Apa Kau ragu Dara noona ?", Dara hanya tersenyum tidak bersuara sebagai jawaban.

"Sajangnim… Aku pikir Dia orang yang loyal, sangat baik dan bahkan perlakuannya dengan kekasihku", Changmin mulai mengungkit kejadian pagi beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Jung Eunhyuk maksudmu ?",

"Memang kekasihku siapa lagi ?", Changmin menyeruput minuman di gelasnya, malam ini adalah waktu yang sempat mereka singgung untuk bertemu.

"Kau yakin padanya ?",

"Tentu saja, mungkin Dia yang ragu padaku malah…", Changmin tersenyum cerah, Dara sebenarnya juga tersenyum namun ada sebagian perasaannya yang menolak untuk ia lakukan dengan ikhlas.

"Bagaimana jika ia selingkuh ?",

"Berarti Aku yang tidak mampu memberikan sesuatu yang lebih sehingga ia harus mencarinya pada orang lain", Changmin masih menanggapi dengan sederhana.

"Semoga demikian Chang, Eh… mungkin kapan-kapan Kita bisa _double date_, Nee ?",

"Ide yang bagus".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

Lampu masih menyala, ini masih di malam yang sama. Dua insan dengan aktivitas berbeda sedang menyelami kegiatan masing-masing. Yang lebih tampan tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya, mendalami kertas-kertas yang ia baca, sesekali penanya terdengar menggesek permukaan kertas tersebut. Satu lainnya bergulung tidak nyaman di atas _bed_ besar yang terlihat sangat empuk untuk ditiduri. Wajah yang satu ini tertekuk dengan menggemaskan, matanya sedari tadi tidak berhenti menatap namja tampan yang tak jauh darinya. Eunhyuk yang mengomel ketika digoda, tapi jika dianggurkan seperti ini juga merasa bosan. Jaket yang ia pakai sudah tanggal meninggalkan kaos putih tanpa lengan yang sangat pas di tubuh kecil Eunhyuk.

"Kapan Kau akan tidur ?", Tanya Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae.

"Aku masih menyelesaikan pekerjaanku", Datar dan membuat Eunhyuk berdecih.

"Kau membawaku kemari dan sibuk sendiri, menyebalkan !",

"Kau yang meminta menginap", Kembali Donghae membalas dengan jawaban yang Eunhyuk tidak suka.

"Setidaknya perlakukan Ak—",

.

.

SEET

.

.

Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk sehingga namja cantik itu kini duduk menyamping di atas pahanya. Donghae tersenyum sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecupi permukaan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Sayangku tidak bisa tidur ya ?",

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya, bodoh !", Wajah Eunhyuk memerah dengan perlakuan Donghae barusan.

"Maaf, Kalau begitu Aku harus Apa ?", Tanya Donghae lembut, hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya, pekerjaannya banyak yang terbengkalai. Namun sama sekali Donghae tidak berpikiran bahwa kehadiran Eunhyuk tambah mengusiknya, ia justru senang, apalagi tidak atau minim sekali ia dengar umpatan dari orang yang ia anggap sebagai kekasihnya itu.

"Ehm… Bisakah Kita pindah ke _bed_ ?",

"_Sure_…",

"Omo !", Eunhyuk terkejut, barusaja ia akan turun dari pangkuan Donghae, malah Donghae menggendongnya dan menempatkan ke _bed _dengan pelan.

"_So_ ?", Tanya Donghae setelah ia berbaring di samping Eunhyuk.

"Kau it—itu, Tidak ingin bermain denganku ?", Tanya Eunhyuk sedikit malu, mengingat Donghae yang biasanya agresif menjadi sedikit aneh dan diam seperti sekarang.

"Memainkanmu, Ya ampun… mana berani Aku, kan Aku mencintaimu", Tanggapan Donghae sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan maksud Eunhyuk.

"Bodoh !, Maksudku Kau kan bisany—_nghh_… DONGHAE !", Eunhyuk buru-buru berteriak sedangkan Donghae tertawa bangga dengan perlakuan tiba-tibanya.

"Maksudmu yang seperti itu ?", Bangga sekali ketika ia menanyakan apa yang barusaja ia lakukan, tangannya dengan santai mendarat di atas nipple Eunhyuk dan mencubit pelan.

"MESUM !", Marah Eunhyuk.

"Bukannya itu yang Kau maksudkan, eoh ?, seperti waktu itu, Kitaa…", Donghae sengaja menggoda Eunhyuk.

"Cukup… cukup, Ah… harusnya Aku tidak bertanya, Kau masih begitu", Eunhyuk miring memunggungi Donghae yang masih tertawa.

"Sayang, Jangan marah… Aku tahu Kau lelah, jadi… lebih baik tidak untuk sekarang",

"It—itu bukan berarti Ak—Aku tidak _tasty_ kan ?", Donghae _loading_ dengan pertanyaan satu ini.

"Maksudku… Kau sudah bosan denganku", Eunhyuk sedikit malu dengan ungkapannya.

"Hei, Apasih yang Kau katakan, tentu tidak begitu, Kau indah _Baby_…", Donghae membalikkan tubuh Eunhyuk dan kembali mengecup bibir manisnya.

"Yang benar ?",

"Apa pernah Aku membohongimu ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng dengan cepat, setahunya memang demikian. Kalau diingat-ingat keduanya sama-sama melupakan bagaimana dengan kekasih murni mereka, Oke mari anggap ini baik karena Donghae dan Eunyuk masih bingung masalah keseriusan.

"Hae, ehm… _Maserati_ itu, bukannya Aku menolak atau meminta yang baru…",

"Tidak apa, Aku bisa kok… tapi tunggu sampai proyekku berhasil oke ?",

"Kau sedang ada masalah ?", Eunhyuk menyimpulkan jika Donghae memang sedang tidak baik.

"Hmm… sedikit, Aku rasa tidak ada yang salah dengan ideku, tapi Tuan Jung… yahh sedikit menyendatnya…", Donghae bukan orang yang biasa berkeluh kesah seperti ini.

"Jinja ?, Lalu bagaimana ?, Kenapa orang itu menjahatimu ?", Donghae tertawa dengan yang Eunhyuk katakan.

"Dia tidak jahat, ada benarnya Dia seperti itu, seorang pemimpin wajar khawatir dengan hal-hal baru begini, hanya Kami sedang kebingungan dengan pembengkakan dana yang mungkin terjadi…",

"Astaga, Lalu jual saja _Maserati_nya…", Eunhyuk menyahut polos dan menimbulkan gelak tawa Donghae.

"Hei… Aku tidak semiskin itu Sayangku… Aku harus meyakinkan Tuan Jung saja…",

"Hm… Kau harus meyakinkan orang tua kolot itu…", Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju, besar harapannya untuk Donghae berhasil meyakinkan dan mendapat izin dengan proyek yang ia maksud pada Appanya.

"Tapi Hae…",

"Iya ?",

"He…he, Bisakah Kau mengganti dengan tiket _travelling_ ?",

"Ehm… _Call_ !", Donghae mengacungkan telunjuknya dan membuat wajah Eunhyuk bersinar dengan jawabannya.

"Kau… Tidak meminta imbalan ?",

"Kau ingin sekali kutiduri ya ?",

"Ya ! Ya !, Maksudku kan—",

"Aku tahu, tidak perlu… Cukup Kau ada di sini menemaniku", Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju, sejenak ia melupakan fakta bahwa yang kekasihnya adalah Changmin. Donghae memperlakukannya seperti yang ia mau, berbeda dengan Donghae yang biasanya, kali ini namja ini berlipat kali lebih tampan dan membuatnya terus tersenyum tulus.

"_I love you_…",

"Itu bukan ucapan selamat tidur kan ?, Aku belum mengantuk…", Eunhyuk mendalami mata Donghae, tidak tahu harus ia balas atau tidak pernyataan tersebut.

"Setidaknya tanggapilah balik, Kau yang saat ini merusak suasana",

"…", Eunhyuk diam.

"Baiklah, Apa yang ingin Kau dengar darik—",

"_I love you too_…", Sangat lirih membuat Donghae mencerna dengan perlahan, memastikan tidak salah dengan ucapan namja yang berhadapan dan memeluknya kini.

"Tuh kan, Kau yang tidak romantis… Wajahmu konyol, busuk !", Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya, Donghae memang aneh dengan wajah terkejutnya.

"Astaga, maaf…maaf… Ak—Aku, maksudku Terimakasih…", Donghae membawa tangan Eunhyuk mengecup punggungnya dengan sayang.

"Ceritakan tentang keluargamu Hae !", Donghae diam sebentar, sepertinya anak kecil ini butuh dongeng tidur yang menyentuh.

"Aku sendirian, selain Kyuhyun dan orangtuanya… Appa dan Ummaku orang yang baik, mereka rekan kerja Tuan Jung katanya, Appa sama mungkin, memimpin perusahaan seperti Aku sekarang, Umma adalah wanita yang sangat baik, menyayangiku, menjadi ibu yang benar-benar menyenangkanku, tidak ada yang buruk Aku rasa, keluargaku aman-aman saja",

"Bersyukurlah…", Eunhyuk tersenyum, mungkin ia merasa iri dengan cerita singkat Donghae.

"Tidak hanya Aku, tapi Kita berdua…",

"Hanya Kau saja, Tuhan akan semakin marah saat Aku mensyukuri kehancuran keluargaku", Miris tawa yang Eunhyuk berikan, Donghae pun sama, mungkin saat ini ia hanya perlu mendengarkan cerita Eunhyuk.

"_Broken home_, Keluargaku berantakan…", Sebenarnya sudah Donghae duga, karena tingkah Eunhyuk sangat kurang ajar walaupun hanya sebatas ucapan.

"Umma dan Hyung ku pergi dari rumah, Aku tidak tahu Kenapa alasannya, mereka meninggalkanku, Aku tidak begitu ingat tapi… malam itu hujan deras, Ak—Aku sendirian, Ap—Appa hiks… Appa datang dan hiks…", Donghae mendengar isakan perih Eunhyuk, reflex ia pun memeluknya.

"Hiks—Mereka bertengkar… kejadiannya begitu cepat dan—hiks… Appa mendorong Umma—hiks…Umma pergi dan—hiks…", Donghae mengelus punggung Eunhyuk, mengusap perlahan dan memberi pelukan hangat yang menenangkan.

"Shuut… Jangan lagi menangis, masih tetap harus bersyukur…", Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Semua orang jahat—hiks… Umma tidak pernah mengunjungh—hiks… ngiku—hiks… Dia hanya bahagia dengan hyung—hiks… Appa lebih jahat—hiks… Ia memukulku—hiks… sering memukulku kalau Aku menyinggung Umma—hiks… Keluargaku hancur—hiks… hancur—Hae… hiks…", Eunhyuk menepuki dada Donghae, melampiaskan rasa sakitnya di sana.

"Appa dan Ummaku meninggal dunia saat usiaku 15 tahun", Eunhyuk berhenti, tangisnya pun ia tahan. Suara orang yang memeluknya terasa sangat menyedihkan, orang sekuat Donghae yang ia bayangkan, ternyata orang yang begitu kesepian.

"Maaf—hiks… Hae", Donghae menatap wajah menggemaskan Eunhyuk, mengusap perlahan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau tidak salah, Aku hanya bercerita _Babe_… Harus tetap bersyukur, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tidak Kamu tahu dari Appa dan Ummamu…Dimana Ummamu tinggal ?",

"Jepang",

"Mau pergi ke sana ?",

"Aku sudah mencoba dan gagal, Appa selalu tahu kalau Aku ingin kabur", Eunhyuk mendusalkan wajahnya ke dada Donghae.

"Aku temani, ehm… maksudku biar Aku yang izinkan pada Appamu", Eunhyuk membelalak dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak… tidak… benar-benar ide yang paling buruk", Tingkah Eunhyuk membuat Donghae terduduk.

"Hei… santai saja Sayang, Ayo kembali tidur, biar itu kita urus nanti", Eunhyuk kembali mendekat dan merasakan betapa menyenangkan dipeluk oleh namja bertubuh kekar seperti Donghae. Tangan Donghae tergerak mengelus surai blonde Eunhyuk, pelan dan perlahan membuat Eunhyuk yang awalnya hanya memejamkan mata menjadi lelap dan tidur semakin dalam.

'Pernikahanku dua bulan lagi…', Donghae ikut memejamkan matanya, namun nampaknya akan sulit baginya tidur kali ini.

'Bagaimana mungkin Aku bisa menyakiti Eunhyuk, Ya Tuhan…',

'Tapi ketika Aku tidak meninggalkannya, bagaimana dengan Sandara…',

_"Umma~", _Eunhyuk mendengkur lirih dan memanggil ibunya, memang sangat manis, terlebih namja yang tengah memeluknya ini seakan merasa terpikat jauh olehnya.

Entahlah, yang jelas ada sesuatu mendesak dan enggan untuk ditinggalkan, baik Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk, keduanyalah yang memilih.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

.

Hari-hari yang berlipat telah datang, hampir genap satu bulan mungkin, tidak banyak yang terjadi selain Eunhyuk yang lebih sering bertemu dan diperlakukan romantis oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk dengan Changmin masih terkendali, walaupun tidak sehebat yang dahulu, Changmin masih mampu membuat Eunhyuk berbunga-bunga dengan perlakuannya. Disaat Donghae yang harusnya serius dengan Sandara, ia justru semakin serius dengan manisnya itu. Namun efek baik tak hilang begitu saja, pengaruh Donghae pada Eunhyuk berbuah manis, walau hanya sedikit, Eunhyuk jarang sekali mengucapkan kata-kata jelek yang menambah dosa. Orang lain yang dulu sering memperingatkan Donghae, kini layaknya bungkam seribu Bahasa. Kyuhyun, ia merasa Donghae mulai benar atau tepatnya lebih salah, harusnya ini dianggap bahaya, akan tetapi entah apa yang salah dengan jenius satu ini, ia mulai memberikan dukungan yang seharusnya tak ia berikan.

"Kyuhyun, bantu Hyukkie membawa kopernya…", Perintah Donghae yang diangguki oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… Kau harusnya makan yang banyak, tidak perlu merepotkan orang seperti ini…", Kyuhyun mengomel dan dihadiahi juluran lidah oleh Eunhyuk yang tengah menalikan sepatunya.

"Kalian hati-hati di sana… Jangan lupa, beri Aku oleh-oleh",

"Kenapa Kau tidak ikut saja dengan Kami ?", Eunhyuk bertanya polos sedangkan Donghae yang membantu Kyuhyun membawa koper hanya diam.

"Hah… memang Aku diizinkan ikut, Kau bodoh sekali Hyung, Diakan mau berduaan saja denganmu",

"Aku tahu, Aku juga hanya mau berdua dengannya, Aku hanya berbasa-basi karena Kau sahabatku dan Aku… tidak bodoh, Brengsek !",

"Hyukkie~", Eunhyuk menepuk bibirnya, sedikit keluar dari jalur dan Donghae mendengarnya.

"Maaf, Dia memang demikian kan ?",

"Sudah Ayo cepat, biar Aku yang membawa kopernya, pesawat kita akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Dan Kau Kyuhyun, urus perizinan yang ke New York dengan rapi",

"Siap Bos, jangan lupa juga Apa yang kuminta…",

"Pasti, Aku pergi sekarang…", Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Donghae dan memeluk sepupunya ini.

"Jaga Dia dengan baik…",

"Tanpa Kau suruh", Donghae menggandeng tangan kiri Eunhyuk karena sebelah kanan ia gunakan untuk melambai pada Kyuhyun.

"New York, Siapa yang pergi kesana ?",

"Beberapa model dan nama kita juga menumpang di sana", Eunhyuk tidak mengerti maksud Donghae.

"Izin Kita, tidak ada orang yang tahu bahwa Kita pergi ke Jepang selain Kyuhyun, Kau bilang kan supaya Appamu percaya hanya perlu izin ke perusahaan, lewat Tuan Jung dan Dia akan tahu, begitu kan ?", Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ehm… Tuan Jung tidak tahu kan ?",

"Tentu tidaklah…",

"Kalau Dia sampai tahu ?", Eunhyuk bertanya takut, tidak bisa ia bayangkan jika Appanya tahu kebohongannya, apalagi ia banyak berbohong akhir-akhir ini.

"Ya berarti Aku siap-siap dimarahi", Canda Donghae, padahal Eunhyuk benar-benar menganggapnya.

"Ugh… Kenapa Aku merasa dingin ya ?", Tanya Eunhyuk yang mulai memasuki ruangan ber AC ini.

"Aku tidak, Apa Aku perlu meminta petugas menaikkan suhunya ?",

"Tidak perlu… Mungkin Aku saja yang aneh, sarapanku berasa ingin keluar…",

"Kau gugup ? atau mabuk udara ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng dan meminum airnya.

"Aku hanya—ugh… entahlah, sedikit tidak baik saja, tapi tidak masalah, Ayo kita masuk sekarang", Eunhyuk memegangi perutnya yang sedikit bereaksi. Tapi tidak ia pedulikan dan kembali menggandeng lengan Donghae.

"Apa perlu Kita tunda ?",

"Kau ingin melihatku menangis satu tahun ?", Eunhyuk merasa Donghae berlebihan, apa-apaan dengan ditunda. Donghae mengangguk mengerti dan segera beranjak membawa kekasihnya pergi.

.

.

"Hyukkie ?",

Terlihat seorang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata memanggil nama Eunhyuk, tidak keras, hanya gumaman. Orang ini memastikan jika yang dilihatnya tidak salah, hanya mungkin penampilan orang yang ia tahu sebagai kekasihnya dan seorang lagi yang menggandeng tangan kekasihnya lebih pada tertutup dan tersamarkan. Kacamata hitam dan hoodie yang membuatnya harus berpikir lebih jika itu benar-benar kekasihnya.

"Mungkin Aku salah lihat, penerbangan ke New York kan di terminal 3, bukan terminal 4", Pasti Changmin dan memasuki waiting roomnya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Update juga monster in me nya.

Saya kan terbiasa update ngaret, jadi bukan masalah baru lagi.

Terimakasih bagi yang masih mengingat dan mau menunggu, membaca serta mereview cerita Saya.

Thanks to : **Dhany, haeveunka, Namekeysha22, ShinJiWoo920202, hyukkie baby, BakemonoShoAi, 1013, HAEHYUK IS REAL, pumpkinsparkyumin, reiasia95, Snow1215, VampireDPS, HaeHyuk Cho, nemonkey, yeon gi, YhaJewel, mizukhy yank eny, Lee Haerieun, alp, pungkaself eomma, wildapolaris, harubonbon, siti sisun, Haehyuk546, minmi arakida, kittyhyuk, naehyuk6, NovaPolariself, Yenie Cho94, PurpleLittleCho, NicKyun, CALLMEHACHI, sherlyprasetya96 , kakimulusheenim¸abilhikmah, TyaWuryWK, xiuxian13, isroie106, nurichan4, , choco137, Dochi risma, BekiCoy0411¸eunhyukkiedongdong, dekdes.**

***Semua review sudah Saya balas, bagi yang punya akun ffn**

Bagi yang minta moment Max-Hyuk atau yang meminta konflik lebih lagi, tenang… itu pasti Saya kabulkan, tapi tidak di chap ini, mungkin chap depan.

Ada yang menebak, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama Eunhyuk ?, Silahkan, itu gratis. Yang jelas teman-teman sudah mulai tahu arah cerita dan konfliknya seperti apa, bukan ?.

Don't forget to review

Oh iya, berhubung sekarang banyak author baru dan FF HaeHyuk juga makin banyak, saran Saya, tetap review sehabis membaca ya, hargai-hargai mereka yang berusaha melestarikan FF HaeHyuk, biar mereka tetap semangat menulis.

Thanks :*


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Cklek

"Kyuhyun ?",

"Eh… Noona", Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara yeoja yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba dan sudah terduduk dengan nyaman di kursi Donghae begitu ia memasuki ruangan ini.

"Donghae, Harusnya ia berada di sini, bukan ?", Yeoja ini kembali bertanya.

"Ehm… it—itu, Dia sedang di Luar Negeri, karena ada ehm—semacam pertemuan yang harus dihadiri", Kyuhyun mencoba setenang mungkin menjelaskan, sedikit Sandara yang berstatus tunangan Donghae merasa curiga dengan gelagat tidak natural Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak salah atau sedang mengerjaiku bukan ?",

"Maksud Noona ?".

"Jadi Donghae benar-benar ke Luar Negeri ?", Sekali lagi Sandara bertanya dengan nada penuh selidik.

"Yap, kee—New York",

"APA ?", Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar reaksi Sandara.

"_Wae—yo_ ?", Kyuhyun bertanya lirih berharap tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Dia gila, hari ini kami akan foto _pre-wed_ Kyu !", Kyuhyun membelalak, Tuhan benar-benar memberinya hukuman, habislah Dia di tangan Dara untuk menjelaskan sampai yeoja yang sama pintar dengannya ini percaya, mungkin semacam karma karena telah banyak berbohong pada calon ipar di depannya ini.

"Itu mendadak, Noona… Sungguh", Bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun berani mengucapkan kata pasti.

"Tidak lagi Kyuhyun, ini bukan pertama kali Dia membatalkan janji dan tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya",

"Noona tenanglah, ehm… Donghae Hyung memang buru-buru ke sana dan berangkat pagi ini, Ak—Akupun baru mendapat kabar mendadak", Wajah Dara terlihat lelah mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu lebih penting dari pada Aku ?, Pernikahan Kami sebentar lagi dan Dia bersantai mengabaikan persiapan yang Dia sanggupi sendiri ?, Apa benar Dia yang sekarang adalah tunangan yang melamarku di depan Appa waktu itu ?, Aku berpikir ia mulai sadis", Sandara marah, ini bukan pertama kali Donghae mengabaikannya seperti ini, waktu itu juga sama ketika Donghae sendiri yang bahkan menyanggupi waktu untuk pemesanan pakaian, pembookingan gedung, perjanjian dengan pihak _catering_ dan semua itu Donghae batalkan begitu saja hingga wajar jika sekarang Sandara yang sudah bersiap dengan dandanan cantiknya merasa tidak diuntungkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kami sedang sulit Noona… Tidak ada maksud Hae Hyung bersikap seenaknya demikian, Aku tidak berhak menjelaskan sesuatu lebih dalam karena ini bukan ranahku, mungkin Aku bisa membantu menghubungi Donghae Hyung dan memintanya untuk mengantakan maaf padamu", Kyuhyun terdengar jujur untuk satu hal ini, walaupun Eunhyuk adalah orang yang ia kenal lebih dibandingkan Dara, tetapi ada rasa tak adil juga ketika melihat Sandara yang begitu putus asa dan mungkin saja terbuang sewaktu-waktu, karena bagaimanapun Sandara adalah wanita.

"Ini tidak sekedar kata maaf, Kyuhyun !", Sandara berdiri dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak tahu harus tetap diam seperti ini atau mengejar.

"Aku merasa jika posisi tersulit selalu ada di sisiku…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Drrrrt—drrrrt

.

.

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu _smartphone_ hitam tersebut bergetar, lebih tepatnya sejak si pemilik undur diri ke toilet dan meninggalkan benda itu di samping kekasih manisnya. Namja manis yang memakai _hoodie_ inipun tidak terlihat cukup baik, sejak pesawatnya mendarat, mual yang ia rasakan belum juga berkurang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Eunhyuk tidak sedang _drop_ atau salah makan sebelumnya hingga membuat perutnya serasa diaduk begini. Entah alasannya apa, hal tersebut sangat mengganggunya, ditambah sekarang wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Namun pikiran sederhananya mencoba menyimpulkan bahwa ia mual karena pesawat, sedikit berlebihan mungkin.

"Ck… Siapa sih sebenarnya, mengganggu sekali", Eunhyuk yang merasa terusik tanpa berniat lancang mengambil ponsel Donghae, ia sudah cukup bosan mendengarkan getaran ponsel tersebut.

"Noo—na Park ?, Siapa Dia ?, Apa rekan kerjanya ?, Jangan-jangan ini penting, Aku mengangkatnya atau tidak ya ?", Eunhyuk menunjukkan ekspresi gamang yang unik, sedikit lama memikirkan hal tersebut, justru panggilan yang belum sempat ia angkat sudah dimatikan oleh si pemanggil.

"Huh ?, Dimatikan ?, _Omo_… ia sudah tujuh kali menghubungi Donghae, sepertinya penting", Eunhyuk tidak langsung mematikan dan meletakkan _smartphone_ Donghae pada tempat semula. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuat anak ini mengeluarkan hingga bagian _wallpaper_ lah yang terlihat.

Deg

"Erhm…", Tiba-tiba Ia berdeham, wajahnya juga panas seketika.

"Sinting !, Bagaimana jika orang lain melihat ini ?", Eunhyuk menusukkan telunjuknya pada wajah Donghae yang terlihat di layar. Hal yang membuatnya merona dan sedikit salah tingkah adalah foto yang Donghae pasang di sana, Donghae terlihat mencium pipinya ketika ia sedang terlelap.

"Ugh~ Kenapa Aku terlihat seperti yeoja begini sih, Aish… untung Kau tampan", Eunhyuk berkomentar atas foto tersebut, bukan hal yang buruk karena ia menyukai foto itu.

Drrrrt—drrttt…

Tidak lama benda yang ada di genggaman Eunhyuk kembali bergetar.

"Huuh… Kyuhyun ?", Kali ini kotak masuk yang datang, Eunhyuk tanpa pikir panjang segera membuka pesan tersebut. Ia merasa tidak akan apa-apa, karena ini dari Kyuhyun.

_"Hyung, segera hubungi Noona jika Kau sudah sampai, Kenapa Kau terus membuat masalah sih ?"_

Eunhyuk mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud namja Cho itu mengirimi Donghae pesan demikian.

"Noona ?, Noona Siapa maksudnya ?, Dan masalah Apa yang dimaksud ?",

"_Chagi~_", Eunhyuk menoleh, ia masih anteng menggenggam ponsel Donghae.

"Kau lama sekali, Tahu ?", Eunhyuk menggerutu begitu memastikan yang memanggilnya demikian adalah Donghae.

"Maafkan Aku, Aku sedikit kesusahan mencari toiletnya", Donghae belum memperhatikan jika kekasih manisnya itu tengah membawa alat komunikasinya.

"Kyuhyun mengirimimu pesan, Aku sudah membukanya dan tidak mengerti isinya", Raut wajah Donghae masih terlihat tenang, ia pikir tidak masalah, toh hanya Kyuhyun yang menghubunginya.

"Memang Apa yang ia katakan ?", Tanya Donghae sembari mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah Eunhyuk.

"Entahlah, Aku tak mengerti, mungkin terkait pekerjaanmu, Oh iya… tadi juga ada yang menghubungimu, Eee… Noona Park ?",

SEEET

Seketika itu Donghae merebut _smartphone_ nya dari jemari putih Eunhyuk.

"_Omo_ !, _Wae_ ?", Apa yang dilakukan Donghae barusan menimbulkan pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk. Ia hanya mengatakan jika nama yang tidak ia kenal itu menghubungi Donghae, tapi kenapa reaksi namjanya itu berlebihan.

"Kau tidak boleh membuka Ponsel orang sembarangan", Oke… mungkin Eunhyuk memang sedikit lancang, hingga Donghae menegur demikian. Namun yang tertangkap di telinga Eunhyuk, Donghae seperti membentaknya dan ia tidak suka hal itu.

"Ak—Aku tidak membukanya", lirih Eunhyuk merasa takut dan tidak berani menatap Donghae.

"Bagaimanapun benda seperti ini masih menyangkut privasi, ada batasan antara Kau dan Aku, Dan lagi apa yang terjadi jika Kau selancang ini pada orang lain ?, Aku saja tidak pernah menyentuh _smartphone_ mu", Donghae keterlaluan dengan perkataannya, seharusnya ia tidak boleh sepanas ini.

"Tap—tapi sungguh… Aku tidak mengangkat panggilannya",

"Tetap saja tidak boleh !", Donghae kembali menimpali tanpa memperhatikan raut muka dan nada bicara Eunhyuk. Bukankah ia tenang saja waktu Eunhyuk bercerita telah membuka pesan Kyuhyun, tapi Kenapa dengan nama kontak Noona Park tadi seketika membuat Donghae berubah. Ya, karena ia jelas takut jika Eunhyuk tahu jika Noona Park itu adalah Sandara yang berstatus lebih tinggi dari Eunhyuk yang hanya kekasih.

"_Mi—mianhe_…", Donghae menoleh, ia baru sadar jika kata maaf itu terdengar bergetar. Ia juga menangkap wajah Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menunduk. Tanpa sadar ia telah menyakiti hati kekasih sensitifnya ini. Donghae mengakui ia sedikit berlebihan, tapi semata-mata karena ia belum siap jika berakhir sekarang dengan Eunhyuk yang jelas akan membencinya.

"Jangan diulangi lagi !", Harusnya kata-kata menenangkan yang keluar, supaya Eunhyuk tidak merasa tersinggung, tapi justru kalimat perintah datar yang membuat suasana semakin tidak baik.

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah siap…", Suara suruhan yang di pesan Donghae ini memecah keheningan keduanya.

"O—oh… iya, bantu Aku membawa koper-koper ini !", Eunhyuk buru-buru berdiri dan memasang hoodienya kembali. Donghae yang melihat itu merasa dirinya semakin jahat, ia hanya menghela nafas, niatnya tadi ia ingin menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk malah berjalan di depannya dan terkesan menghindar.

'Maaf Sayang, jelas Akulah yang salah', Terlambat jika ia baru sadar sekarang.

.

.

Keheningan masih tercipta saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Bibir Eunhyuk terkatup rapat dan sedari tadi kepalanya tidak juga menoleh pada Donghae, ia sibuk memandangi luar jendela. Donghae pun sama, ia ingin sekali memulai pembicaraan atau mengatakan maaf pada propertinya itu, namun keadaan yang terlanjur keruh membuat Donghae kembali mengurungkan niatnya. Dari samping Donghae bahkan beberapa kali melihat tangan Eunhyuk mengusap matanya, ia tahu jika Jung cantik itu tengah menangis tanpa suara. Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal jelas ia rasakan, harusnya di hari bahagia dimana hanya ada Eunhyuk dan dirinya, tanpa _blitz_ kamera atau tumpukan dokumen dapat mengumpulkan momen indah dengan kekasihnya itu, tapi dikarenakan kecerobohannya sekarang menjadi berantakan.

"Hyukkie~", Donghae mencoba bersuara lembut, berharap Eunhyuk mau menatapnya atau membalas dengan kata 'Hm ?'.

Di sisi lain Eunhyuk yang mendengarkan suara lembut Donghae malah menjatuhkan air matanya lagi. Ia sedikit kesal, ingin marah, tapi ia juga merasa bersalah, jadi ia menahannya dan menangis begini. Tangannya perlahan ia arahkan ulang ke arah mata.

SEET

Donghae menahannya.

Tes

Donghae juga melihat bagaimana air mata itu meluncur dari mata kecil Eunhyuk. Reflek, Donghae memutar kepala Eunhyuk mengarahkan wajah itu tepat ke depan wajahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana mata lucu itu sembab dan tergenang oleh air mata yang belum sempat jatuh.

"Hiks… Ak—aku hiks… tidak akan mengulanginya—hiks Hae… Ak—aku janji—hiks…",

Chup

Tangan yang masih Donghae pegang itu dikecup dengan singkat.

"Maafkan Aku, Maafkan Aku Sayang…",

"Hiks…", Eunhyuk yang diperlakukan manis begini akhirnya mendekat ke arah Donghae dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bidang milik Donghae. Keduanya tidak malu dengan Supir yang sesekali mencuri pandang lewat cermin terkait apa yang terjadi pada sang majikan. Isakan Eunhyuk juga semakin keras, tidak tahu kenapa, apa ini murni karena masalah _smartphone_ tadi atau memang _mood_ nya tengah berantakan, yang jelas ia jadi sedikit manja dan alhasil kemeja putih Donghae basah oleh air mata banyaknya.

"_Uljima_… Aku minta maaf _Nee Baby_ ?, Kau tidak bersalah, apapun untukmu, Aku tadi hanya sedikit lelah, maafkan Aku", Berbohong lagi, lagi dan lagi, walaupun ini kecil tapi jika dikumpulkan juga akan menggunung. _Bullshit_ masalah lelah, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya.

"Tuan, Kita sudah sampai", Supir ini menyampaikan dengan sopan berharap tidak mengganggu kegiatan majikannya. Di sisi lain, mendengar interupsi Supir tadi tak membuat Euhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Donghae. Ia masih bertahan dan tidak mau melepas pelukannya dan Donghae juga membiarkan hal ini.

"Iya, Terimakasih Pak Kim… Tolong angkatkan koper-koper ke dalam", Donghae meminta tak kalah sopan.

"Sayang, Kau tidak ingin turun ?, setidaknya Kau bisa istirahat di dalam", Tanya Donghae pada Eunhyuk yang menghirupi aroma parfumnya, mungkin anak manis ini suka.

"Tidak mau, Aku masih mau seperti ini", Bukan Eunhyuk yang biasanya menurut Donghae, ini seperti sisi lain yang jarang walaupun pernah ia temukan pada Eunhyuk.

"Hmm… Kau lelah ya ?", Tangan Donghae mengelus _blonde_ panjang Eunhyuk, ia juga menikmati momen ini, rasanya enggan sekali untuk menyetop dan keluar dari mobil, walaupun mereka bisa _full_ berduaan selama seminggu ke depan. Donghae tidak tahu apakah setelah kembali dari Jepang ia masih bisa melakukan hal manis seperti ini.

"Mau ku gendong ke dalam, Sayang ?, sepertinya Kau lelah",

"Mau~", Eunhyuk menjauhkan wajahnya terlebih dulu, Donghae juga bersiap membuka pintu sampingnya, keluar terlebih dahulu kemudian menempatkan Eunhyuk dengan nyaman di kedua lengan kekarnya. Donghae dengan perlahan mengangkat _bridal _Eunhyuk ke dalam _villa_ yang akan mereka tinggali.

"Aku ingin langsung ke kamar",

"Iya _princess_ ku…", Donghae hanya menjawab siap dan menyanggupi permintaan Eunhyuk.

"Sampaiii…", Donghae pelan meletakkan tubuh _skinny_ Eunhyuk pada _bed_ besar yang akan menjadi alas tidur keduanya. Donghae berjongkok di samping _bed_ memandangi wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat pucat. Tangannya tergerak menyingkirkan rambut yang menghalangi mata Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun juga sama, matanya lurus menatap Donghae, tangannya tergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Donghae. Keduanya sama-sama menikmati momen manis ini dan di saat romantis seperti ini, bukankah ciuman selalu diperlukan untuk semakin membuat indah suasana. Pelan tapi pasti Donghae mulai memajukan wajahnya, Eunhyuk yang tahu Donghae akan menciumnya pun mulai memejamkan mata. Eunhyuk dapat merasakan nafas Donghae di jarak yang sedekat ini. Hembusannya benar-benar _gentle_ dan Eunhyuk suka ini, sedikit lagi dan bibir keduanya bertemu.

"Ugh~ Ouuukk…", Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya, ia mendorong tubuh Donghae dan segera berlari ke sebuah ruangan di sudut yang menunjukkan kamar mandi.

"Ouuuuk… Ouuuuuk Ughh…", Keras sekali dan membuat Donghae yang awalnya terkejut buru-buru menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Ya Tuhan, Sayang…", Eunhyuk berpegangan pada dinding, tidak ada muntahan padat sebenarnya, hanya air yang keluar, tapi gejolaknya membuat perut Eunhyuk sangat sakit.

"Hiks… Ughhh…", Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk kesakitan dan lemas, membantu dengan memijat tengkuk kekasihnya.

"Shuuuut… Jangan menangis, itu akan menambah sakit, sudah… sudah, tidak apa-apa…",

"Hiks…", Donghae menyalakan air dan membasahi tangannya untuk mengelap bibir Eunhyuk.

"Apa masih mual ?, merasa masih ingin muntah ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng dan malah kembali memeluk Donghae, ini benar-benar bukan Eunhyuk yang biasa. Entah kenapa, terhitung dari hari ini, ia menjadi orang yang perasa dan sedikit-sedikit menangis, seperti sekarang.

"Aku pikir Kau memang tidak enak badan dari awal, Ayo kembali ke _bed_, _Baby_…", Donghae membopong Eunhyuk, ia tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk yang biasanya ceria menjadi lemah begini.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, Aku akan membawa minuman hangat untukmu".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Di Korea sana, pemandangan cerah terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun, tidak ada Donghae artinya ia bisa bebas dan melakukan sesuatu semaunya. Siulan keluar dari bibirnya, ia memakirkan mobil putih yang barusaja ia tumpangi dengan rapi berjajar dengan mobil orang kaya lainnya. Sedikit lega karena pertemuannya dengan Sandara tadi cukup singkat dan ia tidak ditanyai banyak terkait Donghae. Salah ataupun tidak, Kyuhyun sudah tidak mau peduli dengan hal itu, ia memutuskan mengikuti Donghae, toh ia bekerja untuk Donghae juga, Donghae juga termasuk sumber uangnya selain dari Appanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi…", Kyuhyun berhenti dan menoleh ke samping.

"Ah… Jung _Sajangnim_, _Anyeong haseyo_…", Kyuhyun memberi salam dan tersenyum melihat orang tampan yang seumuran Ayahnya ini.

"Kau mendapatkan mobil baru ?", Tiba-tiba Tuan di depannya menanyakan hal yang harus ia cerna sedikit. Ahh… mungkin yang dimaksudkan mobil putih yang ia bawa kemari tadi.

"Ah… _Maserati_ itu, _Annio_… itu bukan mobilku, itu mobil Donghae Hyung, hanya saja Aku baru mengambilnya dari tempat perbaikan", Ekspresi Yunho berubah saat Kyuhyun menyebutkan satu nama yang sudah ia tandai. Jadi benar bahwa saat itu Eunhyuk membohonginya, kenapa harus bohong pikir Yunho, padahal jika Eunhyuk berterus terang Yunho tidak akan securiga ini. Ia mengasumsikan ada yang disembunyikan anaknya.

"Kau yakin kan ?", Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Kyuhyun berpikir dua kali, Yakin untuk apa ?.

"Maaf, Apa ada perkataanku yang salah, _Sajangnim_ ?",

"Ahh… tidak, tidak ada. Ehm, Apa Donghae tidak masuk ?", Tuan Jung mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Oh itu… Iya, Hyung ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan di New York",

"Maksudmu ia ikut pergi dengan beberapa model yang dikirimkan ke sana ?", Selidik Yunho dan Kyuhyun juga menangkap nada interogasi dari awal, namun ia mengikuti alurnya saja, selama masih bisa menjawab.

"Ehm… tidak, Dia ada pekerjaan sendiri yang harus diurus",

"Hah, ini bukan suatu kebetulan bukan ?", Yunho bertanya lirih.

"Maaf _Sajangnim _?", Tanya Kyuhyun karena tidak terlalu mendengarkan.

"Ah, lupakan !, Ayo Kita masuk, _meeting _akan segera dimulai", Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berjalan menyamai Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

'Kenapa kalian harus bermain sembunyi seperti ini ?'.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

BRAAAK

.

.

Seseorang menutup pintu mobilnya dengan sedikit keras. Sore menjelang malam telah datang, namja berkemeja oranye yang terlihat manis ini berjalan ke tempat miliknya setelah satu jam lebih berada dalam perjalanan. Matanya mengedar, menyaksikan sepasang sejoli yang berpelukan di balkon _villa_.

"Cih… Dasar, Kenapa semua yang menyewa _villa_ ku seperti itu sih", Komentarnya sedikit pedas. Ya, namja ini adalah pemilik dari _villa_ yang disewa Donghae. Entah kebetulan atau tidak yang jelas belum dijelaskan sebenarnya siapa pemilik tersebut.

Di sisi lain,

"Sayang masuklah, angin di luar tidak bagus untukmu", Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang, ia menghirup aroma sejuk dari blonde Eunhyuk yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang.

"Mataharinya indah…", Eunhyuk menatap bias jingga yang lama-lama akan pudar di depannya.

"Bagiku Kau lebih indah",

"Kau tidak boleh merendahkan ciptaan Tuhan",

"Bukankah Kau ciptaan Tuhan juga ?", Eunhyuk tidak menjawab, memang benar sih yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Hae…",

"Iyaa ?",

"Kita akan begini terus kan ?", Pertama kali Eunhyuk menanyakan keseriusan pada Donghae.

"Tentu", Jawab Donghae singkat masih dengan mengecupi tengkuk Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan ?",

"Mana mungkin Aku sejahat itu, Hei… Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu sih ?, Kita akan tetap bersama, Kau dan Aku…", Eunhyuk melepas tangan Donghae yang melingkari pinggangnya, ia berbalik dan memeluk Donghae.

"Hiks…",

"Loo… Kenapa malah menangis, Apa ada yang salah dengan kalimatku, Sayang ?",

"Hiks… _anni—annio_ hiks…", Benar kan, Donghae menyimpulkan memang ada yang aneh dengan kekasihnya hari ini, sedikit-sedikit menangis, padahal ia tidak sedang berbuat salah.

"Sudah… Jangan begini, jangan menangis lagi, Aku tidak suka… Maafkan Aku jika hari ini Aku berbuat banyak salah dan Ak—",

"_Saranghae~_", Donghae berhenti dengan kalimatnya, Eunhyuk memotongnya cepat namun lirih. Beruntung telinganya menangkap aktif kata cinta barusan. Eunhyuk mendongak, merasa Donghae tidak memberi balasan. Anak manis ini mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu menatap Donghae yang terlihat bodoh dengan wajah terkejut.

"Hiks… Kau tidak—hiks.,. mencintaiku ?", Eunhyuk bertanya polos karena Donghae masih bertahan dengan mulut terbukanya.

"Ah… _anni… anni_, Ak—Aku jelas mencintaimu, Sayang… Astaga, Kenapa Aku lambat sekali, _Nado… nado saranghae_ Jung Eunhyuk…", Eunhyuk tersenyum ia mengawali pertemuan bibir yang terbilang sangat manis ini. Hanya ciuman tanpa paksaan, menempelkan bibir, merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain selama beberapa detik.

"Hae…", Eunhyuk memanggil dengan nada manja lagi, telunjuknya tergerak menuju kancing kemeja yang Donghae pakai, gelagat ini sudah terbaca oleh Donghae, pasti Eunhyuk menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apalagi manis ?", Jawab Donghae singkat tanpa memperdulikan Eunhyuk yang kini sudah membuka satu kancing kemejanya, anak yang ada di rengkuhannya ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Bisakah Kau memasuki Aku malam ini ?",

"Ap—Apa ?", Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat ekspresi Donghae. Ia mendorong masuk namja kekarnya, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya di sini bukan.

"Tap—tapi Hyukkie Kau sedang sakit Sayang", Donghae yang sekarang duduk di pinggir bed dengan Eunhyuk yang berada di atasnya mencoba menghindar, bukan bermaksud apa-apa, karena ia tahu kondisi Eunhyuk sedang tidak baik.

"Jadi… jadi Donghae takut tertular ?", Mata Eunhyuk kembali berkaca-kaca, ia menangkap maksud yang salah dari kalimat Donghae.

"Astaga~ _annia_, maksudku… Aku takut Kau semakin tak baik",

_'Kau tidak akan baik Jung Eunhyuk !',_ Kalimat Donghae mengingatkannya dengan Jungsoo satu bulan yang lalu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja !", Yakin Eunhyuk yang setelahnya melepas kaos hitam yang ia pakai.

'Putih…', Itu pasti, Lee Donghae, apalagi blonde panjang Eunhyuk sedikit menutupi bagian dada dan tergerai acak, ia semakin terlihat seksi. Eunhyuk yang sudah _half naked_ tidak juga mendapati Donghae segera menerjangnya, malah tampannya itu diam memperhatikan wajahnya, kemana Donghae yang mesum pikirnya.

"Kau—Kau tidak akan memulai ?", Tanya Eunhyuk polos, karena walaupun ia yang meminta, jujur ia masih amatir.

"Kenapa tidak Kau mulai dulu, Cinta ?", Eunhyuk diam sebentar, ia yang duduk di atas perut Donghae sedikit tak yakin. Perlahan ia melepas kemeja Donghae dengan malu-malu.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, Kau menggemaskan sekali…", Donghae membalik tubuhnya, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Eunhyuk yang memulai, ia tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu lelah.

Donghae kembali memagut bibir Eunhyuk, sangat pelan dan Eunhyuk menyukainya. Wajahnya merona dengan perlakuan lembut Donghae, ciuman-ciuman kecil Donghae turun perlahan menuju dagu dan leher Eunhyuk.

"Nghhh Haehh~", Eunhyuk menggeleng, Donghae sedikit memberi gigitan yang membuat bekas merah kepemilikan.

"Huuuh… mmhhh...", Tangan Eunhyuk menekan kepala Donghae begitu Donghae menjilat puncak dadanya, ia sadar ini salah satu bagian yang paling membuatnya terangsang.

"Donghaeehh~", Eunhyuk mengerang, Donghae memilin _nipple soft pink_ nya, mencubit juga menekan bagian itu pelan dengan bergantian.

"Enghhh… Haehhh~", Eunhyuk pasrah jilatan Donghae semakin turun dan sekarang berada pada bagian perut bawahnya. Gila, Eunhyuk benar-benar merasakan hal yang luar biasa, di dalam sana seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan.

"Terus mendesah Sayang…", Ini seperti kalimat permisi untuk Donghae melepas _pants_ pendek Eunhyuk.

Chup

"Angghhh Haeehh…", Donghae mengecup _junior_ Eunhyuk yang sedikit terbangun di luar _underware_, sebelum menanggalkan bagian terakhir ini.

"Aku suka milikmu, _love_… mungil dan sangat pas…", Donghae menggenggamnya.

"Ouughhh~", Sial, Donghae merinding mendengar yang barusan, lenguhannya demi apapun akan membangkitkan jiwa lelaki seseorang. Donghae meremas pelan bagian ini karena tidak ingin menyakiti Eunhyuk, memijatnya begitu sensual hingga membuat wajah Eunhyuk terlihat sebal.

"Ughhh… lebihhh kerasshh arghhh… Haehh…", Donghae tersenyum mendengar perintah Eunhyuk.

"_Omo_, Jadi Hyukkie ku suka yang seperti itu ?", Wajah berpeluh Eunhyuk ditangkap Donghae merona.

Slurrp

"Arrghhh… Donghaeeehh", Tubuh Eunhyuk melengkung, Donghae memasukkan _junior_ milik Eunhyuk yang memerah dan sudah mengeras sepenuhnya ke dalam mulutnya. Seperti pertama kali, bibir Donghae menghisap bagian ini sangat lembut, lidahnya bermain dengan apik dan gesekan giginya juga membuat Eunhyuk sangat tertarik.

"Arrgghhh…. Anghhhh…. Donghaeehhh…", Eunhyuk meremas rambut Donghae, ia mengapitkan pahanya.

"Haehhh… anghhh… moreehhh… Arrhhh… Donghaeeehh", Tubuh Eunhyuk menegang, ia menumpahkan sarinya dalam mulut Donghae dan ia yakin jika kekasihnya itu telah menelannya.

"Kau sangat manis, _Baby_…", Komentar Donghae setelah melepas hisapannya. Ia mengusap bibirnya dan memastikan tidak ada yang tersisa sebelum berani melumat bibir Eunhyuk, ia takut Eunhyuk akan kembali mual jika merasakan sperma, walaupun milik manis itu sendiri.

"Hoooshhh… giliranhh—kuhh…", Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae, ia tahu harus melakukan apa untuk Donghae. Tapi Donghae membuatnya kembali berbaring.

"Tidak ada giliran, biarkan Aku yang bekerja…",

"Tap—tapi…",

"Tidak ada tapi atau Aku tidak akan memasukimu", Jika seperti ini, maka Eunhyuklah yang terdengar sangat ingin bercinta. Walaupun demikian, ia menurut saja.

"Kau menaruh _lotion_ mu Dimana , Bae ?", Donghae turun dari bed dan mencari sesuatu di jajaran alat make up Eunhyuk.

"Di—di situ…", Eunhyuk terbata, rona di wajahnya semakin terlihat mengingat panggilan _cute _Donghae barusan. Di sisi lain Donghae mememukan benda yang dimaksud dan kembali ke sisi _bed_. Eunhyuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Donghae, ketika namja itu melepas ikat pinggangnya, membuka resleting celananya, hingga melepaskan bagian terakhir untuk telanjang sama dengan Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan _blow job_, Hae", Eunhyuk akan bangun lagi, namun Donghae mendorongnya.

"Tidak ada yang harus Kau lakukan, hanya biarkan Aku", Donghae mengocok batangnya sendiri yang masih belum tegang sepenuhnya.

"Ughh~", Donghae menggeram, ia melakukan ini dengan memperhatikan tubuh porselen Eunhyuk, ia rasa lama-lama juga sudah sangat cukup membuatnya menegang sempurna.

"Ehm… itu, lotionnya untuk apa ?",

"Angh~, supaya Kau tak kesakitan…", Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia memperhatikan Donghae yang memainkan _junior _besarnya sendiri, namjanya memang sangat seksi.

"Ahh… Aku rasa ini sudah cukup untuk memasukimu, Apa Kau mengizinkannya Hyukkie ?", Donghae menuangkan _lotion_ itu ke tangannya, mengoleskan secara rata pada juniornya sebelum membuka lebar paha Eunhyuk dan memperhatikan hole merah itu mengedut lapar.

"Ughh… Tahan sakitnya atau cakar saja bahuku, Aku yakin masih akan sakit seperti pertama kali",

"Arghh… hiks… pelanhh !", Donghae mendorong milinya pelan, Eunhyuk sudah mengeluarkan air mata, lubangnya benar-benar yang terbaik, walaupun ia sudah pernah dimasuki sekali dan ini baru kepala _junior_ Donghae yang masuk, namun rasanya milik Donghae seperti benar-benar di peras.

"Ugh~ Sempit _love_ hh…",

"Hiks… pelanhh pleasehhh—hiks…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Umma, ini untuk siapa ?, Kenapa makanannya banyak sekali ?", Namja berkemeja oranye yang telah membersihkan diri ini menghampiri ibunya yang tengah menata banyak makanan.

"Ada tamu di villa dan Umma ingin memberikan ini…",

"Oh… orang yang berpelukan tadi ternyata",

"Siapa ?", Tanya sang Umma menyelidiki.

"Orang yang menyewa _villa_ mungkin, Aku pikir mereka suami-istri atau kalau tidak ya kekasih",

"Sungmin, jangan mengambilnya, itu untuk tamu !", Terlambat karena namja bernama Sungmin ini sudah mencomot salah satu kue dan mengunyahnya dengan cengiran. Benar-benar suatu Kuasa Tuhan, masih ingat dengan Sungmin bukan, satu lagi jika itu Ibunya, bukankah itu adalah Kim Jaejoong yang berstatus sebagai Umma Eunhyuk.

"Antarkan ini ke kamar mereka dan katakan makan malam sudah siap", Wanita cantik dengan celemek ini meminta tolong dengan halus pada anak pertamanya.

"Haish… masa iya Aku masuk ke kamar mereka ?",

"Ya harus, sudah cepat bawa ke sana Minnie !",

"Yah… Umma, Aku kan malu", Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, walaupun memberikan nada tolakan tapi ia bisa menebak jika Sungmin tetap membawa nampan tersebut ke lantai atas.

"Nghhh… Arghhh Haehhh~",

Sungmin berhenti di anak tangga dua dari atas, ia mendengarnya. Lenguhan barusan, terdengar jelas dan Sungmin mampu menangkapnya.

"Huukhh… ermmhh…",

Tentu saja ia penasaran dengan suara tersebut, pelan namun tetap melangkah mendekat, itu yang sedang Sungmin lakukan.

"Haeeehh… oughhh~",

Cklek

Lirih Sungmin membuka pintu kamar tersebut, katakan ia sangat lancang, ia bahkan tak mengetuk pintu atau memberi salam.

"Haahh…", Hampir nampan yang ia bawa jatuh, benar-benar sesuatu yang tak baik yang sedang ia lihat. Matanya membulat dengan gelengan kepala sebagai reaksi atas pemandangan yang ada di kamar tamu tersebut.

"Haeeeh…. Terussshh… arghh… arghhhh…", Sungmin yang tidak bisa melihat hal itu lebih lagi berbalik tanpa menutup pintu dan segera turun dari tangga dengan sedikit berlari.

"Aku bisa gila… benar-benar akan gila",

"Sungmin, Kau Kenapa ?", Jaejoong terkejut karena anaknya buru-buru turun dan meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa dengan bunyi keras.

"Ak—Aku…", Sungmin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia malah berlari menuju wastafel dan membasahi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa sih ?", Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, pertanyaan Ummanya tidak ingin ia jawab. Apa iya ia akan memberitahu jika tamu yang dibanggakan Ummanya sedang bersenggama di atas ranjang.

Kembali pada ruangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk,

"Sempitthh bbyhh", Donghae menggerakkan pinggulnya, tidak terlalu pelan ataupun keras, sangat pas dan membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Haehh—ughh… di sithh—di situhhh nghhh~", Merasa kekasihnya sudah menemukan titik nyamannya, Donghae menambah sedikit ritme gerakannya.

"Arrghhh… Haehh—deephh... depperrhh ouhhh~", Eunhyuk menutup matanya, tangan Donghae meraih juniornya, memberi suatu remasan pelan dan semakin membuatnya kelonjotan.

"Cepathhh… Lebihhh cepathh ouchhh… anghhh~", Eunhyuk meremas kepala Donghae, puncaknya datang dengan sangat mengagumkan. Donghae masih bergerak, ia belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keluar dengan segera.

"Mmhh… Kau indah, Sayang…", Eunhyuk yang masih lemas tersenyum sangat manis menanggapi pujian Donghae.

"Ughhh… pelanhh duluuhh", Donghae mengikuti kemauan Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk seperti akan bangun dari posisi terlentangnya.

"Waeyo ughhh… ?", Donghae masih bergerak walau pelan, Eunhyuk sedikit mengernyit saat perlahan mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ak—Akuhh di atas mmhh…", Donghae berhenti, ia tidak percaya akan permintaan Eunhyuk, wajah kekasihnya terlihat lelah, mana mungkin ia membiarkan jika Eunhyuk yang akan menungganginya.

"Pleasehh Hae~", Eunhyuk memohon dengan lirih, mana mungkin Donghae menolak jika mata _puppy_ begini yang Eunhyuk tunjukkan.

"_Geure_, Aku akan membantu",

"Nghhhh~", Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya saat Donghae membalik posisi mereka tanpa melepas _junior_ yang ada di dalamnya.

"_Ride me slowly as you can, Baby_…", Eunhyuk mulai menaikkan tubuhnya, ia benar-benar merasakan bercinta yang sesungguhnya malam ini.

Jleb

"Heekhh…", Donghae menutup matanya, Eunhyuk pun sama, ia bisa merasakan kerasnya _junior_ Donghae bergesekan dengan lubang sempitnya.

"Anghhh~", Benar posisi yang pas, _spot_ Eunhyuk langsung tertumbuk dan ia melenguh manja.

"Ughhh… mmhhh, Haehhh…", Eunhyuk bergerak, menaik turunkan tubuh kecilnya dibantu dengan tangan Donghae yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Mmhhh… anghhh… ughhh…", Sekarang bertambah cepat, desahan Eunhyuk juga semakin keras. Mungkin bisa digambarkan seperti yeoja Jepang yang ada di film porno, sangat menarik dan Donghae ketagihan dengan ini.

"Ughhh… Hyukhh…", Donghae merasa juniornya di pijat oleh _hole_ Eunhyuk yang semakin mengetat. Juniornya di dalam juga semakin keras, ia merasakan gelombangnya akan datang lebih cepat.

"Haeehh… ughhhh… Hyukk—Hyukkiehh… emhhh… kel—keluarghhhh…",

"_Same_ ughh… Babyhhh Hahhh…", Keduanya berakhir bersama, geraman Donghae sungguh disukai Eunhyuk, suaranya begitu jantan. Eunhyuk ambruk di dada Donghae tanpa berniat membebaskan _junior _Donghae dari lubangnya.

"Hossh… Kau hebat, Sayang…", Donghae mengelus surai basah Eunhyuk.

"Huhhh… Donghae jugahh…",

Chup

"Aku mencintaimu", Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk.

"Hmm _arraso_…", Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya sejenak, merasakan degupan jantung Donghae yang sama cepat dengannya.

'Detak jantung yang sama, Aku sepertinya benar-benar mencintaimu',

"Aku tahu Kau lelah… benarkan tidurmu dulu dan mulai istirahat", Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia menolak permintaan Donghae ini.

"Aku lapar~",

"Ha..ha..ha, jelas saja… Kau berusaha dengan keras, baiklah… Kita bersihkan diri dulu kemudian turun untuk makan".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Umma…",

"Jangan berbicara pada Umma, disuruh begitu saja Kau tak mau", Jaejoong menunjukkan sisi sinisnya, benar-benar sama dengan Eunhyuk ketika sedang marah. Ia memunggungi Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengucapkan kata maaf, ia malah menyibukkan diri dengan cucian piringnya.

"Buk—bukan begitu… Akuu",

"Terus saja beralasan !, Umma tidak akan menyuruhmu lagi, Umma yang akan mengantar sendiri", Jaejoong berbalik dan melepas sarung tangan karet berwarna oranye dan melemparkannya asal.

Tap… Tap… Tap

Sungmin dan Jaejoong mendongak,

"O—oh… _Anyeong haseyo_ !", Donghae membungkuk setelah menuruni tangga. Ia memberikan salam dengan sopan pada dua orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ahh… _nde, Anyeong haseyo_", Jaejoong membalas dengan senyum yang lebar, namja muda di depannya terlihat segar dengan dandanan santai.

"Barusaja Saya akan memanggil anda ehm…",

"Ah… Lee Donghae _imnida_…",

"Ndee Donghae-ssi, Perkenalkan Saya Kim Jaejoong…",

"Ahh… suatu kehormatan untuk bertemu desainer kelas atap seperti anda Nyonya Kim", Ya, Donghae sedikit tahu jika pemilik _villa_ yang ia tinggali adalah milik desainer yang namanya lumayan kondang di dunia bisnis.

"Anda berlebihan, Donghae-ssi… Oh iya, Apa anda ingin makan malam sekarang ?",

"Ehm… _Ndee_, maafkan Saya karena telat turun, tadi yahh… ketiduran", Sungmin berdecih, orang yang diakuinya tampan itu sudah ia cap sebagai pembohong.

"Ahh… _gwanchana_", Jaejoong memaklumi tamunya. Jujur, Donghae belum tahu dan belum mencari tahu dimana keberadaan Umma Eunhyuk, namun sangat baiknya Tuhan membuat mereka bertemu di tempat ini.

"Donghae~", Donghae menoleh, ia mendapati Eunhyuk yang berjalan malas dan sedikit terseok, segera ia menghampiri dan membantu kekasihnya itu. Jaejoong belum tahu siapa namja dengan blonde panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajah yang bisa ia presiksi sangat bersih tersebut.

"Kau meninggalkanku !",

"_Anni,_ Aku ingin mengantarkan makananmu ke atas",

"Aku ingin makan di sini", Gerutu Eunhyuk, Sungmin yang sudah duduk di kursi makan terus memperhatikan pasangan tersebut, ada hal yang sepertinya sangat enggan ia lewatkan begitu seseorang yang hampir ia sebut yeoja itu datang.

"Kekasihmu ?", Donghae menatap Jaejoong yang memberi pertanyaan barusan. Jaejoong sendiri menyambi meletakkan nasi di piring.

"Ahh… it—itu, iyaa…", Donghae kikuk sendiri, biasanya ia yang paling berkoar tentang status tapi entah kenapa dengan orang yang ia akui sama cantiknya dengan Eunhyuk itu tiba-tiba terbata.

"Kalian sangat cocok", Eunhyuk belum memperhatikan orang yang mengajak Donghae berbicara ini, wajahnya ia tundukkan sedari tadi.

"Sayang, perkenalkan dirimu !", Perintah Donghae pada Eunhyuk.

"_Anyeong haseyo_, Jung Eun—Hyuk _imnida_",

DEG

PRAAANG

"Si—siapa ?",

Eunhyuk yang masih membungkuk tiba-tiba berdiri tegak, lumayan terkejut dengan suara jatuhnya piring, reflek juga ia menutup telinga dan matanya, ia tidak suka dengan suara pecahan.

Jaejoong membatu, ia tidak akan lupa marga itu, bagaimanapun Sungmin juga seorang Jung. Sungmin yang duduk tadi juga segera berdiri, sama terkejutnya dengan Jaejoong.

"Nyo—nyonya Kim, Anda tidak apa ?", Donghae menginterupsi keheningan.

"Ju—Jung Eunhyuk ?", Jaejoong mendekat, ia tidak peduli jika kakinya menginjak pecahan piring di bawahnya. Ia hanya terpaku pada satu obyek yang masih menutup mata dan telinga tersebut.

"Jung Eunhyuk…", Dirasa tidak apa-apa, Eunhyuk perlahan membuka matanya, seseorang memanggil namanya lebih dari sekali dan ia tidak tahu siapa, namun suaranya sedikit tak asing. Donghae ikut diam, ia tidak tahu kenapa wanita paruh baya itu mendekati kekasihnya.

"Eunhyuk… Eunhyukkie ?", Tangan Jaejoong menyibak poni Eunhyuk yang menutupi matanya.

"Hyukkie, Hyukkienya Umma ?", Seperti mimpi rasanya, Eunhyuk diam sebentar, memastikan yang barusaja terdengar di telinga itu adalah hal yang benar. Ia menatap mata wanita yang menyentuh wajahnya ini, tidak seperti biasa, ia akan marah jika ada yang berbuat kurang ajar begini, tapi ia diam.

"Hyukkie~", Sungmin yang awalnya hanya berdiri ikut mendekatinya. Eunhyuk bingung, maklum hampir lima belas tahun tidak bertemu.

"Hiks… Kau benar-benar Hyukkie, Sayang…", Eunhyuk masih diam, Donghae pun sama, ia melihat kekasihnya itu dipeluk dalam oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong yang ia tidak tahu apa hubungannya.

"Hiks… In—ini Umma… Ini Umma, Sayang…", Eunhyuk mengerjap, ia sangat lambat untuk merespon.

"Um—Umma ?, Jae Umma ?", Jaejoong melepas rengkuhannya, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Iyaa, ini Umma Sayang…", Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya, tapi ia juga tersenyum, sudah lama sekali.

"Hiks… Ummaa~", Eunhyuk menghambur lagi ke pelukan wanita cantik ini, ia yakin jika wanita ini adalah Ibunya, ia tidak lupa dengan wajah itu.

"Hyukkie~", Suara Sungmin di belakang menyadarkan keduanya, Sungmin tersenyum dengan air mata yang menggantung, ia yang selama ini selalu mengikuti perkembangan Eunhyuk secara diam-diam, tidak mungkin tidak mengenali adiknya itu.

"Su—Sungmin Hyung ?", Mereka berpelukan pada akhirnya. Ceritanya belum berakhir, tapi ini adalah hal yang sangat indah untuk diakhiri. Donghae seperti tidak berguna sekarang, ia yang terkejut hanya bisa bersyukur, senyum Eunhyuk kembali dan itu yang ia harapkan. Tapi bagaimana bisa Kim Jaejoong itu adalah ibunya, lalu Jung itu…

"Donghae, ini Ummaku…", Beberapa menit kemudian setelah ketiga orang itu melepaskan kerinduan, barulah Eunhyuk bersuara dengan nada bahagia dan menerangkan pada Donghae.

"Hmm… Aku mendengarnya, Sayang…", Donghae mengangguk dan tersenyum. Eunhyuk terlihat berlipatlebih cantik jika sedang di suasana baik begini.

"_Omo !_, Jadi kalian menjalin hubungan ?", Jaejoong memastikan.

"Ahh… it—ituu…", Donghae menjadi sedikit keberatan untuk mengucapkan iya, rasanya berat sekali mengakui di depan Umma Eunhyuk.

"Ndee Umma…", Eunhyuk yang menjawab dengan nada ceria. Sungmin yang barusaja mendengar itu seperti tertampar, ia ingat, sangat ingat dengan apa yang dilihatnya satu jam yang lalu, apa yang adiknya itu lakukan dengan seorang yang dikenalkan sebagai kekasih.

"Hyu—Hyukkie…", Sungmin memanggil, nada kekhawatiran jelas terdengar di sana.

"_Ndee_ Hyungie ?", Eunhyuk masih dengan wajah sumringahnya.

"Tid—tidak, lupakan !, Ayo Kita segera makan",

"Ahh… benar, Ayo makan, Aku benar-benar lapar dan ini semua salah Donghae karena ia meng—",

"Kau masih suka stroberi kan Hyukkie ?, it—itu Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu", Hampir saja dan Sungmin cepat tanggap. Ia tahu kelanjutan dari kalimat Eunhyuk tadi, bahkan ia juga menangkap ekspresi terkejut Donghae yang hampir saja mendengar kata tabu Eunhyuk.

"Ehm… Ah iya, ambilkan di kulkas, Sayang", Jaejoong menjadi lunak padanya, inilah alasan kenapa ia memotong kalimat Eunhyuk, ia tidak ingin Ummanya berpikir yang tidak-tidak, apalagi belum genap sepuluh menit mereka bertemu.

'Biar Aku saja yang tahu, sekalipun berhasil buruk'.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

TRIING

Bunyi pintu lift memperlihatkan seorang yeoja yang keluar dari sana. Ia Sandara, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen Donghae, walaupun pemiliknya tidak ada. Sisi lainnya, ia juga ingin memastikan sesuatu di sana.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, barusaja Sandara ingin menekan _password_, tetapi sudah ada yang membukanya dari dalam. Mereka bertatapan, Sandara seperti tidak asing dengan orang ini, seumuran dengan ayahnya namun terlihat lebih muda dan tampan.

"Park Agashi ?", Panggil orang di depannya yang sudah ia ingat siapa, rekan kerja ayahnya juga.

"Jung Sajangnim ?", Tepat, orang ini adalah Jung Yunho, sangat mencurigakan, bagaimana bisa ia keluar dari tempat yang bukan milinya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan di sini ?", Tanya Sandara sopan, tanpa curiga, karena ia tahu Donghae bekerjasama dengan orang ini.

"Ahh… Aku mengambil beberapa dokumen yang ditinggalkan Donghae di sini", Yunho mengangkat tas nya, seakan meyakinkan yeoja di depannya.

"Ahh begitu",

"Lalu Anda sendiri ?",

"Itu… Saya akan menginap di tempat ini", Pernyataan Sandara cukup mengejutkan, tapi Yunho tidak memperlihatkan.

"Ehm, kalau boleh Saya tahu, Apa hubungan Anda dengan pemilik tempat ini ?", Sandara tersenyum, ia tahu jika pertanyaan ini akan diajukan.

"Donghae adalah tunangan Saya dan Kami akan menikah bulan depan",

"Ap—Apa ?",

Selamat Lee Donghae, Jung Yunho akan semakin memperhatikanmu mulai saat ini.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_Bonus Next Chap_

_._

_._

_"Benda Apa itu ?",_

_"Ju—Jungsoo Hyung, it—itu…", Eunhyuk menggenggam tangannya erat dan menyembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, wajahnya terlihat ketakutan._

_"JUNG EUNHYUK !, BUKA TANGANMU DAN TUNJUKKAN PADAKU BENDA APA ITU ?",_

_"Buk—bukan apa-apa hiks… ini bukan apa-apa—hiks…"._

_._

_._

_"Do—Donghae…", Eunhyuk terkejut dan seketika itu menlepaskan genggamannya dari Changmin._

_"Hai Eunhyuk-ssi, Ini pertama kali Aku bertatap muka langsung denganmu, Aku Sandara, tunangan Donghae dan teman Changmin… Kebetulan sekali ya, Kita bertemu saat sama-sama date begini",_

_"A—Apa ?", Wajah Eunhyuk memucat._

_"Ha..ha..ha, Kau lebih terlihat cantik daripada di majalah, pantas Changmin menyukaimu", Eunhyuk harusnya tersenyum mendapat pujian demikian, tapi ia serasa ingin pergi dari tempat ini._

_'Tunangan ?, Sama-sama date ?', Eunhyuk mulai berpikir tidak-tidak._

_"Ide bagus jika kita makan berempat, Bukan begitu Hae ?", Dara tersenyum dan memandang tunangannya yang saat itu tengah memandangi Eunhyuk dalam, mereka saling menatap serius. Hari yang tidak dinantikan Donghae telah datang._

_._

_._

_"Hae, Ak—aku…",_

_"Kau menghianatiku !", Donghae tidak mau menatap mata Eunhyuk, ia sudah cukup menyakiti namja di depannya, ia takut jika melihatnya malah akan menggoyahkan maksudnya._

_"Tid—tidak begitu, Bukannya Kau jug—",_

_"DIAM !, Kau parah Eunhyuk, Aku percaya dan sangat mencintaimu",_

_"Aku juga—hiks…",_

_"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu ?, Ingin meminta maaf ?",_

_"Tid—tidak, it—itu Aku—Aku—hiks…",_

_"Kita selesai saja !, Aku muak"._

_._

_._

Hi Guys,

Saya nggak tahu, padahal kemarin kaya udah farewellan, ngomong mau hiatus, lah tapi Tuhan mengirimkan ide ke otak Saya buat nyelesaiin chap ini malam itu juga, abis Saya bilang mau hiatus. Mungkin sih karena belum masuk kuliah, soalnya pertengahan September udah masuk lagi dan Yah… tunggu aja saat itu pasti updatenya lama.

Pertanyaan teman2 terjawab kan ?, Eunhyuk hamil ?, La ya jelas iya, orang Donghae hebat kek gitu.

Saya harap masih ada yang suka dengan FF ini, untuk NC… sebagai yang buat cerita Saya No comment, Saya ingin yang manis2 bukan yang brutal atau kasar, soalnya momennya lagi nggak seru bikin yang hot, jadi ya kaya gini, **yang HOT pantengin aja Tasty Ahjushi chap 2 nya #promosi_bagi_yang_belum_baca**

Oh iya, curhat dikit, Saya nggak tega sebenarnya bikin bonus yang bagian terakhir, tanpa sadar air mata Saya keluar #please_GUA_LEBAY

**Thanks to : NicKyun, wildapolaris, wnurutami, haehaehyuk, haeveunka, mankhey, HaeHyukShipper, pungkaself eomma, harubonbon, Dhany, mizukhy yank eny, nanaxzz, susan Haehyuk, nemonkey, Cique, anjar913, reiasia95, HAEHYUK IS REAL, siti sisun, Lee Haerieun, malaallrise silver, cho w lee 794 , abilhikmah, minmi arakida, kakimulusheenim, senavensta, VampireDPS, SherlyXiu24, HaeHyuk Cho, Yenie Cho94, nurul p putri, naehyuk6, sareyerana, CALLMEHACHI, TyaWuryWK, isroie106, EunhyukJinyoung02**.

Semua review sudah saya bales bagi yang punya akun FFN.

Yang belum di sini aja ya.

**Haehaehyuk :** Saya kepikiran hal itu juga, di bonus next chap kan ada tuh sedikit bocoran, tapi momen MaxHyuk yang bikin Donghae marah tuh Insyallah nggak sengaja aja. Ya ntar lah Saya pertimbangkan.

**Mankhey** : he..he Hai Juga Kak Nyo cantik, konflik Yunho sama Donghae next chap jelasnya. Ini udah lanjuuuuuut !.

HaeHyukShipper : Ini udah lanjut say, ehm… Donghae harus milih siapa ya ?, soalnya Dia kan lebih lama sama Dara, jadi udah bisa nebak sama siapa kan ?.

**Dhany **: Iya terimakasih say, ini udah lanjut. Saya juga suka suka karakter Eunhyuk yang kaya gitu.

**mizukhy yank eny** : Ini udah lanjut, Cinta~ kwkwkwk. Ehm Eunhyuk hamil ya ?, Iya aja deh. Tuan Jung jelas marah lah ntar, kalau tahu sih. Donghae nggak bisa putusin Sandara gitu aja dong, kan kasian, tunggu aja kelanjutannya yah.

**Nanaxzz** : Hai reader setia… Komplikasinya emang tinggi, biar kerasa nyusss. Ehm, tanya kayaan mana ya ?, Tuan Jung aja deh yang lebih kaya. He..he.. Ini udah lanjut chingu, semoga suka.

**susan Haehyuk** : Terimakasih atas kata nice nya. Ehm, ceritanya emang agak nyesek gini, tapi walaupun sekarang dan sebentar lagi Donghae sama Sandara, endingnya yang entah berapa lama lagi bakalan sama Eunhyuk kok :-)

**nemonkey **: Iyaaa kok, emang gitu Hyukkie nya, Donghae tuh emang udah tau duluan Say, kalau MaxHyuk ada hubungan, gimana perasaannya dia di next chap aja ya.

Terimakasih atas segala macam komentarnya, requestsan momen atau apala2 akan Saya tamping.

Don't forget to review again :*

Thanks :*


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

_"Sudah berapa lama ?",_

_"Maaf ?", Donghae bertanya sopan dengan orang yang kurang lebih berumur sama dengannya._

_"Sudah berapa lama Kau berhubungan dengan adikku ?", Suara namja satu ini terkesan dingin dan sangat datar. Membuat jagoan macam Donghae hanya menatap lantai, padahal jika dilihat dari tegasnya wajah, jelas ia yang akan menang._

_"Itu… belum terlalu lama", Mendengar jawaban Donghae, Sungmin memejamkan matanya, tersenyum sebentar dan meminum wine yang ada di gelasnya._

_"Heh… barusaja ya ?", Donghae tidak yakin ingin menjawab karena itu tadi terdengar seperti pernyataan._

_"Kau bersungguh-sungguh kan ?", Tanya Sungmin lagi kali ini dengan serius dan tersirat permohonan di sana, bagaimanapun ia sudah tahu dan melihat sendiri hal berbahaya apa yang dilakukan namja tampan di depannya dengan Eunhyuk._

_"Tentu", Jawab Donghae mantab._

_"Berjanjilah tidak akan ada kata pisah, tidak ada kata usai, tidak ada air mata dan yang paling penting, Kau tidak akan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan apapun", Donghae mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu, hatinya sungguh ingin mantab dengan hal itu. Cepat atau lambat ia sudah memprediksi jika orang-orang tersayang Eunhyuk akan mengajukan janji seperti ini._

_"Masuklah, Hyukkie pasti telah menunggumu", Sungmin mengucapkan selamat malam dengan caranya sebelum meninggalkan Donghae._

_'Kalau sudah serumit ini, Aku harus bagaimana…',_

Itu sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu,

Seminggu berlalu dan jelas ini tidak baik untuk Eunhyuk, artinya waktu ia berada di tempat Umma dan Hyungnya sudah berakhir. Matanya sembab karena sedari kemarin sore hingga pagi setelah pesawatnya mendarat ia terus saja menangis. Donghae yang ada di sebelahnya tidak berani berkomentar, ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk yang benar-benar sensitif terganggu dengannya. Sesekali tangannya mengelus punggung Eunhyuk menenangkan ketika begitu saja air mata Eunhyuk keluar.

"Sayang, Ayolah… liburan nanti Kita bisa ke Jepang lagi",

"Hiks… itu masih lama, Donghae", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan sesenggukan,

"Sudahlah, jangan begini, Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis", Donghae mengelus blonde Eunhyuk.

"Tap—tapi hiks… Kau—Kau janjikan liburan tahun depan akan menemaniku lagi ?",

"Heuh ?", Donghae mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, ia hanya merespon demikian karena tidak ingin memberi harapan yang belum tentu ia sanggupi.

"Kau tidak mendengarku ?", Anggapan Eunhyuk akan reaksi Donghae kepadanya.

"Ehm…",

Chup~

"Aku rasa walaupun Kau tidak mendengarku, Kau tidak akan menolak juga", Eunhyuk yang memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Donghae barusan, benar-benar pasangan yang manis. Donghae memegangi pipinya saat Eunhyuk sudah berbalik dan mulai berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Sayang~", Eunhyuk berhenti dan berbalik.

"Apa ?",

"Itu tidak benar", Eunhyuk menunjukkan ekspresi 'apa maksudmu' tanpa bersuara.

"Itu…", Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri santai.

"Bukannya harusnya di—",

SEET

Eunhyuk mundur.

"Bodoh !, ini di Bandara", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tahu Donghae akan meminta ciuman di bibir.

"_Waee_ ?, Kau kan kekas—",

"Oke, Aku tahu Aku kekasihmu, tapi Kita di Bandara, Jangan aneh-aneh", Donghae tersenyum, akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk mulai dapat ia jinakkan dan bukannya barusaja Eunhyuk mengakui jika ia adalah milik Donghae.

"Hanya sekali", Mohon Donghae.

"Ck… _Please_ Hae, jangan membuat hal yang rumit !",

"Sayang, ini tidak rumit, Kau hanya perlu menempelkan bibirmu pada bibirku dan selesai", Donghae berujar sedikit keras dan sukses membuat Eunhyuk ingin menimpuk wajah tampan itu dengan tasnya walaupun pipinya merona menahan godaan Donghae.

"Kau benar-benar sinting, Lee Donghae", Eunhyuk berbalik dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju mobil.

SEET

Chu~

Eunhyuk limbung karena tangan Donghae begitu cepat menahan lengannya dan membalikkan dalam satu waktu. Tidak berhenti di situ, Donghae benar-benar berbuat hal gila, ia menempelkan bibir tipisnya pada penuh milik Eunhyuk. Hanya menempel, tidak ada lumatan, gigitan atau hal lebih lainnya, namun sensasi panas dapat Eunhyuk rasakan di pipinya.

"Ugh… Menjauh !", Eunhyuk mendorong dada Donghae, ia malu dan sedikit salah tingkah atas ciuman mendadak Donghae barusan.

"Bandel sih…", Donghae berkomentar singkat dan menggandeng pinggang Eunhyuk mesra sebelum meninggalkan tempat yang sempat menjadi lirikan dan bisikan-bisikan atas tindakan yang sedikit dramatis tersebut.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Dua minggu berlalu dan kini Eunhyuk kembali disibukkan dengan aktivitasnya. Sangat disayangkan ketika jadwalnya sudah mulai padat kembali, namun ia juga masih sibuk mengurusi mual yang tidak juga berhenti, malah semakin parah setiap harinya. Seperti yang terjadi hari ini,

"Ughh…", Eunhyuk meringis menahan sakit pada perutnya, satu tangannya berpegangan pada bibir wastafel.

"Hyung, Aku rasa Kau harus periksa ke Dokter, ini sudah lama sejak Kau kembali dari Jepang, Aku takut Kau ada masalah pencernaan", Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengurut tengkuk Eunhyuk mencoba menasehati, pasalnya ini bukan pertama untuknya menemani Eunhyuk yang berlari ke arah toilet dan memuntahkan sesuatu di pagi hari.

"Aku baik Kyu, tidak ada _mag_ atau penyakit lainnya", Eunhyuk mencoba bersuara walaupun sedikit tersendat karena masih menahan muntahan.

"Ayolah, Aku menasehati karena khawatir, Kau hanya perlu menurut dan menjalani pemeriksaan",

"Sudahlah, mungkin beberapa hari ini memang Aku yang kebanyakan makan", Kyuhyun diam, sedikit membenarkan apa yang Eunhyuk katakan, bagaimanapun yang lebih tahu kondisi adalah pemilik tubuhnya sendiri.

"Temani Aku istirahat di ruang kesehatan ya ?", Eunhyuk memohon dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun tolak tentusaja.

"_Geure_…", Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bisakah Kau menggendongku ke sana ?, kakiku lemas",

"Dasar manja !, Baiklah…", Walaupun demikian Kyuhyun akan tetap menuruti kemauan Eunhyuk.

"Ughh… Kau bertambah berat Hyung, Apa yang sudah Donghae Hyung berikan padamu, _eoh_ ?",

"Ap—Apa ?",

"Kenapa terkejut begitu ?, Aku hanya bercanda", Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa juga ia merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, toh tidak ada yang salah, mungkin memang beratnya sedikit naik akibat ia yang beberapa malam terakhir sering mengkonsumsi sesuatu dan membuat Donghae ataupun Jungsoo yang tengah bersamanya kerepotan.

"Kyu, duduklah di situ, Aku ingin tiduran di pahamu", Eunhyuk memerintah kembali dan hanya diangguki Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan Eunhyuk dengan benar.

"Boleh Aku bertanya sesuatu ?", Kyuhyun berubah sopan akhir-akhir ini, biasanya langsung pada inti, bahkan tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sifatnya pribadi.

"Tanyakan saja, tidak seperti biasanya yang langsung sambar", Eunhyuk menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat gerakan seperti memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hyung ?",

"Maksudmu ?", Eunhyuk memejamkan mata.

"Maksudku, Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan ?, Kau juga akan baik-baik saja kan ?, Tidak akan sakit ?",

"Kau ini kenapa sih Kyu ?, Aneh sekali, memangnya Aku Kenapa ?, Aku tidak sedang sakit dan tidak akan sakit",

"Benarkah ?", Kyuhyun merespon cepat.

"Hmm… memangnya Kenapa ?, Kau khawatir kalau Aku sakit ?",

"Tentu… tentu Aku akan mengkhawatirkanmu", Eunhyuk membuka matanya, mendalami mata Kyuhyun yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya, di saat seperti ini, dimana hanya ada ia dengan Kyuhyun rasanya ingin kembali ke masa-masa awal ketika ia sangat mengagumi betapa tampan dan menawannya Kyuhyun. Akan tetapi, saat itu tidak akan sama lagi seperti sekarang, karena ada nama lain yang ia harapkan dalam setiap doanya, Donghae.

"Apa-apaan sih", Tidak mau jatuh pada Kyuhyun lagi, Eunhyuk memutus kontak matanya. Tapi pergerakan Kyuhyun mengelus blonde panjangnya membuat Eunhyuk kembali menatap ikal tampan ini.

"Donghae Hyung juga pasti akan khawatir jika Kau sakit, apapun yang terjadi, Kau tidak boleh sakit, Hyung",

Chup

'Tidak ada…',

Kyuhyun memberikan kecupan di keningnya dan Eunhyuk memegang dadanya, tidak ada lagi sesuatu aneh yang berdebar dengan kencang di sana, semuanya normal dan ia semakin yakin orang dengan marga Lee mana yang saat ini sangat ia kagumi.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Suasana menegangkan terjadi di depan pintu lift yang belum juga terbuka sedari tadi, padahal beberapa orang telah menunggu di sini lumayan lama. Donghae sebagai salah satu personilnya hanya diam, menatap datar pintu berwarna silver tersebut, sapaan dari pegawai di sebelahnya tak ia jawab dengan ramah sebagaimana biasanya. Wajahnya mengeras, entah kenapa seperti menahan kekesalan pada namja tinggi yang ada di sampingnya, walaupun namja itu tidak melakukan apapun sedari tadi, hanya berdiri menunggu pintu terbuka, sama dengannya. Akan tetapi tetap saja, Donghae paham jika posisi Changmin masihlah kekasih dari kekasihnya, memang hal yang rumit untuk dikatakan.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Anda di New York kemarin ?", Changmin membuka pembicaraan, setahunya Donghae juga pergi ke New York, meskipun tidak ia temukan di sana. Donghae diam sebentar, memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk namja yang tidak kalah tampan dengannya itu.

'Sepertinya bagus jika Aku membuat sedikit pengakuan', Donghae mungkin berpikir untuk membuat namja saingannya itu panas.

"Aku tidak melakukan sesuatu di New York, ada seseorang yang harus kuturuti untuk ke Jepang", Donghae mengucapkan kalimat ini dengan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya itu hal pribadi yang sangat indah",

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak akan Kau lakukan untuk orang spesialmu", Donghae secara tidak sadar menyebutkan hal ini, ia tidak boleh terlalu jauh begini.

"Ehm… Jadi benar tebakanku, Sandara noona ?",

TRIIING

Beruntung, Donghae sangat beruntung untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu lift terbuka dan membuatnya masuk lebih dulu, menempatkan diri di sudut diikuti oleh orang-orang lainnya hingga berjarak dan membuat Changmin tak bisa mendengarkan jawaban darinya.

'Bukannya Sandara Noona tetap ada di Korea, Lalu…',

_"Hyukkie, peswatmu berangkat jam berapa ?",_

**_"Ak—Aku…",_**

_"Kau tidak mungkin terlambat dan ketinggalan pesawat kan tadi, Aku bahkan sudah sampai hotel, Sayang", Changmin menghubungi kekasihnya yang ia tahu juga pergi ke New York karena ada beberapa pekerjaan di sana._

**_"Ehm… Ak—Aku tidak bisa pergi",_**

_"Apa ?",_

**_"Ada pekerjaan lain di Jepang, jadi Aku tidak bisa pergi"._**

'Tidak mungkin kan jika…',

Pintu lift terbuka, Changmin mendapat desakan untuk keluar dan pikirannya teralih lagi. Mungkin Donghae memang pergi ke sana untuk Sandara dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kepergian kekasihnya di Jepang.

Donghae yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Changmin merasa bangga dan menang, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk ketika Changmin tahu semuanya. Donghae malah berjalan dengan santai dan melewati Changmin tanpa kata permisi menuju ruangannya.

Cklek

"Kau sudah sampai ?", Donghae berdiri mematung setelah menutup pintu ruangannya. Di sana sudah ada seorang pria ber jas rapi yang duduk dengan majalah yang ada di tangan kanannya.

"Jung Sajangnim…", Panggil Donghae lirih, mengetahui orang yang tidak ingin ia temui pagi ini.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu ?",

"It—itu… rampung dengan baik", Donghae tiba-tiba merasa gugup dengan orang ini, seperti ia yang tertangkap basah melakukan kebohongan.

"Syukurlah… Oh iya, beberapa hari yang lalu Aku berkunjung ke apartemen mu",

"Oh… itu—",

"Selamat ya, Aku baru tahu jika Kau sudah bertunangan…", Donghae melebarkan matanya, kenapa ia menjadi seaneh ini di depan orang yang hanya berstatus rekan kerjanya.

"Malam itu tunanganmu berkunjung ke tempatmu dan ternyata itu anak tunggal Park, Kenapa Kau tidak pernah bercerita, Dia bahkan mengundangku secara terhormat untuk pernikahanmu bulan depan", Dari serentetan kalimat Yunho, itu sama sekali bukan pujian atau ucapan selamat secara tulus, ada nada benci dan sedikit ejekan di sana.

"I—iya Sajangnim…",

"Jam sepuluh akan ada meeting, Aku harap Kau tidak akan membatalkan janji lagi", Appa dari Eunhyuk ini berdiri, meletakkan majalah yang semuanya bersampulkan foto anaknya pada tempat semula, menerawang foto Eunhyuk dalam.

"Boleh Aku memberi saran ?",

"Tentu", Donghae merasakan aura tidak baik di sini, apalagi yang dimaksudkan dengan saran barusan.

"Pilih salah satu atau Kau tidak akan mendapatkan keduanya",

"Maksudnya ?", Donghae tidak tahu topik apa yang Tuan di depannya bicarakan.

"Program yang sempat Kau singgung sebelumnya, hanya pilih salah satu dan jelaskan di meeting nanti", Donghae mengangguk walaupun ia yakin jika yang dimaksud Yunho tidak seperti yang barusan paruh baya itu katakan. Sedangkan Yunho mulai beranjak menjauh dan memutar knop pintu.

"Dan lagi… Jangan merusak asetku, atau Aku akan sangat marah", Yunho tidak menjelaskan untuk yang satu ini dan langsung pergi. Donghae dibuat bingung, tampan ini masih berdiri di tempatnya, otaknya tidak bisa memproses cepat setiap kata peringatan Yunho.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Ish… Dia kemana sih ?, Aku sudah menghubungi sedari tadi tidak juga diangkat", Eunhyuk menggerutu, bajunya terlihat tidak rapi karena diremat beberapa kali, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kesal.

"Donghae brengsek !, Dia bilang bisa menemaniku ke Dokter dan sekarang apa-apaan", Kembali pada kebiasaan lama, bibir nya tidak bisa ia kendalikan jika sudah semarah ini. Mungkin tidak hanya Eunhyuk yang akan kesal, siapapun juga jika menunggu selama ini dan tidak mendapatkan kabar apapun, rasa tidak sabarnya akan muncul.

_"Kau pernah berpikir sesuatu, Jung Eunhyuk ?", Suara Jungsoo menginterupsi kegiatannya mengganti kemeja._

_"Setiap kali Aku selalu berpikir, Aku bukan orang bodoh dan Apa maksud pertanyaanmu, Hyung ?", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan santai dan tidak memperhatikan ekspresi khawatir Jungsoo._

_"Kau pernah berpikir tentang keadaanmu akhir-akhir ini ?, Masihkah Kau berpikir baik-baik saja dengan muntahan setiap pagimu ?", Eunhyuk berhenti, ia hampir memakai kaos kuning yang sudah ia masukkan sampai bagian leher tersebut._

_"Aku hanya kebanyakan makan",_

_"Berhenti beranggapan Kau pintar dan mulai berpikirlah jika Kau hamil !",_

Eunhyuk ingat sekali dengan kejadian semalam ketika Jungsoo mengucapkan kata yang jujur sangat ia hindari ketika sempat memikirkannya. Antara ketakutan, kesal dan merasa bodoh, Eunhyuk sangat terlambat berpikir jika kemungkinan itu memang benar. Itulah alasannya cepat-cepat menghubungi Donghae, bukan orang lain yang ia mintai tolong, karena bagaimanapun jika benar terjadi sesuatu, maka ia ingin Donghae lah yang pertama kali mendengarnya.

"Donghae, _please_ jawab panggilanku…", Eunhyuk kembali menghubungi nomor pengendalinya walaupun hasilnya sama, tidak dijawab.

Bukan hari ini saja sebenarnya ia kesulitan menghubungi Donghae, sudah seminggu terakhir sejak ia sibuk dan Donghae juga lebih sibuk. Bertemu di perusahaan pun Donghae hanya mengerlingkan matanya, Eunhyuk pun membalas dengan lambaian, bukan karena takut ketahuan akan hubungan gelap mereka, akan tetapi lebih kepada limit nya waktu yang membatasi percakapan keduanya. Namun Donghae tidak meninggalkan kewajibannya begitu saja, ia masih sempat menghubungi Eunhyuk via _smartphone_ walaupun sekali sebelum tidur. Eunhyuk yang masih sibuk mengoperasikan _smartphone_ nya tidak sadar jika ada namja yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Changmin ada di sana.

"Siapa yang sedang Kau hubungi, eoh ?", Eunhyuk berhenti mengetikkan sesuatu, ia berbalik perlahan dan sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Max nya.

"Max…",

"_Waeyo _?, Siapa yang sedang menyita perhatian kekasihku, Hm ?", Changmin mendekat, tangannya mengacak blonde Eunhyuk yang terikat tidak rapi, namun masih terlihat sangat cantik.

"It—itu…",

"Kenapa belum bersiap-siap ?, Tidak lupa Aku mengajakmu kemana bukan ?", Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, astaga Dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Ma—Maaf…", Changmin terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasih yang hanya sebahunya ini.

"Aku tahu kebiasaanmu Sayang, maka dari itu Aku datang lebih awal", Eunhyuk melirik dinding apartemennya dan menemukan waktu masih setengah jam dari yang Changmin janjikan kemarin.

"Maaf, sungguh… Ak—Aku, Oke Aku lupa, tapi tunggu di sini, Aku akan bersiap dengan cepat", Bagaimanapun Eunhyuk tidak ingin mengecewakan Changmin yang jujur saja masih sangat ia butuhkan. Ia buru-buru berlari menuju kamarnya sedangkan Changmin hanya tertawa dengan keras, Eunhyuk nya masih sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak perlu buru-buru, dandalah yang cantik !", Seberapa lama Eunhyuk berdandan Changmin tidak mungkin meninggalkannya juga. Kehadiran Changmin juga membuat Eunhyuk yang awalnya kesal pada Donghae menjadi melupakan hal tersebut, anak manis itu bahkan meninggalkan _gadget_ nya begitu saja, tanpa takut Changmin akan memeriksa sesuatu di sana.

"Aku cepatkan ?", Eunhyuk keluar dan merapikan lipatan lengan kemeja yang ia pakai. Tersenyum cerah pada Changmin yang mengangguk.

"Ayo, Aku sudah membayangkan makanan apa yang ingin ku makan",

"Hm… Lalu ayo kita berangkat sekarang", Eunhyuk mendekat dan menggandeng lengan kekasih jangkungnya ini, sedikit berbeda saat ia dengan Donghae, namun tidak masalah, keduanya sama-sama namja yang tidak akan membuat siapa saja malu untuk diajak keluar.

"Boleh Aku yang memilih tempatnya ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sedikit memohon.

"Tentu, Apapun yang Kau mau Hyukkie…".

Changmin sebenarnya telah memilih tempat istimewa dan menyiapkan sesuatu di sana, akan tetapi lebih bagus jika ia menuruti apa yang kekasihnya mau. Jarang sekali mereka seperti ini, selain kesibukan, Eunhyuk lebih sering menolak akhir-akhir ini jika diajak keluar. Dan mana mungkin Changmin menyia-nyiakan hari ini walaupun kejutannya berakhir begitu saja.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit keduanya sampai di tempat yang Eunhyuk pilih. Eunhyuk berjalan dengan santai dan masih menautkan tangannya pada lengan panjang Changmin, menyandarkan kepalanya di bisep yang mungkin sedikit lebih kecil dari milik Donghae dengan nyaman.

"Duduk di dalam ya, Aku tidak mau terkena dingin", Eunhyuk berujar manja, Changmin tidak menjawab karena tanpa dijawab iya pun Eunhyuk sudah memilih meja. Changmin menarikkan kursi untuknya, setelah duduk dengan nyaman, tangan yang masih tertaut dengan lengan Changmin tidak juga ia lepaskan.

"Aku juga ingin duduk Sayangku…", Eunhyuk menggeleng, Changmin ingin beranjak dan Eunhyuk menahan lengan itu.

"Duduk di sampingku, jangan di seberang", Namja manis ini menjadi berlipat kali lebih manja dari sebelumnya dan Changmin hanya menghela nafas, bukan pertama kali juga menghadapi Eunhyuk yang seperti ini, moodnya memang naik turun.

"Baiklah…", Changmin lagi dan lagi menurut. Matanya mengedar menyaksikan beberapa pengunjung yang tengah bercengkerama santai entah dengan kerabat, rekan atau kekasih dan sekarang pandangannya tertuju pada pintu masuk.

Pintu itu terbuka dan tidak sengaja bibirnya tertarik, tangan sebelah kirinya yang menganggur melambai dengan santai dan sedikit membuat Eunhyuk heran.

"Kenap—",

"Hei Min !", Suara yeoja yang belum pernah Eunhyuk dengar memanggil kekasihnya. Eunhyuk menoleh dan menatap yeoja yang berpenampilan mewah dan berwajah cantik tersebut. Tangan yeoja itu sama dengannya, bertaut dengan lengan kekar yang tidak asing untuknya. Mata Eunhyuk beralih pada namja dengan setelan jas abu-abu tersebut, seperti sebuah _slow motion_, semuanya berjalan dengan lambat, waktu berhenti saat matanya bertemu dengan mata namja yang tidak mungkin tidak ia kenal tersebut.

"Dara Noona, di sini !", Suara Changmin menginterupsi, tapi sama sekali tidak membuat pandangan Eunhyuk dan namja yang Sandara gandeng terputus. Keduanya sama-sama terkejut, sebentar lagi bencana akan datang dan akhir yang tidak diinginkan Donghae datang lebih cepat.

"Do—Donghae…", Eunhyuk berdiri dan melepas tautannya dengan Changmin, membuat Changmin terkejut dengan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

"Hyukkie _Wae_ ?",

"It—itu…", Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengeluarkan kalimat panjang, perasaannya campur aduk antara tidak tahu, merasa bodoh dan semakin kesal. Berjam-jam ia menunggu Donghae membalas pesannya, berharap pula panggilannya akan diangkat, mencoba berpikir positif jika namja tampan yang saat ini ada di depannya sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan apa yang terjadi sekarang, Donghae berdiri di sana dengan seorang yeoja yang tidak Eunhyuk tahu siapa. Donghae yang sadar jika kekasih manisnya itu terus memandangi tautan tangannya dengan Sandara mencoba melepaskan dengan sopan. Ingin rasanya ia menarik lengan Eunhyuk dan pergi meninggalkan tempat sialan ini, sungguh ia tidak ingin jika malam ini adalah terakhir kali ia mendengarkan suara Eunhyuk.

"Do—Donghae…", Eunhyuk kembali memanggil nama yang sangat ia rindukan ini sedikit pelan, walaupun demikian pemiliknya mendengar.

"Hai Eunhyuk-ssi…", Bukannya Donghae yang menjawab, akan tetapi wanita yang ada di sebelahnyalah yang menyapa Eunhyuk terlebih dulu.

"Kebetulan sekali, Nee ?", Eunhyuk diam, tidak tahu apakah ia harus menjawab sapaan tersebut atau tidak, siapa juga yeoja yang mencoba ramah padanya ini, ia sama sekali tidak mengenal.

"Ah iya, Aku Sandara, teman Changmin saat di Jepang dan…", Sandara menjeda kalimatnya, ia menoleh pada Donghae yang masih setia memandang Eunhyuk dengan dalam.

"Tunangan Sajangnimmu…", Eunhyuk merasa salah dengar untuk satu hal itu. Kakinya tiba-tiba melemas, hampir limbung namun tangan Changmin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh kurusnya, Donghae yang ada di depannya juga hampir mendekat.

"Sayang, hati-hati… duduklah kembali !", Changmin mengatakan dengan nada khawatir, mungkin kekasihnya itu perlu makan segera.

"Tu—tunangan ?", Eunhyuk menanyakan hal ini pada Donghae. Jelas Donghae tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Ndee, Kalian lumayan dekat lo, Apa Donghae tidak memberitahumu ?", Pertanyaan Sandara membuat Eunhyuk menggeleng begitu saja, ini tiba-tiba dan tidak bisa dijelaskan betapa Eunhyuk merasa kecil untuk saat ini.

"Noona duduklah !",

"Ahh iyaa, Ayo Hae…", Sandara mengiyakan permintaan Changmin dan menggandeng lengan Donghae untuk sama-sama duduk dengannya di depan Eunhyuk dan Changmin.

"Senang bertemu di saat seperti ini, Min", Changmin mengangguk dan tersenyum, mereka berdua memang beberapa kali ingin menyinggung untuk _double date_ dan tidak terduga jika malam ini keduanya bertemu saat sama-sama dengan pasangan masing-masing. Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih saling berpandangan, tidak memperdulikan Sandara dan Changmin yang sedikit berbasa-basi.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, Kau terlihat lebih cantik dari yang ada di majalah, pantas jika Changmin menyukaimu", Eunhyuk berekspresi sama, tidak ada balasan atas kalimat pujian Sandara.

"Ehm… Eunhyuk-ssi, tidak merasa terganggu kan dengan kehadiran Kami ?", Sandara menyimpulkan demikian karena Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

"Tentu tidak Noona, mungkin Hyukkie-ku masih sedikit merasa asing", Changmin yang menjawab, ia tidak ingin rekannya tersinggung atas tingkah kekasihnya.

"_Geure_, kalau begitu tidak masalah kan jika malam ini Kita seperti _double date_ begini ?, Ide bagus jika makan berempat, Bukan begitu Hae ?", Donghae yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh pada Sandara, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa namun kepalanya mengangguk.

SRUUK

Ketiga orang di sana terkejut, Eunhyuk berdiri tiba-tiba dan membuat deritan pada kursinya, wajahnya menunduk dalam, tidak bisa ditebak jika matanya tengah mengeluarkan cairan panas.

"Sa—Sayang ?", Changmin mencoba menyentuh tangan Eunhyuk, namun Eunhyuk menepisnya.

"Ak—Aku… Aku ke toilet", Setelahnya Eunhyuk berlari tanpa peduli panggilan Changmin dan pandangan khawatir Donghae.

BRAAK

"Hiks… Hiks…", Eunhyuk menutup pintu dengan keras, dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan sakit. Ingat jika Eunhyuk adalah namja sensitf yang selalu mengekspresikan kekesalannya dengan sangat jelas, tidak heran jika saat ini ia mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks… pembohong—hiks…", Ia terisak begitu dalam, sesenggukannya sangat keras, tidak peduli orang lain akan mendengarnya, ia sangat kecewa, marah dan merasa benar-benar kacau.

"Hiks… Umma—hiks… Umma—hiks…", Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, Eunhyuk sangat buruk malam ini. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, seluruh tubuhnya melemas, ia jelas telah mengetahui jika Donghae berbohong selama ini.

"Hiks… sakit—hiks… sakit—Umma…", Eunhyuk bermonolog sembari terisak, siapapun tidak tega menyaksikan namja manis ini sedemikian hancurnya.

Dug

"Hiks… Pembohong—hiks… Jahat… Umma—hiks…", Eunhyuk dengan sengaja menempelkan kepalanya keras pada kaca di depannya, tidak peduli jika nanti akan memerah atau bahkan berdarah.

Kembali pada tiga orang yang sedang berbicang hangat di meja semula, minus untuk Donghae. Sandara dan Changmin terlihat santai membicarakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak Donghae perhatikan. Tampan ini begitu sibuk mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya yang belum juga kembali setelah hampir lima belas menit. Ingin rasanya ia memukul namja di depannya karena sama sekali tidak ada inisiatif mencari atau bahkan mengkhawatirkan Eunhyuk.

"Ehm Min, ngomong-ngomong Kenapa kekasihmu lama sekali ?", Dara yang menanyakan hal ini.

"Ah iya, mungkin Aku harus menyus—",

"Hyung !", Donghae menoleh, ini adalah suara sepupunya.

Kyuhyun terlihat sangat buru-buru, nafasnya terdengar jelas dan wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi berlebihan yang tidak baik. Ingin menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya setelah mendapat _telephone_ dari Eunhyuk yang sesenggukan dan begitu saja membuatnya meninggalkan pekerjaan dengan terburu pada Donghae, tapi ada Sandara di sana. Ia cukup tahu keadaan sulit apa yang sedang terjadi dan ia sangat paham dengan tangisan Eunhyuk tadi, hari yang tidak diharapkan Donghae telah datang tanpa disengaja. Tanpa permisi dan mencoba menyapa Sandara atau seorang lagi yang juga duduk di sana, Kyuhyun berlalu dan menuju tempat yang Eunhyuk maksud tadi.

"HYUKKIE HYUNG !", Kyuhyun memanggil dengan keras, beberapa mata yang ada di sana menatap heran pada namja ikal ini. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika orang lain menganggapnya tidak waras karena mendobrak satu per satu pintu yang ada di sana.

"HYUKKIE HYUNG, JAWAB AKU !",

BRAAAK

"Hiks…",

Kyuhyun menemukannya, seperti yang ia duga, Eunhyuk sangat hancur.

"Hyung…",

"Hiks… Kyu—hiks…", Eunhyuk meringkuk di sudut dan mendongak pada Kyuhyun, dua kali Kyuhyun datang menolongnya, pertama saat ia hancur akan Changmin dan sekarang datang untuknya dengan wajah penuh khawatir karena sepupunya sendiri.

"Hiks… Dia jahat Kyu—hiks…", Kyuhyun tidak tega, ia segera memeluk Eunhyuk yang ada di bawah.

"Sangat jahat—hiks… Dia pembohong—hiks…", Eunhyuk terisak dalam rengkuhannya. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar juga telah meneteskan air matanya, ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi sangat menyedihkan melihat Eunhyuk yang sedemikian kacaunya.

"Kita pulang ya, Hyung ?",

"Hiks… Dia jahat Kyuhyun—hiks… sakkiit—hiks… di sini sakiiittt Kyu—hiks…", Kyuhyun membawa Eunhyuk dalam gendongannya menuju mobil melalui pintu belakang restoran, tidak ingin membuat curiga orang-orang yang tadi bercengkerama dengan Donghae, apalagi Sandara yang ada di sana, ia malas menjelaskan sesuatu setelah ini. Kyuhyun hanya mengirimkan pesan untuk Donghae jika ia membawa Eunhyuk pulang terlebih dahulu, ia tahu Donghae bisa mengurus lanjutannya.

"Hiks… hiks…", Eunhyuk mencoba menahan isakannya, namun sesekali masih terdengar. Kyuhyun yang menyetir di sampingnya tidak berani mengucapkan sesuatu, ia takut Eunhyuk akan semakin terpuruk, ia hanya bisa memberikan tangan kanannya untuk sesekali diremas Eunhyuk.

"Berhenti di apotik depan—hiks…",

"Biar Aku yang turun, ingin ku belikan apa ?", Kyuhyun menawarkan sesuatu yang lama Eunhyuk jawab.

"Hyung ?", Merasa Eunhyuk diam saja, Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. Eunhyuk menatap matanya, memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata menenangkan Kyuhyun, mencoba mempercayai sesuatu di mata itu.

"Hiks… Belikan Aku test pack !", Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata saat mengucapkannya.

"Ap—Apa ?", Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarkan permintaan ini, sesuatu besar memang telah terjadi, begitu kesimpulannya. Eunhyuk mengangguk, memastikan yang Kyuhyun dengar barusan tidak salah.

"Ak—Aku minta tolong—hiks…", Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya, Donghae benar-benar orang yang keterlaluan, sepupunya telah jauh merusak seseorang walaupun belum ia tahu benar tidaknya kemungkinan Eunhyuk hamil, tapi ia jelas tahu jika Donghae sudah melakukan sesuau pada sahabat rapuh yang ada di sebelahnya ini.

"Ba—baik…", hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan sebelum keluar dari mobilnya.

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan perjalannya setelah memberikan bungkusan di _bag_ bening pada Eunhyuk, keduanya sama-sama diam, sesenggukan Eunhyuk tidak terdengar parah seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyung, it—itu… perlu kutemani ?", Kyuhyun mengantarkan Eunhyuk sampai depan pintu apartemennya dan Eunhyuk menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku… Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, jad—jadi…",

"Ak—Aku tidak apa-apa", Eunhyuk tidak ingin orang lain terlibat dan membuatnya merepotkan orang-orang tersayangnya.

"Tapi Hyung…",

"Pulanglah, ini sudah malam… maaf, malam ini Aku ingin sendiri…", Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, ia mendekati Eunhyuk, mengelus surai Eunhyuk yang tergerai acak, medaratkan suatu kecupan di sana.

"Tidurlah Hyung, jangan melakukan atau memikirkan apapun malam ini, besok pagi Aku akan kembali", Kyuhyun mendorong Eunhyuk masuk dengan pelan, ia yang menutup pintu untuk Eunhyuk, memandangi pintu berwarna abu-abu tersebut lama sebelum meninggalkan tempat mewah ini.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Pagi menjelang, hari ini langit Seoul mendung, tidak sama seperti kemarin yang sangat cerah. Gambaran yang sama juga terlihat pada pemuda manis yang terlihat pucat dengan bathrobe putihnya ini. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat, genggamannya juga semakin kuat pada alat yang kemarin malam Kyuhyun belikan untuknya.

"Semoga tidak… semoga tidak… semoga tidak", Eunhyuk terus merapalkan dua kata ini, harapannya sangat tinggi untuk tidak terjadi sesuatu seperti yang ia kehendaki. Ia begitu takut untuk membuka mata dan menyaksikan hasil yang sungguh tidak ingin ia ketahui tersebut. Ini masih pagi dan sangat tidak baik jika ia akan menangis dengan keras, padahal sedari semalam ia menunggu untuk cepat pagi dan menyaksikan hasil dari _test pack_ yang telah ia gunakan tersebut.

"Hana… dul… sset !",

Eunhyuk membuka matanya,

Dan…

"Ak—Aku…", Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya, kembali matanya memanas, harusnya ia bahagia untuk satu hal ini, bukannya Donghae juga sangat mencintainya. Ia cukup tahu jika hasil itu tidak sama seperti yang ia kehendaki, di situ jelas menggambarkan jika saat ini ia tengah hamil. Andai semalam ia tidak bertemu Donghae dengan yeoja itu, mungkin perasaannya tidak sehancur ini. Eunhyuk secara terang hamil anak Donghae, namun bagaimana jika posisi Donghae yang ia ketahui saat ini bukan hanya miliknya. Status tunangan yang yeoja Park katakan semalam membuat Eunhyuk merasa bukan apa-apa untuk Donghae. Ia merasa sangat dirugikan, Eunhyuk hancur dalam sekali waktu, padahal baru kemarin ia merasakan kebahagiaan bersama Donghae.

"Hiks… jad—jadi Aku… Aku—hiks…", Kaki Eunhyuk melemas, namun ia mencoba berpegangan pada dinding dengan kuat.

"Hyukkie…", Eunhyuk menegang, ia buru-buru menyembunyikan benda yang masih ia genggam di belakang tubuhnya. Yang barusan itu adalah suara managernya.

"Hyu—Jungsoo Hyung…", Suara Eunhyuk bergetar dan di depannya, Jungsoo menyaksikan Eunhyuk yang juga meneteskan air mata.

"Kau kenapa ?, Apa yang sedang Kau sembunyikan ?", Jungsoo menatap curiga pada tangan Eunhyuk yang seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Tid—tidak", Eunhyuk menggeleng keras dengan Bahasa tubuh yang penuh ketakutan.

"Benda apa itu ?", Junsoo bertanya tidak sabar dan mendekati Eunhyuk yang semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ju—Jungsoo Hyung, it—itu…", Jungsoo menarik tangan Eunhyuk, ia yakin benda yang sekarang Eunhyuk genggam adalah benda yang sebenarnya paling tidak ingin ia lihat untuk modelnya ini.

"JUNG EUNHYUK, BUKA TANGANMU DAN TUJUKKAN PADAKU BENDA APA ITU !", Jungsoo yang benar-benar emosi hanya bisa meneriaki Eunhyuk keras karena tidak juga namja di depannya mengalah.

"Buk—bukan apa-apa—hiks… ini bukan apa—apa Hyung—hiks…",

SREET

Jungsoo berhasil merampasnya, Eunhyuk merosot ke lantai dengan isakan yang keras, ia merasa benar-benar hancur.

"Hiks… maaf—hiks… maaf Hyung, Ak—aku… hiks…", Tebakan Jungsoo benar, namja yang sangat peduli pada Eunhyuk ini ternganga dengan hasil yang ada di sana. Tubuhnya ikut melemas bersama Eunhyuk.

"In—ini tidak benarkan ?", Jungsoo menjatuhkan test pack tersebut dan menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam.

"Katakan ini tidak benar Hyukkie !",

"Hiks—maaf… maaf Hyung, maafkan Aku—hiks…", Eunhyuk memeluk kaki Jungsoo erat, anak rapuh ini membuat Jungsoo merasa iba dan tiba-tiba menjatuhkan tubuhnya menjajari Eunhyuk, merengkuh namja manis yang sangat terlihat buruk ini.

"Maaf—hiks… maafkan Hyukkie—hiks… Hyukkie salah Hyung—hiks…", Eunhyuk menangis di pelukan Jungsoo, ia merasa sangat mengecewakan manager yang mendukungnya setengah mati.

"Hiks—Hyung…", Jungsoo ikut menangis bersama Eunhyuk, perasaannya menjadi berantakan melihat dongsaengnya hancur dengan cara yang tidak benar seperti ini. Rasa ingin memarahi Eunhyuk entah sudah menguar kemana, hanya rasa tidak tega yang tersisa.

"Sebutkan siapa, Hyukkie… Hyung mohon, katakan siapa orang itu", Jungsoo meminta dengan pelan, sangat pelan dan tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk semakin terlihat buruk.

"Hiks… tidak Hyung—hiks…",

"Hyung mohon, Sayang… Hyung mohon, katakan siapa agar semuanya menjadi benar setelah ini…", Eunhyuk menggingit bibirnya, menahan isakan keras yang tidak ingin ia keluarkan, ia takut untuk mengucapkan satu nama yang ia akui sangat ia cintai tersebut.

"Please…", Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungsoo, ia memejamkan matanya, menyiapkan diri jika apa yang akan ia katakan setelah ini tidak membawa keburukan.

"Hiks… Ak—Aku tidak bisa—hiks… Hyung…", Eunhyuk mencoba teguh dan menolak permintaan Jungsoo.

"Baik, biar Hyung sendiri yang menebaknya, jangan takut untuk mengangguk jika orang yang Hyung sebutkan memang benar", Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia menolak hal yang akan dilakukan managernya, ia takut jika Jungsoo menyebutkan orang yang benar.

"Jang—hiks… Jangan Hyung—hiiks…",

"Katakan atau Hyung akan memberitahu Appamu !", Junsoo mengancam dan Eunhyuk semakin takut.

"Katakan cepat, Jung Eunhyuk !",

"Hiks… it—itu…",

"Shim Changmin ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia mungkin harus jujur kali ini.

"Cho Kyuhyun ?", Kembali Eunhyuk menggeleng dan ini membuat Jungsoo memejamkan matanya sebelum menyebutkan nama ke tiga.

"Maka jangan menyangkal jika itu adalah Lee Donghae", Eunhyuk meremas punggung Jungsoo, tangisannya semakin keras dan itu cukup mengiyakan tebakan yang Jungsoo berikan.

"Aku akan menghajar orang brengsek itu !", Jungsoo berdiri, namun tangan Eunhyuk menahannya.

"Tidak Hyung—hiks… jangan, Ak—Aku hiks… Aku yang akan bertemu dengannya—hiks…",

"Cepat lakukan itu dan katakan semuanya atau Kau mau Aku yang bertindak", pagi ini berakhir demikian, Jungsoo walaupun sedikit acuh pada Eunhyuk, tapi namja dewasa ini sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk seperti Dongsaengnya sendiri.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Tiga hari setelah kejadian di tempat makan yang membuat suasana menjadi berantakan, Kyuhyun absen dari tugas kantornya, ia sama sekali belum bertemu Donghae atau menghubungi sepupunya tersebut. Donghae sedikit kewelahan karena bekerja sendiri, sampai pukul 10 malam pun ia masih duduk di ruang kantor dengan pekerjaannya. Bukan hanya karena tidak ada Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya seperti ini, ia juga tengah memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalahnya dengan Eunhyuk, sudah beberapa hari dan ia sama sekali belum menjelaskan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk, ini membuat ia semakin terlihat seperti penjahat.

"Brengsek !", Donghae menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya, ia tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaan jika hanya ada bayangan wajah Eunhyuk yang tengah menangis.

"Sial... sial… sial !", Donghae memukulkan tangannya pada meja dengan keras. Ingin sekali rasanya menghubungi Eunhyuk dan mendengarkan suara manja namjanya, akan tetapi bukannya sekarang sudah jelas jika ia harus menyelesaikan hubungan gelapnya dengan Eunhyuk. Donghae menatap ponselnya sebentar, ia tahu Eunhyuk sempat menghubunginya beberapa kali, namun ia sendiri takut untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Apa Aku harus menghubunginya ?",

"Tidak—tidak… Ini harus segera selesai dan Aku harus yak—"

.

Cklek

.

"Donghae…",

Donghae menoleh, seseorang membuka pintu dan memanggilnya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan, akan tetapi sangat takut untuk ia temui pemiliknya.

Donghae berdiri, sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk. Di depannya Eunhyuk terlihat melepas kacamata hitamnya dan Donghae dapat menangkap betapa sering Eunhyuk menangis, mata bengkak dan sedikit memerah Eunhyuk jelas sekali terlihat.

"Ke—Kenap—",

"I miss you", Eunhyuk buru-buru berlari dan memeluk Donghae yang seperti tidak siap dengan pelukan kekasihnya ini.

"Ada yang ingin Aku sampaikan, Ak—Aku…",

"Lepas !", Eunhyuk berhenti bersuara mendengar perintah yang Donghae berikan barusan.

"Aku bilang lepas !", Donghae mengulang dengan nada datar yang sangat ia paksakan, tidak seharusnya ia menerima pelukan dari namja yang telah ia bohongi.

"Ke—kenapa ?", Eunhyuk menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan dan menatap takut Donghae yang memberikan pandangan mata tajam.

"Masih bertanya Kenapa setelah yang terjadi kemarin ?, Kau menjijikkan !",

"Hae, Ak—aku…", Eunhyuk menahan isakannya, hinaan Donghae sangat berlebihan.

"Kau menghianatiku !", Donghae tidak mau menatap mata Eunhyuk, ia sudah cukup menyakiti namja di depannya, ia takut jika melihatnya malah akan menggoyahkan maksudnya.

"Tid—tidak begitu, Bukannya Kau jug—",

"DIAM !, Kau parah Eunhyuk, Aku percaya dan sangat mencintaimu",

"Aku juga—hiks…",

"Apa yang membuatmu ingin bertemu ?, Ingin meminta maaf ?",

"Tid—tidak, it—itu Aku—Aku—hiks…",

"Kita selesai saja !, Aku muak",

"Ap—Apa ?, Kenapa—hiks… Kenapa selesai ?",

"_See_, Kau bodoh sekali, Bukannya Kau sudah mendengar dengan jelas jika wanita yang datang denganku kemarin adalah tunanganku, Kau pura-pura tak mendengarnya ?",

"Hiks… Ak—Aku…", Apa yang dikatakan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Wae ?, Ingin mengatakan juga kalau selama ini Kau juga berbohong ?, Kau berpacaran juga dengan Shim Brengsek itu ?, Apa yang ingin Kau kat—",

BRUG

Eunhyuk terjatuh dan membuat Donghae hampir menahannya.

"Cukup—hiks… cukup Hae—hiks…", Eunhyuk menutup telinganya, sungguh Donghae sangat keterlaluan. Donghae juga tengah berperang dengan batinnya, kenapa Eunhyuk tidak juga pergi dari ruangannya dan malah terjatuh payah di lantai.

"Cukup kan ?, Lalu Kenapa tidak pergi ?", Donghae berani mengusir Eunhyuk dengan pertanyaan menusuknya. Eunhyuk sudah tidak dapat dijelaskan betapa hancurnya, anak ini mendongak menatap wajah tegas Donghae.

"Tid—tidak bisakah kita tetap bersama—hiks… Kau bahkan sudah berjanji Hae…",

"Kau lucu !", Donghae mencoba menatap Eunhyuk walaupun hanya beberapa detik untuk mengucapkan dua kata tersebut.

"Hiks—Kenapa berpisah ?, Hiks—Ak—Aku bisa putus dengan Changmin—hiks… tap—tapi kita jangan—hiks…",

"Jangan apa ?, Kau memohon untuk tidak kulepasakan ?, menggelikan !",

"Ak—Aku mohon Hae—hiks…", Eunhyuk memegang erat kedua kaki Donghae dan ini membuat Donghae melebarkan kedua matanya, ia sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Eunhyuk. Donghae memejamkan matanya sebentar, meyakinkan diri untuk menyerukan kata kasar kesekian kali.

"Lepaskan Jung Eunhyuk !, cepat berdiri dan keluar dari ruanganku, Aku risih mendengar tangisanm—",

"Aku hamil—hiks…", Donghae berhenti dan menatap mata Eunhyuk yang juga menatap matanya, tidak ada yang salah dengan pernyataan tersebut, dilihat dari pandangan memohon dan ketakutan Eunhyuk. Donghae dibuat terkejut untuk kesekian kalinya dan Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ak—Aku benar-benar hamil Hae—hiks… Aku—Aku takut—hiks…", Donghae _blank_, tidak bisa berpikir, sangat mungkin jika Eunhyuk benar, bayi yang dikandungnya pasti berasal darinya, ia tahu jika pertama kali Eunhyuk melakukan sesuatu di ranjang adalah dengannya.

"Donghae—hiks…", Eunhyuk mengayunkan tangan Donghae untuk menyadarkan kembali namja tampannya itu.

"It—itu… Ke—Kenapa Kau mengatakannya padaku ?", Donghae yakin tidak akan mundur ingin berakhir dengan Eunhyuk.

"Apa ?",

"Kau aneh Sayangku…", Kata-kata Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya bermaksud menahan isakan. Bahkan Donghae berjongkok menjajari Eunhyuk di lantai dan menyentuh dagu Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa mengatakannya padaku ?, Kau juga kekasihnya Changmin, bahkan lebih lama dengannya dan… itu tidak membuktikan jika Kau hamil anakku, Tidakkah Changmin juga sering memakaimu ?",

"Hiks… Kau kejam !, hiks—Aku tidak pernah begit—",

"Aku tidak peduli dan Aku tidak tahu Apa Kau pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun !", Donghae menanggapi cepat, ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk cepat-cepat pergi dari sini.

"Kau rendahan !",

PLAK

Eunhyuk menamparnya, tidak begitu keras karena tenaganya habis untuk menangis.

"Kau bajingan—hiks... Lee Donghae, KAU BAJINGAN !", Eunhyuk berdiri, ia sangat kecewa dengan Donghae yang berlipat-lipat kali tidak terlihat seperti Donghae yang ia kenal sebelumnya. Eunhyuk meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terduduk di lantai, Eunhyuk tidak sempat melihat Donghae yang meneteskan air mata untuknya. Tapi Donghae juga sangat salah, bagaimana jika ternyata Yunho masih berada di kantor atau suruhannya masih berada di tempat ini dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi barusan, ini akan semakin menyulitkan Donghae.

"Maafkan Aku, Sayang".

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

I'm Back !

Guys, ini mengecewakan dan Saya sangat tahu, feel saya berantakan untuk chap ini jadi banyak yang ughhh… menyebalkan.

**Thanks to :**

**Ciquelee, xiuxian13, haeveunka, pumpkinsparkyumin, Guest, pungkaself eomma, mankhey, HaeHyuk Cho, Andini Yulieta, nemonkey, nanaxzz, mizukhy yank eny, Susan Haehyuk, NicKyun, Snow1215, Dochi Risma, malaallrise silver, reiasia95, harubonbon, EunhyukJinyoung02, senavensta, TyaWuryWK, PurpleLittleCho, naehyuk6, wnurutamI, eunhyukuke, CALLMEHACHI, siti sisun, Lee Haerieun, wildapolaris, Yenie Cho94, oelum96, ClaraYu, nurul p putri, VampireDPS, kakimulusheenim, isroie106.**

Next chap mau yang seperti apa ?,

Tapi yang jelas belum bisa Donghae dengan Eunhyuk bersatu, soalnya tahu sendiri kan di bagian terakhir aja Eunhyuk udah benci gitu sama Donghae.

Tidak banyak yang ingin Saya sampaikan, tetap baca dan review ya,

Untuk Tasty Ahjushi, tunggu bulan depan kayaknya.

Love you :*


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku hamil—hiks…",

Deg

Namja yang berdiri di luar ini menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk mendorong pintu yang sudah setengah terbuka. Telinganya jelas mendengar ada sesuatu yang salah di dalam sana.

"Ak—Aku benar-benar hamil Hae—hiks… Aku takut—hiks…",

Cukup dari sini saja namja tinggi ini tahu suara siapa yang ada di dalam sana. Garis wajahnya terlihat keras seperti menahan amarah, berbagai kemungkinan berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

"Kenapa mengatakannya padaku ?, Kau juga kekasihnya Changmin, bahkan lebih lama dengannya dan itu tidak membuktikan jika Kau hamil anakku, Tidakkah Changmin juga sering memakaimu ?"

Changmin, namja yang berdiri di depan pintu ini membuat kepalan tangan ketika namanya disebut oleh Donghae dari dalam. Dugaannya tempo hari tidaklah salah terkait Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang saat itu hanya ia anggap kebetulan. Kata hamil yang ia tahu dari kekasihnya sendiri sangat membuatnya tidak nyaman, ditambah sebutan kurang tepat yang Donghae berikan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kau rendahan !",

PLAK

Changmin memejamkan matanya, tidak peduli seberapa kecewanya ia pada Eunhyuk, akan tetapi jika kekasihnya direndahkan seperti itu, rasa tidak terimanya muncul karena apapun dan bagaimanapun Eunhyuk, Changmin masih begitu tulus padanya.

"Kau bajingan—hiks... Lee Donghae, KAU BAJINGAN !",

Changmin mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin dekat ke arahnya, ia tetap berdiri di sini seperti disengaja.

SEET

GREBB

"Hiks…", Changmin menangkap tubuh kecil Eunhyuk dan merengkuhnya dengan sayang. Eunhyuk pun tidak peduli lagi siapa yang tengah merengkuhnya, ia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada orang ini, menuntaskan tangisannya yang tidak tahu lagi akan sekeras apa, berusaha mengeluarkan air mata yang entah kenapa tidak ada habisnya.

"Hiks… hiks…",

"Shhh… gwanchana~", Changmin bersuara dan mengelus punggung Eunhyuk pelan, Eunhyuk sedikit mendongak dan terlihat sorot matanya yang sangat sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Hiks—Max…", Eunhyuk mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada bagian belakang kemeja Changmin. Eunhyuk merasa malu untuk bertemu Changmin yang ia tahu memang sangat bersungguh-sungguh kepadanya.

"Ak—Aku—hiks… Maaf—hiks… Ak—",

"Shuut, Arra…arra, Aku antarkan pulang, Ndee ?", Changmin tidak ingin mendengar apapun dari Eunhyuk hari ini, bagaimanapun juga ia menjadi pihak yang terlihat bodoh dan telah dibohongi, ia hanya ingin membuat Eunhyuk lebih tenang dan segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Ak—Aku…",

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa-apa, sudah Ayo Aku antarkan", Changmin memberi tatapan yang lebih serius sembari mengusap lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipi merah Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun hanya bisa menurut ketika Changmin meraih tangannya dan mengajaknya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Donghae.

"Brengsek !",

Ada seorang lagi yang ternyata ada di tempat ini, namja dengan jaket, topi juga kacamata hitam ini tidak kalah marah dari Changmin yang telah meninggalkan tempat. Tatapan matanya begitu kecewa bahkan lebih dari Changmin, bedanya bukan kecewa kepada Eunhyuk, ia lebih kecewa pada namja pemilik ruangan di depannya.

"Jangan harap Aku akan tinggal diam, Brengsek !", Namja dengan penampilan misterius ini buru-buru bersembunyi begitu melihat Donghae dengan wajah yang terlihat tak bagus menenteng tasnya dan bersiap meninggalkan ruangannya.

Donghae menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan Eunhyuk sudah tidak ada di sana dan memang benar tidak ada. Wajah lelah Donghae nampak sekali terlihat, tidak baik sebenarnya ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang, ia masih khawatir jika kembali akan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk mengingat apartemen mereka yang ada di satu tempat. Tetapi ia memang harus kembali, pengaruh Eunhyuk sangat kuat untuknya, ia tahu bahwa sangat mencintai namja itu, tapi kembali lagi tentang bagaimana Sandara. Hal itu terus ia pikirkan bahkan ketika berjalan menuju mobilnya di tempat parkir luas ini. Buruknya, ia tidak tahu jika dari belakang ada tumpangan merah yang harusnya sangat ia kenal melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan memang disengaja oleh penumpangnya.

"AWAS !",

Ada orang lain di sini dan tengah memperingati Donghae. Sebelum sempat Donghae menoleh…

BRAAG

CKIIITT

Tubuhnya terpelanting ke samping, mobil yang barusaja menabraknya sempat berhenti sebentar kemudian melaju dengan kencang.

"Astaga, Donghae…", Seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Donghae terjatuh di lantai tempat ini dengan pelipis yang berdarah, sedikit perih karena ternyata ada luka di sana, kakinya juga mungkin bermasalah karena jatuhnya yang sangat tidak tepat.

"Ka—Kau berdarah…", Namja paruh baya yang melihat bagaimana Donghae jatuh ini terdengar khawatir.

"Anni… anni, Gwanchana Jung Sajangnim…", Donghae membalas setelah tahu orang yang sempat meneriakinya tadi adalah Tuan Jung.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?",

"Ahh… it—itu Arghh…", Donghae yang berusaha berdiri menggeram sakit karena sepertinya memang kakinya bermasalah.

"Aku rasa kakimu serius dan segera membutuhkan pertolongan",

"Tid—", Donghae mungkin merasa tidak enak, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak ketika Tuan Jung membantunya berdiri dan memapahnya ke mobil.

"Aku antarkan ke Rumah Sakit",

"Annio… Itu berlebihan, Aku bisa pulang dan memanggil Dokter ke tempatku, Sajangnim",

"Bukan saatnya untuk membantah !", Tuan Jung begitu tegas, sama halnya dengan masalah kecil seperti ini.

"Ak—Aku… tidak bisa Rumah Sakit, Sajangnim… Aku benar-benar tidak bisa", Tuan Jung terlihat mengangguk dan fokus pada stir mobilnya, ia cukup tahu jika mungkin ini berkaitan dengan kedua orang tua namja yang ditolongnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan membawamu ke tempatku",

Andai Tuan Jung tahu apa yang telah dilakukan Donghae pada Eunhyuk, putra yang sangat ia sayangi. Donghae pun sama, tidakkah ia merasa berdosa begitu tahu Jung yang menolongnya ini adalah Ayah dari seseorang yang telah ia kecewakan.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Yakin ini membuatmu lebih baik ?", Changmin bertanya setelah menghentikan laju mobilnya di depan rumah besar keluarga Jung. Eunhyuk menjawab dengan anggukan, kepalanya sedari tadi tertunduk, ia mungkin merasa sangat canggung dan malu pada Changmin.

"Baiklah, Mau Aku antarkan ke dalam ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng kali ini.

"Arraso, cepatlah masuk dan beristirahat, jangan pikirkan apapun, hubungi Aku jika terjadi sesuatu…", Changmin sama sekali tidak mengungkit apa yang ia dengar di kantor sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk dan ini membuat Eunhyuk semakin merasa bersalah.

Chup

"Sudah sana, masuklah Hyukkie…", Changmin memerintahkan dengan lembut sedangkan Eunhyuk menahan isakannya, Changmin benar-benar menyayanginya dan ia begitu terlambat untuk menyadari sekarang.

"Wae ?, Ada yang ingin Kau sampaikan, Sayang ?", Changmin mengarahkan dagu Eunhyuk ke atas dan cukup ia tahu jika Eunhyuk kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks… Maaf—hiks…",

Greb

Eunhyuk memeluk Changmin, terus dengan kata maaf dan maaf saja yang bisa ia ucapkan. Changmin pun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, ia tidak ingin melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti ini, ia hanya ingin Eunhyuk tidak mengungkit yang sedang terjadi, itu saja.

"Sudahlah… ini sudah malam Sayang, Kau harus istirahat, Aku tidak ingin Kau sakit, jaga diri baik-baik", Changmin melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk, ia keluar dan membukakan pintu untuk namja rapuhnya ini.

"Salamkan pada Ahjushi juga Nee…", Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan melambai begitu Changmin meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Anak manis ini berjalan dengan tertatih, seakan membawa beban yang sangat berat. Entah keputusan darimana yang ia dapatkan ketika dengan berani menginjakkan kaki di rumah Ayahnya. Kalau ia bisa jujur, sebenarnya ia sangat takut dan ragu berada di sini, tapi setidaknya perasaan damainya perlahan muncul begitu memasuki kamarnya dan melihat sederet foto Jaejoong juga Sungmin.

"Hiks… Umma, maafkan Hyukkie—hiks…", Kembali lagi hingga siapapun yang melihatnya bosan, Eunhyuk menekan wajah basahnya pada bantal putih miliknya untuk meredam agar tidak ada yang mendengar jika ia terisak dengan keras.

"Hiks… Aku tidak suka ini—hiks… Aku benci ini, Umma—hiks…", Tangan pucatnya bertindak brutal, menepuk dan menekan perutnya, merutuki nyawa yang ada di dalamnya. Harusnya Donghae yang ia perlakukan demikian, bukan malaikat kecil yang belum genap dua bulan di rahimnya.

"Hiks—Aku membenci ini—hiks… Biarkan Dia pergi Tuhan—hiks…".

.

.

Mobil Tuan Jung telah tiba, sedari perjalanan kemari tidak ada perbincangan penting antara dua orang di dalamnya, Tuan Jung hanya menanyakan keadaan Donghae sesekali.

"Duduklah, Dokter masih dalam perjalanan, Aku akan menyiapkan teh hangat untukmu",

"Tidak us—", Sekali lagi tidak ada gunanya Donghae menolak, Tuan Jung sudah meninggalkannya. Donghae mulai berpikir, Tuan Jung sebenarnya tidak pernah mempersulitnya, hanya saja ia yang selama ini terlalu buru-buru dalam mengambil keputusan. Beberapa menit berlalu, Donghae hanya mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh ruangan, rumah ini terkesan dingin, dapat ia simpulkan tidak banyak penghuninya karena sedari tadi ia hanya menemukan beberapa maid yang berlalu-lalang. Foto keluarga juga tidak terpaku di dinding, Donghae seakan mengintai satu persatu apa yang mungkin terlewatkan olehnya, tapi memang tidak ad—, tunggu… Donghae menemukannya, tapi kenapa yang ada di dinding sebelah kirinya membuat ia melebarkan mata.

"Hyu—Hyukkie…",

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berpikir mungkin hanya karena Eunhyuk _asset_ terbesar perusahaan, maka tak salah menjadi anak emas Tuan Jung, bahkan fotonya pun terpajang di sana. Pikiran Donghae belum sampai pada marga Yunho dan Eunhyuk yang sama sehingga menunjukkan sesuatu yang dampaknya fatal untuk ia ketahui.

Tap… Tap… Tap

Donghae menoleh ketika langkah kaki seseorang terdengar menuruni tangga, ia pun memperbaiki posisi baringnya menjadi duduk, bersiap memberi salam jika ternyata yang muncul adalah Nyonya Jung atau anak mereka.

Perlahan pemilik kaki putih dengan celana _soft pink_ di atas lutut tersebut menampakkan wujudnya, entah apa yang membuat Donghae tiba-tiba berdebar hanya dengan melihat perawakan namja itu dari samping. Mata Donghae membulat, seseorang yang ada di depan sana sangat nyata, sialnya itu adalah Eunhyuk yang sungguh tidak ingin ia temui. Eunhyuk yang merasa diperhatikan dari samping akhirnya menoleh, ia berpikir itu Ayahnya tapi ternyata bukan.

Deg

Bibirnya bergetar seketika, orang yang masih harus ia akui sangat dirindukan itu duduk di sofanya dengan wajah berdarah dan tidak baik. Wajahnya memanas, ia begitu ingat bagaimana Donghae meneriakinya rendahan dan mengusirnya dua jam yang lalu.

"Hiks…",

Donghae mendengar satu isakan tersebut, ia juga melihat kaos bagian perut Eunhyuk yang tidak rapi. Andai sekarang kakinya berfungsi dengan baik, maka ia akan berlari dan merengkuh namja manis itu. Donghae tidak mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, baik ia dan Eunhyuk masih bertahan dengan posisi masing-masing. Lama dengan posisi ini kemudian Donghae mengingat sesuatu, kenapa Eunhyuk berada di rumah ini, dengan pakaian santai pula. Tangannya terangkat seakan memanggil Eunhyuk untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

"Hyukkie…", Suara Tuan Jung membuat pandangan keduanya terputus, Eunhyuk yang sadar jika ada Ayahnya segera berbalik dan berlari menaiki tangga.

"Hyukkie !", Kembali Tuan Jung memanggil, namun Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan. Sebenarnya Tuan Jung sudah berdiri di tempat yang putranya dan Donghae tidak bisa lihat lama, ia memperhatikan bagaimana Eunhyuk menangis sesaat setelah melihat wajah Donghae.

"It—itu…", Donghae ingin menanyakan kenapa Eunhyuk bisa berada di rumah mewah ini, akan tetapi Donghae yang merasa tidak sopan hanya menghentikan pertanyaannya.

"Kalian ada masalah ?",

"Huh ?", Pertanyaan Tuan Jung membuat Donghae semakin tidak bisa berpikir jernih, apa jangan-jangan Tuan di depannya ini tahu jenis hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Lupakan, Dokter Lee sudah datang, bersiaplah untuk diperiksa".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Sudah seminggu sejak Donghae menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tidak pernah lagi menginjakkan kakinya di perusahaan, Jungsoo melarangnya karena tahu jika Eunhyuk akan terlihat sangat lemah begitu melihat wajah pengkhianat Donghae. Eunhyuk juga dilarang Jungsoo untuk tinggal di apartemennya, ia hanya tidak ingin Eunhyuk bertemu dengan Donghae, itu saja. Tuan Jung yang merasa Eunhyuk bertambah diam akhir-akhir ini bukannya malah bangga, justru semakin khawatir. Setiap pagi ia selalu mendengar Eunhyuk mengeluarkan isi sarapannya, wajah anaknya itu juga semakin pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang ?",

"Iya Appa", Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia memang sedikit lunak akhir-akhir ini, apalagi ia merasa sang Ayah lebih memperhatikannya, seperti pagi ini misalnya, ia diantar ke sekolah setelah beberapa hari absen. Sedikit karunia juga untuk paginya, ia tidak mendapatkan cemoohan dari yeoja-yeoja yang biasa membuatnya iritasi. Seminggu ini sebenarnya ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan untuk janin yang ada di dalamnya. Tak jarang Eunhyuk masih berusaha meremas perutnya ketika sekelebat bayangan atau foto Donghae tak sengaja ia temukan di _smartphone_ atau yah dimanapun.

Sama juga seperti saat ini,

Eunhyuk memilih menjauhkan diri di kursi taman saat jam istirahat, ia gusar saat menerawang sesuatu yang ia genggam, sedikit mengintip sebentar tabung yang berisi bulatan pil tersebut. Entah ia mendapatkan darimana yang jelas itu bukan obat yang baik untuknya dan janin yang ia kandung. Merasa dirinya yakin, Eunhyuk mengambil cola yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya, ia ingin segera lepas dari segala permasalahan yang membuat Yunho kecewa nantinya, walaupun dengan cara yang salah seperti ini.

"Bukannya Kau tidak boleh dengan cola ?",

Trakk

Eunhyuk kaget dengan suara yang barusaja menginterupsinya sebelum ia bisa menegak cola tersebut, tabung berisi obat peluruh itupun jatuh.

"Kyu—Kyuhyun…", Eunhyuk yang merasa ketahuan mengambil tabung yang sempat terjatuh di bawah. Ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun melihat dan mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang terjatuh tadi.

"Hyung, itu… Kau !", Kyuhyun merebut benda tersebut.

"Jangan Kyu !",

"Lepas !", Bentakan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk dengan mudahnya meloloskan air matanya.

"KAU GILA, JUNG EUNHYUK !", Beruntung, taman dalam keadaan sepi dan tidak ada yang memperhatikan dua orang ini.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN ?", Kyuhyun melempar benda itu dan Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ak—Aku... hiks… Aku tidak bisa Kyu—hiks… Aku tidak mau !",

"Kenapa ?, Yang perlu Kau benci itu Donghae, Hyung !", Pernyataan Kyuhyun ingin sekali Eunhyuk benarkan, akan tetapi apa yang ada di perutnya juga sebagian dari Donghae.

"Tapi anak ini juga Kyu—hiks… Aku takut… Aku takut Appa, Umma dan Hyung ku kecewa",

"Tindakanmu keterlaluan, Hyung",

"Hiks—Kau sama… Kau sama dengan Donghae, Apa Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku—hiks… Aku pikir Dia serius Kyu—hiks… tap—tapi Dia datang dengan wanita itu, mengatakan jika mereka bertunangan, Apa yang kurang dariku—hiks ?, Aku memberikan semuanya, semuanya Kyuhyun",

"Tapi ini salah !",

"Lalu katakan padaku benarnya seperti apa… Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Aku nanti akan menjelaskan pada Appaku—hiks… Kau tidak tahu betapa malunya keluargaku—hiks… Kau tidak membayangkan bagaimana Appa bahkan akan mengusirku—hiks… Hancur Kyu—hiks… semua berantakan", Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, semua yang dikatakan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak bisa ia sangkal, ia tidak pernah membantu sahabatnya untuk hal-hal yang telah disebutkan, yang bisa ia pikirkan hanya bagaimana cara menghabisi sepupunya.

"Maaf, maafkan Aku…", Kyuhyun maju kemudian memeluk Eunhyuk, mengelus punggung bergetar itu dengan jantan.

"Hiks—Aku harus bagaimana Kyu—hiks…",

"Ada Aku… Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu…",

"Tapi Aku tidak ingin anak ini—hiks… ini memalukan", Jujur Eunhyuk.

"Tidak Hyung, sungguh hal-hal seperti ini salah, Kau yang memutuskan untuk memulai, akhirilah dengan cara yang indah dan tidak menyakiti siapapun", Kyuhyun mengelus blonde Eunhyuk pelan.

"Kau janji akan terus bersamaku ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada yang sangat manja.

"Hmm… tentu, Aku sangat gentle untuk hal-hal seperti itu", Kyuhyun meyakinkan Eunhyuk dengan janji tenangnya.

"Aku takut memberitahu Appa",

"Aku bisa membantu", Sanggah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Bantuan Apa ?", Suara Eunhyuk tidak begitu jelas karena bibirnya menempel pada seragam bagian depan Kyuhyun.

"Ehm… dengan mengatakan Aku yang menghamilimu misalnya he…he…",

"Hiks—bodoh !", Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya begitu Kyuhyun mencoba melucu.

"Aku serius, Hyung…", Percayalah bahkan Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan cengengesan.

"Oh, kalau begitu Aku harus percaya", Setidaknya Eunhyuk bisa sedikit tenang dengan candaan Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik sekarang ?", Tangan Kyuhyun masih setia mengelus punggung ringkih Eunhyuk, ia tersenyum sesaat setelah Eunhyuk menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jangan mengulangi hal ini lagi, Aku percaya Kau bukan orang lemah—Hyung…", Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Eunhyuk, sedikit membungkuk dan itu membuat Eunhyuk bingung, tapi setelahnya yang dilakukan Kyuhyun membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum.

"Baik-baik di sini ya, Chagi…", Kyuhyun mengelus perut Eunhyuk.

"Maafkan Mommy mu ya Sayang, Mommy mu tidak akan mengulanginya lagi…", Kyuhyun bahkan memberi kecupan pada perut datar Eunhyuk.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Iyaa…",

_"Orang yang Aku suruh mengantar undangan juga akan mulai melakukan pekerjaannya besok",_

"Iyaa…",

_"Kenapa hanya iya-iya saja sedari tadi ?",_

"Maaf, Aku sibuk",

_"Ka—Kau tidak memanggilku Sayang lagi ?",_

"Maafkan Aku, Aku harus menutup panggilan sekarang, Aku ada _meeting_",

Donghae meletakkan _smartphone_ nya dengan sedikit bantingan di meja. Jujur ia memang sedang sibuk, tetapi jika itu penting untuk acara pernikahannya seharusnya ia punya waktu luang. Pikirannya semakin keruh mengingat hanya tinggal beberapa minggu lagi ia akan menikah dengan Sandara.

"Huuuh…",

BRAAAK

Donghae terkejut dengan dobrakan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Kyuhyun",

Benar, Kyuhyun yang barusaja menedang pintu tersebut.

"Heh… Kau masih selamat ternyata", Kyuhyun mengawali sapaan dengan tidak ramah.

"Kau kemana saja seminggu ini, tidak bagus _absent_ terlalu lama", Donghae tidak menanggapi ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sedikit melirik kruk yang ada di samping kursi Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak kubuat patah saja ya waktu itu…", Kyuhyun mencoba mengejek setelah tahu bagaimana keadaan kaki Donghae.

"Besok masuklah ke perusahaan, minta maaflah pada Tuan Jung", Donghae tidak memperhatikan betapa mengerikan wajah kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kau sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraanku ?", Donghae menoleh dan kali ini ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah marah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu Kenapa tidak Kau bunuh saja Aku waktu itu ?", Donghae mulai menanggapi, sejujurnya ia memang tahu jika Kyuhyun lah yang menabraknya.

"Aku ingin begitu, tapi ada dua orang yang benar-benar sangat membutuhkanmu",

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar siapa mereka",

"Kau pengecut, Hyung", Kyuhyun semakin melunjak mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"Aku tahu !",

"Kau tahu dan tidak mencoba menyelesaikan apapun, Lucu tahu ?",

"Aku sudah, Aku menyelesaikan semuanya, Aku menentukan pilihanku dan telah selesai dengan teman atau masa bodoh yang Kau sebut sahabatmu itu !",

"Itu yang Kau sebut selesai ?", Donghae tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, ia akan semakin menjadi jika dicerca demikian.

"Kau dibayar berapa oleh Eunhyuk ?, Kau kemari hanya untuk menginterogasiku ?, tidak ada gunanya !",

"DIA HAMIL, HYUNG !",

"Arra…", Donghae menjawab enteng.

"Dia hamil anakmu jika Kau lupa",

"Wae ?, Kenapa harus Aku ?, tidak ada bukti apakah janin itu anakku atau bukan, Dia radikal seperti jalang-jalang lain yang pernah kutid—",

BUG

Kyuhyun menghantamkan tangannya pada rahang Donghae.

"Beraninya Kau menyebutnya demikian, Dia tidak seperti orang-orang itu !", Kyuhyun marah.

"Kau yakin sekali, ia kekasihnya Changmin jika Kau belum tahu, lalu Kenapa Aku saja yang Kau tuduh ?, Aku bukan siapa-siapa sedangkan Dia kekasihnya",

"Bukan siapa-siapa ?, Kau tidak waras !, Kau mengakui Dia sebagai kekasihmu !",

"Itu hanya beberapa kali !",

BUG

Lagi Kyuhyun melayangkan kepalannya pada wajah Donghae, Donghae yang merasa isi mulutnya berdarah mencoba meludah untuk mengeluarkan.

"Kau tahu betapa hancurnya Eunhyuk ?, Kau tahu jika ia sangat menginginkanmu ?, Kau tahu ia bahkan hampir mati ?, Apa Kau pernah berpikir bagaimana masa depannya ?, Kau hanya bisa membuat masalah tanpa menyelesaikannya, Dia hampir bunuh diri, Hyung… setidaknya ambillah keputusan yang tegas dan tidak merugikan pihak manapun",

"AKU SUDAH !, Aku menikah dengan Sandara tinggal hitungan hari, lalu apa Aku harus meninggalkan ia yang bahkan lebih lama dari Eunhyuk ?", Donghae berteriak, mendorong Kyuhyun dengan kaki yang tidak stabil.

"Menikah itu bukan masalah balas budi, tapi tentang bagaimana hatimu",

"Lalu Aku harus bagaimana ?", Donghae merendah dan mencoba mendengarkan solusi dari Kyuhyun yang berjalan mengambil kotak obat di sudut ruangan.

"Masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan atau meneruskan pernikahanmu, tapi waktu berpikirmu begitu limit, gunakan hatimu kali ini, jangan lagi memakai otak yang bahkan sangat tumpul itu", Kyuhyun menuangkan alkohol di kapas dan mengoleskannya pada sudut bibir Donghae.

"Aku hanya menasehati, jika ada waktu berkunjunglah ke Rumah Tuang Jung", Donghae menoleh memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang dengan tiba-tiba menyebutkan panggilan Yunho. Donghae mengusap wajahnya yang mungkin besok akan membiru, ia malas memikirkan kenapa ia harus berkunjung ke rumah Tuan Jung, masalahnya dengan Eunhyuk saja sudah rumit lalu masalah apalagi yang harus ia urus dengan Yunho di luar perusahaan.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Hyukkie, makanlah dengan pelan !",

Eunhyuk tidak mengindahkan perintah Tuan Jung dan masih meneruskan mengunyah dengan bibir penuh remahan makanan.

"Hyukkie lapar, Appa…",

"Kau baru makan sore tadi, Sayang… apalagi ini malam, tidak takut jika Kau bertambah gendut ?", Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Eunhyuk menyudahi makannya dan mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Nafsu makanmu benar-benar tinggi akhir-akhir ini, padahal Kau tidak banyak beraktivitas…", Tidak tahu apakah Yunho memang bermaksud berpendapat atau ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang lain.

"Ah… itu, iya sih", Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus menjawab apa yang jelas akan ada hari dimana Yunho tahu semuanya dan sangat marah, tidak tahu kapan, tetapi Eunhyuk memang belum siap untuk itu.

"Kau juga setiap pagi muntah-muntah terus…", Tuan Jung menyeruput kopi hitamnya setelah berkomentar.

"Kebanyakan makan mungkin", Eunhyuk menjawab enteng dan mengambil stroberi di depannya.

"Apa itu baik-baik saja ?, Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu lagi, bukan ?", Eunhyuk sedikit takut mendengarkan pertanyaan ini.

"Kenapa diam ?, Biasanya Kau tidak banyak bertingkah jika melakukan kesalah—",

"Tuan…", Yunho menghentikan tuduhannya mendengar suara bibi yang memanggil.

"Iyaa ?", Yunho menjawab dengan sopan pada wanita paruh baya itu.

"Ini Tuan, ada seseorang yang mengantar ini tadi pagi…", Yunho menerima undangan berwarna coklat tua yang begitu indah dengan gambaran elegant.

"Heh… datang juga akhirnya", Eunhyuk tidak tertarik dengan benda yang dibaca Yunho tersebut, ia hanya berlanjut menyuapkan sesuatu ke bibirnya.

"Ini, satu untukmu…",

"Huh ?", Eunhyuk heran, ternyata ada dua undangan, satu untuknya dan satu untuk Appanya.

"Mereka memang serasi Aku pikir…", Tuan Jung membolak-balikkan halaman yang berisi foto dari pasangan yang ia katakan serasi.

"Siapa sih ?…", Eunhyuk yang penasaran akhirnya membuka undangan tersebut.

"In—ini…", Hanya dengan membaca sampulnya saja sudah membuat ia kembali buruk.

"Donghae dan Sandara, cocok ya ?",

Tangan Eunhyuk bergetar, sungguh untuk halaman berikutnya ia tidak ingin melihat lebih. Rasanya cukup untuk membuatnya hancur dengan tolakan Donghae, lebih dari itu bahkan Donghae tega mengiriminya sebuah undangan.

"Uhhuk… hiks…", Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan isakan malah terbatuk dan parahnya Yunho tahu jika anaknya barusaja meneteskan air mata.

"_Are you okay, Baby_ ?", Yunho memberikan air dan memberi pijatan di tengkuk anaknya.

"Uhhuk—hiks… uhhhuk…", Eunhyuk tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan itu sangat sakit.

"Ak—Aku… hiks… sakit, Appa…",

"Shuuut… jangan berbicara, minum dengan pelan biar rasa sakitnya pergi…", Yunho tahu sebenarnya apa yang membuat Eunhyuk menangis.

"Hiks—Appa…", Yunho memberikan Eunhyuk pelukan yang sangat hangat, membiarkan anaknya merasa nyaman dengan dadanya.

"Sudah… tidak apa-apa…", Eunhyuk menganggap Ayahnya menenangkan untuk sakit karena tersedaknya, tetapi jika ia sedikit lebih pintar lagi, jelas Yunho menenangkan untuk sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis.

"Gwanchana… gwanchana ada Appa, Sayang".

"Tuan…", Kembali suara bibi menginterupsi, bibi satu ini sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Tuan mudanya yang menangis dipelukan Ayahnya. Yunho menoleh dan ia mendapatkan petunjuk dari jempol bibi yang mengarah ke ruang tamu.

"Ada tamu, Tuan… Apakah Saya harus menyuruhnya menunggu", Yunho menggeleng, tidak tahu siapa seseorang yang membelakanginya di depan sana.

"Biarkan ia kemari, Bi…", Yunho masih memeluk Eunhyuk erat, ia membiarkan tamunya untuk kemari karena ia tahu Eunhyuk belum mau melepaskan pelukannya, tidak enak juga jika tamu tersebut menunggu sedikit lama.

"Selamat malam, Sajangnim…", Yunho mendongak dengan berat, ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang menyapanya itu. Eunhyuk pun sama, walaupun tidak terlalu jelas ia merasa malu jika ketahuan sangat manja oleh tamu Appanya, maka dengan berat ia melepaskan pelukan Ayahnya.

"Ndee… selamat malam, Hae…", Eunhyuk menoleh, memastikan panggilan Yunho untuk tamu tersebut tidaklah salah.

Deg

Donghae yang dibuat terkaget sekarang, ia melihat Eunhyuknya di depan sana, bahkan saat pelukan Tuan Jung terlepas pada Eunhyuk ia sudah ada di sana.

"Ahh… Kau pasti terkejut dengan yang tadi…", Tuan Jung memecahkan keheningan, ia tahu pandangan Donghae pada putranya begitu dalam.

SRUUUK

TAP… TAP… TAP

"HYUKKIE !",

Donghae maju selangkah untuk mengejar Eunhyuk yang berlari menjauh begitu melihatnya, akan tetapi terhenti ketika mendengar teriakan Tuan Jung. Untuk kedua kalinya, saat ini tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir jika Eunhyuk ada di rumah ini karena kebetulan lagi. Kyuhyun yang memaksanya kemari setelah beberapa hari dilema dengan pertanyaan untuk apa sebenarnya.

"Itu… mungkin Kau belum tahu, Jung Eunhyuk adalah putraku…", Tubuh Donghae kaku seketika, ini jelas bukan lelucon, kenapa ia sangat lamban bahwa Jung dan Jung yang pernah ia lihat di rumah ini sebelumnya adalah keluarga.

"Oh iya, duduklah… sepertinya ada hal penting sehingga Kau datang kemari…", Donghae tidak menjawab, ia berperang dengan pikiran bodohnya sembari duduk.

"Aku ambilkan kopi untukmu, tunggulah beberapa menit !", Donghae mengangguk dan membiarkan Yunho meninggalkannya sendiri. Matanya menelusuri tangga, naik ke atas hingga melihat pintu yang sepertinya adalah milik Eunhyuk. Entah keberanian dari mana kakinya melangkah, menelusuri tangga dengan perlahan dan berdiri di depan ruangan yang ia rasa milik Eunhyuk tersebut.

Cklek

Tidak terkunci dan Donghae membukanya sedikit.

"Hiks… hiks…", Itu isakan Eunhyuk, Donghae melihat namja itu meringkuk di sebelah _bed_ dengan kepala ditundukkan dalam.

"Hiks… Tuhan—hiks… maaf", Donghae tidak tahu hal apa yang sedang dilakukan Eunhyuk karena posisi Eunhyuk yang membelakanginya, ia hanya terus berjalan tanpa bersuara untuk mendekat.

Eunhyuk yang meringkuk sebenarnya tidak hanya sedang menangis, ia mencoba menekan pergelangan tangannya yang mengucurkan darah segar. Pikiran pendeknya selalu aktif dan cepat untuk hal-hal berbahaya seperti saat ini, di tangan kanannya bahkan masih terdapat _cutter _yang dipenuhi cairan pekat, media yang ia gunakan untuk merobek nadinya.

"Hyu—Hyukkie…", Donghae yang barusaja mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada Eunhyuk sedikit terkejut dan memposisikan diri sejajar dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Donghae mundur perlahan. Perih di tangannya ia tidak pedulikan, ia seperti enggan melihat orang yang telah menyakitinya ini.

"Ka—Kau, Apa yang Kau lakukan ?", Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk memperhatikan walaupun dengan cahaya yang remang ia tahu jika apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun bagaimana putus asanya Eunhyuk memang terlihat jelas.

"Pergi—hiks…", Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya, tidak ingin membiarkan Donghae menyentuhnya.

"Tidak !, Kau, sebenarnya Apa yang Kau pikirkan ?", Donghae bertanya dengan kesal karena Eunhyuk yang terus saja menghindar saat dia menyentuh.

"Pergi !, Aku tidak membutuhkanmu",

"Tidak Hyuk !",

"PERGI… PERGI… PERGI—HIKS… PERGILAH !",

"DIAM !, Lihat Apa yang Kau lakukan, Kau bisa mati jika seperti ini…", Bentakan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk yang meronta menjadi diam.

"Maka biarkan Aku mati saja—hiks…",

"Apa yang Kau katakan ?", Donghae jelas tidak terima dengan jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Wae ?, Aku memang ingin mati, Kau—hiks… Bukannya ini yang Kau inginkan juga ?", Air mata Donghae menetes, apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk membuat hari kecilnya terluka, bahkan ia sangat mencintai namja yang ada di depannya ini.

"Sayang, itu tidak benar",

"Bohong, Kau pembohong, Hae—hiks…",

"Itu akan berbahaya untuk kehamilanmu", Pernyataan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk berani menatap mata Donghae, tidak tahu apakah tampan yang sangat ia kagumi itu serius atau hanya memainkannya.

"Kenapa Kau harus peduli ?", Pertanyaan dari Eunhyuk begitu saja keluar, ia masih sangat ingat Donghae yang membentak dan mengusirnya waktu itu.

"Karena Dia anakku…", Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar ini.

"Geli tahu ?, Kau mengatakan anak bodoh ini anakmu ?", Eunhyuk menepuk perutnya dengan keras.

"Hyuk, Kau tidak boleh !", Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk yang semakin gencar menepuk bagian tubuh tempat anak mereka.

"Hiks—Wae ?, Aku membenci ini—hiks… AKU BENCI DIA !",

"BENCI AKU, Jangan Dia !", Eunhyuk berhenti, suara Donghae ikut bergetar sama seperti suaranya, ia cukup tahu jika namja itu juga menangis.

"Kau kemari hanya mengucapkan itu ?, Percuma—hiks… Kenapa Kau sangat jahat begini—hiks… yang Aku tahu bahkan sampai terakhir kali Kau masih mengatakan cinta kepadaku, Apa tidak cukup dengan usiranmu waktu itu ?, Apa masih kurang saat Kau tidak mengakui janin yang Aku kandung anakmu ?, Apa masih kurang lagi—hiks… Ini sakit Hae, sungguh sakit—hiks…", Donghae membawa tangan Eunhyuk untuk ia ciumi.

"Maaf",

"Cukup… pergilah !, Kau bebas sekarang, Kita benar-benar berakhir untuk selamanya, Aku berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, Jika Kau kemari hanya menyogokku untuk diam, dengan senang hati akan Aku lakukan, Kau tidak perlu berpikir berat untuk anak yang tidak Kau inginkan ini, Ak—Aku hiks… Aku tidak akan menuntutmu, Aku dengan senang hati juga akan menggugurkannya—hiks…", Dada Eunhyuk seperti ditusuk serpihan-serpihan lancip ketika mengatakan bagian terakhir.

"Ap—Apa ?", Donghae tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Eunhyuk, ia kemari bahkan untuk memulai semuanya.

"Cukup Hae, Aku mohon… pergilah !", Eunhyuk kembali mendorongnya.

"Tidak Hyuk, Kau tidak boleh melakukannya, Dia anak kita",

"PERGI—hiks… Pergi, Aku mohon", Eunhyuk terisak dengan permohonannya, di sela-sela lelahnya ia mengerahkan tenaga untuk mendorong Donghae lebih.

"Biarkan Aku menjelaskan sesuatu, Hyuk !",

"Tidak, pergilah…", Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"BIARKAN AKU BICARA !",

"APALAGI ?, Kau ingin Aku segera menggugurkannya ?, tenang saja… akan Aku lakukan, setidaknya beri Aku waktu untuk merasakannya ada beberapa saat—hiks…",

"Hyukkie…", Donghae sangat sakit mendengar Eunhyuk yang mengatakan demikian, ia tahu Eunhyuk adalah seorang penyayang.

"Jangan membuatnya pergi, Aku mohon… Sayang", Keduanya saling bertatapan, andai tidak serumit ini, Eunhyuk bersumpah akan berlari dan memeluk Donghae untuk menumpahkan semuanya.

"Tapi Kau yang pergi—hiks…", Usiran ini begitu saja terulang.

"Baik… biar Aku yang pergi…", Donghae mengusap air matanya, seberapa tidak rela pun ia dengan keputusan ini, setidaknya jika itu membuat Eunhyuk tenang, akan ia lakukan.

"Tapi… izinkan Aku untuk menyapanya, sebentar saja… benar-benar sebentar", Eunhyuk tidak menjawab. Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk tidak memberontak kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya dan berlutut di depan Eunhyuk, mensejajarkan wajahnya pada perut datar Eunhyuk, mengusap pelan seakan memberi kesan jika ia sangat menyayangi yang ada di dalam sana.

"Sayang… jaga Mommy mu baik-baik, Daddy menyayangimu…", Donghae mengatakannya, bahkan ia juga mengecup perut Eunhyuk sedikit lama.

"Sudahkan ?, pergilah !", Suara parau Eunhyuk mengingatkan Donghae untuk menyudahi aksinya.

"Jaga diri baik-baik, jika perlu sesuatu Kau bisa menghub—",

"Ingat jika kita berakhir, Lee !",

Donghae mengangguk, ia sangat ingin mengecup kening Eunhyuk, akan tetapi Eunhyuk lebih dulu mendorongnya untuk keluar.

BRAKK

"Donghae ?",

Eunhyuk menutup pintunya dengan kasar dan berakhir dengan panggilan Yunho yang sudah ada di depan pintu.

"Sa—Sajangnim…", Donghae mengusap sisa air matanya. Tuan Jung memberikan pangdangan yang tidak terlalu bagus pada Donghae, kemungkinan ia mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk memang sangat besar.

"Ak—Aku…",

"Apa yang membawamu ke tempatku sangat penting ?, Aku pikir keadaan malam ini tidak begitu baik, mungkin bisa besok di kantor…", Donghae mengangguk, Yunho sama sekali tidak membahas bagaimana ia keluar dari kamar anaknya, akan tetapi hal yang dikatakan paruh baya itu cukup menjadi kalimat usiran untuknya.

"Baik, Sajangnim… Maaf telah mengganggu malam anda, Aku permisi…", Donghae pergi seperti pengecut, ia tidak mengatakan atau mencoba menjelaskan apapun.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Hyukkie, buka pintunya, ini Appa… Kau belum turun untuk sarapan, Sayang",

Semalam Yunho membiarkan Eunhyuk sendiri dan tidak mencoba bertanya apa-apa. Yunho sangat khawatir jika mungkin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya, untuk itu ia mencoba memanggil Eunhyuk. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Yunho memutar knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hyukkie…", Yunho mendekat dan menyibak selimut yang digunakan anaknya.

"Sayang… Ayo bang—", Mata Yunho menajam melihat darah yang bercecer di lantai, semakin terkejut saat ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk yang terluka namun sudah dibalut kain rapi.

"Umma~", Eunhyuk mengigau, dapat Yunho rasakan suhu tubuh anaknya yang sangat tinggi.

"Hyukkie, bangun Sayang… ini Appa", Yunho menyisihkan blonde Eunhyuk yang menghalangi mata anaknya, kembali ia membangunkan dengan pelan.

"Heuh ?, Umma ?", Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan kembali memanggil sang Ibu.

"Ini Appa, Sayang…", Yunho tidak marah saat mendengar Eunhyuk menyebut kata Umma, Eunhyuk di saat sakit memang seperti ini.

"Appa—hiks…", Eunhyuk entah kenapa menjadi sesensitif ini, bahkan ia memeluk Yunho.

"Tubuhmu panas, Sayang… Appa akan memanggil Dokter untuk kemari", Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukannya dan menggeleng dengan mata yang basah.

"Tid—tidak Appa, Aku baik-baik saja", Eunhyuk tahu jika sebutan Dokter sangat ia hindari, ia takut Dokter akan mengatakan keadaannya pada sanga Ayah.

"Kau panas, Hyukkie… jangan membantah Appa",

"Tidak—hiks… Hyukkie baik-baik saja", Yunho memejamkan matanya sebentar.

"Berhenti seperti ini, berhenti melindungi Donghae yang demi apapun sangat pengecut itu !", Yunho meledak tanpa ada bentakan.

"Ap—Apa ?",

"Appa tahu semuanya, Kau berhubungan dengan Donghae bukan ?", Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia ketakutan sekarang, ia tidak ingin Ayahnya tahu lebih dari itu.

"Berhentilah berbohong, Kenapa Kau mencoba melindunginya terus dari Appa ?',

"Tidak—hiks… Aku tidak berhubungan dengan Donghae—hiks…", Jelas Eunhyuk tidak ingin jika Appanya melakukan sesuatu pada Donghae begitu tahu kebenarannya.

"Appa akan menghubungi Dokter sekarang !", Yunho tidak mendengarkan Eunhyuk yang menangis, ia tahu anaknya ketakutan, tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya takut akan kesehatan Eunhyuk.

SEETT

"Appa—hiks… maaf—hiks… maafkan Hyukkie", Eunhyuk menahan kaki ayahnya, ia turun dari _bed_ dan duduk di lantai untuk memohon.

"Apa yang Kau lakukan ?",

"Hyukkie salah—hiks… sangat salah, maafkan Hyukkie…", Yunho diam dan tidak menghentikan Eunhyuk, ia tidak pernah mengajari Eunhyuk berbohong untuk itu ia ingin mendengar sendiri kejujuran dari anaknya.

"Hyukkie juga bersalah pada Umma dan Hyung—hiks… jangan lakukan apa-apa pada Donghae—hiks… Hyukkie akan mengaku… Hyuk—Hyukkie hamil Appa—hiks… maaf—maaf sekali…",

"Appa arra… berdirilah", Yunho menanggapi tanpa beban, ia bahkan mengangkat tubuh Eunhyuk dan mengembalikannya ke _bed_. Eunhyuk menangis dan terus memandangi Yunho, tidak yakin jika yang mengatakannya tadi adalah Ayahnya.

"Tunggu di sini, Appa akan memanggil Dokter…", Yunho tidak membahas pengakuan Eunhyuk, ia akan beranjak namun tangan Eunhyuk menghalangi.

"Appa marah ?",

"Tentu saja", Jawaban dingin Yunho membuat Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata.

"Maaf—hiks… Appa boleh memarahi Hyukkie atau mengusir Hyukkie, tap—tapi… jangan memutus kontrak dengan Donghae", Eunhyuk tulus mengucapkan ini, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin Yunho bertindak kasar pada Donghae.

"Kenapa terus membelanya ?, Dia salah, Anakku…",

"Hyukkie mohon Appa…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Di tempat lain,

BUG

"Arghhh…", Geraman sakit terdengar memenuhi ruangan luas yang remang akan penerangan ini.

BUG… BUG… BRAAK

"Awwhh…", Di tengah-tengah ruangan ada seseorang yang tersungkur di lantai, bau anyir memenuhinya, orang itu sudah tidak berdaya untuk melakukan perlawanan pada namja yang membawa tongkat untuk memukulinya. Matanya sebentar lagi akan terpejam, seperti berat sekali untuk mempertahankan kesadaran.

"Matilah dengan dosa yang telah Kau lakukan, matilah seperti ini hingga Tuhan tidak akan memaafkanmu",

BRAAK

Bangku itu melayang begitu saja dan mengenai belakang tubuhnya.

"Ughhh… Hyukkie~".

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Thanks to : Guest, mankhey, HHS, harubonbon, NovaFujo03, liaoktaviani joaseo, wnurutami, yhe, Andini Yulieta, ha3lvettahyuk, nemonkey, oelum96, mizukhy yank eny, serra, susan Haehyuk, nanaxzzz, Snow1215, sareyerana, pungkaself eomma, rani gaem 1, Dochi Risma, EunhyukJinyoung02, reiasia95, senavensta, wildapolaris, xiuxian13, Lhacala, erlinmariana, Lee Haerieun, TyaWuryWK, PurpleLittleCho, siti sisun, NicKyun, abilhikmah, eunhyukuke, isroie106, VampireDPS, LianTrihastiwi, nurul p putri, ClaraYu, Yenie Cho94.**

Maaf sebelumnya jika chapter 10 kemarin atau chapter 11 ini mengecewakan, tapi alur yang Saya buat memang seperti ini. Untuk next chap, setelah Saya selesai UTS.

Maaf juga untuk Tasty Ahjushi yang belum Saya post, baca dan review Chapter 11 ini dulu aja ya, pasti Saya post kok kelanjutannya.

Yang punya akun FFn sudah Saya balas reviewnya.

Don't forget to review again.

Thanks :*


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

_"Matilah dengan dosa yang telah Kau lakukan, matilah seperti ini hingga Tuhan tidak akan memaafkanmu",_

_BRAAK_

_Bangku itu melayang begitu saja dan mengenai belakang tubuhnya._

_"Ughhh… Hyukkie~",_

Donghae merintih menahan sakit, tubuhnya tidak mampu berdiri karena seseorang menginjak punggungnya. Darah membasahi wajah juga lengannya, orang yang terlihat begitu marah di atasnya itulah yang membuatnya sedemikian hancur.

Dug

"Awhh…", Namja itu menendang Donghae untuk yang kesekian kali.

"INI SEPADAN DENGAN YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KEKASIHKU !",

Namja tinggi yang tentusaja adalah Changmin ini berteriak semakin marah, ia mencoba menarik kerah Donghae untuk dipaksa berdiri.

"Kau menghancurkan masa depan orang dan lebih menggelikannya lagi Kau malah mencoba meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu, persetan Kau atasanku atau apalah sebutannya",

"Uhhuuk—uhuuk… maaf", Donghae terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, namun ini tidak membuat Changmin merasa kasihan, justru anak jenius ini malah menyeringai.

"Maaf ?, Kau barusaja mengatakan maaf ?, APA ITU BERGUNA ?",

BUG… BUG… BUG

Changmin kembali membabi-buta memukuli wajah Donghae hingga Donghae benar-benar terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya. Changmin terdiam memandangi wajah penuh darah yang tergeletak di lantai yang tidak rata. Tangannya ia arahkan ke dada kirinya, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, bukan karena ia takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Donghae, akan tetapi lebih pada rasa kecewa dan sebagian iba melihat keadaan namja yang hampir ia buat mati atau mungkin sudah mati.

"Ya Tuhan, Apa yang telah ku lakukan ?", Shim tinggi ini mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya untuk menarik Donghae dan menyangga tubuh namja yang sudah ia buat babak belur. Changmin bukan seorang pendendam yang tidak bertanggungjawab, anak ini masihlah mempunyai rasa iba walaupun sangat menohok perasaannya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Eunhyuk tidak banyak berbicara, ia mengurung diri terus-menerus di dalam kamarnya, makan pun jika tidak benar-benar dipaksa juga tak akan ia lakukan. Yunho merasa gagal menjadi seorang ayah begitu melihat putra yang sangat ia sayangi rapuh dan terlihat hancur. Sering ia mendapati Eunhyuk yang menatap kosong seperti saat ini.

"Sayang…", Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisi meringkuknya.

"Hyukkie…", Yunho menyentuh bahunya dan barulah kepala anak manis itu menoleh. Yunho segera merengkuh Eunhyuk setelahnya, mata Eunhyuk memancarkan kesedihan yang berlebihan karena setiap kali Yunho melihatnya, Eunhyuk selalu meneteskan air mata.

"Please Hyukkie, jangan begini, Appa mohon Sayang…",

"Hiks… maaf, maafkan Hyukkie Appa—hiks…", Dan kata maaf selalu keluar dari bibir penuhnya.

"Jangan terus meminta maaf, sungguh Appa tidak masalah Sayang. Yang lebih Appa khawatirkan hanyalah keadaaanmu, Hyukkie tidak boleh begini, kasihan baby yang ada di rahimmu…", Yunho mengelus sayang punggung anaknya, ia tidak lagi memikirkan martabat yang selalu ia junjung tinggi, begitu pula dengan Donghae yang sempat membuat paruh baya ini berpikir untuk diberi pelajaran, kenyataannya tidak juga ia lakukan, apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan dari Kyuhyun beberapa hari yang lalu.

_Brukk_

_Kyuhyun berlutut di hadapannya, sebenarnya Yunho sudah tidak peduli dengan anak ini maupun sepupunya. Akan tetapi, tindakan yang dilakukan remaja tampan di depannya itu sedikit berlebihan._

_"Aku mohon Sajangnim, kali ini saja izinkan Aku berbicara",_

_"Bangunlah dan segera beranjak, orang lain akan salah paham dengan tingkahmu", Yunho terkesan tidak peduli karena ia langsung saja berbalik dan segera melangkahkan kakinya._

_"Aku benar-benar memohon Sajangnim, Aku meminta maaf atas nama Hyung ku, Aku mohon dengarkan Aku kali ini saja…", Kyuhyun menahan pergerakan kaki Donghae dengan masih berlutut. Ketika Kyuhyun menyebut nama 'Hyung' jelas Yunho mengerti atas nama siapa Kyuhyun berbicara._

_"Hyung ku tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, benar-benar tidak bisa bukan tidak mau, oleh karena itu ia meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada Anda, ia sangat menyesal dan hancur",_

_"Anak muda, bukan padaku sebenarnya ia harus meminta maaf dan bukan ia yang hancur karena ada yang lebih hancur di sini", Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak, hal ini memang ia benarkan._

_"Hyu—Hyukkie… Aku yakin tidak semudah itu jika Donghae Hyung ingin meminta maaf", Kyuhyun berkata jujur, karena untuk berbicara dengannya saja Eunhyuk sudah tidak mau apalagi dengan Donghae setelah anak manis itu mengatakan kata perpisahan._

_"Jika dari awal anak itu melakukannya sebagai namja, maka sudah seharusnya ia mengakhiri sebagai namja pula dan tidak menyuruhmu seperti ini",_

_"Maaf Sajangnim, Hyu—Hyung ku… benar-benar tidak bisa dengan keadaannya sekarang, i—ia belum sadarkan diri"._

Dan dari situlah akhirnya Yunho tahu sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Donghae, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Eunhyuk, mengingat Eunhyuk yang merasa iritasi mendengar marga Lee tersebut.

"Ap—Appa…", Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya setelah beberapa saat tidak mendengarkan Yunho berbicara.

"Iya Sayang ?",

"Boleh Hyukkie meminta sesuatu ?", Terdengar sedikit aneh tapi mampu membuat Yunho tersenyum, pasalnya ini pertama kali setelah beberapa minggu Eunhyuk yang terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Tentu, katakan pada Appa sesuatu apa yang Hyukkie inginkan",

Eunhyuk menahan suaranya, ia sedikit ragu dan gugup ketika ingin bersuara.

"Hyu—Hyukkie, Hyukkie ingin Umma…", Eunhyuk langsung menunduk setelahnya, padahal ekspresi Yunho tidak mengalami perubahan, Appa nya itu tetap sumringah, walaupun sedikit lama terdiam.

"Geure, tidak masalah jika itu yang Hyukkie inginkan",

"A—apa ?, Appa mengizinkan Hyukkie dengan Umma ?", Suara bahagia seperti inilah yang sebenarnya Yunho ingin dengar dari anaknya, Appa satu ini mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum meyakinkan jika ia benar-benar ingin menuruti kemauan putranya.

"Hmm… besok pagi bersiaplah, Appa akan mengantarkanmu bertemu Umma mu", Eunhyuk meneteskan air matanya, ia terlalu bahagia dan ucapan terimakasih terus ia berikan untuk sang Jung besar.

Siang menjelang setelah kejadian semalam, Yunho memandangi wajah pucat putra yang sampai detik ini begitu ia unggulkan, tanpa melihat jika ia mempunyai putra yang lain. Selama ini ia membatasi dan selalu melarang Eunhyuk untuk berhubungan dengan Jaejoong sebenarnya hanya karena ia tidak ingin Eunhyuk meninggalkannya dan memilih tinggal bersama Jaejoong. Setelah kejadian lima belas tahun lalu yang ia ingat tentang istrinya hanyalah benci dan kecemburuan. Tapi kali ini dengan mengatasnamakan sayang pada Eunhyuk, ia rela menyingkirkan ego kolotnya, ia ingin anaknya kembali tersenyum dan bisa mengubur memori menyedihkan terkait Donghae yang beberapa hari lagi akan menikah.

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai…", Yunho menoleh ke samping begitu seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya, ia sangat tahu jika ini adalah kediaman istrinya. Selama ini ia tahu segalanya, ia tahu dimana Jaejoong tinggal dan ia terus memantau apasaja yang Jaejoong dan Sungmin lakukan, hanya saja Eunhyuk memang tidak pernah tahu jika sebenarnya perasaan bertanggungjawab Yunho atas keluarganya masihlah sama, yang lebih utama lagi hanya Yunho dan suruhannya lah yang tahu. Banyak kali juga Yunho membantu finansial istri dan anaknya di Jepang ini tanpa keduanya tahu.

Yunho menarik dan menggendong Eunhyuk, ia tidak ingin membangunkan tidur pulas princess nya itu.

TOK… TOK… TOK

Sopir Yunho mencoba membatu dengan mengetuk pintu, harus diulang berkali-kali karena sedikit memakan waktu yang lama, apalagi Yunho tengah menggendong Eunhyuk.

"Santai saja Pak Kim, pasti akan dibukakan kok", Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah gugup sopirnya.

"Tapi Tuan akan keberatan jika berdiri lama",

"Annio, anak ini sangat ringan, tunggu saja pasti ak—",

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dengan sedikit keras, sepertinya orang yang sedang membuka juga tengah terburu-buru.

"Maaf maaf, Aku sedang mengurus masakan di dapur dan tidak ada orang lain dis—",

"Nyo—nyonya Jung…", Pak Kim memanggil wanita dengan celemek di depannya, Yunho yang awalnya masih menunduk segera mengangkat wajahnya. Panggilan Jung untuk Nyonya di depan ini membuat Jaejoong berhenti berbicara seketika, sedikit terkejut sejujurnya.

Hening, hening yang sedikit lama setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat cantik itu bertatapan.

"Nyonya Jung ?", Kembali Pak Kim menyadarkan dan memutus kontak mata pasangan majikannya tersebut.

"Astaga, Hyukkie… Ke—kenapa dengannya ?", Jaejoong melihat seseorang yang ada di gendongan Yunho, ia mendekat dan tidak peduli dengan perasaannya yang campur aduk setelah melihat Yunho, orangtua memang seperti ini, mereka rela mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi jika sudah terkait buah hatinya.

"Di—dia, bisakah kita membawanya masuk terlebih dahulu ?", Tidak seperti Yunho yang tegas, namja paruh baya ini melunak dengan permohonannya.

"Omo… iya—iya, Ayo kita bawa masuk…", Jaejoong buru-buru membuka pintu lebih lebar lagi dan menunjukkan jalan kemana mereka harus membawa Eunhyuk dengan terburu.

"Astaga, Sayang… kenapa denganmu ?", Jaejoong mendekati Eunhyuk setelah Yunho membaringkan permatanya di bed yang ditunjukkan wanita cantik yang terlihat khawatir di depannya itu.

"Ehm… itu, tidak perlu khawatir, bisakah kita tinggalkan ia begini, ia hanya tertidur karena kelelahan",

Jaejoong menoleh cepat setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho, betapa malunya ia karena ia juga sudah meneteskan air mata. Jejoong buru-buru menghapusnya dan mempersilahkan Yunho untuk meninggalkan ruangan Eunhyuk.

"Aku yakin banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kau ajukan padaku", Yunho mencoba bersuara, harusnya memang ia lah yang memulai. Jaejoong masih membuatkan minuman dengan tenang sedangkan Yunho duduk di kursi makan, jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, gambaran ini terlihat sama seperti dulu saat mereka masih tinggal bersama.

"Aku tidak ingin buru-buru mendengar jawabanmu, istirahatlah jika ingin menjelaskannya nanti", Jaejoong menjawab dengan tenang sembari memberikan minuman yang jelas Yunho sukai, kopi.

"Hm, mungkin Kau ingin mendengarkanku mengucapkan maaf terlebih dahulu…",

"Tidak Yun, tidakkah panggilanmu terlalu formal jika benar Kau ingin meminta maaf dan Aku juga tidak ingin mendengarkanmu mengucapkan kata itu", Jaejoong duduk di depan Yunho.

"Mungkin kesalahanku cukuplah besar sehingga Kau tidak ing—",

"Bukan, sungguh… itu sudah lama sekali dan tidak membuatku merasa terluka atau apa, Aku sudah yakin sedari lama jika hari seperti ini akan datang.

"Tap—tapi…",

"Semua hanya salah paham bukan ?, jika tidak seperti itu sudah pasti Kau bisa menemukan lelaki lain di tempat ini", Jaejoong terdengar lebih dewasa, sungguh kebal hati istri cantiknya ini, sudah sangat lama sekali mereka bisa bertatapan sedekat ini kembali.

"Tapi sudah selayaknya Aku harus meminta maaf, Aku merasa gagal menjadi pelindung Hyukkie, Jae", Yunho memandang Jaejoong, wanita di depannya memang masih cantik seperti terakhir kali apalagi dengan senyuman yang sama.

"Tidak Yun, Kau terbaik untuknya, tidak ada kata gagal",

"Tapi Kau tidak tahu", Yunho menyangkal karena Jaejoong begitu santai untuk sesuatu yang menurutnya belum diketahui.

"Aku sangat tahu, bagaimana mungkin Aku tidak tahu tentang anak-anakku",

"Tidak, kau bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia ham—",

"Hamil kan ?", Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Yunho terkejut, bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong tahu.

"Tidak mungkin Aku tidak tahu hal sekecil itu, Yun",

"Tap—tapi…",

"Beberapa hari yang lalu seseorang menemuiku, ia bersujud dan meminta maaf karena melakukan suatu kesalahan, padahal Aku sudah tahu dari terakhir kali ia dan Hyukkie ke tempat ini. Marah sepertimu, yah tentu awalnya Aku juga merasakannya, tapi pada akhirnya ia memang harus menyelesaikan dan memilih, Aku menyarankan untuk tetap melanjutkan pernikahannya dan Aku harap itu pilihan terbaik", Dapat Yunho tangakap jika orang yang Jaejoong maksud tentu adalah Lee Donghae.

"Lalu ?",

"Ya lalu apa memang, semuanya sudah terjadi, tidak apa, mungkin ini pelajaran untuk kita lebih waspada pada anak-anak dan satu lagi… Donghae tetap anak yang baik dan Aku sangat yakin itu", Yunho mengangguk mendengarkan istrinya, beruntung Jaejoong wanita yang hangat.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Drrrrt…drrrrt

Smartphone Donghae bergetar di samping bed Rumah Sakitnya, namja tampan ini belum juga sadar setelah lebih dari 24 jam. Kyuhyun yang mendengar getaran benda tersebut mendekat dan menemukan nama 'Noona Pak' di sana.

"Yeoboseyo…", Kyuhyun mengangkat.

_"Donghae, Kau apa-apaan baru mengangkat panggilanku ?",_ Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, nada Sandara tidaklah bagus didengar.

"Aku Kyuhyun", Kyuhyun menjawab tak kalah dingin, jujur ia juga mulai muak dengan wanita di seberang, terlalu menuntut dan semaunya.

_"Mwo ?, Kemana Donghae ?, Apa yang ia lakukan, hah ?",_

"Dia sibuk, Noona…",

_"Sibuk ?, Bisa ia mengatakan sibuk ?, Aku mempersiapkan acara hari lusa sendirian, Kyu. Dan bisa-bisanya ia mengatakan sibuk",_

"Dia benar tidak bisa diganggu, percayalah bahkan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara saat ini",

_"Itu bukan karena model centil itukan ?",_

"Apa ?", Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sandara, tetapi jelas ia tidak terima jika sahabatnya dicela seperti itu.

_"Jung Eunhyuk, ini bukan karena dia kan ?",_ Kyuhyun diam sebentar, setahunya Sandara tidak mungkin tahu karena orang-orang kantor pun tidak ada yang membicarakan vacumnya Eunhyuk.

'Shim Changmin ?, tapi orang itu tidak mungkin memberitahu, apalagi masalah kekasihnya sendiri',

_"Jadi benar karena karena Jung Eunhyuk itu lagi ?", _Sandara kembali bertanya karena Kyuhyun tidak juga meresponnya.

"Entahlah, urusan kantor terlalu banyak, jadi Aku tidak tahu saat ini Donghae Hyung sibuk untuk Jung yang mana", Kyuhyun menjawab enteng, ia ingin sekali-kali membuat Sandara yang terjatuh.

_"Ap—",_

"Aku tutup, Noona",

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali smartphone Donghae ke tempat semula, harusnya ia tidak usah mengangkat panggilan wanita cerewet tadi itu.

"Cepatlah sadar dan urus semuanya, Hyung. Kepalaku mau pecah jika seperti ini terus, Aku bahkan belum sempat pulang dari kemarin".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Eunhyuk memakan makanannya dengan lahap, Sungmin membantu dengan menyuapi anak manja ini. Mereka berdua terlihat senang dengan tersenyum satu sama lain. Yunho dan Jaejoong dari seberang meja juga ikut merekahkan bibir mereka.

"Ehm… Appa rasa sekarang harus pamit",

Eunhyuk buru-buru menelan makanannya, ia hampir tersedak mendengar penuturan sang Ayah.

"Waeyo ?, Kenapa Appa pulang ?", Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada merengek.

"Appa harus pulang, besok Appa kembali bekerja seperti biasa",

"Tidak bisakah Appa tinggal ?", Eunhyuk ikut berdiri ketika Yunho membereskan tas besarnya.

"Annia, Appa tidak bisa Sayang, Appa benar-benar harus bekerja untuk besok, banyak atasan yang absen sehingga harus Appa yang mengurus", Yunho mengerti perasaan anak manisnya ini, ia bahkan tidak menolak dipeluk olehnya lama dihadapan Jaejoong juga Sungmin.

"Tapikan adaa…", Eunhyuk menjeda kalimatnya, ada orang hebat yang namanya tidak bisa ia sebutkan.

"Kyuhyun ?, temanmu itu cukup bagus, tapi memang Appa harus pulang", Yunho tidak ingin putranya kembali sedih dengan menyebutkan nama yang tidak asing lain.

"Tinggal malam ini saja Nee ? hanya satu malam, Hyukkie tidak bisa tidur nanti",

Sungmin dan Jaejoong yang mendengarkan itu saling berpandangan dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau terlalu memanjakan Hyukkie sepertinya, Yun", Jaejoong berkomentar dan melepaskan pelukan suami dan anaknya itu.

"Hyukkie jangan begini, Appa banyak mengurus sesuatu di sana, kalau Appa tidak bekerja, siapa yang akan membelikanmu banyak barang-barang nanti ?", Jaejoong memeluk anaknya dan mengecup dahi Eunhyuk sayang.

"Baiklah…", Yunho tersenyum menanggapi jawaban princess nya, ia kemudian memeluk Sungmin dan mencium kening anaknya ini sedikit lama sampai Eunhyuk berdeham menunggu giliran.

"Aku kembali Jae, lain waktu akan lebih lama lagi…", Yunho memeluk istrinya ini lama, kemudian juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin.

"Appa harus sering-sering menghubungi kami",

"Appa akan melakukannya setiap hari, Baby", Yunho mulai berjalan menjauh, ia melambaikan tangan sebelum mendekat ke mobil.

"Appa…", Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca, panggilan lirihnya mampu didengar oleh Yunho sehingga ayah ini menoleh, seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin Eunhyuk ungkapkan namun sangat sulit keluar.

"Tolong—Tolong…",

"Appa tidak akan memutus kontraknya, Appa janji", Yunho terdengar ikhlas mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, beruntung ia mengerti maksud anaknya.

"Ayo masuk, Hyukkie…", Sungmin menggandeng tangan adiknya, mulai sekarang ia harus ekstra menjaga anak kecil ini, mengingat apa yang sudah Yunho ceritakan padanya terkait Eunhyuk yang sedikit stress.

"Hari ini tanggal berapa, Hyung ?",

"Waeyo ?, seperti tanggal 11", Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud adiknya. Setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin Eunhyuk terlihat murung kembali.

"Aku ingin tidur lagi, Hyung",

"Huh ?, Wae ?, Kau belum menyelesaikan makanmu, Sayang", Eunhyuk menggeleng dan berlari menuju ruangannya.

"YA HYUKKIE !", Eunhyuk berlalu saja walaupun Hyungnya meneriakinya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Tersenyumlah, hari ini hari berhargamu !", Kyuhyun mengejek seseorang berwajah pucat yang membenarkan tuksedo di depannya.

"Diamlah !",

"Kau yakin sudah sehat, Hyung ?, wajahmu pucat lo", Kyuhyun sedikit khawatir, karena Donghae baru sadar pagi ini, tepat di hari pernikahannya.

"Hmm…",

"Ini pilihanmu, Kau benar-benar harus yakin mulai sekarang",

"Kyu…", Donghae memanggil lirih.

"Apa ?",

"Jung Eunhyuk, Apa dia akan baik-baik saja ?", Donghae memberanikan diri pada namja yang akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi penasehatnya.

"Baik dan akan selalu baik, Kau tidak boleh lagi menoleh ke arahnya, biarkan dia dan anaknya bahagia",

"Itu juga anakk—",

"Tidak ada kata kepemilikan lagi Hyung atau semua akan selesai, berbahaya jika Dara Noona tahu", Donghae mengangguk, ia hanya mencoba mendengar nasehat orang-orang di sekitarnya dan berlaku sesuai apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya lagi mengkhawatirkan Dia",

"Bagaimanapun kami pernah bersama, Kyu",

"Waktu yang akan menyelesaikan semuanya, fokus pada apa yang akan Kau lakukan hari ini", Donghae menunduk, tampan ini diam mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ke depan dulu, Kau juga harus bersiap-siap menyalami kerabat dan meminta doa sebelum prosesi", Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Hyungnya dan memeluk namja yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya tersebut.

"Good luck".

Donghae melihat dirinya di cermin, ia mengakui jika dirinya memanglah tampan, tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa ia yakini adalah rasa percayanya sendiri. Pertanyaan apa ini jalan yang benar atau salah terus saja terngiang di kepalanya.

"Donghae-shi…", Seseorang memanggil dan reflek ia menoleh.

"Ju—Jung Sajangnim…",

"Paman, panggil Aku paman karena kita tidak sedang di kantor", Yunho tersenyum melihat Donghae yang masih terkejut saat menyapanya dengan santai. Setelan yang digunakan Yunho juga tidak menandakan jika namja ini sedang bersedih.

"Ndee… ndee Ahjushi",

"Kau tampan dengan tuksedo itu, oh iya… istriku juga menitipkan salam bahagia untukmu, ia berdoa yang terbaik untukmu", Betapa hati Donghae teriris mendengar pernyataan Yunho, kenapa Tuan di depannya yang jelas-jelas tahu jika anaknya sudah ia rusak memperlakukannya dengan begitu baik.

"Dan lagi… setelah Kau cuti, Kau harus mengurus beberapa proyek yang sempat tersendat kemarin",

"I—iyaa Saj—Ahjushi...", Yunho tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan Donghae. Keberuntungan untuk yang kesekian kalinya bagi Donghae, ia bahkan sudah pasrah jika Tuan Jung merobek kontraknya atau ia benar-benar siap melihat Yunho yang mengobrak-abrik acara hari ini. Kepala Donghae berdenyut pusing, jika ia sebelumnya ditanya baik atau tidak tentu jawabannya tidak, nyeri dan sangat lemaslah yang masih ia rasakan.

"Andai Kau datang dari awal, Jung Eunhyuk…",

"Tuan, sudah waktunya un—",

Bruuuk

"TUAN !".

Di balkon tempat Kyuhyun berbincang via smartphone silvernya juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang baik, wajahnya terlampau panik.

"Hyu—Hyung, geumanhe… Kenapa Kau seperti itu hah ?, Kenapa denganmu ?", Nada khawatir Kyuhyun keluar begitu seseorang yang ia rindukan itu terus terisak.

_"Hiks… Ak—Aku lebih baik mati saja—hiks…",_

"Shit !, Hyung dengarkan Aku, Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini sebelumnya dan Kau telah berjanji, Oke ?",

_"Tidak—hiks… Tidak Kyuhh~ Dia meninggalkanku—hiks… Dia lebih memilih wanita itu setelah tahu semuanya—hiks… Ak—Aku tidak ada alasan lagi untuk hidup—hiks…",_

"Hyung… Hyung, tidak, Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal bodoh lagi, sungguh apapun yang akan Kau lakukan tidak akan membuat suasana semakin bagus. Pisau, obat brengsek atau apapun itu singkirkan darimu sekarang juga !", Kyuhyun frustasi memikirkan hal gila apalagi yang bisa membuat orang di seberang kehilangan nyawa.

"Hyung… Dengarkan Aku tolong, Kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk begini, Aku mohon benar-benar memohon untuk tidak seperti ini", Ditambah lagi orang yang terus ia panggil Hyung itu tidak memberi jawaban, hanya isakan saja.

"Hyung, jawab Aku !",

_"Tid—tidak Kyuhyun, anak sialan ini harus mati—",_

_Braaaak_

"HYUNG !, HYUNG !, HYUKKIE HYUUNG !",

—Tuuut

"Sial !", Kyuhyun mengutuk smartphone nya sendiri, ia berantakan karena rambut ikalnya terus ia jambak selama perbincangan tadi.

"Tuhan, lindungilah Dia. Astaga~", Kyuhyun tidak tahu suara keras apa yang berasal dari seberang, entah Eunhyuk sengaja membuang smartphone nya atau bagaimana sepertinya memang benda itu terjatuh.

"Tuan Cho, it—itu… Tuan Lee pingsan",

"APA ?", Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main, seorang berpakaian hitam yang ia tahu bawahan Donghae menyampaikan sesuatu yang membuat otaknya semakin keruh. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama ia berlari dan mengikuti bawahan Donghae.

Di dalam ruangan besar tempat Jung Yunho berdiri, suasananya masih tenang, tidak ada yang tahu keadaan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di samping hall ini.

Drrrrt—rttt

Yunho mengambil sesuatu yang bergetar itu dari sakunya, nama Jaejoong terbaca di sana dan membuatnya tersenyum.

"Iya Jae ?",

"_",

"Ap—Apa ?", Yunho menjauhkan smartphone nya, sumringahnya berganti menjadi terkejut yang sama seperti milik Kyuhyun. Apa yang barusaja ia dengar langsung membuat kakinya berlari menerobos beberapa orang di dalam hall tempat Donghae dan Sandara mengadakan pernikahan.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Dok—Dokter bagaimana dengan anak Saya, katakan jika ia baik-baik saja—hiks…", Sungmin menepuk halus punggung Ummanya. Melihat wajah Dokter di depan yang tidak kunjung tersenyum membuat Sungmin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada adiknya, benar-benar sesuatu yang tiba-tiba dan tak terduga ketika ia melihat adiknya merintih dengan darah yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit.

"Anak anda mengalami banyak pendarahan dan Kami masih bisa menanganinya, akan tetapi untuk bayinya—", Jaejoong seakan lumpuh selepas melihat kepala Dokter di depannya digelengkan.

"Umma !", Sungmin yang juga mendengar dan melihat pernyataan Dokter itupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Hyuk—Hyukkie… hiks… maafkan Umma—hiks… maaf Sayang", Sungmin hanya bisa memeluk Ummanya untuk kejadian yang membuat keduanya lalai menjaga Eunhyuk hingga hal yang tidak diinginkan seperti ini datang.

"Tapi Nyonya…", Jaejoong menoleh dengan pandangan yang kabur.

"Itu ternyata—Bruk",

"Umma/ Nyonya !", Kesadaran Jaejoong hilang sebelum Dokter sempat mengatakan hal lain yang terjadi.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

3 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

Angka tiga, bukan angka satuan yang tinggi untuk menuju puluhan. Tiga tahun yang sangat tidak mudah untuk mengubur kenangan lama, tiga tahun yang begitu sulit untuk menumbuhkan kehidupan baru dan tiga tahun yang ingin seseorang cepatkan genap menjadi sepuluh atau dua puluh tahun lagi. Donghae dan Eunhyuk mereka mutlak tidak bersama, buku baru telah dibuka, akan tetapi tulisan lama tidak bisa dihapuskan. Mereka hidup dengan caranya masing-masing, tiga tahun di mata Donghae berbeda halnya dengan yang ada pada Eunhyuk. Donghae terkesan bodoh dan tidak melakukan apa-apa setelah yang terakhir kali, tidak menanyakan Eunhyuk, tidak mencari Eunhyuk, namun tidak pula menyingkirkan nama Eunhyuk dalam hatinya. Eunhyuk bagaimana, bersyukur saja bahwa pemeran utama itu masih diberi kehidupan oleh Tuhan.

Cklek

"HYUNGIIIIE…", Panggilan menggembirakan memenuhi ruangan luas tempat manis ini bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia rindukan.

"_Omona_, Kau kembali Sayang…",

"Jungsoo Hyung, _bogoshippo_~", Anak ini melepas _Hoodie_ dan kacamata hitamnya, berlari kemudian memeluk manager yang terakhir ditemuinya tiga tahun yang lalu juga.

"_Nado_ Hyuk, astaga… Kau merubah warna rambutmu, selalu terlihat cantik", Jungsoo berkomentar tentang penampilan modelnya yang sekarang terlihat berbeda..

"Tentu, Umma ku yang merekomendasikan… _Eotte eotte_ ?", Eunhyuk memutar tubuh rampingnya dengan bangga dan mengibaskan surai yang tak seberapa panjangnya itu.

"Yeoppo !, Bagaimana sudah siap untuk menemukan dollar lagi ?",

"Assa !, Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak mengikuti _Channel_, _Gucci_ dan brand lainnya, sekarang waktunya", Eunhyuk memperlihatkan gusi indahnya sembari berceloteh.

"Kau kembali sendirian ?", Jungsoo mengambil sesuatu dari lemari es nya.

"Aku mau jus orange, Hyung. Tidak, Aku kembali dengan Sungmin Hyung dan anaknya",

Brakk

"_Omo_",

Jungsoo menutup pintu lemari es dengan sedikit kasar, terdengar seperti disengaja.

"Heh… Anaknya ya ?,",

"Ahh… Jus orange ku", Eunhyuk menghampiri Jungsoo dan merebut cairan kuning yang dibawa namja Park itu, terkesan mengalihkan perbincangan.

"Kau jangan menginap", Jungsoo menginterupsi Eunhyuk yang sedang meminum salah satu kesukaannya.

"_Waee~_ ?", Sedikit tidak terima dengan tolakan Jungsoo.

"Pikirkan Hyung mu, ia akan kesulitan mengurus anaknya",

"Bukan urusanku, kan anaknya sendir—",

_Drrrtt—drrrt_

Eunhyuk merogoh sakunya dan menggeser layar untuk menerima panggilan.

"Iyaa Hyung ?", Dari Sungmin.

"-",

"Ap—Apa ?", Eunhyuk sedikit panik mendengar nada Sungmin yang memberitahu sesuatu dengan cepat.

"-",

"Ba—baik, Aku… Aku kembali sekarang", Eunhyuk menutup panggilan dan segera memakai kacamata yang sempat ia lepas tadi, ia sedikit terburu-buru dan membuat Jungsoo memandangnya curiga.

"Ada masalah ?",

"Itu, Minho sakit dan terus menangis, Aku rasa Aku tidak jadi menginap, Hyung", Eunhyuk berbalik dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju pintu untuk segera pergi.

"Kau khawatir ?", Eunhyuk berhenti tanpa menolehkan kepalanya pada Jungsoo, ia rasa ini pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban ya atau tidak.

"Ak—Aku… kasihan Hyung ku, ia baru sampai di rumah dan tidak tahu dimana obat-obatan ditaruh",

"Kenapa tidak tahu ?, Apakah sebelumnya di rumahmu ada anak-anak sehingga ada obat-obat anak di sana ?, Apa Hyung mu juga bodoh sehingga tidak membawa obat atau semacamnya ?",

"Hyung !", Eunhyuk merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan Jungsoo dan kini ia berbalik.

"Itu namanya khawatir jika Kau masih bingung kenapa Kau merasa panik sekali tanpa ada alasan, pulanglah… Dia membutuhkanmu", Jungsoo tersenyum, tetapi Eunhyuk tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, anak ini benar-benar kesal dan berlalu begitu saja.

Eunhyuk berlari dari lobi, tidak peduli jika ia akan menjadi tontonan orang atau bahkan menabrak hingga diumpati karena tingkahnya yang terburu-buru ini. Tujuannya hanya satu, kembali ke rumah dengan selamat dan segera menemui seseorang yang membuatnya sedemikian nekat.

Cklek

"Hueee… Ukkie—hiks… Ukkiiie", Begitu Eunhyuk masuk dan membuka pintu rumahnya, tangisan begitu keras ia dapati dari namja kecil berusia lebih dari dua tahun yang berada dalam gendongan Sungmin. Sejenak manis dengan rambut yang tidak tertata ini mengatur nafasnya, ia terlalu banyak berlari di malam-malam begini.

"Shuuut, Hyukkie akan datang Sayang, tunggu Nee… cup cup, jangan terus menangis", Sungmin terlihat sangat menyayangi anaknya itu, ia menepuk punggung kecil namja itu guna menenangkan.

"Mma—Ukkie hiks… hueeee—Ukkie",

"Mino-ya~", Eunhyuk mendekati dua orang di depannya itu.

"Ukkie ?", Minho, namja kecil ini merentangkan tangannya dan Eunhyuk tahu apa maksud keponakannya itu.

"Kau mencariku ?", Sungmin memindahkan Minho pada Eunhyuk. Minho yang ada dalam gendongan Eunhyuk pun merangkul lehernya dengan manja.

"Astaga, Kau panas sekali. Hyung sudah memberinya obat ?", Nada pertanyaan Eunhyuk berbeda sekali dengan ia yang biasa memarahi, merebutkan sesuatu dan bertengkar dengan Minho.

"Belum, Aku tidak sempat karena ia tidak mau melepas gendonganku. Sepertinya ia _jet lag_ mengingat ini penerbangan pertamanya, gendong ia sementara Hyung mengambilkan obat", Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia kembali menepuk punggung Minho sayang guna meredakan isakan anak kecil ini.

"Ukkie~", Minho memanggilnya manja.

"Ndee ?",

"Cucu~, Mino mau minum", Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya malas, tangan kecil Minho menepuk dada bagian kirinya.

"Aish, selalu seperti ini, minum susu formula saja nee ?",

"Cileo—hiks…", Mimik muka Minho menunjukkan ketidak senangan begitu Eunhyuk menyebut kata formula, air matanya kembali menggantung dan Sungmin tahu jika setelah ini anaknya akan menangis.

"Ya !, cepat minumi Dia atau Kau mau mendengar tangisan sampai dengan besok pagi",

"Tapi Hyung, Kenapa harus—ahhh…", Eunhyuk mengalah dengan tidak ikhlas dan membawa Minho ke dalam kamarnya.

"Dasar manja, Kau menyusahkan tahu ?", Walaupun demikian ia tetap membuka kancing kemejanya dan memangku Minho untuk membuat senang anak kecil itu.

Glup… Glup… Glup

"Pelan-pelan, susunya tidak akan habis kok", Eunhyuk mengejek dan mengelus sayang rambut keponakannya itu.

"Aigoo, matamu kenapa bisa sebening ini sih. Ck, membuatku iri saja", Eunhyuk menyentuh pelipis Minho, pandangan Eunhyuk tidak mengartikan kebahagiaan, ada sebersit luka yang membuat dadanya terhimpit dan merasa sesak.

"Kalau Dia masih ada, akankah terlihat sama juga ?".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Pagi hari yang sedikit gerimis mengundang suasana dingin namun cukup segar. Tidak banyak yang berbeda dari hari-hari Donghae sebelumnya, ia menjadi sangat fokus untuk mencari uang dan memperkaya diri. Tidak bermain wanita lagi dan tidak merasa khawatir, ia hanya pandai mengurusi perusahaan, kontrak dan saham. Tidak ada tujuan hidupnya selama tiga tahun ini, ia hanya berusaha menjalani apa yang ada di depan mata, menggapai harapan yang menolak untuk ia dekati banyak membuatnya merasa takut, takut jika ia semakin ditolak, takut orang yang jelas masih ada di hatinya itu pergi semakin jauh.

"Hyung !",

Takk

Donghae terkejut dan menjatuhkan _smartphone _yang sebelumnya ia pandangi bagian _wallpaper _dengan wajah cantik seseorang disana.

"Ho..ho, Aku tahu apa yang Kau lakukan…",

"Ck… urusi saja urusanmu", Donghae menanggapi acuh.

"Kau ingat tanggal berapa ini ?",

"Tidak ada yang perlu diingat, jika Kau kemari hanya untuk bertanya tanggal lebih baik Kau kembali saja",

"Dasar tidak asyik, kalau saja Aku membeberkan yang sebenarnya, Kau akan tamat !",

"Ha..ha.. Lalu kenapa tidak Kau beberkan saja ?, Aku menunggu aksimu padahal",

"Gila !, Tapi harus kuakui jika aksi pingsan menggelikanmu itu memang oke",

"Tentu, kau harus banyak belajar bersandiwara padaku seharusnya", Donghae menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya dengan bangga.

"Tapi seseorang terluka karena tingkahmu",

"Tidak hanya seseorang, orang lain dan Aku juga, Kyuhyun… Ak—Aku hanya berpikir sesaat dan menganggap hal yang paling mungkin kulakukan ya itu tadi",

"Benar sih, kita akan sangat mudah menyelesaikan permasalahan saat benar-benar sedang mengalaminya", Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Tapi berbeda jika masalahnya seperti kehamilan atau juga kematian", Entah disengaja atau tidak, begitu saja kalimat ini keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Donghae diam, pandangannya menunduk, apa yang dikatakan sepupunya sedikitpun tidak ada yang salah, karena ia sendiri lah yang mengalami.

"Aku kembali dulu… jangan lupa jam 9", Merasa suasana yang bertambah hening, Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi.

Di tempat lain,

"Ughhhh…", Seseorang dengan penampilan acak menarik selimutnya dan sedikit melemaskan otot-ototnya. Matanya ia kerjabkan perlahan, mengumpulkan nyawa untuk segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, awalnya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk bagian bed sebelahnya, memastikan seseorang masih tertidur di sana.

"Huh ?", Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri dan tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

SRAAK

Ia membuang selimut dan masih tidak menemukan obyek yang ia cari.

"Tidak ada ?, Mati Aku !", Eunhyuk buru-buru beranjak, semalam ia ketiduran saat menyusui Minho dan ia terbangun dengan Minho yang tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Tidak… tidak, pasti ia ada di kamar Hyung…", Mencoba berpikir positif, Eunhyuk berlari menuju kamar Sungmin.

BRAAK

"Mino-ya~ Jung Minooo ?", Eunhyuk tidak menemukan siapa-siapa juga di sini. Ia kemudian berlari seperti orang gila, ke dapur, ke kolam renang, kembali ke kamarnya, ke taman belakang dan kemanapun di setiap sudut rumahnya.

"Eotokhae—hiks… Ahh… Hyung akan membunuhku, aish...", Eunhyuk masih terus mencari di sudut rumah besarnya, ia akan benar-benar habis jika Minho kembali hilang. Ini bukan kali pertama terjadi, selama di Jepang terhitung empat kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi, saat hanya dirinya yang memang pengangguran dan Minho sendirian di rumah.

"Tidak lagi—hiks… Astaga, Kau dimana Sayang ?", Eunhyuk membuka smartphonenya dan mencari nomor Ayahnya untuk ia hubungi.

"Hiks—ahh… Aku akan kena marah, aish… Dimana sih anak nakal itu—hiks ?".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Sajangnim, Anda sudah kembali ?", Kyuhyun menyapa begitu melihat Tuan Jung datang dengan wanita yang sangat cantik, istrinya tebak Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Kyuhyun… Ndee, Aku hanya menjemput istriku, Jae… kenalkan ini Kyuhyun, sepupu Donghae",

"Ah… Senang bertemu denganmu Nak",

"Ndee, Salmun—",

"Ahjumma, panggil Aku seperti itu, Kau temannya Eunhyuk kan ?", Kyuhyun mengagguk, wanita di depannya sangat ramah, berbeda dengan Yunho yang sedikit terlihat kaku.

Yunho merogoh saku celananya, ia mendapati nama salah satu keluarga yang paling manja menghubunginya.

"Waeyo Sayang ?, sepertinya Kau akan terlambat", Yunho sedikit bercanda.

_"Hiks—Appa…", _Suara isakan yang membuat Yunho merasa ada yang tak baik.

"_Omo, Wae_~ Kenapa Kau menangis ?", Yunho sedikit menjauh dari Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun yang masih berbincang santai.

_"Eotokhae Appa—hiks… Eotokhae ?",_

"Waeyo, Masalah Apa yang Kau buat kali ini ?", Yunho tahu dari nada Eunhyuk yang panik, apalagi suara sesenggukan jelas sekali terdengar.

_"Minho, Minho hilang Appa—hiks",_

"APA ?", Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada Yunho yang terlihat jelas tengah terkejut.

_"Hiks—Hyukkie sudah mencari ke semua sudut rumah dan tidak menemukannya—hiks… Hyung sudah berangkat ke kantor dan—hiks… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana",_

"Astaga, Apasih yang sebenarnya Kau lakukan ?", Yunho terdengar marah, sekali lagi ini bukan yang pertama.

_"Appa—hiks… Eotokhae—hiks… Hyukkie harus Apa ?",_ Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk, Yunho mengakhiri panggilan tersebut, tangannya menarik kasar dasi yang tiba-tiba membuatnya sesak, Eunhyuk memang trouble maker.

"Wae Yun ?",

"Anakmu membuat masalah, padahal ini baru hari ke dua ia kembali",

"Jangan emosi, setelah ini Kau ada meeting penting", Jaejoong membenarkan letak dasi suaminya.

"Dia bilang Minho hilang, berapa kali hal ini terjadi, Jae ?", Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja menguping pun tidak tahu siapa Minho dan arti dari hilang itu sebenarnya.

"Hilang ?, Astaga… Dia lucu sekali, paling juga Minho dengan Sungmin, Sungmin cukup tahu kelakuan Hyukkie yang tidak benar itu",

"Kau yakin ?", Tanya Yunho merasa bodoh, karena tanggapan istrinya biasa saja.

"Yakin sekali, tenang biar Aku yang mengurus ini", Jaejoong tersenyum hangat meyakinkan suaminya.

"Aku akan segera kembali", Jaejoong berpamitan pada Yunho dan meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai dipenuhi petinggi perusahaan tersebut.

"Umma…", Suara yang sangat Jaejoong kenal barusaja menyapa, ketika ia keluar dari hall besar itu.

Pyak

Keduanya ber high five, entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua terlihat senang.

"Cepat masuk dan cari kursimu, Sayang… Biar Minho, Umma yang mengurus", Sungmin mengangguk, ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan Jung.

"So, Dimana Umma harus menemukan anak kecil itu sekarang ?", Tanya Jaejoong, mereka jelas terlihat merencanakan sesuatu.

"Lurus saja, hanya itu satu-satunya ruangan di lobi ini", Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah yang sulungnya sebutkan itu.

Cklek…

Donghae menutup pintu ruangannya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 kurang, ia bermaksud menuju tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada.

Greb

Ada yang memeluk kakinya ketika ia akan beranjak.

"Ahjuci—hiks…", Donghae menunduk, memang ada anak kecil yang memegangi kakinya.

"Heuh, Adik tampan… Kenapa menangis ?", Donghae mensejajarkan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu.

"Umma—hiks… Mino mencali Umma, Ahjuci—hiks… Mino mau Umma…", Donghae mengusap air mata anak yang ternyata Minho ini, tega sekali Sungmin meninggalkan anak ini sampai menangis begini.

"Umma ?, Jadi ehm—Mino mencari Umma ?", Minho kecil mengangguk, Donghae menatap jam nya, kurang tiga menit lagi dan ia sedang mendapat masalah sekarang ini, kemungkinan besar ia terlambat dan ia sangat membenci itu.

"Ahjuci—hiks… gendong—hiks… Mino lelah mencali Umma—hiks", Minho yang seperti biasa sangat manja, bahkan dengan orang seasing Donghae saja berani merajuk.

"Hah ?, Ehm… _geure_, Ahjushi akan membantu mencari Umma mu", Donghae mengangkat Minho dan menggendong anak yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini.

Greb

Minho mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada paman yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal ini. Donghae merasa sedikit aneh sebenarnya, anak kecil yang benar-benar tidak ia kenal bagaimana mungkin merasa biasa saja dalam gendongannya.

"Ehm, bisa jelaskan pada Ahjushi dimana terakhir Mino berpisah dengan Umma ?", Minho terlihat kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Donghae, kemudian anak ini menggeleng, Donghae menutup matanya sejenak, ia akan benar-benar terlambat.

"Ehm… kalau begitu, Siapa nama Umma Minho ?",

"Nama Umma ?, Uk—",

"YA ! JUNG MINHOOO !",

Donghae berhenti berjalan, seseorang berteriak dari belakangnya dan teriakan itu… tidak asing.

"Kau—hiks… Kau benar-benar membuatku gila—hiks… Lihat sekarang, Kau bahkan tampak baik-baik saja",

"Uk—Ukkie ?", Eunhyuk, tentusaja yang marah-marah ini adalah Jung Sulung.

"WAE ?, Puas membuatku begini—hiks… Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, takut jika Kau diculik dan sekarang apa, Kau bahkan baik-baik saja—hiks… Anak nakal !", Tangan Eunhyuk reflek menyentuh telinga Minho untuk segera ia Tarik.

"Hueeeee… Ahjuchi—hiks…",

Fatal !

Donghae berbalik, berniat melindungi anak yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Kau—hiks… benar-benar !",

"Ahjuchiiii—hiks…", Minho semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Donghae. Donghae melihatnya, melihat seseorang yang pernah di klaim sebagai miliknya, tidak ada yang berubah, masih sangat sama, Eunhyuk nya.

Deg

"Hyu—",

"HYUKKIE, HENTIKAN !", Sebelum panggilan dari Donghae keluar, ada orang lain yang membuat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berhenti menarik telinga Minho.

"Umma~ hiks—wae… Kenapa tidak memberitahu jika anak ini ada di sini—hiks… Aku mencarinya hampir gila dan—hiks…", Eunhyuk merengek, terdengar sama seperti Minho yang masih sesenggukan. Donghae terdiam, bibirnya terkunci, makhluk yang luar biasa cantik itu nyata di depannya, seseorang yang dulu blonde berganti dengan kecoklatan namun tetap indah itu benar-benar bisa ia lihat dari dekat.

"Sudahlah !, Jangan merengek, dan Ya ampun, Kenapa dengan penampilanmu ini hah ?", Benar, sangat buruk, Eunhyuk bahkan tidak mandi, tidak berganti pakaian, masih lusuh dengan kemeja yang dipakainya kemarin, terlebih kancingnya ia pasangkan acak.

"Dia ! Ini gara-gara Di—",

Deg

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mundur.

Telunjuknya masih mengacung pada Minho, akan tetapi matanya menatap pada orang yang saat ini masih menggendong Minho.

Tap…

Kembali ia mundur ketika orang itu, kebenciannya, melangkah mendekat. Mata keduanya masih bertatapan lama, Donghae maju dan Eunhyuk mundur, Eunhyuk takut.

"Geumanh—geumanhe…", Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar, seseorang yang tidak ia perhitungkan sebelumnya untuk ia temui, konsekuensi terberat saat ia kembali ke Korea.

"Hyu—Hyukkie…",

"DIAM !", Eunhyuk berteriak, kali ini ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk bertemu Donghae dan apa-apaan dengan orang itu yang menggendong Minho.

"Mino, Turun !", Suara Eunhyuk memerintah dengan bergetar.

"Chileo… Mino tidak mau—hiks… Ukkie jahat",

"Turun, Hyukkie bilang !", Eunhyuk sedikit memberanikan diri dengan suara tingginya, Minho masih sama terlihat menggelengkan kepala.

"Hiks—Mino tidak mau, Ukkie akan memalahi Mino—hiks…",

Eunhyuk yang tidak sabar dengan tingkah Minho memberanikan diri mendekat pada Donghae dan meraih Minho.

"Hueeee—chileo… hiks… Hueeeee, Ahjuchi chileo, Mino tidak mau Ukkie—hiks…",

"Ayolah !", Eunhyuk menarik lengan kecil Minho supaya lepas dari Donghae dengan paksa.

"Di—dia tidak mau", Donghae menahan tangan Eunhyuk, anak digendongannya terlihat ketakutan. Eunhyuk mendongak, ia tidak suka dengan kalimat Donghae, hampir saja ia akan membalas, namun suara Jaejoong menginterupsi.

"Mino Sayang, Ayo dengan Halmoni saja…", Minho mengangguk dan sekarang berpindah di gendongan Jaejoong.

'Halmoni ?', Donghae merasa blank, banyak pertanyaan yang kini muncul dalam kepalanya, dari awal kedatangan Eunhyuk hingga siapa anak yang beberapa detik lalu masih di gendongannya.

"Chaa… Kita mencari Umma saja Nee ?", Jaejoong meninggalkan dua orang yang masih saling terdiam tanpa berpamitan.

"Ka—Kau…",

"Jangan berbicara !", Eunhyuk memperingatkan, bekas air matanya masih jelas terlihat.

"Tid—tidak, itu…",

"_Selfish Bastard_ !", Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh kembali. Umpatan barusan menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya. Eunhyuk mendengar langkah Donghae yang mendekatinya.

"Berhenti !, Aku mohon berhenti !", Tidak, Donghae tidak cukup takut jika hanya dengan permohonan.

"Ak—",

"Mian…", Tangan Donghae mengusap pipinya, kontak fisik yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan dari Donghae, hangat dan membuat Eunhyuk terlena untuk menutup matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Aku tidak suka",

Plak

Eunhyuk menepis tangan tersebut.

"Apa pentingnya suka atau tidakmu ?, Kau bukan siapa-siapa ku", Donghae tahu kalimat itulah yang akan keluar dari Eunhyuk.

"Maaf, Aku—", Eunhyuk berbalik sebelum Donghae menyelesaikan kalimatnya, anak dengan penampilan acak itu ingin segera menghindar dari orang yang masih ia anggap brengsek selama ini.

"Tunggu !", Percuma, Eunhyuk tetap melangkah semakin jauh.

Greb

Donghae menahan lengannya.

"Hyukkie ini…", Sesuatu tersampir di pundaknya, Donghae barusaja memberikan jasnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Di luar hujan, Kau bisa sakit jika terkena hujan, Ak—Aku… Aku akan memanggilkan supir untuk mengantarmu kembali, jad—",

"Jangan sok peduli !",

"Tidak Aku han—",

"Apapun yang Kau lakukan tidak akan membuatku kembali padamu, lagi".

Eunhyuk berlalu dengan jas Donghae di pundaknya.

TRIIING

Eunhyuk masuk saat seseorang dengan heels tinggi dan kacamata hitam keluar lift.

Tap

"Heh… Jung Eunhyuk ?", Wanita ini berhenti dan membuat Eunhyuk berhenti pula.

"Sandara… Lee ?".

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Nungguin ya ? Ha..ha..ha

Saya nggak tahu rasanya chapter ini kaya apa, tapi Saya menerima segala macam keluhan dan pertanyaan. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan menunggu sekian lama.

Sepertinya mulai sekarang memang sangat limit waktu Saya untuk update FF. Tapi Saya komit mau lanjut sampai selesai kok.

Saya mungkin akan balas review teman-teman di chap 11 lain kali.

Thanks to : **pumpkinsparkyumin, baechus, Changminizer, lovehyukkie19, deahyuk, pppiuuww, dhannyy enduzz, avel92, d14napink, siti sisun, wijayanti628, PurpleLittleCho, yuran, NovaFujo03, pungkaself eomma, Guest, mankhey, reiasia95, susan Haehyuk, Namekeysha, Guest, el, HaeHyuk Shipper, nemonkey, Snow1215, EunhyukJinyoung02, TyaWuryWK, NicKyun, Arum Junnie, Vianna Cho, harubonbon, sareyerana, abilhikmah, nurul p putri, aiyu kiee, Dochi Risma, rani gaem 1, liaoktaviani joaseo, isnadhia, asih jewels0404, BekiCoy0411, LeeDHKyu, VampireDPS, tweety airy, eunhyukuke, Lee Haerieun, wnurutami, isroie106, ha3lvettahyuk, Jiae-haehyuk, ClaraYu.**

**Ditunggu lagi reviewnya,**

**Love You :***


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

_LubDugLubDugLubDug…_

_Detak jantung Donghae melebihi batas normal, tubuhnya menegang dan berekeringat, beberapa kali juga ia menghela nafas. Tuan Jung barusaja keluar dari ruangannya, Donghae bukannya tidak suka atau merasa takut pada namja paruh baya itu, ia malah mengartikan sesuatu tak beres telah ia dengar._

_"Kenapa mereka semua malah terlihat mendukung pernikahanku, Aish…", Kembali Donghae menghela nafas. Sungguh demi tuxedo mahalnya ini, lebih baik ia dipukuli atau ya Changmin datang lagi dan menendangi seluruh tatanan hall mungkin._

_"Ya Tuhan, Aku tidak bisa berpikir, Astaga…", Perasaannya tidak enak, ia baru sadar dari koma dan tiba-tiba sudah dihadapkan dengan hari pernikahan, tidak lucu dan bukan kenyataan yang indah._

_"Arghhh… astaga, ayolah…", Tangan Donghae meraih rambut yang telah ditata rapi dan dijambaknya sendiri, keinginan besar untuk menggagalkan acaranya sendiri begitu tinggi._

_Tap..Tap..Tap_

_Seseorang mendekat dan Donghae masih belum bisa berpikir bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan ini._

_Cklek_

_"Tuan sudah waktu—"_

_BRAKK_

_'Awww…', Donghae menggeram dalam hati karena kepalanya benar-benar terantuk meja, pura-pura pingsan, not bad._

_"Ya Tuhan, Tuan Donghae… Tuan !", Seseorang yang merupakan salah satu orang Sandara ini terlihat panik dengan kondisi Donghae, tangannya mengguncang tubuh Donghae namun tak membuat namja yang pura-pura ini membuka matanya, rencana sialan yang brilliant._

_"Omo… omo… omo, Eotokhae…", Pria dengan stelan hitam ini akhirnya keluar untuk meminta bantuan, sedikit lega untuk Donghae membuka mata sebentar dan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya untuk membuat orang-orang semakin yakin jika ini bukan buatan. Andai ia memikirkan ide ini bersama Kyuhyun, mungkin tidak akan rumit dan lebih cepat selesai sedari tadi._

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

TRIIING

Eunhyuk masuk saat seseorang dengan heels tinggi dan kacamata hitam keluar lift.

Tap

"Heh… Jung Eunhyuk ?", Wanita ini berhenti dan membuat Eunhyuk berhenti pula.

"Sandara… Lee ?", Eunhyuk sedikit tak yakin saat dirinya menyapa dengan marga itu, akan tetapi harusnya memang Lee bukan. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama, Eunhyuk memang tidak ada kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan pada gadis di depannya itu, sedangkan Sandara dengan sangat kurangajar berdecih, ia sedikit menurunkan kacamatanya dan memperhatikan penampilan Eunhyuk dari alas kaki hingga rambut.

"_So bad_ !", Gadis yang terlihat jahat ini berani mengatakan dua kata yang membuat Eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya. Mengagumkan jika Eunhyuk dapat mengontrol dirinya dan tidak langsung menjambak rambut yeoja di depannya.

"Kau tidak dengar ?", Sandara bertanya seakan menyulut Eunhyuk lebih. Eunhyuk juga sama, kenapa kakinya terasa berat sekali untuk segera pergi dari wilayah laknat ini. Ia menghela nafas sekali dan maju selangkah lebih dekat pada Sandara.

"_So bad_ bukan ?, astaga, kalau berkaca jangan di mataku, Aku bahkan belum mandi dan ughh…", Eunhyuk menutup hidungnya, merendahkan diri sebentar untuk mempersiapkan balasan tajamnya.

"Tapi memang benar sih, _lipstick_ mu sedikit _overlap_, _eyeliner_ mu meluber dan Aku rasa bedakmu terlalu tebal, ehm… _so bad_ !", Eunhyuk terkikik melihat Sandara yang terlihat percaya dengan ucapannya.

"KAU !",

"Ya Aku ?", Eunhyuk membalas santai, ia tidak akan kalah untuk yang kedua kali dan selama ini memang tidak ada yang anak ini takuti selain Tuhan, Appanya dan hantu.

"KAU !", Sandara maju dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Eunhyuk.

"DARA, Lepaskan !", Suara seseorang yang sedari tadi masih berdiri untuk memastikan Eunhyuk masuk _lift_ dengan selamat menginterupsi.

"Ini di kantor jika Kau lupa", Donghae mendekat dan melepaskan tangan Sandara dari kerah Eunhyuk.

"_Wae_ ?, Kenapa memperingatiku ?, Dia mengataiku dan Kau membelanya ?", Dara menampik tangan Donghae, wajah yeoja ini terlihat memerah dan mulai berkeringat yang menunjukkan ia tidak suka dengan situasi sekarang. Donghae diam, alasannya jelas kenapa ia membela Eunhyuk, sesalah apapun Eunhyuk ia selalu demikian, akan tetapi bibirnya terkatup tanpa bisa mengeluarkan jawaban kalau tingkah Sandara memang di luar batas.

"Kenapa diam ?", Sandara kembali bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

DUG

"Kau brengsek Donghae !", Sandara mendorong dada Donghae, tanpa mau terlalu berbelit-belit ia memilih meninggalkan dua makhluk yang terlihat saling diam tersebut. Eunhyuk tidak tahu juga harus bersikap seperti apa, tidak mungkin ia berterimakasih pada Donghae, itu hanya cengkeraman dari yeoja, tenaganya bahkan juga lebih kuat dari Sandara, mungkin Donghae sedikit berlebihan dengan membentak istrinya, menurut Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, semua orang menunggumu", Donghae menoleh mendengar suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Eeh, Hyukkie Hyung…", Eunhyuk yang berada di belakang Donghae tertangkap oleh mata Kyuhyun begitu Donghae bergerak miring.

"Ha—hai Kyu…",

"Wohoo… tambah cantik saja, Bagaimana kabarmu ?",

'Matamu, baru kemarin kita bertemu, Sinting', Dalam hati Eunhyuk.

"Eh Hyung, segera masuk saja, Kau ditunggu Jung Sajangnim", Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae dan anak ini mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kyu, ant—",

"Aku akan mengantarnya, jadi Aku tidak iku _meeting_", Kyuhyun memotong kalimat perintah Donghae, anak ini sangat cerdas dan tidak ingin kesalahpahaman terjadi.

"_Geure_, hati-hati", Kyuhyun melambai begitu Donghae menjauh.

"Ughhh…", Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Ayo _princess_, ingin diantarkan kemana ?", Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Eunhyuk tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi masam Eunhyuk.

"Tidak perlu", Eunhyuk berbalik dan bersiap kembali untuk masuk _lift_.

"Hei, Kau akan kemana ?", Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk.

"Ke ruangan Jungsoo Hyung dan Kau jangan ikuti Aku !",

"_Keunde _Hyung…",

"Apalagi ?", Eunhyuk terdengar ingin cepat-cepat pergi.

"Hyung mu…",

"Kenapa ?", Balas Eunhyuk cepat, gelagat Kyuhyun juga sedikit aneh saat mengatakannya.

"Ternyata… lebih seksi darimu",

BUG

"BRENGSEK !", Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun keluar dan segera menekan-nekan tombol supaya pintu _lift_ segera tertutup, akan tetapi Kyuhyun malah menahan dengan berada di tengah pintu tepat, ia terbahak-bahak dengan keras, ia jujur untuk yang satu itu, Sungmin memang lebih berisi dan menurut Kyuhyun itu seksi.

"Hei, jangan marah… astaga ha..ha..ha perutku",

"Kau keterlaluan Kyuhyun, kalau memang Hyung ku seksi kenapa, Kau suka ?",

"Hmm Aku rasa boleh juga, apalagi Dia _hot mother_, Aku belum pernah dengan yang lebih tua dariku sih, _overall_ Hyung mu _Okay_",

BUG !

"Keluar Kau !, Keluar dan jangan menggangguku !", Kembali Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun, momen mereka yang seperti ini tidak pernah bisa berakhir, apalagi setiap bulan Kyuhyun selalu mengunjungi Eunhyuk, mereka benar-benar menjadi dekat dan saling ada untuk sesama.

"Baiklah, Aku akan kembali ke _hall_, oh iya Hyung…",

"Apalagi Kyu~ ?", Eunhyuk merengek, ia ingin cepat-cepat mandi di ruangan Jungsoo dan terlihat segar, tapi kembali Kyuhyun mencegah pintu untuk tertutup.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jas itu terlihat hangat Kau pakai, nyaman ya merasakan masa lalu ?",

SEEETT

"_FUCK _!", Wajah Eunhyuk memerah dengan pertanyaan atau entah sindiran dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk langsung melepas dan melempar jas milik Donghae yang tidak disadari masih ia pakai tersebut pada Kyuhyun.

"Ha…ha…ha Hyung, Ayolah… Aku hanya bercanda, tapi wajahmu serius memerah lo",

"Kau brengsek, Kau brengsek…", Eunhyuk berujuar lirih tanpa mau mendengarkan Kyuhyun kembali, kali ini ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, rasanya sedikit panas dan "Kyuhyun sialan !", Umpatnya setelah ia merasakan _lift_ yang membawanya bergerak turun.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

"Moni…", Minho yang duduk di pangkuan Jaejoong memanggilnya dengan nada lirih, mungkin ia sadar jika Kakeknya yang ada di depan dan sedang menjelaskan sesuatu tidak akan nyaman dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Iyaa Sayang ?, ingin susu ?", Minho menggeleng, pipinya yang tembam terlihat lucu saat digelengkan.

"Itu… Ahjuci tampan itu telus melihat Minno", Minho sedikit berbisik di telinga sang nenek untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. Jaejoong pun mengikuti arah pandang Minho dan menemukan Donghae di sana. Menyadari Jaejoong tengah menatapnya membuat Donghae sedikit gugup dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong tersenyum menanggapi.

"Mungkin karena Minho tampan", Jaejoong menjawab dan memunculkan kikikan dari anak kecil di pangkuannya.

"Ahjuci itu juga tampan",

"Tampan mana dengan Haraboji ?", Jaejoong bertanya begitu saja, tidak ada maksud lain, mungkin untuk membuat dirinya tidak bosan dengan acara perusahaan seperti ini.

"Ahjuci hi..hi", Jaejoong menutup bibirnya, anak kecil memang begitu jujur, hampir saja ia tertawa keras.

"Ahjushi itu namanya Donghae, Dia orang yang baik",

"Tidak sepelti Ukkie ?", Astaga anak dipangkuannya memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Hmm… Hyukkie kan baik juga, Minho", Minho menggeleng, ia tidak setuju dengan pernyataan Jaejoong, namja cantik itu sering menjewer telinganya, mencubiti pipinya, mengatai gendut, meneriakinya dan masih banyak hal lainnya.

"Tapi Minho sayang kan dengan Hyukkie ?", Anak ini mengangguk dan membuat Jaejoong tersenyum.

Cklek

Seseorang membuka pintu dan membuat sebagian orang mengalihkan pandangan. Mata Minho berbinar melihat sosok namja dengan ikal yang tertata di depan sana.

"KYUNIE AHJUCIII",

Kyuhyun berhenti, ia tahu benar suara anak kecil mana yang memanggilnya keras dan menimbulkan ruangan yang awalnya tenang menjadi sedikit gaduh. Ia yang awalnya masih membungkuk perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya, bukannya melihat ke arah Minho, ia justru melayangkan tatapan ke arah Donghae.

'Mati Aku !', Simpul Kyuhyun begitu ia melihat mata Donghae yang penuh pertanyaan. Nampaknya kali ini ia harus duduk berjauhan untuk bersiap-siap dengan segala macam alibinya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Eunhyuk melilitkan handuknya di pinggang dan keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan Jungsoo. Siapapun akan menyebutnya seksi dengan pemandangan ini, ia membiarkan dadanya terekspose di depan Jungsoo tanpa malu. Melihat apel merah yang ada di meja kerja Jungsoo, reflek tangannya mengambil satu.

"Cepatlah berpakaian, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang akan datang ke ruangan ku",

"Selama Aku bekerja tidak ada yang datang kemari kecuali Aku atau Appa", Eunhyuk berbicara santai sembari mengunyah.

"Oh iya, Kenapa Kau tidak kembali bersama Changmin ?",

"Ia mengurusi pamerannya, ia benar-benar menjadi sibuk dan sangat sukses dengan impiannya", Eunhyuk membayangkan betapa Changmin adalah sosok lain selain Kyuhyun yang benar-benar mendukungnya ketika ia terjatuh. Status kekasih, entahlah apa itu masih berlaku yang jelas mereka masih berhubungan seperti dahulu.

"Kau masih menyukainya ?",

"Masih", Respon Eunhyuk lumayan cepat, tangannya menyambar kaos berbulu merah yang telah disiapkan untuknya.

"Serius ?", Eunhyuk menoleh, justru sebagai penanya Jungsoo lah yang menunjukkan wajah tidak serius.

"Hmm… Dia obyek yang pantas untuk disukai, banyak sekali yang mengidolakannya saat masih Tingkat Atas dulu",

"Darimana Kau tahu kehidupan sekolah Donghae ?",

"Apa ?", Eunhyuk terkejut dengan pertanyaan Jungsoo, tidak ada pembicaraan sebelumnya tentang namja itu.

"Ehm ya, Aku menanyakan Donghae bukan Changmin", Wajah Eunhyuk sangat masam mendengar pernyataan Jungsoo.

"Hyung _please_, kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan hari ini",

"_Wae_, Aku hanya bertanya Hyukkie, kenapa serius sekali", Jungsoo tersenyum kemudian, jelas namja ini mengerjai modelnya itu.

"Kita sedang membicarakan Changmin bukan si Bangsat itu",

"_Omo..omo..omo_, Dia akan sedih mendengar Kau kembali berbicara liar begitu",

"HYUNG !", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya merasa kesal.

"Astaga, Aku hanya bercanda",

"Kau dan Kyuhyun sama saja, jangan-jangan kalian sengaja", Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan Jungsoo berpendapat, ia hanya mendengar tawa berikutnya. Ia menoleh sebentar ke arah jam dinding dan segera memakai jeansnya di depan Jungsoo tanpa sungkan juga.

"Kau akan kemana setelah ini ?",

"Mengunjungi Hoonnie", Eunhyuk menjawab dengan senyuman yang merekah.

"Kau harus dandan yang cantik",

"_Sure_, ia pasti ingin melihat mommy nya datang dengan tampilan yang cerah", Jungsoo ikut tersenyum.

"Bawakan ia makanan manis",

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya Hyung", Eunhyuk memperlihatkan isi tasnya penuh permen dan coklat yang ia ambil dari _snack_ Minho. Ia kembali bersiap-siap dengan merias dirinya, mungkin mengunjungi yang ia maksud akan menjadi rutinitas ke depan nantinya.

"Hyuk…",

"Iya ?",

"Jangan terus merasa bersalah, Tuhan tahu Kau mencintainya, Kau tidak perlu sampai sejauh ini, cukup Kau doak—",

"Aku tahu apa yang harus Aku lakukan dan tebus Hyung", Eunhyuk berhenti mematut diri.

"Terserah Kau saja, ada yang lebih penting lainnya untuk disayangi jika Kau lupa",

"Sayang?, Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali kalau untuk menumbuhkan sayang yang Kau maksud, sama sekali tidak terlintas di benakku. Bagaimana dengan kasih dan apalah nama bodohnya kalau setiap saat Aku menatapnya yang ada di mataku adalah Donghae dan Donghae, Aku membencinya, sangat-sangat membencinya", Eunhyuk berdiri dan mengatur nafas.

"Itu bukan benci, hati Jung mu tidak pernah membenci. Umma, Appa mu dan Sungmin bahkan tidak masalah, itu hanya pengakuan tubuhmu saja, Kau berlagak demikian karena malu pada dirimu sendiri dan terus merasa bersalah",

"Kau tidak tahu Hyung !",

"Aku tahu, Donghae ya Donghae, Min—",

"Minhoon sudah menungguku dan Aku harus segera bergegas", Eunhyuk menutup pembicaraannya dengan sedikit tak bagus. Ia memakai sepatu dengan terburu dan segera pergi dari tempat Jungsoo.

Drrrt—drrrt

"Yeoboseyo", Jungsoo menggeser ke arah angkat pada _smartphone_ nya.

_"Jungsoo Hyung, kontrak dan jadwal untuk Jung Eunhyuk sudah ku siapkan, besok datanglah ke ruanganku",_

"Oh ndee Lee Sajangnim, Kenapa tidak jadi hari ini ?",

_"Maaf, hari ini peringatan meninggalnya kedua orangtuaku jadi Aku tidak bisa",_

"Ahh seperti itu, baiklah akan Aku sampaikan pada Eunhyuk",

Panggilan tersebut berakhir setelah Donghae menyampaikan informasi singkatnya.

"Dia akan pergi ke tempat peristirahatan ?", Jungsoo memberi pertanyaan angin, tak lama ia pun mengendikkan bahunya.

"Tuhan memang yang paling hebat".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Eunhyuk duduk di kursi penumpang dengan senandungan lirih, biasanya ia akan mengajak Pak Kim berbicara atau sedikit berbasa-basi, akan tetapi kali ini ia lebih memilih memperhatikan kanan-kiri nya. Hari tidak begitu pagi, akan tetapi jalanan daerah ini memang sedikit sepi, jarang sekali ia lihat kendaraan berlalu-lalang, mungkin hanya satu-dua mobil yang mendahului atau ada di belakangnya.

"_Omo_ !", Eunhyuk melebarkan mata kecilnya, ia baru menangkap sesuatu di spion kanannya.

"Kenapa Tuan ?", Tanya Pak Kim melihat Tuan mudanya tiba-tiba berseru.

"It—itu…", Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus melanjutkan seperti apa, matanya yang tadi melihat spion kini berpindah dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Mob—mobil itu kan…",

"Ada apa Tuan ?", Pak Kim ikut melirik ke spion dan menemukan mobil putih di belakang yang tidak terlihat aneh menurutnya selain lebih mahal dari yang ia kemudikan ini.

"Dia mengikuti kita jangan-jangan",

"Maaf ?", Pak Kim tidak mengerti dengan maksud Jung bungsu ini.

"Benar, Dia mengikuti kita sedari tadi, tidak ada mobil lain dan sedari tadi mobil itu terus di belakang kita", Eunhyuk menaruh kecurigaan pada mobil yang sangat ia kenal tersebut, mimiknya terlihat tidak senang, meskipun belum tahu pasti siapa yang mengemudikannya akan tetapi ia sangat yakin.

"Tambah kecepatannya !", Perintah Eunhyuk yang hanya diangguki oleh Sang supir.

"_Omo..omo..omo_ !, Tidak, ia juga semakin kencang, astaga… Pak Kim lebih cepat lagi", Mungkin Eunhyuk terlalu paranoid dan mengira _Maserati_ di belakangnya juga menambah kecepatan, mungkin saja kan memang tujuan mereka satu tempat yang sama.

"Tidak bisa Tuan, Tuan Jung tidak memperbolehkan Saya menyetir terlalu kencang, itu berbahaya untuk Anda",

"Ck… Ayolah Pak Kim, lihat mobil di belakang itu terus membuntuti Kita", Eunhyuk terdengar membuat-buat nada permohonannya.

"Lagi pula Kita sudah akan sampai Tuan, maafkan Saya", Eunhyuk membenarkan, ia menoleh ke kiri dan menyadari jika ia telah sampai.

"Awas saja orang itu memang kemari, Apa Dia mengirim suruhan untuk mengikutiku ?", Eunhyuk menggerutu setelah Pak Kim turun dan berjalan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Tap…

Eunhyuk baru memijakkan satu kakinya ke tanah dan telinganya yang sangat sensitif mendengar deru mobil berbelok ke arahnya.

"_Shit_ !", Anak manis ini mengumpat dan sedikit mendorong Pak Kim, ia tidak sabar keluar dan meneriaki orang yang menurutnya mengikutinya. Dengan tidak sabar Eunhyuk menenteng tas dan mendekati mobil yang membuatnya geram.

Tok…Tok

Eunhyuk mengetuk kaca dan tidak lama,

Klek

"Kau suruh— Donghae ?", Eunhyuk mundur begitu orang yang mengoperasikan kendaraan mewah itu membuka pintu dan turun. Hanya kata sial yang Eunhyuk katakan dalam hati, ia pikir suruhan dari namja yang berdiri memakai kacamata hitam di depannya itu.

"Hyukkie…", Donghae menggumamkan panggilan Eunhyuk lirih, di balik kacamatanya ia dengan intens memandangi manik yang menatapnya tajam dan sedikit tak nyaman dengan jarak yang tidak kurang dari 50 cm ini.

"Kau sengaja mengikutiku ?",

"Apa ?", Donghae tidak mengerti maksud makhluk indah di depannya, sungguh ia tidak menyadari jika mobil yang di depannya dari Seoul adalah milik Eunhyuk.

"Cih, jangan berpura-pura!, Kau pasti mengikutiku kan ?, Kau pikir Kau siapa seenaknya begitu ?, Seseorang mempunyai privasi dan—dan siapa Kau berani-beraninya membuntutiku ?", Donghae paham dengan pertanyaan sengit Eunhyuk, namja manis ini tidak berubah, Donghae menarik senyuman kecil untuk menanggapi, namun Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan hal itu.

"Eee… sepertinya Kau salah paham", Donghae menggaruk rambutnya.

"Salah paham Apa ?, Mobilmu—", Telunjuk Eunhuk menuding tumpangan Donghae tadi, sedikit tak yakin ketika mengatakan kepemilikan 'mu', bukannya _Maserati_ itu miliknya, diberikan untuknya.

"Aish… terserahlah mobil siapa yang Kau tumpangi ini terus berada di belakang mobilku sedari tadi, Kau juga berbelok ke arah yang sama setiap kali Aku berbelok, lalu apa namanya itu selain mengikuti ?", Donghae ingin sekali tersenyum lebar, sangat mudah marah, curiga dan masih manis tentunya.

"Ehm, Aku kemari karena—", Donghae mengangkat dua botol soju di genggaman tangan kanannya, berharap Eunhyuk mengerti maksudnya.

"_Omo_!, Dimana moralmu di tempat peristirahatan mengajak seseorang untuk minum, jangan banyak beralasan!", Dagu Donghae serasa jatuh, Eunhyuk belum juga mengerti maksudnya, malah menghubungkan moral lagi.

"Mengajakmu minum sepertinya ide yang bagus dan akan Aku pertimbangkan, akan tetapi Aku kemari untuk mengunjungi mediang Appa dan Umma ku, Cantik",

"Bohong!",

"Aku pernah berbohong, tapi sungguh kali ini di tempat itu...", Donghae menunjuk tempat di depannya.

"Aku ada perlu di sana", Ia menambahkan penjelasan. Jatuh sudah harga diri Eunhyuk, anak ini memang terlalu nekat dan sangat percaya diri, hasilnya sangat berantakan dan menghancurkan nilainya yang tinggi.

"Ka—Kau tidak bohong ?", Masih saja ia ingin meninggi.

"Hmm…", Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang merasa malu.

"Aish…", Eunhyuk buru-buru berbalik, bayangannya selama di Korea ia tidak bertemu atau berhubungan dengan namja penghancurnya itu, tetapi interaksi barusan saja sudah mampu membuat pipinya menghangat, selain malu karena ia salah, ingat Donghae juga memanggilnya cantik.

"_Keunde_…", Donghae bersuara dan membuat Eunhyuk berhenti berjalan tanpa berbalik, ia masih sangat malu.

"Memangnya Kenapa kalau Aku mengikutimu ?",

Eunhyuk meremas kaosnya kasar, sedikit menghentakkan kaki dan melanjutkan jalannya.

'Siaaaal !', Telinganya memerah, ia masih belum bisa mempertahankan perasaannya jika berdekatan dengan Donghae atau mendengar namja itu bersuara, terlebih selalu terdengar seperti godaan.

"Untuk siapa Kau datang kemari ?",

Deg

Eunhyuk merasa ada yang salah, ia kembali berhenti, pertanyaan Donghae membuatnya merasa tertampar. Harusnya dari awal ia tidak perlu memperdulikan atau berani mendekati Donghae di radius terdekat, ia gampang terjatuh pada namja itu dan tentunya gampang sekali terpuruk seperti sekarang.

'Minhoon, _mian_',

"Berhenti bertanya yang tidak perlu padaku jika Kau rasa bukan urusanmu !", Nada Eunhyuk berubah, tidak terdengar kesal akan tetapi penuh peringatan, ia melakukan ini dengan masih memunggungi Donghae.

"Berhenti merasa kenal denganku, ingat jika kita sudah bukan apa-apa sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, urusanku bukan lagi urusanmu, berhenti berbicara yang tidak perlu selain masalah perusahaan, Aku harap Kau paham dan menghormatiku", Eunhyuk meremas dada kirinya yang berdenyut menahan gugup saat mengatakan kalimat panjang barusan.

"Pak Kim, Kita pulang saja, Kita kembali besok", Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk tidak masuk, Donghae padahal cukup senang bisa berinteraksi seperti tadi, sedikit tidak mudah dan semakin membuatnya pesimis.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Pemandangan pagi yang luar biasa terlihat di kediaman Jung. Sungmin membantu Jaejoong menyiapkan makanan, ia terlihat rapi walaupun lengan kemejanya sedikit ia gulung. Berbeda halnya dengan Jung bungsu yang belum membersihkan diri, masih dengan piama yang sama dengan milik Minho. Mereka berdua tiduran di karpet depan televisi, Minho menyedot susu pisangnya dan sesekali tertawa karena kartun yang ia tonton. Pandangan Eunhyuk kosong walaupun matanya tertuju pada televisi.

"Ukkie, minum ini!", Minho menyodorkan minumannya berniat menawari Eunhyuk.

"_Shireo!_", Tolak Eunhyuk tanpa mau melihat Minho.

"Minum ini!, ini manis Ukkie", Minho kembali menggoyang-goyangkan kotak susunya di depan Eunhyuk.

Prakk

"Aku sudah bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!", Eunhyuk menampik dan membuat susu tersebut tercecer di lantai. Tentu saja anak kecil akan sangat sensitif, dadanya mengembang-kempis, raut wajahnya juga mulai berubah, nada Eunhyuk barusan sedikit menakutkan.

"Huks—hueeeee", Anak ini menangis sembari berlari ke arah dapur, tempat Umma dan Halmoni nya berada.

"Astaga, Jung Eunhyuk!", Sungmin pasrah.

"Umma—huks… Ukkie jahat—huks…", Minho tidak bercanda dengan tangisannya atau sengaja mendramatisir sesuatu, yang Sungmin tangkap sedari tadi memang adiknya sangat aneh.

"Kau bantu Umma menyiapkan ini, hanya diminta menjaga bayi saja malah membuat masalah", Sungmin menggendong Minho dan membawanya keluar, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, ia mungkin sedikit keterlaluan.

"Sayang, Kenapa sebenarnya eoh?", Jaejoong mendekati Eunhyuk, ia mengangkat kepala anak manisnya yang masih berada di atas karpet ke pangkuannya.

"Umma, Ak—Aku…", Eunhyuk tergagap sulit sekali untuk mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kenapa Hm ?", Jaejoong mengelus surai kecoklatan Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum bisa…",

"Umma tahu, semua butuh waktu, kalau tidak dicoba ya tidak akan pernah berhasil", Jaejoong seakan sangat tahu apa yang dikeluhkan anaknya.

"Sulit sekali menyamakan diri seperti Hyungie", Eunhyuk mengatakan pendapat pribadinya tentang Sungmin.

"Jika hanya memikirkan hambatan atau kepura-puraan ya hasilnya akan sepertimu, Hyung mu hanya melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan",

"Dan ia harus menanggung semua karm—",

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu, sudah lebih baik bersihkan dirimu, Umma harus menyiapkan makanan sebelum Appa mu bersiap",

"Bersiap kemana?",

"Kami hari ini akan ke Jepang kembali",

"_Mwo?_", Eunhyuk segera bangun untuk duduk, dari keterkejutannya ia merasa ingin sekali ikut kembali.

"Ada urusan Sayang, Kau tidak bisa ikut karena hari ini sudah bekerja kembali bukan?", Eunhyuk mendesah mendengar ini.

"_Cha—changkaman_, bukannya Hyung ada urusan di luar kota juga, lalu kalian membaw—",

"Annio, mana bisa Kami membawa Minho, Kau harus mengurusnya dengan baik, ada bibi Jang juga yang akan membatumu",

"Umma~ aish", Eunhyuk menggerutu yang tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Jaejoong, yeoja cantik itu justru kembali berjalan santai ke dapurnya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

"Sejak Jung Eunhyuk kembali Kau justru semakin buruk, Hyung", Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan pagi ini, tangannya memberikan _mug_ berisi kopi untuk yang ia ajak bicara, Donghae.

"Entahlah, Apa pekerjaanku begitu buruk, Kyu?", Pertanyaan yang baru pertama kali didengar Kyuhyun, sebelumnya Donghae tidak pernah semenyedihkan ini.

"Kau benar-benar bukan Donghae",

"Aku seperti kehilangan kepercayaanku dulu, Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi saat Aku ingin memperbaiki semua, masalahnya sudah semakin rumit",

"Jadikan dirimu pemecah kerumitan itu, lakukan seperti gayamu menyelesaikan atau membuat masalah, mungkin dengan cara itu akan berhasil mengatasi", Donghae tidak memberikan balasan, namja yang barusaja melepas dasi karena merasa sesak ini menunjukkan wajah yang serius, mencerna perkataan Kyuhyun yang tingkat kebenarannya selalu tinggi.

Di tempat lain, Eunhyuk terlihat sedikit berlari, ia terlambat pagi ini dan sudah bisa ditebak seberapa kesal dirinya mendapat tugas lain menjaga Minho selama beberapa hari ke depan. Dan entah bisa dikategorikan di rank tega keberapa jika ia menambah masalah dengan meninggalkan Minho di rumah pagi ini, ia bahkan sampai memohon-mohon pada bibi Jang untuk menjaga Minho di rumah saja, akan sangat merpotkan membawa anak kecil di tempat kerja menurutnya.

"Hyukkie!", Jungsoo memanggilnya, managernya itu seperti sudah menunggunya lama.

"Maaf Hyung, Kau tahukan Aku sulit sekali untuk tepat waktu",

"Dan kita sudah ditunggu setengah jam yang lalu, Kau kapan sih tidak membuatku malu hah?", Jungsoo terdengar marah dan Eunhyuk sudah biasa diperlakukan demikian, toh memang salahnya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, jangan membuat masalah kali ini, Kau mau kontrak yang tinggi kan?", Eunhyuk tidak yakin tidak membuat masalah, namun kepalanya mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menuju lift sedikit terburu, Eunhyuk yang matanya tidak sengaja memperhatikan _food court _di samping kanannya berhenti.

"Hyung", Ia memanggil Jungsoo yang kini ikut berhenti dengan wajah menunjukkan pertanyaan 'apalagi?'.

"It—itu seperti Aku mengenal siapa", Eunhyuk menunjuk obyek di depannya, Jungsoo mengikuti arah tunjuk Eunhyuk.

"_Omo_, Jung Minho!", Jungsoo dan Eunhyuk gelagapan setelah memastikan anak kecil yang sedang melahap sesuatu disana adalah Minho.

"Ya! Ya! Ya!, Minhooo~", Eunhyuk berlari mendekat, benar jika anak kecil yang duduk dan belepotan krim di tangan juga bibirnya itu memang Minho.

"Astaga, Kau baru makan tadi~", Eunhyuk geram dan merebut _cup cake_ di tangan anak ini.

"Ukkie~", Minho merengek, menengadahkan tangannya meminta kembali makanannya.

"Aish, Kau kemari dengan siapa sih?, merepotkan kan jadinya",

"Huks—cake Mino mau cake, Ukkie—huks", Eunhyuk menjauhkan cake Minho dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu di tasnya, ia perhatian juga jika seperti ini. Tangannya berubah menjadi cekatan dan melap bibir anak tampan itu.

"Minho dengan siapa kemari eoh?", Jungsoo yang sekarang bertanya, anak kecil di depannya mulai sesenggukan dan pasti akan menangis.

"Bibi—huks…",

"Ck, Kenapa sih diajak kemari, kan Aku sudah bilang untuk menjaganya di rumah", Eunhyuk yang menangkap bibinya itu sedang membayar sesuatu di tempat sebelah seakan bersiap untuk mendekati dan memarahi.

"Hei sudahlah, sudah terjadi juga",

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana, Hyung?",

"Aku akan menjaga Minho, Kau bisa berjalan kesana sendirian kan?",

"_Mwoya~_ lebih baik Aku yang menjaga Minho dan Kau yang kesana kan", Eunhyuk menganggap tujuan yang akan ia datangi seperti neraka yang sangat dihindari.

"Yang dibutuhkan itu tanda tanganmu, Kau juga bisa membaca dengan baik isi kontraknya, apabila ada yang kurang berkenan langsung Kau tanyakan, sudah jangan manja",

"Tapi Hyung",

"Kau memilih membawa Minho kesana atau sendirian?", Pertanyaan yang entah kenapa harus Eunhyuk jawab sendirian lebih baik daripada dengan Minho.

"Baiklah baik, Aku akan kesana dan Kau menjaga Minho", Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya sebelum berbalik dan meneruskan langkah.

"Aku bisa gila dan tua dengan sangat cepat", Eunhyuk sedikit gugup saat tangannya sudah berada di atas handle pintu.

"Masuk sekarang dan semakin cepat Aku tanda tangan akan semakin cepat pula Aku keluar", Eunhyuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menarik handle pintu tersebut.

Cklek

Pintu sedikit terbuka, dari sini Eunhyuk bisa melihat sofa dan sedikit sisi meja kerja.

'Kenapa masih terlihat sama?',

"Siapa?", Suara yang Eunhyuk tidak ragukan adalah pemilik ruangan ini sendiri.

"Ak—Aku ingin pembaharuan kontrak", Eunhyuk melangkah lebih dalam, seperti biasa ia mencoba tenang, _style_ nya kan tidak berubah, masuk sebelum dipersilahkan.

"Ahh… duduklah, ehm terlambat tiga puluh delapan menit", Donghae mengayunkan jam nya di udara. Eunhyuk tidak memperdulikan itu dan malah langsung duduk, harusnya namja tampan itu tahu kebiasaannya bagaimana.

'Tunggu, Aku menyebutnya tampan, aish', Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya lucu dan Donghae yang menangkap itu tersenyum mengagumi.

"_Orange_ jus?", Tawar Donghae mendekat ke lemari es kecil di sudut.

"Terserah", Jawaban yang sangat umum, tapi Eunhyuk tidak sedikitpun menangkap jika Donghae mungkin memang telah merencanakan hal sekecil minuman, apa mungkin jus itu sudah ada beberapa hari yang lalu atau ia suka meminum makanan asam, sangat mustahil jika memang bukan telah dipersiapkan.

"Minumlah!", Donghae mendekat dan memberikan segelas jus yang Eunhyuk tatapi.

"Ehm, tidak Aku campur racun kok dan gelasnya masih bersih",

'Sial!', Maksud Eunhyuk memandangi bukan karena ia curiga, malah dengan kalimat Donghae barusan membuat ia berubah waspada.

"Cepat keluarkan kertasmu dan akan segera Aku tanda tangani", Eunhyuk memerintah, sedangkan Donghae hanya tersenyum, ia mencari sesuatu pada beberapa tumpukan berkas.

"Buru-buru sekali, setelah ini Kau kan belum ada pekerjaan",

"Aku menjaga anakm—kecil, bodoh!", Eunhyuk mengerem kalimatnya di akhir.

"Maaf?",

"Sudahlah keluarkan kontraknya", Ucap Eunhyuk tidak sabar.

'Astaga, hampir saja'.

"Ini…", Donghae tersenyum misterius, entah kenapa mengingat sesuatu yang barusaja ia serahkan itu terasa sangat menggemaskan. Eunhyuk menerima tanpa curiga, anak ini malah mengeluarkan penanya.

"Tidak Kau baca dulu?",

"Aku tidak suka terlalu lama berada di ruangan yang beberapa tahun lalu membuatku terusir", Donghae menyeringai, ia tahu namjanya itu tengah menyindirnya, tapi yang lebih membuat ia melebarkan seringainya adalah Eunhyuk yang benar saja langsung tanda tangan di kertas itu.

Seeet

Donghae merebut kertas yang barusaja Eunhyuk tanda tangani. Ia berdiri dan memutari sofa yang awalnya ia duduki hingga berada di belakang Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih sudah mau bekerjasama kembali, _keunde_…", Donghae yang berdiri di belakang sofanya menunduk hingga membuat jarak keduanya dekat, kepala Donghae berada di samping kanan kepala Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang sudah disetujui tidak bisa dirobek atau dibatalkan, bukan?",

"_Mwo_?", Eunhyuk menoleh.

Chup

Ternyata tujuan Donghae adalah untuk ini. Eunhyuk mematung dengan ekspresi lucunya, Donghae barusaja menciumnya tepat di bibir setelah ia menoleh.

"Akan Aku bacakan isinya jika Kau penasaran kenapa ini tidak bisa dirobek", Donghae semakin berani, dua tangannya ia sampirkan di pundak Eunhyuk, seperti adegan _back hug_, Eunhyuk diam saja karena ia masih terkejut dengan ciuman kecil yang ia terima. Saran Kyuhyun membuat Donghae kembali gila, walaupun sedikit.

"Aku Jung Eunhyuk yang bertanda tangan di bawah ini setuju dengan semua persyaratan kontak yang terlampir di halaman lain, serta kembali beraktivitas menjadi seorang model secara professional dengan _payment_ yang sudah disetujui sebelumnnya. Yang terakhir dan sangat utama, Aku akan patuh pada apapun yang dikehendaki Lee Donghae sehingga Aku bisa mendapatkan apapun juga yang Aku inginkan, _Otte_?",

"_Mwo_—it itu apa-apaan?", Eunhyuk masih _jet lag_ dengan keadaannya, bicaranya saja belum lancar.

"Ini adil kan?, seperti yang lalu", Donghae mengingatkan dulu juga seperti ini. Tidak ada yang berubah dari posisi mereka berdua, malah Donghae semakin mengeratkan tangannya yang memenjarakan tubuh kecil Eunhyuk.

"Tap—tapikan Aku tidak membac—",

"Aku sudah memperingatkan untuk membaca bukan, Sayang?", Benar dan Eunhyuk hanya diam dengan pertanyaan Donghae, ia terlihat bingung, rasa kecupan di bibirnya saja masih belum hilang apalagi dengan posisi yang bisa dikatakan intim ini.

"Bagaimana Kau setuj—",

Cklek

"Hyung jam Sembilan Kau har—ups… Ak—Aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat ya?", Kyuhyun yang barusaja datang dan mengingatkan Donghae merasa kaget namun juga bahagia melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

"Ehm, silahkan dilanjutkan", Pamitnya sebelum menghentikan posisi manis di depan sana.

SEETT

"Ck, LEPAS!", Eunhyuk melepaskan tautan Donghae, ia juga berdiri setelah berteriak. Wajahnya memerah, rasa hangat tangan Donghae bahkan masih sangat terasa di bahu juga dadanya.

"Tidak usah tersenyum!", Eunhyuk protes karena wajah Donghae tetap saja sumringah, kenapa juga tidak sedari tadi ia melepaskan diri, ia merasa dibodohi.

"Pelan saja, _Babe_. Aku mendengar kok",

"Gila!", Eunhyuk buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan berjalan menjauhi Donghae.

"Hei, Kau setujukan artinya?", Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau gila gila gila!, Aku kemari untuk mengatur kontrakku dan malah Kau perlakukan tidak adil, awas saja Aku akan mengadukan pada Appa ku!", Eunhyuk tidak pernah seputus asa ini, ia tidak pernah berbesar diri atas nama Jung Yunho, tapi sekarang untuk mengatasi Donghae, ia bahkan sampai menyebut Jung agung.

"Oh begitu, tidak perlu Kau adukan, kontrakmu bahkan sudah diatur oleh Appa mu, ini hanya kontrakmu denganku dan yah… Kau sudah menyetujuinya", Donghae menunjukkan kertas yang berisikan tanda tangan Eunhyuk.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk, wajahnya sudah sangat kesal, anak tidak dewasa ini hanya menghentakkan kakinya dan melangkah keluar.

BRAAK

"_Omo_! Hyuk, Apa yang Kau lakukan?", Dari luar ia sudah disambut Jungsoo yang tengah menggendong Minho dan bersandar di dinding. Caranya menutup pintu dengan bantingan sangat elit untuk orang yang tengah emosi.

"Hyung, Kau ada disini, Kenapa tidak masuk?", Eunhyuk bertanya tak sabar, aneh saja rasanya melihat managernya hanya berdiri di luar.

"Kyuhyun bilang Aku harus menunggu di luar, Dia menyebut ada acara pribadi antara Kau dan pemilik ruangan",

"Kalian semua sama saja!", Eunhyuk mendengus dan berjalan lebih dulu, Minho yang ada di gendongan Jungsoo diam saja menikmati susu kotaknya.

"Setelah ini Kau akan kemana?", Jungsoo bertanya.

"Entahlah, Kenapa juga Kau harus menyuruhku ke ruangan Donghae jika kontrakku sudah diurus Appa, Hyung?",

"Oh ya?, Aku tidak tahu hal itu", Jungsoo biasa saja, ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal sekecil ini.

"Aku titip Minho dulu",

"Kau akan kemana?", Tanya Jungsoo sedikit khawatir.

"Mengunjungi anakku", Jawab Eunhyuk seadanya.

"Ingin mengajak Minho kesana?",

"Biar denganmu saja, Aku akan segera kembali, oh iya… jangan belikan ia macam-macam, hutangku akan semakin banyak nanti",

"Ha..ha.. Kan sekarang ada Appanya, mana Appanya orang yang berad—",

"HYUNG!",

"_Mian_", Jungsoo tersenyum, entah kenapa ia jadi tertular virus menggoda modelnya itu, ditambah Eunhyuk yang mudah sekali terpancing.

Donghae yang masih berada di dalam ruangannya terus saja tersenyum mengingat keberanian yang telah ia lakukan. Langkahnya tidak terlalu cepat ia rasa dan kini satu per satu langkah selanjutnya akan ia susun sedemikian rupa hingga tujuannya dapat terlampaui.

"Ehrm, kemajuan ya?", Kyuhyun barusaja masuk setelah memastikan jika orang manis yang membuat sepupunya terlihat cerah telah pergi.

"Berkatmu, brengsek".

"Ehm… bagaimana jika kita saling menawarkan sesuatu?", Untuk Donghae ini terdengar seperti tantangan, akan tetapi maksud Kyuhyun benar-benar suatu kerjasama yang saling menguntungkan.

"Aku merasa Kau akan memploroti uangku lagi", Tanggapan Donghae mengarah pada kecurigaan.

"Aih, bukan lagi uang atau mobil bahkan rumah",

"Lalu?", Donghae belum menunjukkan nada tertariknya.

"Kau kubantu mendapatkan Jung Eunhyuk kembali",

"Asal?", Donghae merespon cepat.

"Asal Kau bantu Aku pula untuk mendapatkan Hyung nya", Alis Donghae naik sebelah, bukan hal yang buruk, tapi mungkin sedikit tidak mudah.

"Itu saja?",

"Itu saja?, Kau jangan meremehkan sesuatu, deal atau tidak ini?", Kyuhyun terburu-buru bertanya kesediaan Donghae.

"Hmm Okay, Aku mau mulai hari, Kau atur sedemikian rupa supaya Dia terus bergantung kepadaku dan Kau akan mendapat informasi tentang Jung Sungmin", Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar ini, ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk mendapat jabatan persetujuan.

Drrrt—drrrt, _Smartphone_ Donghae bergetar dan tanpa melihat siapa yang sedang menghubunginya, langsung saja ia menggeser tanda terima.

"Yeoboseyo?",

_"Hae, bis—bisakah Kau pulang sekarang?"_, Nada tidak tenang terdengar dari seberang, Donghae tahu jika ini adalah suara Sandara.

"Ada masalah Apa?", Tanya Donghae ikut cemas.

_"Appa—Appa ingin bertemu denganmu, sekarang juga",_

"Baik, Aku akan pulang sekarang", Donghae menutup panggilan tersebut, Kyuhyun tidak bertanya apapun, ia harus mengakui jika ia tidak suka melihat Donghae yang buru-buru mencari jas nya dan segera pergi tanpa berpamitan padanya.

"Hyung, Aku sudah menyusun rencana untukmu, Kau pilih tinggal dan menjalankan rencanaku atau pergi dan—",

"Aku tetap harus pergi Kyu, sepertinya ini mendesak", Donghae tidak mendengarkan rencana apa yang Kyuhyun maksudkan.

"Wanita sialan!".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Sudah beberapa jam sejak Eunhyuk meninggalkan kantor yang artinya meninggalkan Minho dengan Jungsoo. Kali ini ia telah menyelesaikan urusannya, namun nasib sedikit tak baik sedang menimpanya, mobil yang ia tumpangi tiba-tiba mogok di perjalanan pulang. Dari pagi hingga sore hari ini ia terus mendapatkan masalah, inginnya menenangkan fikiran, justru sekarang makin menambah kerumitan. Ia khawatir jika sampai di kantor pada malam hari, apalagi dengan Minho yang mungkin saja akan rewel.

"Pak Kim, tidak bisakah bantuan itu datang lebih cepat?", Gusar Eunhyuk terus menanyakan hal ini.

"Maaf Tuan, tapi memang Tuan tahu sendirikan jalanan di sini sepi sekali dan sedikit jauh",

"Aku khawatir jika Minho mencariku, apalagi _smartphone_ ku sudah mati sedari tadi", Eunhyuk benar-benar memperlihatkan kekhawatiran kali ini.

"Tuan, tunggu sebentar lagi, Saya sudah menelphonkan taksi sehingga Tuan bisa kembali lebih dulu", Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia tidak yakin jika akan sampai dengan cepat.

Kembali ke kantor, benar saja akan kekhawatiran Eunhyuk, saat ini tangisan Minho terdengar memenuhi lantai dua puluh empat gedung besar ini.

"Astaga, _Eotokhae_?, Kenapa lama sekali sih Dia itu?", Ini bukan Jungsoo lagi, akan tetapi Kyuhyun. Jungsoo sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu karena ada _meeting_ penting yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan sehingga ia harus menitipkan Minho pada Kyuhyun yang memang sedang menganggur.

"Hueeeee—Ahjuchi huks—Ukkie… Mino mau ukkie—huks", Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatasi ini lebih lama lagi. Minho memberontak dalam gendongannya, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi, menghubungi Eunhyuk juga percuma karena nomornya tidak aktif.

"Donghae Hyung, Kenapa tidak ku hubungi sedari tadi, Dia kan sangat akrab dengan anak kecil, apalagi Minho kan—Aish…", Kyuhyun terlalu lama berpikir, ia langsung saja mengotak-atik nomor di smartphone nya.

_"Iya Kyu?",_

"Sekarang kembali lah ke kantor, Aku yakin Kau akan suka dengan hal ini",

_"Maksudnya?",_ Donghae terlalu lamban.

"Pokoknya Kau kembali ke kantor sekarang, tinggalkan apapun yang sedang Kau lakukan saat ini, sungguh ini bisa meluluhkan hati _angel _mu",

_"Ehm Eunhyuk?",_ Tanya Donghae, memang namja ini tidak pernah bisa berpikir cepat.

"IYA BODOH!",

_"Ba—baiklah, Aku kesana sekarang",_

"Eits Hyung tunggu, bawakan mainan mahal yang sekiranya bagus untuk anak laki-laki",

_"Apa?",_

"Sudahlah, lakukan saja", Kyuhyun tidak peduli Donghae mendengarnya atau tidak, ia sudah mematikan panggilan tersebut karena Minho semakin brutal menangis di gendongannya.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Eunhyuk turun dari taksi setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, wajah cemasnya masih terlihat. Kaki langsingnya langsung berlari ke arah _lift_, ia benar-benar harus menemukan Minho dengan cepat. Jari-jari kurusnya sangat tidak sabar ketika menekan tombol agar pintu cepat terbuka.

"Aish, Kenapa lama sekali sih?",

TRIING~

Deg

"Hyukkie…", Eunhyuk tidak jadi memasuki _lift_ begitu pintu terbuka. Orang di depannya ia perhatikan dengan wajah serius, apalagi dengan yang dibawa namja tersebut.

"Kau, Kenapa—", Eunhyuk tidak bisa meneruskan pertanyaannya, kesimpulannya jelas ia tidak suka ketika melihat anak kecil yang ada digendongan Donghae dan mungkin sudah tertidur tersebut adalah Minho. Donghae berjalan keluar dari _lift_ dan ingin menjelaskan sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

"Ehm, it—itu Jungsoo Hyung menitipkan Minho padaku karena ia ada urusan dan anak ini barusaja tertidur, Aku berniat mengantarnya pulang, tap—tapi syukurl—",

"Kemarikan!", Eunhyuk memerintah dengan dingin. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh. Kyuhyun bilang sangat sulit membuat anak kecil itu berhenti menangis, tapi baginya tidaklah demikian, ketika ia datang entah kenapa Minho langsung menghambur ke pelukannya dan tidak lama tertidur dalam gendongannya.

"Lepaskan Dia dan kemarikan!", Eunhyuk mengulangi perintahnya.

"Ah i—iya…", Donghae memindahkan Minho pelan, tidak ingin anak itu terbangun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu, ini sudah malam",

"Aku akan menunggu supirku",

"Tidak baik untukmu menunggu lebih lama, kasihan Minho", Donghae benar, jika ia menunggu Pak Kim, tidak tahu lagi akan selama apa, tapi masa iya sekarang ia harus menurut pada Donghae.

"Aku sungguh berniat membantu, Kau juga sudah terlihat lelah", Tanpa mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae kembali mengambil Minho dari gendongan namja ringkih yang terlihat keberatan itu. Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Eunhyuk mengekor di belakang untuk menemukan mobil Donghae.

'Sial, Kenapa harus mobil ini sih?', Jelas sudah jika yang dipakai Donghae adalah _Maserati_ yang pernah ia tabrakkan beberapa tahun lalu.

"Masuklah!", Donghae membukakan pintu dengan masih menggendong Minho, jiwa _manly _nya begitu terlihat. Setelah memindahkan Minho pada pangkuan Eunhyuk, tampan ini melajukan mobilnya. Tidak ada perbincangan apapun sampai pada kediaman Jung, Eunhyuk diam karena lelah dan merasa tidak ada yang harus disampaikan, walaupun dengan ucapan sesederhana terimakasih, sedangkan Donghae merasa harus diam karena ingin membiarkan dua orang tersebut beristirahat.

"Kau sepertinya lelah sekali, biar Aku yang menggendong Minho ke dalam", Donghae menawarkan diri, Eunhyuk tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk, energinya berkurang drastis mengingat ia yang juga belum makan. Tanpa bersuara, Eunhyuk menunjukkan kamar dimana Minho harus ditempatkan. Setelahnya sebagai ucapan terimakasih, ia mengantarkan Donghae ke depan walaupun ya tetap dengan tidak bersuara.

"Ehm, ini…", Eunhyuk mendongak, Donghae memberikan kunci mobil padanya. Wajah Eunhyuk terlihat bingung sehingga Donghae harus menjelaskan.

"Ambilah, ini kan harusnya memang milikmu",

"Itu sudah lama sekali dan Aku sudah lupa, ini sudah malam, Jangan memainkan drama, Aku lelah sekali untuk berperan", Eunhyuk menanggapi sinis, sungguh ia ingin segera tidur, tapi Donghae memancing emosinya kembali.

"_Annia_, Aku bukan seseorang yang tidak menepati janji",

"Heh… Kau melawak ya?", Eunhyuk ingat sekali apa yang sudah Donghae lakukan dan kini malah Donghae mengatakan fakta yang menyimpang.

"Maaf untuk itu, mungkin Kau masih salah paham, sebenarny—",

"SUDAHLAH!", Suara Eunhyuk meninggi, ia tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun.

"Maaf, sungguh Aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya, Aku di masa lalu mem—",

"AKU BILANG SUDAH!, Tidak penting untukku tahu apa masalahmu, Kita selesai ya selesai, tidak usah memulai untuk mendekatiku lagi, Kau sudah ku _blacklist_ dari daftar apapun di duniaku",

"Hyuk, izinkan Aku untuk menjelas—",

"Aku tidak butuh, Donghae. Bisakah Kau segera pergi, Aku berterimakasih karena telah mengantarku dan ini…", Eunhyuk merebut kunci yang diberikan untuknya.

Pyak

"Aku tidak butuh", Eunhyuk membuangnya.

"Tapi Hyuk…",

"PULANGLAH!, Percuma Kau jelaskan jika Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun, penjelasanmu basi, Tahu?", Eunhyuk berbalik, ia tidak peduli Donghae masih tinggal di tempat atau tidak, ia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama untuk saling berinteraksi. Air matanya bahkan sudah menggantung, berbicara dengan Donghae memang membuatnya semakin lemah, ia memilih pergi sebelum terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Oke, Aku akan pulang dan tidak akan menjelaskan apapun, tapi jawab pertanyaanku", Eunhyuk berhenti melangkah, ia ingin semuanya cepat selesai.

"Boleh Aku tahu dimana—dimana anak kita?", Kali ini Eunhyuk tidak mampu menahan air matanya, pertanyaan inilah yang sebenarnya paling ia hindari.

"Hah...", Eunhyuk berbalik tanpa mengusap air matanya.

"Kau belum mendengar sesuatu ya?", Eunhyuk bukan memberikan pertanyaan, tapi layaknya tebakan, ia menyampaikan sembari sesenggukan, Donghae tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sehingga hanya diam saja.

"Kau lucu, tahu?, pertanyaanmu haruskah kujawab—hiks…", Donghae maju selangkah, ia tidak tega melihat Eunhyuk yang seperti itu.

"Berhenti!, hiks—Kau tidak tahu kah apa yang terjadi—hiks… Kau mempertanyakan hal gila",

"Maaf", Donghae menunduk, apa ia sesalah itu.

"Maaf mu tidak penting",

"Apa Minho it—",

"Bodoh—hiks… Minho bukan siapa-siapa mu, jangan berpikir jika ia anakmu, bahkan Aku tak mengakuinya sebagai anakku",

"Apa?, Lalu ia siapa?",

"Dia anak Hyung ku—hiks…",

"Kau berbohong, Sungmin tidak pernah menikah", Donghae sudah menyelidiki hal ini selama beberapa hari dan menahan pertanyaan mungkin, mungkin dan mungkin tentang Minho yang anaknya.

"AKU BILANG MINHO BUKAN ANAKMU—hiks",

"Lalu siapa Dia?", Donghae ikut tersulut mendengar Eunhyuk yang berteriak padanya.

"DIA ANAK YANG HYUNG KU AMBIL DARI PANTI ASUHAN, Kau puas—hiks… Anakmu sudah meninggal—hiks… Dia benar-benar meninggal dan—hiks…",

"Ap—Apa?", Donghae lemas mendengarkan ini, melihat Eunhyuk yang terisak hebat, tidak mungkin namja itu berbohong padanya.

Brug

Eunhyuk tersimpuh, ia tidak bisa menahan berat tubuhnya.

"Kau puas sekarang—hiks?, APA KAU PUAS?, Ak—aku hiks—Aku mewujudkan keinginanmu untuk memusnahkannya, Kau puas sekarang—hiks?".

**.**

**.**

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Guys, mungkin ini sedikit kepanjangan, tapi yah mumpung bisa nulis banyak sih.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview sebelumnya, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter. Di chap kemarin Saya juga sudah meminta maaf kalau kiranya itu terburu-buru dan kehilangan angel menulis Saya sebelumnya, tapi Saya berusaha memunculkan gaya penulisan Saya kembali, silahkan diapresiasi.

**INFO!**

**Saya mempunyai FF baru Money Honey rate M, HaeHyuk. Bagi yang belum membaca silahkan dibaca dan direview.**

Thanks :*


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

_"__DIA ANAK YANG HYUNG KU AMBIL DARI PANTI ASUHAN, Kau puas—hiks… Anakmu sudah meninggal—hiks… Dia benar-benar meninggal—hiks"._

"_Omo!_",

Sungmin tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Hati-hati Sungmin", Jungsoo yang ada di belakangnya menepuk punggung namja manis itu.

"Firasatku tidak enak", Sungmin menuturkan perasaannya pada orang yang menemaninya pergi malam ini.

"Hyukkie dan Minho maksudmu?",

"Entahlah, tidak enak saja",

"Tenanglah, masih ada Kyuhyun dan— Donghae kan yang bisa diandalkan", Jungsoo mencoba menenangkan dan hanya mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban. Alasan ia meninggalkan Minho pada Kyuhyun di kantor adalah untuk menemani Umma anak tampan itu, ada sesuatu mendesak yang harus keduanya urus.

_~Jung's 00:30 am~_

Eunhyuk berjalan tertatih ke dalam rumahnya, ia meninggalkan Donghae yang mungkin masih berdiri di halaman. Petengkarannya dengan Donghae barusan sangat menguras tenaga, ia begitu mudah tersulut jika disinggung masalah anak atau juga Minho. Hari ini terasa berat dan melelahkan, tangan Eunhyuk sesekali masih mengusap air matanya. Malam ini rumahnya terasa sangat sepi, hanya beberapa penjaga dan bibi Jang yang mungkin sudah terlelap di ruangannya. Eunhyuk berniat mengambil minuman dingin yang ada di dapur sebelum ke lantai atas tempat Minho terlelap. Sebelumnya kamar Minho dan Sungmin ada di lantai bawah, karena takut saja jika Minho harus naik turun tangga dan terjatuh. Namun karena malam ini ia yang harus tidur dengan Minho, ia lah yang meminta Donghae meletakkan Minho di ruangannya, lantai atas.

"Ukkie—huks…",

Eunhyuk mendongak, di anak tangga paling atas ternyata ada Minho yang terlihat mengucek matanya, mungkin anak itu terbangun.

"_Waeyo_?, Minno haus?", Minho membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hyukkie mau ambil minum",

"Mino haus Ukkie—huks… _palliwa_", Eunhyuk tidak mendengarkan rengekan Minho ini, ia berlalu begitu saja dan tetap meneruskan maksudnya.

"Ukkie~ _palli_—hiks…", Minho yang merasa tidak sabar mencoba turun ke anak tangga bawahnya. Kaki pendeknya terlihat kesulitan menuruni tangga agung yang menunjukkan bagaimana mewah kediaman Jung. Tangan mungilnya tidak begitu tegas ketika berpegangan pada pinggiran tangga.

"Ukkie—hiks… Minho ha—_arghhhhhh"_,

"Uhuuk~", Eunhyuk tersedak air mineral yang tengah ia minum, teriakan Minho dan suara gedebug beberapa kali yang ia dengar membuatnya terkejut dan refleks ia berlari.

DUG

DUG

DUG

"Hueeee—hiks… Ukkie—hiks…",

"MINHO!", Eunhyuk berteriak lantang menyebut nama anak yang terpental berkali-kali hingga anak tangga terakhir.

BRAK—TTARR

Tangisan Minho berhenti, Eunhyuk juga menghentikan langkah buru-burunya, tangannya berada di bibir sebagai bentuk terkejut dan takut. Guci yang tepat ada di samping tangga tersenggol oleh kepala Minho hingga terguling dan pecah.

_'__Ak—Aku tidak bisa darah…',_

"Min—Minho", Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar karena tidak mendapati pergerakan dari anak kecil yang jelas saja mengeluarkan banyak darah tersebut.

"Min—Minho ja—jawab Hyukkie—hiks…", Eunhyuk tidak berani mendekat dengan cepat karena darah di depan sana sangatlah banyak tercecer, ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya ketika melihat Minho demikian.

"Minho jangan membuatku takut—hiks…", Eunhyuk menunduk, ia memberanikan diri menyentuh punggung anak yang menutup mata itu.

"Minho—hiks… buka matamu, Sayang—hiks", Eunhyuk panik karena keponakannya tak kunjung membuka matanya.

"Eotokhae—hiks… Minho bangun—hiks… bangun, Sayang", Eunhyuk lambat sekali berpikir untuk menghubungi siapapun yang bisa diandalkan saat ini. Manis yang ketakutan ini meraih gagang telephone di meja sebelahnya, tidak tahu nomor siapa yang ia tekan, jari-jarinya dengan lugas dan tegas dapat menyelesaikan nomor yang begitu dihapalnya itu.

"Angkat—hiks… tolonglah", Eunhyuk memohon dengan masih terisak, ia begitu buruk masalah darah, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan dibandingkan dengan hanya menatap ketakutan, bukannya lebih baik mencari bantuan pada orang yang saat ini benar-benar siap.

_"__Yeoboseyo~", _Tersambung.

"Hiks—Tolong…", Satu kata dari Eunhyuk yang sangat menyayat.

_"__Hyukkk—Hyukkie, Kenapa?",_ Tanya orang yang terdengar masih ada di jalan raya ini khawatir.

"Tolong Aku—hiks it—itu kembali—kembalilah ke rumah, Aku butuh bantuan—hiks", Permohonan Eunhyuk penuh cicitan dan sedikit tidak mulus ketika mengucapkannya. Jika ini adalah permintaan kembali, tidakkah ditujukan untuk orang yang belum lama meninggalkan kediamannya. Dan jika benar yang Eunhyuk hubungi adalah seorang Lee, agaknya itu terlalu jauh, bisa saja ia menghubungi Sungmin, Jungsoo atau Kyuhyun. Mungkinkah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalanya memang seorang Donghae, atau ia sempat berpikir jika Donghae sangat siap untuk segera memberikan pertolongan.

_"__Geure geure, tenanglah. Aku akan putar balik dan tunggu beberapa menit",_ Terdengar benar untuk kategori sigap memberikan pertolongan. Eunhyuk tidak mengucapkan kalimat lain, panggilannya juga telah berakhir, bahkan saking tremor tangannya tidak bisa meletakkan gagang telephone dengan rapi.

"_Eotokhae_—hiks… Ya Tuhan, Minho bangun _please_—hiks…".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Seseorang berpakaian hitam dengan topi juga kacamata hitam berjalan mendekati gadis yang duduk di luar _restaurant_ seberang jalan. Gadis bergaun merah yang _glamour _tersebut seperti telah menunggu lama.

"Maaf, Saya terlambat", Tunduk laki-laki itu dengan sopan.

"Tidak masalah asal pekerjaanmu nanti yang tidak lambat", Mata-mata, suruhan atau apapun lah namanya itu membungkuk sopan, terlihat sangat professional pada siapapun kliennya.

"Duduklah, ada beberapa hal yang harus Aku mintai bantuan", Namja dengan tema hitam-hitam tersebut perlahan menurut pada perintah orang yang sudah mengirim setengah dari nominal yang menjadi bayarannya.

"Aku menawarkan sesuatu yang fantastis kan sebelumnya? Dan melihat kedatanganmu kemari tidakkah itu berarti setuju?", Tanya yeoja ini ingin lebih mendapat jawaban yakin.

"Ndee, Saya menyetujuinya",

"Aku tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatmu berani berkhianat sebenarnya, tapi ini sangat menguntungkanku",

"Sudah menjadi pekerjaan Saya dan Saya bukan orang munafik tentang banyaknya materi",

"_Great_ Jackson, Kau memang bisa Aku andalkan", Pria yang dipanggil Jackson tersenyum mendapatkan pujian demikian.

"Lalu, Apa tugas pertama yang harus Saya lakukan, Nona?", Orang ini terdengar sedikit terburu, mungkin Jackson memang bekerja lebih dari satu klien.

"Kau suka melakukan sesuatu dengan cepat ya? Atau mungkin jadwalmu yang terlalu padat? Tapi tidak masalah, ehm langsung saja, Kau tentu tahu Jung Eunhyuk bukan?",

"Lebih dari tahu, Nona", Jawab Jackson seakan ia benar-benar yakin dengan pengetahuannya.

"Aku rasa Kau sampai bosan untuk tahu tentangnya, atasanmu sebelumnya pasti orang yang sangat lekat dengan Jung itu", Yeoja ini berpendapat dan hanya ditanggapi senyuman oleh Jackson.

"Kau juga sudah mendengar tentang _conpers_ minggu depan bukan?", Jackson mengangguk, mencerna kearah mana sebenarnya ia ditugaskan nanti.

"Aku tidak tahu hanya untuk kelas model ada hal seperti _comeback_ atau apalah namanya itu, berlebihan sekali", Yeoja berlipstick merah menyala ini kembali memperdengarkan ketidaksukaannya pada kebanggaan Jung.

"Kau ingin Aku menghancurkan hari itu?", Tebak Jackson dan tepat.

"Kau memang _Gold_ ku, Aku ingin acara itu lebih dari hancur, Aku lebih ingin Kau menyerang nama dan harga dirinya",

"Aku tahu fortuna memihak di wilayah Anda, Aku mempunyai AS yang sangat meyakinkan jika pekerjaankulah yang terbaik", Jackson menjawab dengan mantab.

"Menjadi orang Donghae membuatmu tahu banyak cara berkhianat Aku rasa, Lalu hal baik apa yang bisa Aku pegang?",

"Jung kecil yang harusnya Lee, itu yang menggembirakan untuk Anda". Seorang nona di depan Jackson ini hanya menaikkan alisnya, belum tahu kelanjutan apa yang suruhan barunya itu maksudkan. Tapi melihat bagaimana perawakan dan tata Bahasa Jackson membuatnya sangat yakin jika suruhannya itu akan bekerja lebih dari kata baik.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

"HYUKKIE!",

"Hiks—hiks…",

Benar seorang Donghae yang datang, ia terburu memasuki kediaman Jung dan menemukan Eunhyuk meringkuk di samping meja dekat tangga. Isakan manis itu mampu ia tangkap, ia perlahan mendekat, tidak ingin terlalu mengusik walaupun sebenarnya ia tengah khawatir setengah mati.

"Hae—hiks… Ak—Aku", Eunhyuk mendongak, orang yang barusaja hadir itu memang selalu datang dengan cepat jika ia butuhkan, kali ini Eunhyuk benar-benar mengesampingkan rasanya pada Donghae, ia mungkin sejenak lupa jika belum ada satu jam yang lalu ia mengultimatum Donghae untuk pergi dan tidak mengurusinya. Bukankah dulu juga ada kejadian yang hampir mirip dengan ini, apapun itu ketika Eunhyuk membutuhkan pertolongan, pahlawan yang selalu ia panggil pertama adalah Donghae.

"Hiks—Minho… Di—dia", Eunhyuk mengarahkan telunjuknya pada obyek yang ingin manis ini beritahukan pada Donghae.

Merah, tercecer, mengalir dan menyedihkan.

"Astaga, MINHO!", Donghae mendekat dengan cepat, berbeda dengan Eunhyuk yang masih saja terlihat takut, Donghae menangkap tubuh kecil Minho, mengangkat ke pangkuannya dan memberikan tepukan ringan di pipi. Sebelumnya Donghae berpikir jika ada orang jahat yang memporak-porandakan keadaan di dekat sini.

"Minho, _ireona_ Sayang", Walaupun panik Donghae melakukan hal ini dengan benar. Tubuh Eunhyuk masih saja bergetar, ia memperhatikan laki-laki tangguh yang berusaha membuat Minho sadar tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan…", Donghae menghela nafas, tangannya meraup kepala Minho yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia juga memeriksa nafas dan denyut jantung anak kecil yang memejamkan mata itu.

"Kita harus segera memb—", Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk, ia menemukan namja ringkih itu tidak merubah sedikitpun posisinya. Ia tahu jika Eunhyuk tidak bisa dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyukkie", Masih dengan menggendong Minho, Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, tangannya meraih tangan Eunhyuk dan meminta Eunhyuk berdiri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kita harus segera membawanya ke Rumah Sakit sebelum Minho kehabisan banyak darah", Donghae mencoba memelankan suaranya.

"Ak—Aku hiks… Aku takut—hiks",

"_Gwanchana_, ada Aku, pasti akan baik-baik saja, percayalah", Donghae meyakinkan supaya Eunhyuk segera bereaksi dan Minho bisa cepat tertolong. Donghae menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk, tangan kanannya masih membawa Minho dalam gendongannya. Perlahan mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang Donghae bawa.

"Masuklah!", Donghae menunjukkan jika ia memang laki-laki yang bisa dipercaya, ia sendiri pula yang membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk tanpa kerepotan dengan masih membawa Minho. Setelahnya pun ia sendiri yang memangku Minho walaupun harus menyetir, laki-laki ini memang yang terbaik, tidak salah perlakuan tenang Donghae membuat Eunhyuk memilihnya sebagai penolong.

"Sungguh tidak usah panik, Dokter akan membantu kita, Minho anak yang kuat",

Sepanjang perjalanan Donghae terus menuturkan kata-kata tenang meskipun tidak sepenuhnya membius Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk, mana bisa namja yang biasa mengeyel ini diam tanpa isakan, tentu ia menjadi berkali lipat lebih khawatir dan yang paling penting, rasa bersalahnya. Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, Donghae segera turun dan disusul Eunhyuk yang mengekor di belakang. Sudah ada beberapa tim medis yang bersiap di depan dan segera Minho mereka letakkan di bed berjalan.

"Pasien perdarahan di kepala, kemungkinan pembuluh darahnya ada yang pecah, siapkan ruang operasi segera", Perintah satu Dokter yang bermarga Song pada _crew_ nya.

"Ndee Uisa", Tim medis ini mempercepat langkahnya mendorong bed.

"Op—operasi?", Eunhyuk bersuara dan menghentikan langkah, Donghae yang masih menggenggam tangannya juga ikut berhenti.

"Hiks—Minho akan di—", Air mata Eunhyuk semakin jatuh, Eunhyuk tidak bisa mendengar jika namja sekecil Minho harus mengalami hal pahit karena kecerobohannya. Donghae yang tanggap segera merengkuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukannya.

"Anda keluarga pasien?", Tanya Dokter Song.

"Ndee Uisa", Donghae yang menjawab.

"Kami akan memeriksa penyebab perdarahan dan jika harus dilakukan pembedahan, apakah—",

"Lakukan yang terbaik Uisanim, tolong selamatkan anak—", Donghae gamang ingin menyebutkan kata kepemilikan, seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan hal ini, yang lebih penting Minho dapat selamat terlebih dahulu.

"Tolong selamatkan anak Saya", Ganti Donghae dengan terusan yang pas, Eunhyuk yang terisak dalam rengkuhannya sudah tidak peduli dengan pernyataan Donghae.

"Baiklah, Kami pasti mengusahakan yang terbaik, silahkan tunggu di luar, Tuan", Donghae mengangguk dan memberi izin Dokter tersebut menangani Minho.

"Hiks—Hae, Ak—Aku bersalah—hiks Aku bodoh sekali hiks…", Eunhyuk menumpahkan air matanya pada kemeja yang dipakai Donghae, anak manis ini sangat berantakan dan membuat Donghae semakin tidak tega melihatnya.

"Hei, apa yang Kau katakan eoh, Minho akan baik-baik saja, jangan seperti ini",

"Hiks Dia jatuh—hiks… dia jatuh, berdarah dan—hiks… pasti sakit sekali", Donghae mengangkat wajah Eunhyuk, ia menangkap mata basah itu benar-benar merujuk pada kecemasan yang dalam.

"Dokter akan membantu kita, pasti tidak akan apa-apa",

"Aku jahat sekali—hiks… Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi—hiks tidak lagi Hae—hiks", Walaupun pernyataan ini menohok dan menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala Donghae, namun sebisa mungkin Donghae mengontrol pertanyaan-pertanyaan sial yang sangat tidak penting diajukan sekarang.

"Sudah Hyukkie, sungguh pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya, percayalah", Tangan Donghae mengusap air yang membasahi sebagian wajah Eunhyuk, kembali ia memberi pelukan hangat untuk Eunhyuk yang sepertinya memang sangat membutuhkan ketenangan.

"Sudah Nee, kita tunggu di sini", Donghae membawa Eunhyuk menduduki kursi di depan ruang operasi. Donghae memberikan usapan lembut pada rambut kehitaman Eunhyuk, ia ingin Eunhyuk meredakan rasa khawatirnya. Andai permasalahan tidak datang dan Donghae mampu menyelesaikan penjelasannya tanpa tolakan Eunhyuk, tidakkah mereka sekarang akan terlihat manis dengan seorang baby yang hampir berusia tiga tahun.

Kraaakk

Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera mendongak bersamaan mendengar pintu ruang operasi yang baru ditutup sepuluh menit yang lalu itu terbuka.

"Anda orangtua pasien kan?",

"Ndee", kembali Donghae dan Eunhyuk menjawab bersamaan, mungkin pertanyaannya menjurus pada perwalian.

"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah, berhubung kalian berdua adalah orangtua pasien, siapa yang bergolongan darah O rhesus positif?", Eunhyuk diam, ia kembali panik mendengar pernyataan perawat tentang keadaan Minho, masa bodoh masalah darah, bahkan ia tidak tahu apa golongan darahnya sendiri.

"Saya, Anda bisa mengambil dari Saya", Donghae bersuara, Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan air mata yang mengalir. Entah mata Eunhyuk itu mengisyaratkan terimakasih atau pujian lain yang jelas ia sedikit senang mendengar Donghae menawarkan bantuan lebih.

"Baiklah, Anda bisa ikut masuk ke ruang operasi".

Donghae bersemangat sekali untuk segera masuk dan memberikan darahnya pada namja mungil yang terindikasi kritis tersebut. Entah tali apa yang sebenarnya menghubungkan dirinya dengan Minho, ini sama sekali bukan karena Donghae yang sangat ingin kembali bersama Eunhyuk mendapatkan citra baik, tapi karena ia yang memang tulus menolong. Saat Donghae akan masuk justru Eunhyuk menahan tangannya, ia seakan mengatakan jangan tinggalkan Aku melalui tatapan sendu itu.

"Hyukkie tunggulah disini, Aku tidak akan lama dan segera keluar", Donghae meyakinkan dan membuat Eunhyuk mengangguk.

_"__DIA ANAK YANG HYUNG KU AMBIL DARI PANTI ASUHAN, Kau puas—hiks… Anakmu sudah meninggal—hiks… Dia benar-benar meninggal—hiks"._

Brug

"Maafkan mommy Minho—hiks… maafkan mommy yang sangat bodoh ini—hiks...", Eunhyuk terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan keras. Barusaja Eunhyuk mengakui sesuatu, barusaja tepat setelah Donghae masuk ruang operasi. Bagaimanapun caranya menjauhkan, caranya memisahkan, caranya memutuskan tali Donghae dengan Minho suatu hari nanti akan tetap tersambungkan, darah tidak pernah bisa berbohong.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

_~Airport~ 01:00 am_

"Kyuhyun, Kemana sebenarnya Donghae? Ini sudah hampir pukul 1", Jungsoo bertanya pada Kyuhyun, ia yang bersama dengan Sungmin lebih dulu di bandara ini merasa tidak tahan lagi menunggu Lee yang menjadi pemimpin diantara mereka berempat.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Mestinya Dia tidak terlambat atau bahkan tidak datang", Kyuhyun menjelaskan, Donghae memang bukan orang yang amatir masalah mengingat sesuatu, apalagi harus meninggalkan kewajiban.

"Lalu sekarang mana, kita sudah hampir satu jam menunggunya, kita bahkan membatalkan satu penerbangan lebih awal gara-gara Dia", Jungsoo kembali marah, Sungmin yang saat ini diam bukannya tak peduli, ia semakin berpikir jika firasat buruknya nyata.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya hampir ratusan, tapi tidak dijaw—",

Drrrt—rrrttt

"Itu, mungkin itu!", Jungsoo seakan meminta Kyuhyun segera mengangkat panggilan dari smartphone nya yang bergetar.

"Hyukkie Hyung, Kenapa Dia menghubungiku dini hari begini", Yang terbaca disitu memanglah nama Eunhyuk. Namun tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun segera menerima panggilan tersebut.

_"__Yeoboseyo, Kyuhyun!",_

"HYUNG!, Donghae Hyung?", Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, ia cukup terkejut dengan suara Donghae, padahal jelas-jelas tadi nama Eunhyuk yang mengcalling nya. Jungsoo dan Sungmin ikut menoleh begitu Kyuhyun menyebutkan nama Donghae.

_"__Mian, Aku baru menghubungi. Aku tidak bisa pergi kali ini, kalian berangkatlah dahulu",_

"WAE?, Kau sendiri kan yang bilang ini sangat pent—",

_"__Aku tidak bisa, sungguh, Aku yakin kalian bertiga bisa mengatasi",_

"Tunggu, ada masalah apa sebenarnya?", Kyuhyun mulai berpikir ada masalah yang sedang Donghae entah Eunhyuk alami.

_"__Aku akan menjelaskan setelah kalian kembali, sungguh Aku tidak bisa pergi",_

"Baiklah, uruslah masalahmu dulu Hyung",

_"__Ndee, Kau hati-hatilah"._ Sambungan terputus dengan kalimat terakhir Donghae.

"Ada masalah apa?", Sungmin berdiri dan bertanya.

"Ehm, tidak ada, bukan masalah besar, hanya saja Donghae Hyung tidak bisa pergi saat ini, ia meminta kita berangkat tanpanya",

"Aish, Kenapa tidak sedari tadi menghubungi sih", Jungsoo merasa kesal, harusnya jika Donghae meminta hal ini, ia harus mengkonfirmasi lebih awal. Rasa kesal Jungsoo pada Donghae sejak merusak modelnya dulu sedikit banyak belumlah reda, sebanyak apapun waktu berlalu, ia cukup merasakan kesedihan Eunhyuk juga. Berbeda dengan Jungsoo, Sungmin kembali merasakan hal janggal, bukankah tadi Donghae berbicara melalui telephone Eunhyuk.

'Apa mereka sedang bersama?',

"Baiklah, Ayo kita bersiap sekarang", Suara gesekan roda koper Jungsoo dengan lantai menyadarkan Sungmin untuk segera bergegas juga.

"Hyung!", Kyuhyun memanggil Manager yang masih lajang itu.

"Biar Aku duduk di sebelah Sungmin Hyung ya?", Bisik Kyuhyun pada Jungsoo yang langsung mendapat _glare_.

"Kau masih bisa memikirkan hal itu di saat seperti ini? Kau sama saja dengan Hyung mu itu", Balas Jungsoo tajam, ia tahu sebenarnya jika Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan pada Jung Sulung tersebut.

"Ndee Hyung?, Ndee?", Mohon Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sangat aneh.

"Tidak!, Dia tidak suka orang berisik sepertimu".

Harusnya memang Donghae, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Jungsoo yang malam ini pergi ke luar Seoul karena pertemuan dengan beberapa klien penting. Namun jelas kita tahu jika Donghae tidak bisa pergi karena apa, Donghae memang telah membuat keputusan yang tepat, ia lebih memilih hal yang memang baik untuk didahulukan, Eunhyuk dan Minho lebih membutuhkan dirinya saat ini. Sepanjang langkah, Sungmin masihlah sama, namja manis yang membuat Kyuhyun tertarik ini terlalu diam memikirkan kemungkinan buruk apa yang menimpa adiknya.

'Semoga yang disana bisa mengatasi'.

Kembali ke Rumah Sakit, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi, dua puluh menit yang lalu Minho telah di pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Anak kecil tampan itu berhasil mendapatkan darah dari Donghae dan melewati masa kritisnya dengan apik. Eunhyuk dengan setia menunggui Minho tersadar, tangannya mengelus pipi gembil itu lembut. Donghae masih berada di lantai dasar untuk menyelesaikan administrasi, tampan yang sangat dewasa itu memilihkan kelas terbaik untuk anak yang belum juga membuka mata ini. Ia menjadi penanggungjawab atas Minho, karena Eunhyuk tidak akan pernah mengerti jika ada hal-hal seperti itu juga.

"Mommy~", Perlahan mata Minho terbuka. Satu panggilan yang langsung membuat Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia sangat bersyukur telah mampu mendengar suara cempreng yang biasa ia marahi ini.

"Iya Sayang—hiks ini Mommy", Tangan Minho yang tidak dipakaikan infus langsung menyentuh pipi basah Eunhyuk. Tidak perlu terkejut dengan panggilan Minho terhadap Eunhyuk, panggilan Mommy itu memang selama ini Eunhyuk berlakukan ketika Minho jatuh sakit, ia dengan rela dan tidak akan protes Minho memanggilnya demikian. Berapapun banyak telinga yang mendengar Eunhyuk berkata benci pada Minho, juga selama apa Eunhyuk menolak mengakui siapa Minho, naluri tentang siapa ia oleh Minho masihlah tetap, seorang Ibu.

"Mommy kenapa menangis?", Minho bertanya serak seperti akan mengikuti jejak Eunhyuk meneteskan air mata.

"_Anni—hiks… annio_, maafkan Mommy, Mommy sungguh minta maaf", Eunhyuk terbata mengatakan ini sembari mengecupi tangan kecil Minho. Sungguh tidak ia bayangkan bagaimana rasanya dengan kepala yang dibebat mitela seperti milik Minho itu.

"_Otte_, Apa kepala Minho sakit? Apa Minho pusing? Ata—atau Minho merasa perih?", Eunhyuk langsung memberikan serentetan pertanyaan kekhawatiran untuk malaikat tampan itu.

"_Anni_ Mommy",

"Lalu—lalu Minno mau Apa? Minno haus? Ingin—ingin minum susu sekarang?", Minho tersenyum lucu, kepalanya kemudian mengangguk, ia tidak pernah menolak jika ditawari kegemarannya itu, harusnya di usia yang sekarang Minho tidak lagi mengkonsumsi ASI, Eunhyuk akan membiasakan hal itu nanti, ia harus ingat jika saat ini Minho masihlah sakit.

"_Geure_, Minho harus minum sekarang", Eunhyuk berbaring sedikit miring di sebelah Minho, ia menyingkap kaosnya di atas dada. Entah sekarang Eunhyuk lupa atau tidak peduli lagi, ia begitu enteng melakukan hal ini, ia tidak berpikir bagaimana jika Donghae sebentar lagi masuk dan akan tahu apa yang selama ini ia tutupi.

"Minho harus mendengarkan kata Mommy supaya bisa keluar dari Rumah Sakit dengan segera, Mommy benci melihat Minho yang sakit seperti ini", Minho mengangguk lucu sembari menikmati minuman dari Ibunya itu.

_"__Hyung Ak—Aku kenapa—hiks? Aku kenapa Hyung? Kenapa Aku berada disini?",_

_"__Sayang, sudah jangan menangis, Kau baik-baik saja",_

_"__Hyung bohong—hiks Aku kenapa?", Suara Eunhyuk begitu tidak enak didengar, anak ini merasakan sakit seperti sisa sesuatu yang telah lepas darinya. Ia berani mengatakan kata bohong karena sekarang ia tengah terbaring di bed Rumah Sakit. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah suara Kyuhyun yang melarangnya bertindak gila, kemudian ia terjatuh dari tangga dan sekarang berada di tempat yang penuh bau antiseptic ini._

_"__Ba—baby ku Hyung—hiks, baby ku bagaimana—hiks?", Eunhyuk bertanya, ia ingat jika yang harus dikhawatirkan adalah sesuatu yang ia anggap benda dan ingin segera ia musnahkan itu, namun nada Eunhyuk yang sekarang berbeda, ini terdengar sendu dan penuh sesal._

_"__Hm gwanchana, baik-baik saja", Sungmin menjawab dengan tersenyum, namun air matanya menetes yang menandakan jika ia tengah berbohong._

_"__Hiks—katakan yang sebenarnya, Hyung",_

_"__Baby mu masih ada, masih ada satu yang harus Kau jaga, biarkan yang satu bertemu Tuhan lebih dahulu, Kau—Kau masih memiliki satu lagi disini", Sungmin mengelus perut Eunhyuk, ia tidak tega mengatakan ini, tapi ia harus melakukannya supaya Eunhyuk tidak bertindak di luar batas dan menyebabkan adiknya itu kembali kehilangan, ia sangat terluka jika harus mendengar isak tangis adiknya hanya karena Lee sialan yang dulu sempat menyetujui dengan lantang janji yang ia berikan._

_"__Ak—Aku hiks—membunuhnya Ak—Aku hiks…",_

_"__Tidak Sayang, tidak demikian",_

_"__Aku jahat Hyung—hiks… Aku membunuhnya—hiks"._

Cklek

"Hyukk—",

Donghae masuk dan berniat memanggil Eunhyuk, tetapi niatnya terurungkan, ia melihat Eunhyuk memeluk Minho menyamping, ia memprediksi jika kedua makhluk disana tengah terlelap.

"Kenapa pakaiannya tersingkap sejauh itu?", Posisi Eunhyuk masih sama dan kaos merah yang manis itu pakai belum sempat dibenahi karena ia terlelap lebih dulu, ditambah lagi Minho tidak akan melepaskan putingnya sepanjang anak itu tidur. Donghae mendekat, ia tidak berbohong jika kulit bagian belakang Eunhyuk begitu putih dan cocok jika disandingkan dengan kulitnya yang sedikit Tan, kulit itu terlihat sangat mahal untuk dilihat. Tangan Donghae akan menarik kaos itu ke bawah,

"Mommy hmm _glup~ glup~ glup~_",

Ini tidak hanya sekedar igauan Minho, Donghae sangat terkejut ketika bibir Minho jelas menempel pada puting Eunhyuk dan terlihat sedang menyedot sesuatu dari sana dengan mata tertutup.

"Ini apa maksudnya?", Donghae sulit mengedipkan matanya, sungguh bukannya ia sedang bernafsu, tapi apa yang dilakukan Minho membuatnya semakin yakin dengan asumsi yang sempat ia katakan pada Eunhyuk namun dibantah mentah itu.

"Jad—jadi?", Donghae lama berdiri di posisi ini, jujur ia lebih terkejut melihat ini daripada menemukan Minho berdarah di bawah tangga. Ia menggeleng setelah lama terdiam, biarkan itu menjadi pertanyaannya nanti, ia tidak ingin menganggu dua orang yang sudah memejamkan mata itu. Masih dengan kepala yang pening Donghae berjalan ke arah sofa dan duduk di sana, ia kemudian mengeluarkan smartphone nya yang baru ia ambil di mobil.

_"__Yeoboseyo, Tuan Lee",_

"Ndee, Aku minta tolong bawakan pakaian bersih untukku dua pasang ke Rumah Sakit, yang satu ambilah di bagian paling bawah, di sana ada pakaian yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari lainnya", Maksud dari penjelasan Donghae yang ke dua tentu ditujukan untuk Eunhyuk.

_"__Ada lagi Tuan?",_ Tanya orang ini tunduk pada seorang Lee Agung di bawah taraf Jung.

"Mungkin mainan yang pantas untuk anak laki-laki", Donghae sedikit tak yakin mengatakan ini.

_"__Baik Tuan", _

"Aku tunggu, _Jackson_".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Sungmin berdiri di dekat jendela, pertemuannya siang ini telah usai meskipun ia tidak terlalu all out memahami. Andai ia bisa segera pulang, pasti akan ia lakukan, sayangnya ia harus benar-benar di tempat ini hingga lusa. Sedari semalam ia terus mencoba menghubungi Eunhyuk, namun tidak ada nada sambung yang ia dengar. Ingin menghubungi Donghae, namun ia masih menahan diri, belum tentu Eunhyuk memang ada masalah atau belum tentu Donghae bersama Eunhyuk.

"_Soft drink?_", Sungmin menoleh, di belakangnya berdiri Kyuhyun dengan menyodorkan minuman kaleng.

"_Thanks_", Sungmin membuka dan segera menenggaknya.

"Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu selama pertemuan tadi, Sungmin-shi?", Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Bahasa resmi.

"Tidak", Sungmin menjawab singkat, ia merasa tidak dekat dengan Kyuhyun walaupun adiknya sangat dekat dengan pria itu.

"Ehm lalu?",

"Apa Donghae tidak akan menyusul sampai lusa?", Pertanyaan Sungmin lebih mengarah pada kecurigaan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa iya, Apa Anda mengkhawatirkan Hyukkie Hyung?", Kyuhyun bertanya mencoba mengakrabkan diri.

"Yah mana mungkin Aku tidak khawatir, nomornya tidak aktif",

"Padahal semalam Donghae Hyung menghubungiku melalui Hyu—he..he", Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya, jika dilihat dari gelagat Sungmin, namja itu tidak menyukai sepupunya, sebelum namja yang membuatnya tertarik itu semakin tidak suka pada Donghae, lebih baik ia tidak menambah masalah.

"Apa menurutmu mereka sedang bersama?", Sungmin dengan bahasa tidak formal mulai mencoba dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hmm iya Aku rasa, walaupun Anda tidak menyukai Hyung ku, tapi Dia orang yang bertanggungjawab meski kadang sedikit terlambat", Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin tentang bagaimana Donghae.

"Semoga saja memang benar, tapi Aku tidak bohong menyukai aksinya yang terakhir kali",

"Anda tahu tentang itu?", Kyuhyun sedikit tidak percaya pada hari kegagalan Donghae memperistri Sandara.

"Tentu, tidak ada yang Jung tidak tahu", Sungmin tersenyum diikuti Kyuhyun, mereka bisa saling ramah dengan cepat ternyata.

"Ehm Jung Sungmin…",

"Hah?", Respon Kyuhyun sangat lambat untuk mengerti jika Sungmin mengajaknya saling berjabatan tangan guna berkenalan.

"Kita sebelumnya belum saling memperkenalkan diri",

"Ah iya, Aku Cho Kyuhyun", Kyuhyun menangkap tangan itu, ia tersenyum dengan tampan walaupun sedikit merasa bodoh, tidak biasanya ia begitu lama.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**_._**

Menjelang sore hari di Rumah Sakit, Donghae membantu Eunhyuk membereskan beberapa barang yang akan mereka bawa pulang.

Secepat itu?

Benar, tidak ada tanda vital Jung kecil itu yang memburuk, hanya bebatan mitela yang belum dilepas dan jahitan di dekat kening. Dokter mengizinkan Minho untuk meninggalkan Rumah Sakit sore ini, namun tetap menyarankan kontrol keesokan pagi. Eunhyuk tidak banyak berulah atau berbincang dengan Donghae selama ia menjaga Minho. Donghae yang mengajak bicara tentusaja hanya mendapat jawaban singkat dari manis itu. Minho sendiri menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan memejamkan mata di _bed_ nya.

"Ehm, Bagaimana jika kalian di tempatku saja?", Donghae mencoba bertanya pada Eunhyuk yang sedang memangku Minho. Tepat sekali, bahkan karena terlalu senang Eunhyuk tidak memikirkan dimana ia akan merawat Minho dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, ia mungkin akan kerepotan jika membawa Minho pulang ke rumahnya. Saat ini Minho masih sedikit tertidur, padahal sepanjang hari ini ia sudah banyak tidur, mungkin pengaruh dari obat yang ia konsumsi.

"Bukan bermaksud apa-apa, hanya saja Kau bilang di tempatmu sedang tidak ada orang, Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku sampai keluargamu datang", Donghae menambahkan maksudnya, takut jika Eunhyuk salah paham.

"Baiklah", Donghae menangguk mendengar jawaban Eunhyuk, ia telah memikirkan ini sedari Dokter memberitahu kabar kepulangan Minho. Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah jawabannya tepat atau tidak, ia diam lumayan lama terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu!", Eunhyuk teringat akan suatu hal.

"Iya?",

"Kau—Kau membawaku ke tempat yang mana maksudmu?", Donghae tidak mampu menangkap maksud pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Di apartemenku tentusaja",

"Kau membeli rumah baru?", Eunhyuk terdengar menyelidiki.

"Apa?",

"Ya maksudku Apa Kau membeli rumah baru dan—dan menyelundupkanku di apartemenmu",

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu", Donghae gerah mendengar Eunhyuk yang tidak langsung berbicara pada intinya.

"Biarkan Aku dan Minho pulang ke rumah saja", Donghae terkejut mendengar ini, ia menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan barang pada _bag_.

"Apasih maksudmu, Hyuk?, Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?",

"Ya itu karena Kau yang tidak tahu diri, Aku tidak mau menghancurkan rumah tangga orang, Bagaimana dengan istrimu?, Kau dari semalam juga tidak pulang, Aku—Aku tidak enak dengan istrimu",

Brakk

"Sial!", Eunhyuk terkejut dan wajahnya berubah takut melihat Donghae menjatuhkan _bag_ ke lantai dan mengumpat.

"_Wae—Waeyo?_", Eunhyuk bertanya pada Donghae yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aish, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?". Eunhyuk berteriak karena Donghae mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya kuat. Siapa yang tak akan seemosi Donghae ketika lagi dan lagi dituduh telah menikah, apa wajahnya sangat menunjukkan jika ia suami orang.

"Terserahlah Apa yang Kau pikirkan tentangku",

"YA KENAPA KAU HARUS MENCENGKERAMKU?", Kembali Eunhyuk dengan nada tingginya. Ia melupakan anak kecil yang tertidur dipangkuannya akan terganggu dengan lengkingan tidak merdunya.

"Huks—Mommy~",

'Aduh, matilah Aku!', Belum selesai satu dan Minho menambah masalahnya, Eunhyuk menundukkan kepala, habislah ia dengan panggilan Minho kepadanya. Donghae yang jelas-jelas mendengar panggilan itu tadi tentu tahu untuk siapa tujuannya.

"Mommy—huks", Minho menunjukkan ekspresi akan menangis khas anak baru bangun tidur kepada Eunhyuk.

"Min—Minno sudah bangun Sayang?", Eunhyuk kikuk sendiri, ia tidak mungkin melarang atau memperingati Minho untuk tidak memanggilnya demikian.

"Huks—Mommy~", Eunhyuk hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, rengekan manja Minho terus saja terdengar memanggilnya mommy dan mommy.

"Minho Anyeong~ Anak hebat sudah bangun, Otte tidur Minho nyenyak?", Donghae bersuara pada Minho, mencegah anak kecil itu tidak menangis sedangkan Eunhyuk ia tidak berani menatap wajah Donghae.

"Mommy, Minno mau Mommy", Minho bersembunyi di dada Eunhyuk, masih belum mau melihat orang yang menanyainya.

"Iyaa, Minho kan sedang memeluk Mommy sekarang", Donghae dengan hangat mengajak anak itu bicara kembali.

"Di—Dia memanggilku begitu karena—karena sedang sakit", Eunhyuk mencoba menjelaskan pada Donghae dengan mencari alibi yang kira-kira pas. Ia hanya belum ingin Donghae semakin curiga.

"Aku tidak mempertanyakannya", Donghae dengan nada dingin membalas penjelasan Eunhyuk.

"Aku hanya memberitahu!", Kembali nada Eunhyuk meninggi hingga membuat Donghae menatap manis ini.

"Oke, Kau mau mendengarkanku atau tidak tapi kali ini Kau harus menurut dan Aku tidak ingin mendengar penolakan, Kau dan Minho akan tinggal di tempatku", Eunhyuk diam, ia jujur tidak mempunyai pilihan lain, apalagi ia juga telah meminta sendiri pada Donghae untuk tidak memberitahu keluarganya terkait insiden ini.

"Cha~ Minho sini Ahjushi gendong, sekarang kita ke rumah Ahjushi Ndee?", Donghae memindahkan Minho dalam gendongannya, Minho hanya mengedipkan mata dan menatap Donghae maupun Eunhyuk bergantian. Mendengar percakapan Mommy nya dan Donghae tidak membuat namja kecil ini jadi menangis.

"Mommy?", Minho bertanya pada Donghae, mungkin maksud Minho bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk, apakah namja itu akan ikut atau tidak.

"Iya dengan Mommy nya Minho",

"Minno mau Mommy, Ahjuci", Tangan Minho mengarah pada Eunhyuk, seakan tidak mau lepas dengan yang selalu ia butuhkan itu.

"Minho dengan Ahjushi saja, kasihan Mommy nya Minho nanti lelah", Minho akhirnya mengangguk, penjelasan Donghae benar-benar sampai padanya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, Eunhyuk berjalan di samping Donghae, melihat pemandangan ini membuat mereka bertiga seperti keluarga kecil. Donghae terlihat jelas seperti Ayah yang baik, menggendong anaknya penuh sayang dan menggandeng tangan Eunhyuk dengan manis. Sebelumnya Donghae memberikan masker untuk Eunhyuk pakai, ia cukup tahu resiko jika mungkin ada yang mengenali Eunhyuk, apalagi mengingat beberapa hari lagi perusahaan akan mengumumkan kembalinya Eunhyuk. Entah ini perasaan Eunhyuk sendiri atau memang Donghae juga, ada seseorang yang ia lihat dari sudut matanya tengah mengikuti, namun Eunhyuk tidak mencoba melihatnya secara langsung, ia takut jika tebakannya memang benar demikian. Hingga ia telah sampai di tempat Donghae ia masih merasa seperti diawasi, tetapi ia tidak berani mengungkapkan hal ini pada Donghae, Eunhyuk masih berpikir jika itu perasaannya saja.

Menjelang malam Eunhyuk kembali menidurkan Minho, Donghae sebelumnya telah berpamitan pada Eunhyuk untuk mengurus masalah kantor sebentar. Eunhyuk melihat-lihat apapun yang ada di apartemen ini, tidak ada yang berubah, cat dinding, furnitur, lukisan, bahkan ada beberapa barangnya yang masih tertinggal disini.

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sandara itu seperti apa?", Eunhyuk memandang fotonya dengan Donghae yang terpajang di dinding, bukannya yang seharusnya disana adalah foto Sandara, tapi sungguh tidak ada hal berbau wanita yang Donghae simpan disini, termasuk Sandara.

"Tidak, mungkin Sandara memang tinggal di tempat lain, Donghae pasti mempunyai rumah lain", Eunhyuk begitu yakin akan hal ini karena Donghae selalu memakai cincin di jari manisnya, tidakkah itu sudah menjadi bukti kuat.

"Jangan-jangan Dia tadi pergi karena pulang ke tempat Sandara", Benar-benar anak kecil dengan pemikiran cetek.

"_Ahh molla!,_ Aish Kenapa Aku memikirkan hal itu, menikah atau tidak juga bukan urusanku", Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya dan pergi ke arah balkon. Pemandangan Seoul dari atas begini memang yang terbaik di malam hari, lampu-lampu yang indah.

"Heh lampu, Aku menjadi rindu duniaku yang dulu", Eunhyuk sudah lama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan lampu, benar-benar lama sekali, pemotretan terakhirnya entah kapan ia sudah tak ingat.

BLITZ

Eunhyuk berbalik, ia melihat dengan jelas yang barusan adalah blitz foto bukan kilat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya, ia berbalik lagi dan menoleh ke kanan kiri, malah ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa karena kanan kirinya adalah bangunan yang sama tinggi dengan yang ia pijak. Eunhyuk semakin merasa jika memang ada seseorang yang mengawasinya, tapi sungguh ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di sekitarnya.

TapTapTapTap

'Ya Tuhan, Ada apa ini?', Pemikiran negatif Eunhyuk langsung bermunculan, ia mendengar derap langkah seseorang dari belakangnya. Pegangan Eunhyuk pada pagar pembatas langsung ia eratkan, rasa tidak beraninya kembali tumbuh. Di saat seperti ini Eunhyuk merasa sangat tidak aman, bahkan untuk membalikkan badan.

Greb

Eunhyuk membelalakkan mata, ada tangan yang ia rasa melingkari pinggangnya.

"Di luar dingin, Kenapa tidak masuk?", Eunhyuk langsung lega mendengar suara ini.

"Donghae?",

"Hmm?", Eunhyuk menutup matanya merasa bersyukur, jantungnya berpacu cepat yang menandakan saat ini ia benar-benar ketakutan. Tangan Donghae yang ada di perutnya ia remat hangat.

"Tuh, tanganmu dingin. Ayo masuk!", Eunhyuk diam, perasaannya menghangat dengan perlakuan dan ajakan manis Donghae.

'Bolehkan?, sebentar saja', Pinta Eunhyuk dalam hati. Ia masih belum ingin Donghae merubah posisi ini.

"Ada yang Kau khawatirkan?", Donghae membalik posisi Eunhyuk, menghadapkan ke arahnya. Gerakan tiba-tiba ini membuat tangan Eunhyuk reflek berpegangan pada dada Donghae.

"Tid—tidak", Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang salah tingkah seperti ini sangatlah menggemaskan. Mereka berdua terdiam, Donghae memandangi Eunhyuk yang ada dalam kungkungannya, Eunhyuk sesekali mencuri lihat ke arah Donghae. Astaga, sungguh ini pemandangan yang sangat manis dari segala momen yang pernah keduanya lewati.

"Ha..ha..ha", Donghae tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

"_Waeyo~_?", Dasar Donghae tidak romantis, padahal itu kesempatan berlian karena Eunhyuk tidak memberontak.

"_Anni… anni, ahh giyowo jeongmal_", Jujur Donghae hingga membuat wajah Eunhyuk memerah.

"Aish!", Eunhyuk memukul dada Donghae, biarkan sesaat ia melupakan kebenciannya, biarkan ia sejenak menikmati ini.

"Oh iya, ehm…", Eunhyuk menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae. Namja yang menggunakan kemeja kotak-kotak hijau tua itu mencari sesuatu dalam sakunya.

"Ini, Aku tadi menemukan ini, Aku pikir cantik untukmu", Mata Eunhyuk tidak bisa berbohong jika tengah melebar kagum pada benda kemerlap yang dibawa Donghae.

"Itu, Aku entah kenapa benar-benar ingin memberi sesuatu padamu, Jangan ditolak ya, karena Aku tidak mungkin memakainya", Eunhyuk diam, ia masih tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, masa ia harus berterimakasih. Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk, ia membuka kaitan _bracelet_ cantik yang sengaja ia beli saat pergi tadi dan memakaikannya, ia berbohong masalah kantor pada Eunhyuk.

"Itu, tidak ada yang Kau katakan?", Mungkinkah Donghae mengharapkan ucapan pujian Eunhyuk.

"Ini—ini bukan barang murahan kan?", Donghae memutar bola matanya, setidaknya jika ada yang diucapkan, harusnya Eunhyuk menanyakan yang berkelas sedikit, tidak mungkin juga Donghae memberikan benda murah.

"Itu bukan benda yang Aku beli dari Ahjuma pinggir jalan kok", Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk, memang yang diberikan itu tadi terlihat mahal.

"Sungguh tidak ada yang ingin Kau katakan padaku?", Tanya Donghae lagi dan mendapatkan gelengan kepala Eunhyuk.

"Tidak ada yang ingin Kau berikan padaku?", Eunhyuk menangkap imbalan yang ingin Donghae dapatkan.

"Ingin memberimu apa memangnya, Aku saja kemari hanya membawa badan",

"Ya tapikan, Kau bisa memberikan hal lainnya", Donghae menyeringai, namun Eunhyuk tidak mengerti ke arah hal intim seminimal apa yang Donghae mau saat ini.

"Kau mau apa?, ku buatkan kopi?, ku buatkan makanan?", Eunhyuk bertanya cepat, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar Donghae yang berbelit-belit.

"Aish lupakan!", Donghae menyerah. Eunhyuk tidak menganggap rumit hal itu, kembali keheningan menyelimuti keduanya.

"Donghae…", Suara Eunhyuk melemah, panggilannya menunjukkan jika ada yang ingin ia ungkapkan.

"Hm?", Donghae menatapnya, tangan Donghae yang ada di pinggang Eunhyuk dirasakan semakin mengerat.

"_Gomawo_", Donghae tersenyum, Eunhyuk mengucapkannya sangat lirih.

"Terimakasih karena telah menolongku, terimakasih sekali berkatmu Minho dapat terselamatkan", Eunhyuk menjelaskan perihalnya berterimakasih.

"Sudah kewajibanku", Eunhyuk kembali menunduk, namun tangan Donghae menahan dagunya. Jemari tegas Donghae mengelus halus pipi pucat Eunhyuk yang kini telihat sangat tirus, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, jika ada hal yang dinamakan indah, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan rindu keduanya.

"_Bogoshipo, jeongmal_", Eunhyuk membuka matanya, wajahnya dengan Donghae begitu dekat, apa yang dikatakan Donghae sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Keduanya seakan membeku di suasana ini, mata mereka saling membidik satu sama lain, seperti buncahan nafsu yang sedikit gila, Donghae menarik dekat wajah Eunhyuk padanya.

"Bolehkan Ak—",

Chu~

Ini murni bukan tarikan tangan Donghae lagi, Eunhyuk yang memajukan wajahnya dan mempertemukan bibir dingin miliknya dengan milik Donghae. Keduanya menutup mata mereka sembari melumat halus satu sama lain. Ini sudah lama sekali, tidak tahu apa yang mempengaruhi Eunhyuk untuk memulai lebih dulu, tapi tangannya semakin lama semakin meremat kemeja depan Donghae. Donghae juga sama, ia menikmati permainan lembut bibir Eunhyuk pada miliknya, tangannya berada pada pinggang Eunhyuk dan memberikan sentuhan lembut disana.

BLITZ

DUG

Kembali Eunhyuk merasakan blitz kamera.

Hooosh~

"_Waeyo?_", Donghae yang barusaja ia dorong bertanya khawatir, Donghae merasa takut jika tindakannya menyakiti Eunhyuk atau bagaimana. Eunhyuk yang ditanya tidak menjawab, anak ini panik memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi.

"Kenapa Hyukkie?, Ada yang salah?", Donghae mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Kit—kita masuk saja, Hae", Eunhyuk menarik tangan Donghae ke dalam.

"Ada Apa, Hyukkie?, ada yang mengganggumu?", Donghae menangkap wajah Eunhyuk yang semakin pucat pasi.

"Aku—Aku merasa diikuti seseorang", Di dalam rumah pun Eunhyuk masih memperhatikan dinding kanan-kirinya.

"Tidak Sayang, tempatku aman, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja", Donghae mencoba menenangkan, tapi itu tadi sungguhan, Eunhyuk sangat peka sekali dengan blitz mengingat kesehariannya dulu tidak pernah jau dari kamera.

"Mungkin", Eunhyuk tidak yakin mengucapkan ini, Donghae menambahkan mengelus surainya guna membuatnya merasa tenang.

"Oh iya Hae, orang yang mengantarkan pakaian di Rumah Sakit tadi itu siapa?",

"Ah itu, Dia Jackson, orangku", Eunhyuk entah kenapa menanyakan orang itu, ia sedikit anti melihat aksesoris hitam yang pria itu kenakan.

"Kau yakin ia orang yang benar?", Eunhyuk tidak dapat mengontrol untuk menanyakan ini.

"Tentu, ia sudah lima tahun bekerja denganku, Ada apa memangnya, Kau terganggu?",

"Tidak hanya bertanya saja", Donghae mengangguk.

"Oh iya, Aku ingin menambahkan point di kontrakku", Eunhyuk mendudukkan diri di sofa, ia mulai membahas pekerjaan, sepertinya bukan masalah main-main.

"Iya silahkan, akan Aku catat",

"Aku tidak bisa menerima pemotretan _shirtless_ lagi", Eunhyuk berharap Donghae tidak bertanya kenapa dan langsung menyetujui.

"Ehm Aku menyetujuinya, Aku juga terganggu melihatmu telanjang di media dan dilihat orang banyak, seperti tidak rela", Eunhyuk awalnya ingin berterimakasih karena kesediaan Donghae, akan tetapi tambahan penjelasan barusan membuatnya mengurungkan niat.

"Tapi fotomu yang demikian berpengaruh mahal pada perusahaan, jadi boleh Aku tahu alasannya kenapa?", Eunhyuk semakin kesal, pada akhirnya Donghae juga menanyakan.

"Apa Kau bodoh, tentu karena ada bekas op—", Donghae diam mendengarkan secara serius.

"Maksudku karena kondisi tubuhku tidak baik untuk dilihat tanpa pakaian, ha..ha Kau tahu lemak-lemakku sudah sangat banyak", Eunhyuk hampir saja mengungkapkan alasan yang sebenarnya. Donghae ikut tertawa walaupun tidak serius, alasan Eunhyuk benar-benar fake, lemak apanya, bahkan Eunhyuk masih terlihat sama _skinny_ nya.

"Pokoknya Kau harus setuju, Ak—Aku mau menyusul Minho tidur sekarang", Eunhyuk berdiri dan akan menuju ruangan Donghae tempat Minho terlelap.

"Hyukkie!", Eunhyuk menoleh, melihat Donghae tersenyum sepertinya ia akan mendapat ucapan selamat tidur yang manis.

"Secepat itu ingin tidur?", Ternyata bukan ya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti kebiasaan begadangmu", Eunhyuk pikir jawabannya tepat.

"Dalam keadaan lelah, tidur akan semakin nyenyak Kau tahu",

"Aku sudah cukup lelah sepertinya",

"Tapi di luar dingin", Eunhyuk tidak mengerti maksud Donghae mengatakan demikian.

"Lalu hubungannya apa?",

"Menghangatkan tubuh dan menciptakan keringat dulu bukan hal yang buruk Aku rasa, Kau tidak ingin mencobanya denganku?", Donghae menepuk sofa di sebelahnya yang kosong.

"AISH JINJA!", Eunhyuk sontak berteriak, ia mengerti maksud bejat Donghae. Ia pun melepas sandal rumah yang ia pakai dan melemparnya pada Donghae.

"Aku bercanda, Sayang", Donghae tertawa keras melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang memerah antara malu dan marah.

"Brengsek, Ku Tarik tawaranku sebelumnya, Kau tidur di luar!", Eunhyuk berlari ke arah kamar dan langsung naik ke _bed_ menyusul Minho, sungguh ia merasakan wajahnya memanas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Mohon Dibaca!**

Monster in Me sudah sampai chapter 14, selama ini Saya merasa alur maupun karakter yang telah Saya buat tidak pernah keluar dari ide Saya. Jika ada yang berpikiran monster in me sekarang dan yang dahulu berbeda, Saya tidak tahu letak berbedanya bagaimana dan dimana, yang jelas seperti karakter Eunhyuk memang sudah Saya rencanakan sedari awal. Jadi jika ada yang kurang berkenan, itu di luar kendali Saya.

Saya berpesan, sedikit memberi peringatan juga, Saya mempunyai kriteria sendiri untuk mau atau tidak melangkah ke chapter berikutnya. Tidak hanya pada Monster in Me, tapi semua FF Saya. Saya rasa setiap author mempunyai tanggung jawab dan hak untuk membuat cerita lanjut ataupun tidak. Kalau Saya sendiri, keinginan untuk melanjutkan chapter berikutnya itu ya bisa dari isi review, jumlah review dan hal-hal lainnya. Author membuat FF lo juga meluangkan waktunya, masa teman-teman yang sudah membaca tidak ingin mengapresiasi. Ini bukan hanya pada FF Saya saja, banyak kok FF HaeHyuk lainnya yang membutuhkan dukungan dari teman-teman semua. **Saya harapkan yang sudah membaca untuk kooperatif, yang jelas kedepannya Saya akan benar-benar tegas dengan prinsip Saya, maka jangan heran jika satu persatu FF Saya hilang tanpa ada kelanjutan**.

**Thanks to: ****RianaTyan****, ****Devia494, ****leehaekjae****, ChouEunHae, OnlyHaeHyul, VampireDPS, cho w lee 794, ****minihaehyuk****, deahyuk, erlinmariana, susan haehyuk, ingus, EunhyukJinyoung02, xnapoenya, ****AndiniYulieta****, MiOS, ****xsxsso****, Yu N Me, 25jewels, Nagyu331, pungkaself eomma, SunXMoon HHS, baechus, isnadhia, siti sisun, reiasia95, Jiae-haehyuk, Lee Haerieun, pegaxue1215, Yenie Cho94, NicKyun, nurul p putri, abilhikmah, sareyerana, Ungu Vi0let, isroie106, Arum Junnie, LeeDHKyu, ha3lvettahyuk, lovehyukkie19.**

**Karena Monster in Me tinggal 2 chapter lagi kemungkinan akan complete, Saya memberi kesempatan untuk yang ingin cerita ini dilanjut, khususnya yang selama ini belum pernah memunculkan identitasnya di kotak review atau yang setengah2 silahkan review di chapter paling akhir yang Saya post. Bocoran juga, chapter2 setelah ini akan ada NC nya. Mari bekerjasama.**

Thanks :)


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Hari ini tepat satu hari sebelum Eunhyuk dihadapkan dengan puluhan kamera. Ia belum kembali ke rumahnya karena baru besok keluarganya akan sampai. Tidak ada yang membebaninya setelah semalam ia menginap di tempat Donghae, Minho juga tidak terlalu merepotkan. Kali ini namja dengan apron biru itu sedang menunjukkan kemampuan dapurnya, setidaknya ia inginlah sedikit membalas budi pada pemilik apartemen. Namun sayangnya ketika tangan-tangan cekatannya bekerja, orang yang ingin ia lihatkan kemampuannya itu justru asyik di depan televisi.

"Ck dasar, dua orang itu", Eunhyuk menggerutu saat menata makanan di meja makan, ia melihat jika Donghae tengah duduk di samping Minho, keduanya sangat menikmati tontonan yang menurut Eunhyuk sangat kekanakan itu.

"Ehrm…", Eunhyuk berdeham, ingin dua orang itu sejenak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Donghae", Merasa sepi Eunhyuk memanggil nama itu, namun tidak ada respon juga. Donghae dan Minho malah terlihat menertawakan yang mereka tonton dengan gembira.

"Ehrm, Lee Donghae!",

_"Ha..ha..ha Astaga perutku, Mino lihat itu kan?",_

Sekali lagi, bukannya menjawab panggilan Eunhyuk, Donghae malah terpingkal sembari memegangi perutnya, bahkan anak kecil tampan itu melompat ke pangkuan Donghae dan tertawa bersama.

Habis sudah kesabaran Eunhyuk, dengan sekali helaan nafas tangan lentiknya melemparlan spatula ke layar besar televisi Donghae.

PRAAANG

Tidak pecah, namun langsung mati.

"Omo!, Hyukkie apa yang Kau lakukan?", Donghae menoleh dengan terkejut, di sana Eunhyuk terlihat sangat cute walaupun dalam keadaan marah.

"Harusnya Aku yang bertanya apa yang kalian lakukan, Aku memanggilmu lebih dari sekali dan Kau sama sekali tidak merespon",

"Ah mian…", Benar-benar tidak ada wajah menyesal dan dengan gampangnya Donghae mengatakan itu.

"Minho kemari Sayang, Kau harus makan dan meminum obatmu dan Kau…", Eunhyuk menunjuk Donghae dan menjeda sebentar ucapannya.

"Cepat makan sarapanmu dan segera berangkat ke kantor", Eunhyuk merasa sedikit aneh mengucapkan ini, berbeda dengan Donghae yang merasa Eunhyuk sangatlah menggemaskan dengan perintah manisnya.

"Hari ini Aku tidak akan ke kantor", Donghae berjalan menyusul Minho yang lebih dulu menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan membawa Minho check up, Kau yang harusnya ke kantor, selesaikan persiapan untuk besok, katakan apa saja yang belum rampung padaku, akan kukirimkan orang nanti", Bukan tawaran yang harus ditolak menurut Eunhyuk, apa yang dikatakan Donghae ia benarkan, jika ia tidak ke kantor hari ini, mungkin besok tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Baiklah, Chaa Mino, aih… Kau tambah gendut saja rasanya", Eunhyuk mengangkat Minho ke atas meja sedangkan dirinya sendiri duduk di kursi. Donghae tidak mencoba menimbrung di percakapan dua makhluk menggemaskan tersebut, ia hanya diam menikmati makanan yang telah dibuat mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Aaa…", Eunhyuk menyendokkan makanan lembek yang entah Donghae tidak tahu apa namanya pada Minho. Jika dilihat seperti ini, Eunhyuk memang telah mengalami perubahan yang banyak.

"_Chileo_ Mom", Minho menggelengkan kepalanya, Donghae yang hampir menyuap makanannya juga menjeda.

"_Waeyo_?",

"Mino tidak mau makan", Minho menutup bibir dengan kedua tangannya, kepalanya kemudian ia tundukkan, bagaimanapun wajah Eunhyuk yang seperti sekarang menyeramkan untuknya.

"Ck Ayolah, Kau tidak tahu Aku sudah membuatnya dengan bersusah payah", Minho kembali menggeleng.

"Jung Mino!, Ini sudah siang dan jangan membuatku semakin marah, makan makananmu sekarang juga!", Eunhyuk memperingatkan kembali dan tetap dengan teguh mendekatkan sendok ke arah bibir anak kecil itu.

"Mino tidak lapal, Mino tidak mau",

TAKK

Eunhyuk membanting sendok di meja kaca tersebut.

"Hyuk!", Donghae sepertinya harus memulai aksinya sekarang. Anak tampan di depannya itu terlihat menahan tangisan sedangkan Eunhyuk yang sepertinya memang sudah lelah menunjukkan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Mino maunya apa?, Mino harus makan Sayang", Donghae mendekati Minho dan menggendong anak kecil yang berpipi tembam itu.

"_Chileo_ Ahjuchi—hiks… Mino takut pada Mommy", Donghae mengelus kepala Minho, mendengar anak ini mengadu rasanya tidak ada bedanya dengan Eunhyuk dahulu.

"Mommy nya Mino sudah membuatkan makanan lezat, masa Mino tidak mau?", Minho menolehkan kepalanya takut-takut ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Mino mau _milkke_",

Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, ini sangat tidak baik. Andai Minho tidak dalam keadaan sakit, pasti telinganya telah ditarik oleh Eunhyuk, astaga bagaimana bisa anak kecil itu membuatnya harus di posisi sulit seperti sekarang.

"Ee…", Donghae tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, matanya beralih pada Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sama terkejut dengannya.

"Mino mau _milkke_ Mommy~", Minho mengatakan keinginannya dengan sedikit gemetar. Eunhyuk menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak tahukah anaknya itu sangat tidak tahu tempat dan waktu, apalagi di depan Donghae.

"Mommy~", Minho memberontak dan Donghae akhirnya melepaskan gendongannya pada Minho. Kaki kecil Minho mendekati Eunhyuk, menarik-narik apron yang Mommy nya belum lepas.

"Ehm, sepertinya ini sudah agak siang, Aku mandi saja dahulu baru makan, di kabinet dapur ada susu coklat, Kau bisakan membuatnya sendiri?", Donghae mencari jalan keluar sepert ini, Eunhyuk buru-buru mengangguk sebelum Minho semakin menjadi.

"Mom~", Minho mengangkat kedua tangannya, ingin sang Ibu segera menggendongnya.

"Ah Ya Tuhan, Aku bahkan tidak semenyebalkan dirimu", Walaupun masih kesal, melihat Minho yang seperti sekarang ini membuat Eunhyuk luluh juga.

Chup

"Mommy jangan malah", Entah anaknya memang seorang yang lovable atau memang pengrajuk, Eunhyuk merasa gemas sendiri merasakan kecupan Minho di sudut bibirnya.

"Ahh… _arraso_, Mommy tidak akan marah, tapi setelah ini Minho harus makan, _Arra_?", Minho mengangguk dan menunjukkan wajah luar biasa senangnya ketika Eunhyuk mengangkat kaosnya.

"Minho jangan mengatakan ingin minum susu di depan Donghae Ahjushi lagi ya?", Minho kembali mengangguk, Kenapa Eunhyuk tidak juga berpikir jika sebenarnya Donghae sudah tahu dan lagi buktinya namja tampan itu mencari alasan untuk pergi saat dirinya akan menyusui Minho. Ah entahlah, berharap Donghae berpikir pintar sehingga masalah ini cepat terang.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Semalam Eunhyuk pulang larut sekali, karena sangat lelah ia bahkan tidak menegur Minho dan Donghae yang tertidur di sofa, ia membiarkan kedua orang itu tidur berpelukan di sofa dengan nyaman. Sekarang pun ia harus bangun pagi-pagi, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk hari yang ia tunggu. Tidak sama seperti kemarin yang masih sempat membuatnya menyiapkan sarapan, Eunhyuk terlihat buru-buru. Kaki rampingnya ia langkahkan mendekat ke arah sofa, berniat membangukan Donghae dan berpamitan.

"Urghh…", Donghae menggeliat merasakan tepukan pada bahunya.

"Hyukkie?", Perlahan ia membuka mata dan terduduk pelan untuk tidak membuat Minho bangun.

"Aku akan berangkat, Kau nanti akan menyusul kan?, Sepertinya Jungsoo Hyung akan sangat terlambat", Ini seperti permintaan pribadi Eunhyuk, entah kenapa ia seperti tidak yakin akan baik-baik saja dan menyelesaikan sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan terjadi nanti.

"Sepagi ini?, Ini sungguh masih pagi, duduklah dulu, Aku akan memesankan sarapan untukmu", Donghae akan beranjak dari duduknya, meskipun kualitas hidupnya lebih parah dari Eunhyuk, melihat orang tersayangnya yang harus berangkat sepagi ini membuatnya khawatir.

"Tidak Donghae, Aku harus mengurus make up ku", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala, berharap Donghae mengerti.

"Kau sungguh kuat?, semalam pasti juga telah melewatkan makan malammu", Donghae mengelus pipi pucat Eunhyuk, walaupun terlihat lelah, di mata siapapun Eunhyuk tetaplah cantik.

"_Ndee_, Aku harap Kau tidak terlambat nanti, tolong titipkan Minho pada bib—",

"Aku tahu Hyukkie", Donghae menjawab cepat, ia memang tahu apa yang harusnya ia lakukan.

"Baiklah, Aku berangkat sekarang Hae", Eunhyuk menenteng tas nya dan segera beranjak.

"Tunggu!", Donghae menginterupsi, ia mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Tidak usah gugup, Aku pasti akan datang, hati-hati di jalan Sayang", Donghae mengelus surai lembut Eunhyuk dan mengecup kening putih tersebut. Saking gugup untuk acaranya hari ini bahkan Eunhyuk tidak memberi penolakan atau sempat merasakan wajahnya memerah seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Di tempat lain, terlihat sosok yeoja yang mematut diri di cermin, ia menggumamkan nyanyian lirih dan sesekali tersenyum, membayangkan sesuatu yang ia nilai indah.

"Ah, Aku tidak sabar menunggu, haruskah Aku menyalakan televisi sedari sekarang?",

_"Tidak perlu berlebihan Noona Park, Saya telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk hari ini, Anda tinggal menunggu hasilnya",_

Ternyata gadis dengan senyum sadis ini tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di panggilan.

_"Baik, jangan kecewakan Aku dan Kau sudah tahu siapa yang harus Kau kecewakan, bukan?",_

"Tentu Noona",

Sandara, gadis ini semakin melebarkan seringainya, ia begitu menunggu hari ini tiba, menghancurkan orang yang membuat hubungannya dengan Donghae hancur telah ia pikirkan sedari lama.

"Baiklah Rendahan, mari menunggu beberapa saat lagi", Tidak salah jika ia sangat membenci Jung bungsu itu, anak kecil itu hadir saat ia dengan Donghae hampir menduduki posisi yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi sesalah apapun Eunhyuk, Donghae lah tersangkanya, orang yang masih Sandara anggap namjanya itulah yang seharusnya disalahkan atas semuanya, Sandara terluka, tapi luka Eunhyuk lebih besar dan bahkan berimbas pada buah cinta mereka.

Eunhyuk telah selesai mendandani diri, mau menggunakan sesuatu ataupun tidak di wajahnya itu akan selalu terlihat sama dan Eunhyuk boleh sombong untuk hal itu. Kakinya melangkah dengan angkuh diikuti beberapa staff untuk memasuki hall besar yang menjadi saksi kembalinya ia setelah tiga tahun.

BLITZ

BLITZ

BLITZ

Dan seterusnya akan terasa menyilaukan mata, Eunhyuk tidak pernah seresah ini menghadapi kamera, dihadapannya puluhan wartawan tengah duduk dan mengetikkan sesuatu di PC yang mereka bawa dengan cepat. Eunhyuk mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman begitu juga orang-orang yang seharusnya menemaninya duduk di sini. Mata Eunhyuk melirik jam dinding yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Lima menit lagi dan Donghae belum juga datang", Eunhyuk mulai gelisah, ia bukannya takut menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan wartawan di depan sana, toh ia kurang lebih sudah mengetahui apasaja yang akan orang-orang itu ajukan. Tetapi berbeda rasanya, nampaknya hari ini tidak akan sama seperti biasanya.

"_Anyeonghaseyo yeorebeun_—", Eunhyuk menutup matanya, bahkan pembawa acara telah mengucapkan salam.

'Cepatlah datang, Aku mohon'.

Kata pembukaan yang diucapkan Pembaca Acara Park setelah sekian menit itu hanya terasa hitungan detik oleh Eunhyuk. Waktu cepat berlalu hingga kini sudah mulai tayang video di monitor besar belakangnya, dari perjalanan karir, kemampuan unggulnya sebagai model dan penghargaan-penghargaan besar yang pernah Eunhyuk terima dahulu. Inilah alasan kenapa semalam ia pulang begitu larut, ia ingin perfect untuk video promosinya kali ini dan yang cukup membuat Eunhyuk bersyukur, banyak mata yang menikmati itu dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Chaa yeorebeun itu tad—", MC Park yang akan memulai kembali pembawaannya dalam acara berhenti karena layar yang barusaja menghitam itu tiba-tiba kembali menyala.

"Omo!", Tidak hanya satu yang mengucapkan ini, hampir semua yang ada di ruangan begitu pula dengan Eunhyuk, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat, itu sungguh di luar rencananya dan semua _crew_ pendukungnya, bagaimana bisa pada bagian pertama video sudah ada wajahnya dengan Donghae yang tersenyum lekat penuh bahagia.

"Eunhyuk-ssi, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kenap—kenapa", Staff yang ada di samping Eunhyuk mencoba bertanya, namun berhenti begitu melihat foto modelnya dengan atasan Lee nya itu. Latar musik romantis membuat berpasang-pasang mata menutup bibir mereka dan hanya melihat jika yang ada di depan sana begitu indah. Berbeda dengan Eunhyuk, anak ini meremas jemari dinginnya.

'Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi, tidak mungkin Donghae yang merencanakan hal ini', Memang tidak mungkin tampan itu berani menghancurkan harinya.

~Back hug indah mereka saat berlibur ke Jepang.

~Latar sekolah yang memperlihatkan Eunhyuk tengah berciuman dengan Donghae di dalam mobil. Ini sudah lama sekali, bahkan jauh sebelum Eunhyuk menganggap Donghae adalah kekasihnya.

~Latar bandara yang kembali memperlihatkan keduanya tengah berciuman, itu semua bahkan sudah tiga tahun yang lalu. Siapa yang sebenarnya berani melakukan hal gila ini, pikir Eunhyuk. Mungkin kecurigaannya tempo hari memanglah benar, ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya dengan Donghae.

Tidak hanya itu masih banyak foto lainnya, bahkan Eunhyuk mengingat jelas jika foto-foto terakhir sebelum video tersebut berakhir diambil baru kemarin. Dan yang paling mengejutkan Eunhyuk juga semua mata yang ada di sana adalah foto Donghae yang menggendong Minho dan juga dirinya sendiri, ditambah dengan tulisan _my man, my boy, my everything_.

"Tidak, ini tidak benar", Eunhyuk berucap lirih, ini sama sekali tidak ada ketika _briefing _diadakan, MC Park sempat meliriknya mungkin bertanya melalui pandangan mata, mempertanyakan apa yang harus ia katakan setelahnya, tapi Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Ehm, itu sedikit mengejutkan, tapi bukan masalah, itu tadi adalah kumpulan memori yang manis, benar begitu kan yeorebeun?", Semua orang bertepuk tangan walaupun masih dengan rasa terkejutnya.

"Sebelum berlanjut pada model Jung tentang pernyataan promosinya, sepertinya banyak yang sudah bersiap untuk mengacungkan tangan, Saya rasa ini hal hebat untuk bisa dibicarakan, baiklah silahkan dimulai", Eunhyuk menutup matanya, ia merasa terskak sekarang, pasti pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan sama seperti yang ada di kepalanya.

_"Apa benar yang Kami barusaja lihat, Anda mempunyai hubungan dengan Lee Donghae Sajangnim?",_

_"Apa hubungan itu sudah berlangsung lama, kalian terlihat mesra bahkan saat anda masih berseragam?",_

_"Apa kalian melakukan liburan bersama?",_

_"Apa kalian sudah menikah?",_

_Semakin lama pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut semakin menjadi._

_"Apa kalian berdua telah memiliki anak laki-laki seperti yang ada di video?",_

_"Apa ini alasan anda vakum selama beberapa tahun?",_

_"Apa anda sengaja menyembunyikan ini semua?",_

Benar-benar membuat Eunhyuk bungkam, comeback nya gagal hanya karena video yang tak lebih dari lima menit tersebut. Rasanya Eunhyuk akan menangis, jika di sini ada Jungsoo atau paling tidak ada Donghae, ia tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk menjawab. Staff yang ada di kanan-kirinya sudah dipastikan tidak dapat membantu. Bahkan semakin lama pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan semakin panas dan tidak layak dijawab.

_"Apa anak itu lahir di luar pernikahan?",_

Cklek

Ajuan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut berakhir setelah seseorang membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan ini, hampir seluruh cameraman menyorot kehadiran sosok berpakaian formal yang begitu memukau, mereka mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengambil gambar terbaik tampan yang ternyata adalah Donghae ini. Wajah Donghae terlihat sekali menahan emosi, ia memang datang terlambat karena mengurus Minho, namun begitu melihat siaran langsung Eunhyuk, ia menjadi murka, Donghae tahu seseorang telah menjebaknya dengan Eunhyuk .

'Mati kalian semua yang berani membuat Hyukkie ku ketakutan', Begitulah arti tatapan Donghae pada semua wartawan yang ada di depannya. Bukannya duduk di bangku jajaran yang telah disiapkan untuknya, Donghae menaiki panggung dan mengusir satu staff yang ada di kiri Eunhyuk untuk memberikan kursi padanya.

"Maafkan Saya yang sedikit terlambat, jadi mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa Saya jawab di sini?", Donghae menolehkan kepalanya pada Eunhyuk, manis itu terlihat tidak begitu baik, namun Donghae mencoba menenangkan dengan tatapan halusnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Jadi bagaimana Donghae-ssi, apakah benar jik—",

"Benar!", Donghae memotong cepat pertanyaan salah satu wartawan yang ia kenal kejam itu. Eunhyuk yang ada di samping Donghae tidak dapat menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Semuanya benar",

"Jadi kalian berdua benar telah menikah?", Tanya yang lain dari sudut belakang. Satu jawaban dari bibir Donghae menentukan karir keduanya.

"Ndee, Kami telah menikah", Donghae tersenyum sembari menatap mata Eunhyuk yang terlihat terkejut.

"Kau gila!", Eunhyuk merespon lirih, bagaimana mungkin Donghae masih bisa tersenyum semanis itu padanya.

Chup

Kembali lagi puluhan blitz saling bergantian mengambil momen ini.

"Serahkan semua padaku, tersenyumlah pada semua orang dan buktikan jika kita tidak sedang terjatuh", Entah ini bisa dikatakan mengambil kesempatan atau tidak, agaknya Donghae memilih langkah ekstrim dengan mencium pipi Eunhyuk dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga cantik itu.

"Wahh, Aku begitu percaya jika ini nyata, tapi ini sangat mengejutkan, Apa yang bisa membuktikan jika kalian tidak berbohong pada kami?", Eunhyuk menutup matanya, pasti akan ada pertanyaan lain yang sungguh ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Tentu saja, ini", Donghae mengangkat tangan kirinya, Eunhyuk tahu Donghae memang memakai cincin di jari manisnya, tapi berdasarkan asusmsinya selama beberapa hari ini, cincin tersebut adalah cincinnya bersama Sandara dan Apa yang bisa ia perlihatkan kini, tidak ada aksesoris apapun yang ia pakai di jemarinya.

"Dan ini", Donghae mengangkat tangan kiri Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk terkejut, ia hanya memakai gelang pemberian Donghae berwarna perak ramai.

"Terlihat sama bukan?", Donghae menoleh pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk mengikuti apa yang Donghae tunjuk.

'Astaga, bahkan Aku tidak tahu jika ada benda itu di sana', Sepertinya Donghae memang penuh dengan kejutan, ada lingkaran berlubang yang lebih feminim dari milik Donghae dan ikut menggantung diantara bandul-bandul gelangnya.

"Lalu bagaimana masalah anak laki-laki tadi?, Apa benar Eunhyuk-ssi telah melahirkan?",

"Ehm, Aku rasa ini terlalu melebar, cukup anda tahu tentang kami dan yang lebih penting tema hari ini adalah membahas comeback nya istriku, So?", Semua orang paham dan mengangguk, setiap kata yang diucapkan Donghae mengandung ancaman bahaya.

Seakan sengaja melupakan kecurigaan-kecurigaan terkait hubungan pasangan yang wajahnya sering melekat pada majalah-majalah fashion dan bisnis, semua kembali berfokus pada tujuan awal mereka ada di ruangan besar ini. Sepanjang acara Donghae membuat Eunhyuk merasa nyaman, tangannya bermain entah membenarkan poni Eunhyuk atau juga merengkuh pinggang kecil itu. Eunhyuk tidak mungkin menolak karena ia tahu dengan cara Donghae yang seperti demikian membuatnya merasa semakin tenang. Begitu acara selesai dan hanya tersisa crew juga staff perusahaannya, Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menjatuhkan kepalanya pada meja depannya, rasanya benar-benar tumpah apa yang ia tahan sedari tadi. Lelehan hangat membasahi kanan kiri hidung bangirnya.

"Hei, sudah Sayang, ini sudah selesai", Donghae tahu Eunhyuk tengah terisak.

"Tap—tapi Hae, Aku—Aku gagal",

"Kau menyelesaikannya dengan baik, tidak ada yang gagal",

"Tapi itu tadi—hiks… Bagaimana dengan kedepannya?",

"Sudahlah, yang nanti kita pikirkan nanti", Donghae mencoba meyakinkan Eunhyuk, ia tahu keputusannya mengatakan iya tadi bukan hal yang tidak berdasar.

"Lalu Sandara-ssi, Bagaimana dengan yeoja itu?", Eunhyuk melepaskan tangan Donghae yang mengelus rambut hitamnya.

"Ada apalagi dengan yeoja itu?",

"Kau kan—",

"Berhenti berpikiran jika Dia istriku, kalau kami memang menikah tidakkah para wartawan sok tahu tadi akan menanyaiku tentangnya?", Eunhyuk diam, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Donghae.

"Tapikan kalian—hiks…",

"Cukup Jung Eunhyuk!, Jika Aku bilang tidak ya berarti tidak, Bisakah Kau melupakan yang terakhir kali dan mencoba mempercayaiku lagi?", Donghae marah, orang-orang yang masih di ruangan ini entah kenapa seakan memberi privasi pada Donghae dan juga Eunhyuk dengan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Lupa ya?", Eunhyuk mendongakkan wajahnya, kenapa di saat yang genting seperti ini ia dan Donghae membahas lagi masalah yang sudah kadaluarsa itu.

"Semudah itu Kau melupakan caramu menyeretku keluar dari hidupmu?, Semudah itu Kau melupakan Siapa yang Kau pertahankan waktu itu dengan menghinaku?, Semudah itu Kau lupa caramu memintaku membuang anakku?, Semudah itu Kau memintaku melupakannya?", Walaupun dengan menahan isakan, tapi Eunhyuk mampu menyelesaikan bagian ini dengan lancar.

"Mian, Aku sudah ribuan kali mengatakan maaf, entah pada dirimu atau keluargamu, Aku tahu siapa yang harus kuperjuangkan, Aku menunggumu kembali dan itu sudah lama sekali",

"Dan Kau memintaku kembali dengan cara yang mudah?, melupakan semua hal bejat yang pernah Kau lakukan padaku?",

"Hyukkie!",

"Wae?, Apa Aku salah?, Dan bagaimana bisa Aku mempercayai perkataanmu jika Sandara bukanlah siapa-siapa?, Sejak awal hubungan kita, bahkan Kau sudah lebih dulu terikat dengannya",

"Cukup Hyukkie, Aku sudah mengatakan tidak, terserah Kau percaya atau tidak, tanyakan pada semua orang dan Aku pastikan mereka menjawab seperti yang Aku katakan",

"Kau selalu seperti ini, Tidak mencoba meyakinkanku lebih dan menggampangkan semuanya",

"Astaga, AKU SUDAH, Bukan?", Donghae berdiri, ia merasa sangat kesal, apa yang belum ia lakukan untuk memperjuangkan Eunhyuk, maksudnya melupakan mungkin lebih pada ajakan ayo mulai dari awal lagi, Aku serius dan Kau serius, tapi selalu berakhir dengan ia yang melukai namja manis itu.

"Donghae Hyung!",

Kyuhyun datang dengan tergopoh, ia pasti baru berlari saat menuju kemari.

"Kau temani Hyukkie, Aku akan mengurus sesuatu dahulu", Donghae meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang menatapnya penuh dengan pandangan luka. Kyuhyun tahu jika mungkin kedua orang itu telah memperdebatkan sesuatu, lagi.

Plakk

"Begini yang Kau katakan bisa Aku andalkan?", Jackson merasa pipinya panas. Ia tidak tahu jika Donghae telah menyiapkan jawaban yang membuat orang-orang seharusnya curiga tadi menjadi diam.

Plakk

"Percuma Aku membayar mahal jika hasil kerjamu jauh dari bayanganku", Kembali Sandara menampar bawahan Donghae itu. Ia sangat kecewa dan merasa buang-buang waktu, mungkin kesempatannya untuk Donghae memang telah hangus, tapi hal seminim menjatuhkan Eunhyuk pun kali ini gagal ia lakukan.

"Saya tidak tahu jika Tuan Lee akan menjawab demikian, Noona", Jackson mulai menjelaskan, tapi tidak banyak, karena orang yang sudah kecewa tidak akan mau mendengarkan.

"Masa bodoh!, Aku ingin melihat anak kecil jalang itu ketakutan bahkan menangis di depan semua orang, begitu saja Kau tidak bisa mengurusnya",

"Saya mint—",

Brakk

"Sudah Aku duga", Pintu yang menjadi skat panggung dengan bagian belakang terbentur dinding dengan sangat keras, Donghae dalangnya.

"Dd—Donghae", Sandara merubah ekspresi marahnya, yeoja ini mendekati Donghae dan akan meraih lengan kekar tersebut.

"Menjauh dariku, Jalang!", Donghae menepis dan mendorong yeoja yang hampir menjadi istrinya tiga tahun lalu.

"Ap—Apa?",

"Tidak usah pura-pura terkejut, setelah semua yang terjadi Kau masih berani menginjakkan kakimu di kantor ku?",

"Donghae itu tidak benar",

"Diam dan segera pergi dari sini sebelum Aku benar-benar mencekikmu", Peringatan Donghae bukan lagi hal baik untuk tidak dipatuhi.

"Tap—tapi Hae…",

"Pergi dari sini sekarang atau Kau ingin kubenturkan kepalamu di dinding", Sandara ketakutan dengan pandangan membunuh Donghae, ia sangat tahu jika pilihan saat ini adalah menurut.

"Tunggu beberapa hari dan Aku pastikan orangtuamu akan sangat kecewa",

"Hae tap—",

"PERGI!", Akhirnya yeoja sialan ini berlari, air matanya keluar sebagai bentuk ketakutannya yang tinggi.

BUG

"Berapa lama Kau bekerja denganku?", Tidak pernah Donghae sekecewa ini dengan orang yang ia percayai selain Kyuhyun. Tangannya meninggikan kerah Jackson hingga namja yang mungkin bermasa otot sama dengan Donghae itu kesulitan bernafas.

"Apakah begitu singkat hingga Kau mengkhianatiku?, Apa Kau perlu kupekerjakan sampai menjadi mayat?", Nada Donghae sama sekali tidak baik, dari sudut mata Jackson yang telah Donghae pukul terlihat mengeluarkan darah segar.

BUG BUG BUG

Kembali Donghae memukul wajah Jackson hingga pria yang entah kenapa tidak melawan itu merasa kesakitan dan tersungkur.

"JAWAB AKU!", Donghae menyeret Jackson dari ruangan gelap tersebut, ia tidak peduli berapa banyak mata yang melihatnya sebagai keparat saat ini.

"JAWAB AKU WANG JACKSON!", Donghae membenturkan tubuh Jackson pada pagar pembatas ke lantai bawah. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang mendengar nada keras Donghae menoleh ke arah Tampan yang sepertinya sudah sangat berlebihan itu.

"Kau tidak tahu ya jika Aku benar-benar pernah membunuh orang?", Jackson berada di posisi sulit, pertanyaan Donghae bukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Ternyata Kau benar-benar ingin menjadi korban berikutnya ya?",

SREEET

"HYUNG!",

Kyuhyun berlari, ia mencegah sepupunya bertindak gila, setengah tubuh Jackson bahkan sudah keluar dari lintasan pagar. Eunhyuk yang melihat hal ini menutup bibirnya tidak percaya, ia melihat sisi lain Donghae yang tidak pernah didapatinya sebelum ini.

"Kau gila, Kau bisa membunuhnya", Kyuhyun mendekat dan bermaksud melepaskan Jackson dari Hyung nya yang lebih psyco darinya.

"Lep—"

Brug

"Awwh…", Kyuhyun meringis dan memegangi perutnya, Donghae tidak bisa dijinakkan, kakinya malah menendang ke belakang tepat pada perut saudaranya.

"Hae, Jang—jangan…", Eunhyuk berujar lirih, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Donghae, sungguh ini seperti bukan Lee yang biasa sangat lembut padanya.

"Lepaskan Dia, biar—biarkan ia pergi, Aku percaya padamu", Mantra yang ajaib sebelum Donghae menggeram dalam. Ia melepaskan Jackson, namun masih tidak dengan kelembutan. Donghae meninggalkan semua orang yang tengah menatapnya takut, ia berjalan sedikit sempoyongan menuju ruangannya, apakah yang diucapkan Eunhyuk tadi memang benar terkait kepercayaan, Donghae sedikit ragu.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Waktu menunjukkan sudah lebih dari 20 jam dari kejadian kemarin, tidak ada yang Donghae katakan pada Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk pun sama, ia langsung pulang ke rumahnya diantar Kyuhyun. Hingga sekarang saat pagi datang, tidak banyak hal yang Eunhyuk katakan. Orangtua dan Hyung nya yang telah kembali juga tidak mencoba bertanya tentang kejadian mengejutkan kemarin, khususnya Jaejoong dan Sungmin, mereka tidak ingin membuat Eunhyuk tidak nyaman, pasti ada waktu sendiri yang membuat Eunhyuk akan mengatakan semuanya.

Eunhyuk meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, sesekali matanya melirik pada smartphone putihnya, seakan menunggu panggilan atau hanya pesan dari seseorang.

"Kalau masih mengantuk kembalilah ke kamarmu, sarapan akan sedikit terlambat hari ini", Sungmin menepuk punggung Eunhyuk, ia mengatakan ini karena memang dirinya yang terlambat bangun.

"Minho kemana, Hyung?", Eunhyuk tidak mendengar suara anak kecil itu sejak ia bangun.

"Di halaman belakang", Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, mendengar Sungmin menjawab demikian agaknya aneh menurut Eunhyuk. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia menjauhkan diri dari meja makan dan menuju pintu penghubung halaman belakang.

"Yukie _hajima~ hajima_—", Eunhyuk mendengar suara Minho, bukan panggilan untuknya walaupun hampir terdengar sama, anak kecil itu berlarian mengejar sesuatu yang Eunhyuk masih belum bisa lihat.

"Yukie~ Mino lelah, jangan lali telus", Kaki pendek Minho masih berlarian kecil, ia begitu senang dengan apa yang membuatnya mengejar.

"MINO!", Eunhyuk memanggil, Minho berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke arah namja cantik ini.

"Mommy, anyeong", Minho tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya, Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati Minho dan terkejut dengan seekor anjing berbulu putih yang menjilati kaki anaknya.

"Ya! Mino, itu anjing siapa?", Eunhyuk bukannya tidak suka anjing, hanya saja ia memang tidak pernah memeliharanya.

"Ini puppy Mino, Mommy", Minho sedikit kesusahan menggendong anjing putih tersebut.

"Anni, mungkin ini milik tetangga sebelah Mino, nanti dicari pemiliknya", Minho menggeleng, ia tidak mau melepaskan gendongan pada anak anjing yang ia claim miliknya itu.

"Ini puppy Mino, Donghae ahjuci membelikan ini Mommy", Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya, apalagi dengan alasan yang membawa nama Donghae.

"Jangan beralasan, Sayang. Lepaskan itu atau Mommy akan mencubitmu", Minho mundur, ia kembali menggeleng, Minho tidak berbohong jika namja yang ia panggil ahjushi itu memang memberikan anak anjing padanya.

"Lepask—",

"Ahjuchiii!", Eunhyuk berhenti karena mendengar Minho yang berteriak dan berlari membawa puppy yang ia namakan Yukie ke arah pintu masuk.

"Aigo~ Mino sudah memberi Yukie makan?, Apa Dia nakal?", Minho tertawa bangga dan melirik Eunhyuk, seakan mengatakan jika ia memang benar.

"Cudah, Eomma yang membantu Mino membelikan makan pada Yukie",

"Aigo~ Eomma yang membantu Mino, lalu kemana Mommy nya Mino tadi?", Donghae melirik Eunhyuk yang tatapannya ragu ke arahnya. Bagaimana tidak ragu, Donghae memang namja yang aneh, sebentar pergi, sebentar datang dan itu melelahkan bagi Eunhyuk.

"Mommy tidul. Ahjuchi tau, Mommy akan mencubit Mino tadi", Donghae tidak terlalu mendengar aduan Minho, matanya hanya berfokus pada Eunhyuk, pandangan manis itu penuh kecewa, lagi.

"Kenapa Kau kemari?", Eunhyuk bertanya lirih.

"Mino masuk dulu Ndee, Eomma nya Mino tadi mencari, nanti Ahjushi akan menyusul", Minho dengan patuh mengangguk, anak ini menggendong puppy berwarna putihnya ke dalam. Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk, jika ia ditanya kemana sedari kemarin dengan jujur ia akan menjawab jika kantorlah yang menjebaknya, jika ia ditanya hal tidak penting apa yang membuatnya tidak menghubungi Eunhyuk jawabannya akan disanggah menjadi penting, karena ia tidak diam dan membuang-buang waktu di kantor.

"Tentusaja untuk melihatmu, Aku harus kemari", Donghae memberikan jawaban setelah dirinya tepat di depan Eunhyuk.

"Begitukah?", Eunhyuk menundukkan pandangan, dibandingkan wajah Donghae ia lebih nyaman dengan melihat kaki Donghae.

"Maaf atas tindakanku kemarin, mungkin Kau menganggap ini kembali basi, tapi yang kemarin itu Aku melakukannya secara sadar, Aku tidak bisa melihat orang lain membuatmu terluka",

"Tapi Kau yang sebenarnya mudah membuatku terluka, tidak penting jika Kau ingin melakukan apapun pada orang lain, itu pilihanmu, Aku tidak terlalu peduli",

"Tapi setidaknya ada sedikit peduli dibalik kata tidak terlalu mu", Eunhyuk mendongak menatap Donghae, pria itu tersenyum padanya. Demi apapun, di saat suasana serius seperti ini Donghae tidak pernah bisa menyesuaikan diri, Eunhyuk diam sejenak bukan karena terpaku pada ketampanan Donghae, tapi lebih pada brengseknya orang yang Eunhyuk harus sebut Appa Minho itu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu…", Eunhyuk tambah tidak paham dengan Donghae, orang itu dengan enteng mengatakan dua kata yang membuat perutnya tergelitik.

"Berhenti membolak-balikkan hati orang Lee Donghae",

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Aku membutuhkanmu malam ini untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu", Eunhyuk mengernyit, Apa mungkin Donghae memang dalam keadaan terdesak.

_"__**Hyukkie, ajak Donghae masuk, sarapan sudah siap**__",_

Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan dari mata Donghae, namja bersurai hitam ini hanya berjalan melewati Donghae tanpa menuruti perintah Hyung nya untuk mengajak Donghae masuk.

Donghae tidak merasa canggung atau sedikit tidak enak dengan suasana di meja makan keluarga Jung ini. Ini memang bukan pertama kali ia satu meja dengan orang seserius Yunho atau wanita terhormat seperti Jaejoong. Justru Eunhyuk lah yang terlihat bermasalah, ia hanya memainkan sendoknya tanpa menyuapkan apapun dalam bibirnya. Eunhyuk tahu jika namja yang ada di depannya itu terus saja memperhatikannya, Donghae.

"Ini tidak benar", Eunhyuk meletakkan sendoknya dan menggeser kursinya untuk berdiri, semua orang memperhatikannya.

"Mwoya?", Sungmin yang pertama berkomentar.

"Aku ingin mandi, sebentar lagi ada jadwal", Kenyataannya alasan Eunhyuk ingin pergi karena risih terus diperhatikan orang yang ia akui masih bisa membuatnya berdebar sewaktu-waktu.

"Erhm...", Donghae berdeham dan mengambil tisu untuk mengusap bibirnya.

"Aku sudah membatalkan jadwalmu, Hyukkie", Jaejoong tersenyum, ia memperhatikan namja tampan yang membuat raut wajah anak bungsunya masam itu.

"Ck, Kau selalu seenak hatimu, memangnya Kau siapa?", Yunho memperhatikan anaknya, sedari tadi ia menahan untuk tidak berkomentar apapun.

"Turuti apa yang dikatakan Donghae mulai sekarang, Appa ingin kalian menyelesaikan sendiri masalah yang terjadi saat ini, jangan sampai ini berdampak pada karir kalian masing-masing", Kalimat Yunho tidak terdengar menyeramkan, hanya saja seperti biasa jika apapun yang ia katakan adalah hal wajib.

"Dan Kau Donghae, jika stempel yang ku maksud tidak bisa ter cap di kontrak sebelumnya, Kau tahu kan akibatnya?", Donghae mengangguk, Eunhyuk masih belum mau mengganti raut wajahnya dari merengut.

"Bisakah kalian berbicara dengan Bahasa yang Aku mengerti", Eunhyuk memang bodoh untuk mengerti jika ada permasalahan terkait apa yang sudah terjadi kemarin.

"Maka dari itu hanya dengarkan Donghae dan turuti apa yang ia perintahkan",

"Memangnya Aku bawahannya apa?, berhenti menjualku pada namja brengsek itu demi kepentingan perusahaan, Appa!", Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya yang menghentakkan kaki dan beranjak dari tempat. Ia sangat tahu jika sebenarnya Eunhyuk hanya tidak nyaman berada di dekat Donghae.

"Hyukkie~", Jaejoong memanggil namun Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menoleh, anak itu meneruskan langkahnya menaiki tangga.

_"Tuan Choi belum juga menghubungi, mungkin ia terganggu dengan pemberitaanmu",_

_"Matilah Aku, Kenapa dengan orang itu, bukannya ia sudah menyetujui kontrak kemarin", Donghae gusar, pengumuman dari Kyuhyun pertanda tidak baik untuk pekerjaannya. Bertubi-tubi dan mendadak, ia barusaja menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan mantan bawahannya, Jackson mungkin akan beberapa minggu tinggal di Rumah Sakit._

_"Kau harus berhati-hati Hyung, mungkin saja Tuan Jung meragukan proyekmu, lagi",_

_"Baru juga pemberitaan sederhana begitu, kurang dewasa sekali sih Choi itu", Donghae sedikit khawatir kali ini, ia tidak pernah mendapati orang tidak pro dengannya._

_"Mungkin hubunganmu dengan Hyukkie Hyung akan mengganggu pemasarannya", Kyuhyun bukan menakut-nakuti Donghae, ia hanya berspekulasi dini._

_"Kenapa Aku begitu sial hari ini", Donghae manjambak rambutnya._

_"Apa yang bisa kubantu sekarang?",_

_"Hubungi Tuan Jung dan beberapa yang terlibat, Aku ingin mencari jalan keluar bersama mereka, kalau perlu sampai pagi nanti"._

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Berhenti meletakkan tanganmu di pinggangku!", Eunhyuk menyeru karena tingkah Donghae. Masih bisa tampan itu bermain-main saat jabatannya mungkin di ujung tanduk.

"Ya Tuhan, galak sekali", Entah cara ampuh apa yang Donghae gunakan tadi hingga bisa membawa Eunhyuk kemari. Namun Eunhyuk tidak sepenuhnya ikhlas ketika ia harus naik ke mobil Donghae dan hadir di tempat mewah yang didandani ala pesta elit ini.

"Tepis ketidaknyamananmu dan tersenyumlah di depan kamera", Sedikit terdengar seperti ancaman, namun Eunhyuk sudah melakukannya sedari tadi meskipun hanya berpura-pura. Mereka datang dengan tangan yang saling mengait, Eunhyuk memakai kemeja hijau tua electric dengan jeans putih sebagai bawahannya, Donghae terlihat tampan dengan jas yang ia pakai.

"Aku sedikit menyesal, Kenapa tadi Aku harus menurutimu", Donghae tersenyum, ia tahu Eunhyuk terpaksa mengikutinya, tapi ia memang benar-benar membutuhkan namja manisnya itu.

"Aku sungguh membutuhkan bantuanmu sekarang, mungkin Kau tidak nyaman dengan berpura-pura seperti ini", Eunhyuk hanya diam, Donghae tidak pernah seputus asa begini menurutnya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika Aku tidak kemari denganmu?", Tanya Eunhyuk serius.

"Mungkin Aku akan jatuh miskin dalam waktu cepat", Jawaban Donghae terdengar tidak nyata untuk Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya?, harusnya Aku memang tidak ikut tadi", Eunhyuk membalas sadis, ia tahu ini masalah serius dan ia ingin Donghae mengatakan hal mencekam apa yang terjadi, bagaimanapun ia sempat mendengar ancaman Yunho pada Donghae. Entah alasan apa yang mendasari, simpatinya pada Donghae di depan Yunho masihlah tinggi, ia sendiri jugalah yang meminta Yunho untuk tetap mempertahankan Donghae tiga tahun lalu.

"Hm begitu ya, lalu jika Aku tidak bisa menghidupimu bagaimana?", Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tajam.

"Kau gila?",

"Kau kan istriku", Donghae tertawa melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang terkejut lucu, tangan Eunhyuk refleks mencubit perut Donghae. Astaga, keduanya terlihat natural di kamera dan membuat semua mata yang ada di tempat elegan ini iri.

"Aww sakit Sayang—ha..ha..ha",

"Lee Donghae Sajangnim?",

Suara seseorang menginterupsi, Donghae dan Eunhyuk otomatis menoleh. Eunhyuk melebarkan matanya sedangkan Donghae tersenyum, di depan mereka inilah orang yang menjadi tujuan Donghae datang dengan Eunhyuk.

"Siwonnie?", Bukan Donghae yang menerka seorang Choi tampan di depan mereka, tetapi Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie?", Namja Choi yang dipanggil Siwon oleh Eunhyuk juga sama terkejutnya.

"Astagaa, long time no see babe",

Greb

Choi Siwon memeluk Eunhyuk hangat, namja ini begitu cerah setelah yang ia lihat benar-benar Jung Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk pun sama, ia tenang-tenang saja menerima pelukan hangat dari orang yang sempat dekat dengannya sebelum dengan Changmin itu, catat jika Siwon hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu Eunhyuk yang belum Donghae tahu dan membuatnya panas.

"Ehrm…", Dehaman Donghae membuat pelukan itu terlepas, Eunhyuk yang melepaskan pertama karena tahu jika dehaman barusan adalah ancaman.

"Oh sorry Tuan Lee, Aku begitu exited melihat Eunhyukkie", Donghae merapatkan kembali tangannya pada pinggang Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk tidak masalah dengan ini karena akan aneh jika Siwon yang menaruh tangan pada pinggangnya.

"Kau bertambah tampan Siwon", Pernyataan Eunhyuk membuat Donghae tersenyum miring. Mungkinkah manis itu sengaja memuji Siwon di depannya.

"Kau memujiku bukan karena ingin kupuji kembali jika Kau semakin sexy?", Keduanya tertawa dan hanya Donghae yang mempertahankan raut tidak sukanya.

"Oh iya, Aku mendengar tentang pernikahan kalian, ternyata sudah lama dan Aku tidak tahu apa-apa".

"Itu sedikit tertutup", Anehnya Eunhyuk lah yang menjawab, ia tahu melalui cengkeraman jemari di pinggangnya jika Donghae tidak suka keadaan ini.

"Aku harap Anda tahu Choi Sajangnim atas dasar apa Aku hadir kemari", Donghae tiba-tiba menyinggung pekerjaan dan suasana menjadi serius.

"Tentu Lee Sajangnim, Aku baru saja sampai Korea sore tadi dan tidak sempat menghubungimu terkait kontrak", Siwon menjawab ramah walaupun tahu jika suami orang yang dahulu ia dekati itu jelas menunjukkan ketidaksukaan padanya.

"Donghae, tidakkah ini terlalu buru-buru untuk membicarakan pekerjaan?", Eunhyuk membisikkan pertanyaan pada Donghae.

"Annio", Donghae menjawab singkat dan dingin.

Drrrt—drrrt

"Changkaman, Aku harus mengangkat panggilan dahulu", Eunhyuk mengangguk, ia sedikit penasaran, jangan-jangan panggilan tersebut dari Sandara mengingat Donghae yang berpamitan untuk menjauh.

"Suamimu sedikit menakutkan, mungkinkah ia salah paham dengan hubungan kita?", Siwon berani menanyakan ini pada Eunhyuk begitu Donghae menjauh.

"Ha..ha, mungkin karena Kau tidak membawa kekasihmu", Eunhyuk banyak tersenyum disini. Ia bingung juga kenapa Donghae menjadi begitu menyebalkan.

"Mungkin benar, tapi justru itu membuatnya terlihat sangat mencintaimu", Siwon merangkul Eunhyuk, dari kejauhan Donghae menangkap momen ini, ia semakin tidak suka, akan tetapi panggilan dari Jung Yunho tidak bisa ia lewatkan.

"Aku juga sangat mencintainya", Eunhyuk tidak tahu pasti alasan ia menjawab sefasih ini, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja, entah hanya berpura-pura atau memang benar.

"Oh iya Siwon, ehm boleh Aku tahu apa masalah yang terjadi antara Kau dengan Donghae?", Eunhyuk tiba-tiba menanyakan ini.

"Bukan masalah sih Hyuk, hanya sedikit keterlambatan informasi, ada semacam kontrak yang sudah kujanjikan untuk setujui, tapi Aku harus mengurus hal lain dulu", Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Itu bukan karena gossipku yang keluar kemarin kan?", Pertanyaan Eunhyuk ditanggapi senyuman hangat Siwon.

"Tidak Hyukkie, Aku adalah orang yang tahu pasar, justru dengan pengakuan kalian membuat proyek suamimu semakin mudah",

"Ehm Kau tahu kan Appa ku orang seperti apa Siwon?, bisakah Kau membantu Donghae keluar dari masalah itu secepatnya? ",

"Ha..ha..ha Hyukkie, astaga how cute you are, tentusaja Sayang", Siwon terbahak keras dan membuat Donghae kembali meliriknya, tidak tahukah jika Donghae mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan untuk tidak menjauhkan Choi itu dari Eunhyuk nya.

"Ayo ikut denganku ke dalam, Aku akan memberikan berkasnya padamu", Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju, ia menurut ketika Siwon menjauhkan dirinya dari kepadatan orang-orang di sini yang menikmati pesta.

_"Jika Choi sampai tidak setuju, maka akan banyak investor yang menarik sahamnya, Kau harus berhati-hati Donghae, proyekmu bukan proyek yang dipikirkan beberapa jam, Aku hanya menasehati dan tidak mau jika Kau gagal",_

"Sial!", Donghae semakin tertekan, perkataan Yunho masih terngiang di kepalanya. Dan kemana sekarang perginya Choi brengsek yang membuat Eunhyuk menghilang juga.

"Shit!", Donghae meraih segelas minuman dan menenggaknya cepat.

Di ruangan yang lebih hangat lain,

"Ku dengar kalian telah mempunyai putra?", Siwon mempersilahkan Eunhyuk duduk di sofa nya dengan nyaman. Keduanya memang pernah dekat, namun jika diakumulasikan sekarang ini yang ada hanya perasaan hangat untuk menyambut teman.

"Begitulah, Dia sangat tampan", Eunhyuk tersenyum, ia menjadi rindu dengan Minho dengan membayangkan begini.

"Sudah kuduga, jika kalian telah mempunyai putra berarti—",

"Mungkin itu memang benar kecelakaan, tapi kami saling mencintai sedari awal", Eunhyuk memotong kalimat Siwon, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja tampan itu.

"Kau banyak berubah sekarang, ah Aku sedikit menyesal harus meninggalkan Korea dahulu",

"Menyesal meninggalkan Korea atau menyesal meninggalkanku?",

"Ehm Kau mungkin, Ah Hyukkie jangan membuatku berdosa pada kekasihku", Eunhyuk tertawa mendengar ini, pembicaraannya dengan Siwon menjadi lebih terdengar sebagai dua orang dewasa yang sama-sama sudah mengerti.

"Aku rasa sekarang harus kembali, Donghae mungkin mencariku, anyway thanks untuk ini", Siwon mengangguk, ia melambaikan tangannya begitu Eunhyuk menjauh dari ruangannya.

Eunhyuk berjalan sendirian menyusuri deretan mobil-mobil mahal yang terparkir rapi, ia sedikit takut berada di tempat sepi begini. Ia memberanikan diri untuk mencari Donghae karena tidak ia temukan juga di dalam gedung pesta.

~Fiuuuh

Eunhyuk berdiri di belakang Maserati putihnya, ia melihat asap yang membumbung dengan punggung seseorang yang membelakanginya duduk di kap depan.

"Dd—Donghae?", Eunhyuk mencengkeram map yang Siwon berikan padanya, ia hanya takut jika pria di depannya bukanlah Donghae.

~Fiuuuh

Eunhyuk merasa terkejut, Donghae berbalik dan ini pertama kali untuknya melihat Donghae menghisap benda yang mengeluarkan asap tersebut.

"Otte?, menikmati pestanya?", Donghae membuang dan menginjak rokoknya sebelum mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kau—Kau sejak kapan merokok?", Sedikit tidak penting namun selama dengannya Donghae memang bukan seorang perokok.

"Wae?, dari Aku remaja rasanya", Banyak hal yang Eunhyuk tidak tahu tentang Donghae atau memang Donghae tengah berbohong padanya.

"Ak—Aku membawa ini", Eunhyuk memberikan map yang diberikan Siwon pada Donghae, ia berharap Donghae bisa merubah wajah tidak bersahabatnya pada nya.

"Hehh, Aku bisa gila, Kau apakan Choi Siwon itu sehingga bisa menandatangani ini dengan mudah?", Pertanyaan Donghae sedikit membuat Eunhyuk tercekik.

"Dia bilang sud—",

"Apa Kau memang memanfaatkan semua pria dengan merayu mereka?",

"Ap—Apa?", Air di mata Eunhyuk tiba-tiba penuh, yang di depannya sekarang seperti bukan Donghae.

"Kemana Kau tadi hingga harus meninggalkan pesta?", Donghae mencengkeram pundak Eunhyuk.

"Donghae Kau mabuk?", Eunhyuk mencium bau alkohol dari bibir Donghae yang dekat dengannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak mabuk, Aku bertanya Apa yang telah Kau lakukan dengan Choi itu?", Donghae mengguncang tubuh Eunhyuk, masa bodoh untuk berterimakasih atas apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk, ia begitu mudah panas jika ada orang lain yang mencoba mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kau salah Donghae, Aku hany—",

"Jangan memberi penjelasan, Aku tidak membutuhkannya",

"Aku rasa Kau benar-benar mabuk, Aku akan ke dalam dan berpamitan dengan Siwon",

"Tidak!", Donghae benar-benar kasar, ia mencengkeram pundak Eunhyuk semakin erat.

"Donghae ini sakit!", Eunhyuk memberontak.

"Berhenti beralasan menemui namja itu dan Kita kembali sekarang",

"Tapi—",

"KITA PULANG SEKARANG!", Donghae sedang tidak bisa ditolak, tangannya membuka dengan kasar pintu mobil dan kembali menutupnya kasar setelah Eunhyuk masuk.

Di saat-saat seperti ini yang bisa Eunhyuk lakukan hanya diam, ia tidak berani menolak Donghae. Selama di perjalanan yang ia lakukan hanyalah menahan isakannya agar tidak di dengar Donghae. Ia bahkan menurut ketika Donghae tidak seharusnya membawanya ke apartemen.

BRUG

"Sakit Donghae!", Donghae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk ke sofa maroon nya setelah sampai di apartemen.

"DIAM!",

"Kau mabuk Donghae, Berhentilah!", Donghae memang keterlaluan, ini pertama kali untuk Eunhyuk diperlakukan demikian secara fisik. Dan bukannya berhenti Donghae malah menindih tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kau gila, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?", Eunhyuk berteriak tidak terima.

"KAU—hkk…", Donghae meraup bibirnya cepat sebelum ia sempat mendorong tubuh Donghae. Demi Tuhan, ia tahu jika Donghae sedang cemburu, tapi ini adalah hal yang paling gila. Apa salah tindakannya untuk membantu Donghae tetap bertahan, mungkin seharusnya Eunhyuk tidak menuruti Appa nya ataupun Donghae tadi.

"Mhh—stop Haehh—hiks…", Eunhyuk semakin memberontak ketika Donghae memainkan bibirnya kasar dan menggigit bibirnya tanpa perasaan.

"Stophh—mmhh Donghaehh—hkk", Percuma Eunhyuk mengeluarkan air mata begini jika Donghae benar-benar sudah dibutakan amarah.

Pyach

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya", Pandangan Donghae sangat tajam, Eunhyuk yang merasa lega dengan Donghae yang membebaskan bibirnya telah salah mengira.

"Nghh Ap—Apa yang Kau lakukanhh?",

"Waeyo?, Kau juga melakukan ini kan tadi?", Eunhyuk menggeleng tangan Donghae bermain di dadanya dengan kasar. Ini sungguh tidak benar untuk Eunhyuk, dari luar kemeja Donghae memainkan jemari tegasnya pada nipple Eunhyuk.

"Ahh Haehh berhentihh",

"Ingin berhenti tidak dengan mendesah, Sayang", Donghae mendekatkan kepalany ke leher putih Eunhyuk yang memang menjadi spot dahsyat guna membuat Eunhyuk semakin pasrah.

"Anghh tidak Haehh—hiks… in—inihh", Donghae memberi gigitan kecil disana, tangannya juga masih aktif meremas juga memilin nipple Eunhyuk yang ia rasakan lebih berisi dibanding dulu.

"Arghh~", Donghae menghentikan aksinya begitu menemukan sesuatu di saku dada Eunhyuk.

"Heh mwoya?", Eunhyuk yang mengatur nafasnya memperhatikan apa yang Donghae temukan di sakunya.

"Kau benar-benar jalang, Eunhyuk!", Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang Donghae pikirkan.

"Kau membawa pengaman seperti ini saat kuajak ke pesta, mungkinkah Kau sudah tahu sejak awal jika Siwon adalah orang yang akan kutemui?",

"Tidak Hae—hiks… sungguh bukan begitu", Eunhyuk ingin meraih benda yang Donghae bawa di udara itu.

"Kau sengaja membawa benda ini dan bermaksud memberikannya pada Siwon saat kalian bercinta?",

"Tidak Donghae—hiks, tidak begitu", Kesalahan Eunhyuk juga telah membawa benda yang menimbulkan kesalahpahaman itu. Donghae akan semakin berpikiran tidak benar dengan pengaman tersebut. Eunhyuk tahu hal yang seperti sekarang ini akan terjadi dan ia berani bersumpah demi Tuhan jika ia hanya mempersiapkan benda itu untuk Donghae.

"Kau tidak mempunyai alasan, Pelacur!. Lucu jika Kau memberikannya pada orang yang Kau benci sepertiku", Eunhyuk terisak semakin hebat, ia merasa serba salah, kenapa Donghae menganggap ia sangat membencinya.

Sraakk

"Jangan salahkan Aku jika saat ini Aku sangat marah", Eunhyuk diam, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan Donghae, ia pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Donghae, tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini mungkin bukan making love seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Donghae dahulu.

"Anghhh Haehh~", Donghae meraup nipple Eunhyuk masih dengan tidak lembut.

"Bahkan jika yang ada di benakmu saat ini bukan Aku, tetaplah mendesahkan namaku",

Tes

Secara bersamaan keduanya mengeluarkan air mata, ini mimpi buruk untuk Eunhyuk dan awal yang sangat mengecewakan untuk Donghae mengejar penerimaan Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~TBC~**

* * *

**Lama banget ya teman-teman chapter 15 ini, maaf ya, Saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya praktek untuk semester ini, jadi jarang sekali bisa buka word untuk nyicil Chapter berikutnya.**

**Dan perkiraan Saya sedikit meleset, Full NC tidak bisa Saya tuliskan di Chapter ini, ini bahkan sudah panjang, so di skip untuk next chapter.**

**Saya masih menunggu teman-teman yang belum review untuk review di chapter paling update.**

**Baca juga Bio Saya, disana ada pengumuman dan mohon bantuannya untuk berpendapat.**

**Thanks to:Guest, wina, maiolibel, xiuxian13, dhaeks, rahmaelf, pungkaself eomma, MariaSelly, Dalnim, nemonkey, baechus, Indri299, xsxsso, mimioyuuya1, haehyuk, haeri, Namegdgroup, Yu N Me, nush, Hannaf, reiasia95, harubonbon, HaeHyukShipper, mizukhy yank eny, HL, DH718, elfishy09, ingus, leedadonghae, minihaehyuk, Lim Yeon Gi Jewels, princess cho, isnadhia, susan haehyuk, AndiniYulieta, xnapoenya, OnlyHaeHyul, Quainekyu, MiOs, rara, HyeMi, mimio atnii, leehaekjae, el, Ai Rin Lee, SherlyXiu24, LeeDHKyu, MLM, EunhyukJinyoung02, ha3lvettahyuk, NowMe, choi seul bee, NicKyun, SunXMoon HHS, erlinmariana, avel92, cottonplushieee, Arum Junnie, tweety airy, zia yeoja, abilhikmah, Lee Haerieun, pembuatcerita, eunhaejunior55, nurul p putri, siti sisun, isroie106, senavensta, dhannyy enduzz, TyaWuryWK, Dikyu03, Zhiee8613, hyunhee1104, lovehyukkie19, DevilHaeHyuk, Deviadevilcute.**

**Salam kenal untuk nama-nama yang baru muncul dan Saya harap nama-nama itu masih muncul di chapter ini maupun chapter depan.**

**Don't forget to review again**

**Thanks :***


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**Monster in Me**

**Lee HyukJae &amp; Lee DongHae**

**Rated M .:. YAOI**

**By : Misshae D'cessevil**

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

**_*Direkomendasikan untuk membaca Chapter sebelumnya_**

_"__Sakit Donghae!",_

_"__DIAM!",_

_"__Kau mabuk Donghae, Berhentilah!",_

_"__Kau yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya",_

_"__Ahh Haehh berhentihh", _

_"__Ingin berhenti tidak dengan mendesah, Sayang",_

_"__Kau benar-benar jalang, Eunhyuk!", Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, itu sama sekali tidak seperti yang Donghae pikirkan._

_"__Kau membawa pengaman seperti ini saat kuajak ke pesta, mungkinkah Kau sudah tahu sejak awal jika Siwon adalah orang yang akan kutemui?",_

_"__Tidak Hae—hiks… sungguh bukan begitu", Eunhyuk ingin meraih benda yang Donghae bawa di udara itu._

_"__Kau sengaja membawa benda ini dan bermaksud memberikannya pada Siwon saat kalian bercinta?", _

_"__Tidak Donghae—hiks, tidak begitu",_

_"__Kau tidak mempunyai alasan, Pelacur!. Lucu jika Kau memberikannya pada orang yang Kau benci sepertiku", Eunhyuk terisak semakin hebat, ia merasa serba salah, kenapa Donghae menganggap ia sangat membencinya._

_Sraakk_

_"__Jangan salahkan Aku jika saat ini Aku sangat marah", Eunhyuk diam, ia benar-benar kecewa dengan Donghae, ia pasrah dengan apapun yang akan dilakukan Donghae, tidak seperti biasanya, malam ini mungkin bukan making love seperti yang pernah ia lakukan dengan Donghae dahulu. _

_"__Anghhh Haehh~", Donghae meraup nipple Eunhyuk masih dengan tidak lembut._

_"__Bahkan jika yang ada di benakmu saat ini bukan Aku, tetaplah mendesahkan namaku", _

_Tes_

_Secara bersamaan keduanya mengeluarkan air mata._

"Banyak sekali tawaran yang datang untuk Hyukkie Hyung akhir-akhir ini", Kyuhyun menutup telephone kantornya. Melihat ekspresi lelah Kyuhyun mungkin lebih dari lima panggilan yang berhubungan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Kau sudah menolak itu semua kan?", Jungsoo yang berada di ruangan sama dengan Kyuhyun bertanya, berharap anak muda yang menjadi atasannya itu tidak melakukan hal ceroboh.

"Tentu Hyung, entah kenapa Aku menjadi senang atas kejadian yang terakhir kali, Donghae Hyung terlihat sangat man",

"Donghae itu aneh ya Kyu", Jungsoo menutup majalah yang ia baca, kemudian ia menatap mata Kyuhyun tajam, Kyuhyun pun sama, anak ini ingin mendengarkan alasan Kenapa manager Eunhyuk itu mengatakan sepupunya aneh.

"Yang kemarin itu seperti bukan Donghae, entah Aku yang salah atau tidak, Aku berpikir mungkin saja Donghae yang kami kenal tidak seperti yang Kau kenal", Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya, ia mengerti yang dimaksudkan Jungsoo.

"Ehm… hanya perasaanmu saja Hyung, ya siapapun jika marah akan menjadi sangat murka seperti Hae Hyung kemarin",

"Ya semoga Kau mengatakan ini bukan karena Dia keluargamu",

"Itu bukan pembelaan",

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu pembelaan", Jungsoo menaikkan nada bukan tuduhannya.

"Firasatku tidak terlalu bagus malam ini, entahlah semoga Hyukkie baik-baik saja", Jungsoo menambahkan kalimat kecurigaannya sebelum meninggalkan ruangan Kyuhyun.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"DIAM!",

"Cukup Hae—hiks… Aku mohon—hiks ini—ini sakitt", Eunhyuk menangis keras, ia masih berusaha menolak Donghae yang memainkan gigi pada puncak dadanya. Pakaian Eunhyuk telah lucut sempurna, ini benar-benar fatal jika dinilai sebagai bencana. Donghae tetap menindih Eunhyuk paksa, jika ini sama-sama dilakukan secara sadar tanpa paksaan dan tangisan, keduanya akan lebih bisa menikmati.

"Ak—Aku mohh—anghh…", Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, ini memang memberikan dampak untuk ia sampai meliukkan tubuh, tapi sungguh ia tidak suka cara Donghae.

"Begitu, lanjutkan yang seperti itu!", Donghae kembali meraup nipple Eunhyuk, memainkan lidah dan tangannya.

"Arrghh—cuk—cukkuphh!", Donghae memberikan jarak dan turun dari bed, Eunhyuk yang merasa sedikit lega salah menilai jika Donghae akan mengakhiri ini.

"_I could see_ Sayang, Kau merindukan bagian lain dari tubuhku yang lebih dari sekedar lidah dan tangan, bukan?", Eunhyuk membelalak, kepalanya menggeleng keras, ia jelas melihat jika Donghae melepas semua kancing kemeja, menarik kasar ikat pinggangnya, berikut menurunkan pakaian bawahnya.

"Kau membuatku sangat ingin hingga rasanya begitu keras begini", Eunhyuk semakin menggeleng ketika Donghae mendekatinya dan mengocok batangnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak yakin rasanya masih sama mengingat Kau yang begitu jalang", Donghae menarik kedua kaki Eunhyuk, melebarkan paha putih yang demi Tuhan Donghae akui sama mulus seperti pertama kali ia melihat.

"Tidak Hae, _please_!", Kaki Eunhyuk menendang sekuat yang ia bisa, Donghae menyeringai melihat pemberontakan Eunhyuk.

"Berhenti melakukan hal yang tidak berguna, tidak usah berpura-pura jika Kau juga sedang ingin, ini… menunjukkan semuanya Sayang", Donghae menunjuk benda terselatan Eunhyuk yang sama menegang seperti miliknya. Bagaimana milik Eunhyuk tidak akan berdiri jika yang ia terima dari Donghae berupa sentuhan yang selama tiga tahun terakhir tidak ia dapatkan dari laki-laki manapun.

"Tidak Hae—hiks… tidak begini Aku mohon—hiks…",

"Aku tidak akan peduli sekeras apapun Kau memohon Hyukkie", Donghae memajukan tubuhnya, ia bersiap dengan caranya akan memasuki Eunhyuk. Bukan Donghae yang seperti ini yang Eunhyuk inginkan, walaupun ia tidak berbohong jika sebenarnya memang memimpikan akan terjadi malam panas dengan Donghae.

"_STOP_!, Pakai itu!, Aku mohon", Donghae menahan untuk mendorong juniornya masuk lebih dalam. Dengan posisi begini saja mampu membuatnya meringis, kedutan hole merah Eunhyuk memang yang paling luar biasa.

"Kenapa?", Kali ini Donghae ingin Eunhyuk jujur atau bahkan memberikan sebuah pengakuan, kenapa ia harus memakai pengaman yang ia temukan di saku namjanya itu.

"Aku mohon… Lakukan apapun tapi pakai itu",

"Haaahhh…", Donghae menghela nafasnya, pandangan mengiba Eunhyuk mensyaratkan kesakitan yang sebenarnya Donghae rasakan juga. Kalimat yang ditunggu Donghae keluar dari Eunhyuk hanya berisi permohonan kosong.

"Tidak!, Kenapa Aku harus menurutimu, ini permainanku, Kau yang harusnya patuh padaku", Untuk kesekian kalinya yang terdengar hanya isakan keras Eunhyuk. Perih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar keterlaluan, Donghae secara brutal memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya dengan menutup pendengaran dari teriakan keras Eunhyuk.

"Arrghhh sakkhh—sakkitth", Donghae tidak peduli dengan ini, pengaman yang menjadi peringatan Eunhyuk benar-benar ia abaikan. Perih di punggungnya sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan, kuku-kuku panjang nan lentik Eunhyuk menancap di sana sebagai manipulasi sakit yang hole nya rasakan.

"Donghaee—mmhhh Haehhh, pelan—hiks pellaanhhh", Donghae semakin gila tatkala lubang Eunhyuk menjepit juniornya semakin keras. Eunhyuk walaupun kesakitan tapi tetap saja bereaksi atas junior Donghae.

"Anghhh—nghhh Arghhh—Donghaeeehh…", Mata Eunhyuk memutih, cairannya keluar deras saat ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Darah segar pun juga ikut keluar saat Donghae semakin keras menumbuk spot tersensitifnya.

"Nghhh…", Donghae menggeram jantan yang menandakan ia juga mengeluarkan sari ke dalam hole Eunhyuk.

Kali ke dua, kesalahan yang sama,

Semoga bukan suatu penyesalan setelah ini.

Keduanya masih mengatur nafas dan panasnya suhu tubuh, ini sakit tapi masih gila.

"Demi Tuhan—hiks Aku sama sekali tidak segila ini mencintai seseorang", Eunhyuk mengatakan satu kalimat dengan lancar. Donghae yang awalnya masih menindih namja mungil yang berpeluh sama dengannya itu merubah posisi menjadi miring, menatapi Eunhyuk dari samping.

"Sama sekali Aku tidak pernah sebodoh ini diperlakukan rendah—hiks hanya Kau Donghae, hanya Kau yang berani melakukan hal ini", Air mata Donghae turun bersama dengan air mata Eunhyuk yang tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Aku bersumpah, bahkan Tuhan pun memutuskan rasaku untuk tertarik kepada orang selain dirimu, seberapapun sakit yang pernah Aku rasakan olehmu", Donghae diam, apa yang dikatakan Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kebohongan.

"Dan sekarang… Kau mengatakan tidak percayamu hanya karena Aku mengenal Siwon?, Aku bertahan tidak hanya setahun dua tahun Hae, lebih dari itu, entah karena cinta atau percaya, lalu sekarang dengan mudahnya lagi Kau mengatakan Aku rendahan", Donghae menatap mata Eunhyuk dalam, anak manis yang pernah ia rusak itu menunjukkan pandangan yang sama dengannya, takut kehilangan.

"Apa yang tidak kulakukan untukmu?, berbohong pada Appa ku?, Aku sudah. Membelamu di depan Appa ku apalagi",

Greb

Donghae merengkuh Eunhyuk,

BUG

"Jangan menyentuhku!", Eunhyuk menolak dengan mendorong dada Donghae, anak ini mendudukkan diri sembari menahan sakit pada bagian pantatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kau semarah ini hanya karena Aku mengenal Siwon, dulu saat Sandara datang, Aku tahu posisiku yang hanya orang baru, meskipun berat tapi Aku yang pergi. Sekarang pun saat Kau kembali membuatku kecewa, kenapa Aku masih saja takut kehilanganmu", Jujur Eunhyuk yang membuat Donghae semakin terlihat jahat.

"Kau ingin mengatakan maaf atau tidak, Aku bahkan tidak menganggap itu suatu kesalahan, Bodohkan Aku?",

"Ak—Aku…", Donghae bersuara, namun Eunhyuk dengan tenaga seadanya malah menghindari Donghae dan menuruni bed. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tangannya dengan cepat memunguti pakaian yang tercecer di lantai.

"Kau mau kemana?", Donghae bertanya yang jelas-jelas jawabannya Eunhyuk akan pergi.

"Untuk alasan apa Aku harus tinggal dengan monster sepertimu?",

"Ini sudah sangat larut", Donghae tidak secara langsung meminta Eunhyuk tinggal.

"APA PEDULIMU?", Mungkin jika Donghae lebih lama menggarap Eunhyuk, tenaga manis itu tidak sampai demikian hingga masih kuat untuk berteriak.

"Hyukkie Aku mohon!", Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk setelah memakai celananya.

"Kenapa Aku harus mendengarkan permohonanmu saat Kau mengabaikan permohonanku?", Donghae diam, kesadarannya untuk mengaku salah telah kembali setelah ia menumpahkan spermanya di dalam Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak masalah Kau menjadi aneh, tapi Kenapa menuduhku dengan sangat rendah?. Aku muak Donghae, Aku lelah", Terakhir Eunhyuk menyelesaikan kancing terakhirnya dan melangkah lebar untuk keluar dari tempat Donghae.

"HYUKKIE!, tunggulah besok pagi untuk kembali", Donghae menahan lengan Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa?, Kau takut pada Appa ku?, tenang… Aku bukan pengadu",

"Tidak Hyuk, ini tidak baik untukmu pulang sendiri",

"AKU BERANI!",

"Aku mohon besok pagi, Aku akan terlihat sangat brengsek jik—",

PLAAK

"Kau memang sangat brengsek Hae—hiks… bukan hanya kelihatannya saja, Kau memang sangat brengsek!", Tangan Eunhyuk melayang begitu saja ke arah pipi Donghae.

BRUG

Donghae berlutut masih dengan tangannya menahan lengan Eunhyuk.

"Maaf maaf maafkan Aku… jangan menolak, Aku akan mengantar", Tidak ada sahutan dari Eunhyuk, ia pun dapat melihat penyesalan dari air mata yang Donghae keluarkan.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Jae, Apa Kau sedang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu?", Yunho mendekati istrinya yang duduk di sofa depan.

"Hmm, ada yang sedang menggangguku", Jujur Jaejoong mengatakan yang sedang ia rasakan. Selarut ini pasangan Jung ini belum juga istirahat karena maksud Jaejoong menunggu bungsunya jika memang kembali.

"Apa itu tentang Hyukkie?",

"Kita harus memberitahunya Yun", Yunho tahu ke arah mana istrinya ini mengajak berbicara.

"Belum saatnya, Sayang",

"Ini sudah dekat, Yunho. Kenapa kita harus menutupi sesuatu yang penting, Aku takut ia akan kecewa",

"Yang terpenting Donghae akan menerima bukan?",

"Tapi Hyukkie tidak Yun, Kau tahu seperti apa Hyukkie selama ini, kehilangan salah satu malaikatnya saja ia belum juga reda menyesali", Jaejoong merasa prihatin dengan keadaan bungsunya yang belum diterangkan jelas tentang kejadian apa yang sedang menimpa.

"Tidak mungkin juga kita memberitahu sekarang bukan?",

"Entahlah",

BRAAAK\\-

"LEPAS DONGHAE!",

Baik Yunho atau Jaejoong yang mendengar bantingan pintu barusan merasa terkejut. Disusul suara Eunhyuk yang luar biasa keras.

"Aku mohon dengarkan Aku…",

"APALAGI?",

"Hyukkie!", Jaejoong berdiri, ia melihat jika anak manisnya itu tengah mengeluarkan air mata dan menolak tangan Donghae yang memegangi lengannya.

"Umma—hiks…", Donghae melepaskan tahanannya, selanjutnya Eunhyuk langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"HYUKKIE!", Panggilan Yunho sama sekali tidak menghentikan Eunhyuk.

"Aku akan menyusulnya Yun", Jaejoong berjalan cepat megikuti Eunhyuk sedangkan Donghae hanya mampu menatap nanar namja yang barusaja ia sakiti, lagi.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi, itu sudah menjadi urusan kalian dan Kau yang selayaknya bertanggungjawab jika terjadi masalah", Donghae tahu maksud yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Duduklah!, Kau harusnya menginap, sudah hampir pagi tidak baik untukmu menyetir", Donghae mengangguk, ia tahu sebenarnya Yunho akan menanyakan masalah pekerjaan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan kontraknya?",

Benar jika hal yang pertama Yunho tanyakan adalah masalah pekerjaan, bukan keadaan anaknya yang Jaejoong tahu tidak baik-baik saja. Donghae pun hanya menurut dengan menjawabi pertanyaan Yunho.

"Kau tidur di kamar Sungmin saja, kebetulan ia sedang tidak pulang. Di sana sudah ada Minho juga, Kau bisa menemaninya", Yunho berpesan sebelum mengakhiri percakapan yang hampir mendekati subuh ini.

Ketika pagi datang, Eunhyuk menggeliat malas di atas bed nya, ia masih sangat ingat dengan yang terjadi dengannya semalam, make out dengan monster yang sungguh lebih mendekati pemerkosaan, sekalipun Eunhyuk ingin, perlakuan Donghae memanglah tidak pantas.

"Sial!, Kenapa sudah jam 7?", Eunhyuk melihat penanda waktu yang ada di meja kirinya.

"Aish, Hari pertama Minho sekolah ya?", Buru-buru Eunhyuk turun dari bed dan membenarkan rambut berantakannya. Ia mungkin lupa jika Umma nya lebih tanggap darinya untuk masalah seperti ini.

"Jangan bermain dengan Yukie dulu Sayang, Kau harus menghabiskan makanmu cepat agar tidak terlambat",

Belum sampai Eunhyuk di tangga terakhir, langkahnya terhenti karena suara orang yang tidak ia inginkan tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Tapi Yukie lucu cekali, Dad",

Mata Eunhyuk melebar, apa-apaan yang barusan ia dengar tentang panggilan Minho pada Donghae.

"YA!", Semua yang ada di meja makan menoleh, termasuk Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ukkie!", Minho tersenyum cerah, sedari kemarin ia tidak bertemu dengan namja manis yang juga mommy nya itu.

"Ka—Kau tadi memanggilnya Apa?", Eunhyuk menunjuk Donghae sembari mendekat ke arah Minho.

"Daddy", Riang Minho kemudian menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Hahh, Kau memanggilnya Daddy dan hanya memanggilku Ukkie?. Kau jangan mengajari anakku tidak benar!", Eunhyuk menjauhkan Minho dari Donghae dengan menggendongnya.

"Hyukkie, ini masih pagi, jangan berteriak, bukan Donghae yang mengajarinya, tapi Umma yang meminta", Jaejoong menjelaskan.

"_Crazy_!, Umma tidak tahu apa yang orang brengsek itu lakukan semalam dan dengan seenak hati—",

"Umma tahu, Donghae menjelaskan semuanya semalam", Eunhyuk ternganga merasa aneh dengan Donghae, ia tidak menyangka saja bagaimana orang yang diakuinya tampan itu membahasakan ceritanya di depan Jaejoong dan tidak membuat Jaejoong murka.

"Umma tahu semuanya, duduklah dengan nyaman, biarkan Donghae yang mengantar Minho setelah ini, Kau bukannya ada pekerjaan pagi?", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak tidak, akan sangat tidak benar jika anakku diantarkan orang sepertinya, dengan Pak Kim saja sudah cukup",

"Orang sepertinya bagaimana?, Donghae memang Daddy nya kan?, dan Kenapa harus Pak Kim, Apakah Minho anaknya Pak Kim?", Jaejoong menjadi lebih cerewet pagi ini.

"Tapi Umma—",

"Daddy, Minno mau Daddy", Minho memohon pada Eunhyuk dengan sedikit memelas, ia memilih dengan Donghae karena ingin melanjutkan makannya.

"Biarkan Dia Hyukkie", Yunho yang kali ini angkat suara. Eunhyuk dengan tidak ikhlas menurunkan Minho.

"Awas saja Kau merengek meminta susu padaku", Minho tidak meperdulikan ancaman Mommy nya. Donghae pun tidak menanggapi Eunhyuk sama sekali. Ia meneruskan meyuapi Minho tanpa melirik ke arah Eunhyuk, ia tahu namja manis itu masih sangat kecewa dengannya, lebih baik ia tidak terlalu memaksa untuk sekarang. Kesimpulannya pagi ini memang Donghae yang mengantar Minho ke sekolah.

"Hanya makan bekalmu, jangan menerima makanan dari orang lain, arraso tampan?", Eunhyuk mengantarkan Minho sampai pada mobil Donghae, ia benar-benar menatakan tas dan bekal yang dibawa Minho sebagaimana ibu-ibu lain melakukan pada anaknya.

"Minho, beri salam pada Mommy, kita berangkat sekarang", Pesan Donghae setelah memasangkan seatbelt anaknya.

"Ukkie anyeong", Minho tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangan, akan tetapi diberi salam demikian tidak membuat Eunhyuk merasa senang, wajahnya cemberut, kelihatan sekali. Donghae yang sepertinya tahu hal apa yang membuat namjanya tidak kunjung membaik, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Minho. Minho yang mengerti apa yang dibisikkan Donghae tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ukk—ups Mommy cini", Minho menepuk bibirnya lucu, tangannya mengisyaratkan Eunhyuk yang berada di luar mobil untuk mendekat. Ternyata Donghae meminta Minho mengoreksi panggilannya pada Eunhyuk.

Chup

"Mommy_, I luv you_", Minho mengecup bibir Eunhyuk dan mengatakan kalimat penuh cinta yang setelahnya membuat Eunhyuk meleleh, Minho ya memang Donghae untuknya, sama.

"_Love you too_ Sayang", Eunhyuk membalas tak kalah manis.

"Kau, hati-hati menyetir, jangan membuat anakku kenapa-kenapa", Ucapan take care Eunhyuk walaupun tak terdengar begitu cantik untuk Donghae, namun tetap saja ini pesan hati-hati Eunhyuk untuk Appa anaknya itu.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Sesampainya Eunhyuk di kantor waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah delapan. Ia datang kemari dengan Kyuhyun sebagai supirnya, itu memang Donghae yang mengusulkan dan Eunhyuk tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. Sepanjang perjalanan ia cukup banyak mendengarkan tutur Kyuhyun terkait Donghae, hampir semuanya Kyuhyun jelaskan kepada Eunhyuk setelah Eunhyuk menceritakan ketidakwajaran Donghae semalam.

"Kau tidak berangkat dengan suamimu?", Photographer Shin yang barusan bertanya kepada Eunhyuk, orang ini menjadi sedikit ramah setelah mengetahui kebenaran jika Eunhyuk adalah putra bungsu atasannya.

"Suami apany—", Kyuhyun buru-buru menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk guna menyadarkan, ia tahu sahabat manisnya itu reflek menjawab seadanya, mungkin jawaban Eunhyuk juga akan melupakan fakta yang sedang terjadi.

"Ahh, ehm suamiku mengantarkan putra kami ke sekolah", Eunhyuk menjelaskan dengan sumringah walaupun dalam hatinya sangat tidak ingin menjawab demikian.

"Oh iya, Aku lupa jika anak kecil yang tempo hari itu adalah putra kalian",

"Hahaha iya, Dia memang putra kami, Tampan kan?", Bagi Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk yang mengakrabkan diri seperti ini justru terlihat bercanda.

"Tentu saja, Donghae juga sangat tampan. Aku rasa akan sangat baik jika kalian mendapatkan tawaran pemotretan bertiga", Tuan Shin sepertinya tahu celah yang tepat, memang bukan ide buruk, bahkan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk seakan hampir setuju.

TapTapTap

Mereka bertiga tidak memperhatikan siapa yang berjalan mendekat, Eunhyuk sedikit berpikir tentang jawaban apa yang harus ia sampaikan untuk menanggapi tawaran Tuan Shin.

"Ehm… Aku rasa—",

"Bisa Aku meminjam istriku sebentar?",

Suara Donghae tiba-tiba terdengar, tampan itu datang diantara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, apalagi badannya membuat kedua orang yang berdiri berdampingan itu sedikit berjarak.

"Ah, Sajangnim… tentu saja, tempat pemotretan masih proses preparing, jadi masih ada beberapa waktu", Tuan Shin yang menjawab ini. Eunhyuk bersyukur tidak harus meneruskan responnya. Tanpa menolak Donghae ia menerima saja tautan lengan Donghae yang mengajaknya menepi dari peradaban lalu lalang pegawainya.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar",

"Lepaskan!, Aku bisa berjalan sendiri tanpa Kau seret", Eunhyuk mengibaskan tangan Donghae setelah Donghae membawanya ke ruangannya.

"Aku hanya menggenggam tanganmu, Sayang. Itu bukan menyeret seperti yang Kau maksud",

"Tidak usah terlalu lama dan menganggap Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Kenapa?", Eunhyuk masih merespon sinis.

"Itu, maafkan Aku karena siang nanti tidak dapat menjemput Minho", Ternyata hal ini yang ingin disampaikan Donghae.

"Hehh, Sudah Aku duga, Kau tadi berlaku baik padanya hanya karena menjaga image mu di depan Appa dan Umma ku saja kan?",

"Bukan begitu Hyukkie, Aku nanti memang—",

"Sudahlah, tanpa Kau minta Aku juga pasti yang akan menjemputnya, Aku Ibunya Aku lebih tahu", Donghae mengangguk, Eunhyuk memang tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk diajaknya berdialog, apalagi masalah anak.

"Oh iya, ini…", Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dompetnya.

"Ini untuk keperluanmu dan Minho, Aku tahu tidak setiap saat ada untuk kalian, tapi jika membutuhkan apa-apa Kau bisa menggunakannya", Donghae memberikan kartunya yang Eunhyuk tahu selama dengannya dulu memang begitu mudah Donghae berikan untuknya.

"Kau lucu Donghae, Kau menyogokku atas kejadian semalam dengan benda seperti itu?",

"Tidak Hyukkie, tidak demikian",

"Kau pikir Aku masih sama bodoh seperti yang lalu, eoh?",

"Sungguh bukan begitu, untuk saat ini dengarkan Aku, Aku sedang serius masalah menganggungjawabi kalian, Kau dan Minho bukan lagi tanggungan Appa mu, akan sangat memalukan untukku sebagai laki-laki jika tidak bisa menjaga janji pada orangtuamu", Donghae sepertinya serius, Eunhyuk jujur saja tidak masalah dengan kartu _unlimited_ yang Donghae tawarkan, apalagi dengan penjelasan Donghae barusan.

"Ehm baiklah, tapi maaf saja jika Kau tiba-tiba miskin dengan tagihannya",

"Tidak masalah", Donghae tersenyum, ini berarti Eunhyuk menerima kartu yang ia berikan.

"Jangan lupa membelikan Minho makan siang", Pesan Donghae

"Aku tahu",

"Kau juga jangan lupa makan siang",

"Ck…", Eunhyuk tidak suka apabila Donghae mulai seperti ini, ia tidak akan bertahan lama untuk tidak tersipu.

"Satu lagi, sepertinya kebiasaan Minho yang…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya, ia sedikit berpikir bagaimana membuat Eunhyuk mengerti dengan maksud yang akan ia sampaikan ini.

"Ehm…", Donghae menunjuk bagian dada Eunhyuk.

"Kau sepertinya harus menghentikan kebiasaan Minho untuk itu, ia sudah tiga tahun lebih dan Aku rasa itu memang sudah waktunya dihentikan",

"Aku rasa juga demikian, tapi kadang Aku tidak tega", Jujur Eunhyuk

"Harus dibiasakan dari sekarang kalau begitu, lagi pula…", Donghae menjeda ucapannya kembali.

"Lagi pula apa?", Eunhyuk merasa Donghae masih ingin membicarakan hal yang serius terkait Minho.

"Lagi pula kalau Minho tetap meminum ASI mu, Aku tidak ada kesempatan untuk mencobanya. Aku takut kehabisan",

"BRENGSEK!", Donghae tertawa sedikit keras, ia suka dengan ekspresi terkejut Eunhyuk mendengar penuturan gilanya.

"Maaf, Aku bercanda, sedari tadi Kau menanggapiku terlalu serius sih, Aku rindu Kau yang memakiku demikian", Andai ini terjadi semalam, percayalah Eunhyuk pun sudah kembali menerima Donghae, namun keruh yang sedang membentengi Eunhyuk sepertinya akan sedikit membutuhkan waktu lagi untuk dibersihkan.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang dibicarakan, Aku pergi", Eunhyuk membalikkan badannya, tapi Donghae mendahuluinya bermaksud menahan.

"Tunggu, Kau melupakan sesuatu",

"Apa?",

"Sebagai istri, harusnya Kau mencium tanganku sebelum berpamitan, seperti ini", Donghae meraih tangan Eunhyuk, menjabatnya kemudian mengarahkan tangannya ke bibir pouty manisnya itu.

Plak

"BANGSAT!, PERGI KAU!", Donghae tertawa melihat Eunhyuk terkejut atas tingkahnya yang kedua kali, baginya ini adalah hal menggemaskan.

"Pergi kemana cinta?, ini ruanganku",

"Sialan!",

"Iya, Aku sangat mencintaimu",

"BASI", Eunhyuk sudah berjalan cepat, menahan malu, harusnya ia tidak menanggapi Donghae begitu serius.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Menuju siang masih di Perusahaan Jung, tepatnya di ruang kepala pemilik agung tempat ini. Jaejoong duduk di hadapan suaminya masih dengan pandangan semalam. Ini terlihat bahwa Jaejoong tidak menyukai keras kepala yang ada pada Jung yang dimiliki Yunho. Entah sudah kesekian yang berapa kali mereka membahas ini dan tidak memberikan kelegaan pada Jaejoong.

"Aku berbicara sungguh-sungguh Yunho, kenapa Kau seakan memeras anakmu menjadi budak",

"Itu keinginannya sendiri, Jae. Jangan menyerangku dengan pernyataan menikam seperti itu, Hyukkie putraku juga, bukan berarti Aku tak memikirkan kesehatannya",

"Kau memikirkan?, Kau hanya diam, Yun. Apa Kau ingat saat Aku mengatakan yang terakhir kali jika anakmu mengeluh sakit dan Kau hanya mengatakan karena kelelahan", Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa tenang jika menyangkut putra-putranya.

"Aku mohon Jae, percaya padaku jika ini akan baik-baik saja",

"Dia tidak akan baik, Aku mengenal Hyukkie dengan baik, ini tidak akan semudah yang Kau bayangkan".

Di koridor yang tak jauh dari ruangan ini, obyek perbincangan sepasang orangtua ini menapakkan kaki tegasnya sembari menggendong duplikat Donghae.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu, Mommy hanya terlambat sedikit kan tadi?",

"_Anni_!", Minho menggelengkan kepalanya imut, ia tidak masalah apabila dijemput sedikit terlambat, ada beberapa anak lain yang juga bernasib sama dengannya.

"Lalu kenapa masih marah pada Mommy?", Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah kakinya, ia menatap mata teduh anaknya.

"Minno mau Daddy, Minno maunya dijemput Daddy", Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan anak kecil di depannya. Jelas-jelas ia ditolak oleh anaknya sendiri. Eunhyuk tetaplah si kekanakan yang cepat tersinggung dan marah.

"Mommy mu ini orang terkenal loh, apa memalukan dijemput olehku?",

"Pokoknya Mino maunya Daddy!",

"Terserah Kau sajalah, memang tidak ada yang menganggapku ibu yang baik, pantas jika yang Kau cari adalah orang itu", Eunhyuk sedang malu berdebat di tempat ramai seperti ini, apalagi dengan anak kecil. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang sepertinya akan menuju ruangan Appa nya, sebelumnya ia tahu jika Umma nya ada di dalam sana, niatnya adalah ia bisa menitipkan Minho dan kembali bekerja.

Kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Donghae akan menerima ini, Dia akan paham keadaan Hyukkie, Aku tahu anak itu mencintai Hyukkie dengan sangat tulus, sekalipun Aku sangat marah padanya, tapi ia memang banyak mengorbankan sesuatu pada Hyukkie kita", Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya seakan tidak sepaham lagi dan lagi dengan suaminya.

"Tidak ada seorang laki-laki yang tak menginginkan keturunan",

"Minho sudah cukup, Jae",

"Ya, Minho memang akan menjadi Lee. Tapi tak ada hati seorang istri yang tak sakit mengetahui jika dirinya tak lagi bisa mengandung",

Tap…

Tangan Eunhyuk berhenti di handle pintu, tak ada tenaga untuk menarik handle tersebut setelah pernyataan ibunya yang mampu ia dengar.

_"__Ingat Yun, Rahim anakmu sudah diangkat!", _

Tes…

Jalan nafas Eunhyuk mendadak sempit, secepat itu pula air matanya turun.

"Mom?", Suara lirih Minho seakan menginterupsi.

_"__Dan parahnya Hyukkie tidak tahu, Dia tidak tahu sedang dalam kondisi bagaimana dirinya sendiri saat ini",_

Tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar mendengar hal yang sangat jelas tentang kondisinya.

"Mommy _Waeyo_?", Tangan kecil Minho mengusap air mata Eunhyuk.

"Hah? It—hiks… itu—", Eunhyuk menahan jawabannya, ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan putranya.

"Mommy~", Kembali Minho memanggil Ibunya dengan lembut.

"Ehm _gwancahana_", ini bukan suara melainkan nada bisikan.

"Kit—kita ke ruangan Mommy dulu _Ndee_", Tanpa menjelaskan lebih atau setidaknya membuat kebohongan Eunhyuk meneruskan langkahnya untuk pergi.

"Mommy _Waeyo_?", Sepanjang perjalanan Minho terus menanyakan apa yang membuat ibunya menahan isakan. Jelas sekali mimik wajah Minho menyiratkan keprihatinan.

Cklek

"Mommy... _gwanchana_", Eunhyuk hanya mengucapkan dua kata ini begitu sampai di ruangannya.

"_Jinja_?", Minho yang duduk di pangkuan Eunhyuk bertanya khawatir.

"Hmm", Eunhyuk mengangguk, kemudian memeluk Minho erat.

"Don klai mom (Don't cry)",

"Iya Sayangku, Mommy tidak menangis. _See_!", Eunhyuk memperlihatkan senyum manisnya pada Minho yang kemudian dibalas dengan tak kalah manis.

Rasanya yang ingin Eunhyuk lakukan saat ini hanyalah pulang dan mengcancel segala jadwalnya. Katakan ia begitu tertekan dengan pembahasan kedua orangtuanya, tidak terima pasti iya. Eunhyuk tidak tahu apakah ia kecewa pada keluarganya atau pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terlalu jahat untuk menjadi Ibu dari duplikat Donghae. Ia begitu menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan rasa tidak terimanya pada Minho. Sebelum ini bahkan ia sangat sering menyebutkan jika Minho bukanlah putranya dan sekarang yang ia tahu ia tidak akan lagi mendapatkan yang sama atau lebih dari Minho.

Cklek

"Kalian disini?",

"Halmonie~", Minho turun dari pangkuan Eunhyuk yang masih melamunkan permasalahannya.

"Hei Sayang, Bagaimana sekolahmu?",

"_So cool_, Monie. _Keunde_, mommy telat menjemput Mino", Minho mengadukan hal ini pada Jaejoong. Sedangkan Eunhyuk belum juga beranjak dari posisi duduk dengan pandangan kosongnya. Dan Jaejoong tahu jika ada yang tidak benar dengan anaknya.

"Hyukkie Ka—",

"Mino, Mommy akan pulang sekarang. Mino tinggal atau ikut dengan Mommy?", Eunhyuk memotong pertanyaan Umma nya dengan sengaja dan Jaejoong tentu saja merasakan hal itu.

"Huh… ehm Minho dicini, Mom", Tanpa menunggu jeda yang lebih lama, Eunhyuk menyambar tas nya dan menjauhkan kakinya. Jaejoong menatap anaknya penuh tanya, bahkan salam atau pamit tidak terucap dari bibir anaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak berpikir jika yang dipikirkan anaknya adalah gundah yang sama dengan pemikirannya.

Eunhyuk berhenti di depan Lift, ia berpikir mungkin saja tindakannya pada sang Umma akan menyakitkan, tapi ia memang sedang tidak ingin ditanyai kenapa berulang-ulang.

TRIIING

"Kemana?",

Suara Donghae…

Eunhyuk mendongak, tidak tahu identifikasi apa dari Donghae tentang raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Ada yang menyakitimu?", Eunhyuk menggeleng dan menempatkan diri di samping Donghae.

"Matamu memerah, Siapa yang membuatmu menangis?", Nada pertanyaan Donghae memang masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran, namun itu terdengar begitu dingin, tidak ada pemanis seperti panggilan sayang atau semacamnya. Dan pertanyaan Donghae tetap tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!", Pinta Donghae masih tidak merubah nada paksanya. Eunhyuk tidak begitu mengurus Donghae yang mendadak seperti kasar dan menuntut padanya, pikirannya masih terlarut dengan perdebatan kedua orangtuanya.

"Bisa Kau dengarkan Aku sebentar dan mengatakan Kau sedang Kenapa?", Eunhyuk mendongak, ia merasa mungkin harus menjawab tidak apa-apa sehingga Donghae akan diam. Dari pantulan cermin Lift Eunhyuk bisa melihat sorot marah di mata Donghae.

"Gwanc—",

"Kapan Kau tidak membuatku khawatir?, Yang kuurusi bukan hanya Kau, Hyuk!", Belum sempat Eunhyuk menegaskan tidak sedang terjadi masalah, Donghae kembali dengan nada murka.

Tes

Eunhyuk buru-buru menunduk, ia tidak kecewa dengan pernyataan Donghae. Ia meneteskan air mata karena tidak bisa atau bahkan tidak akan bisa mengatakan secara jujur apa yang ia alami pada Appa dari anaknya ini.

Tak… Tak… Tak

Tangannya refleks menekan berulang-ulang tombol Lift untuk terbuka.

"JUNG EUNHYUK!", Donghae menahan tangan pucat Eunhyuk, ia benar-benar dibuat marah oleh Ibu muda ini.

"Lepas—hiks!",

TRIIING

Dan pintu pun terbuka di lantai yang sungguh tidak sesuai.

"LEPASKAN AKU, LEE DONGHAE—hiks!", Koridor ini benar-benar ramai akan pekerja dan Eunhyuk tidak lagi menyesuaikan diri.

"Kau ini Kenapa?", Donghae belum juga melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk, sebanyak apapun masalahnya atau seberantakan apapun ekspresinya ketika bertanya khawatir tentu saja itu memanglah khawatir.

Semua orang di lantai ini sedang menatap pasangan atasan dan model mereka yang akhir-akhir ini membuat kerja mereka semua bertambah. Donghae yang menyadari hal ini memberi isyarat dengan tangannya agar semuanya kembali bekerja.

"Lepaskan Aku, Aku ingin pulang…",

"_Wae_?, Kau ada jadwal setelah ini", Donghae menahan, ia menyingkirkan permasalahan yang beberapa saat lalu masih membuatnya panas.

"Kalau Aku ingin pulang ya pulang!", Donghae melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk, ia mengusap air mata yang ia ingin tahu kenapa bisa menetes tersebut.

"Baiklah, baik… pulanglah. Kau sepertinya memang membutuhkan rumah", Donghae melunak secara tiba-tiba, ia memang namja yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Eunhyuk tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan berlalu dengan lemas.

_"__Ingat Yun, Rahim anakmu sudah diangkat!", _

_"__Dan parahnya Hyukkie tidak tahu, Dia tidak tahu sedang dalam kondisi bagaimana dirinya sendiri saat ini",_

_"__Dia bukan anakku, Dia anak yang Hyung ku ambil dari panti asuhan",_

_"__Tenang saja, Aku tidak akan menuntut tanggung jawabmu, Aku akan menggugurkannya",_

_"__Hyung, Apa yang Kau lakukan, Kau bisa membunuh bayi mu",_

_"__Aku ingin Dia mati, Aku ingin Dia hilang",_

_"__Mommy~",_

"an—Tuan Muda?", Panggilan Pak Kim yang kesekian kalinya ini membuat Eunhyuk mempause lamunannya.

"I—iya?", Suara Eunhyuk masih bergetar, tangannya meraup wajah tirusnya, masih ada sisa air mata disana.

"Tuan Muda ingin diantarkan kemana?", Pak Kim menanyai dengan lembut, ini bukan pertama kali melihat majikannya dalam kondisi buruk seperti saat ini.

"Ak—Aku…", Eunhyuk bahkan bingung. Rumah bukan pilihan yang bisa membuatnya baik.

"Jika Tuan Muda sedang ada masalah, lebih baik dibicarakan dengan baik-baik. Itu sungguh akan membantu dibandingkan menyalahkan diri sendiri", Eunhyuk tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa saran dari Sopir terbaiknya ini.

"Mungkin di sisi lain Tuan memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri dan tidak buru-buru menentukan pilihan damai yang seperti apa", Orang ini begitu baik dan kurang lebih memang tahu apa yang harus Eunhyuk lakukan untuk saat ini.

"Turunkan Aku di depan Pak Kim, Aku ingin menikmati waktuku sendirian, tidak usah menungguku, nanti Aku akan meminta Kyuhyun atau siapa saja menjemput", Pak Kim tersenyum dan melaksanakan sesuai permintaan Tuan Mudanya.

DUMB… DUMB… DUMB

Sepertinya Pak Kim terlalu percaya pada Eunhyuk, kenyataannya ini bukan tempat yang benar sebagai destinasi tenang dan nyaman.

"Waw…", Seseorang terkejut dengan kedatangan Eunhyuk. Sekalipun Eunhyuk menggunakan hoodie berbulu tebalnya, bartender yang ada di seberang itu tidak mungkin melupakannya.

"Sudah empat tahun ya?", Eunhyuk duduk di depan orang ini dan melepas maskernya.

"Luar biasa, Kau jangan bilang diceraikan suamimu yang baru kemarin mengakuimu dan memutuskan kembali menemuiku", Namja tampan yang dulu sering ia temui dengan Kyuhyun ini memang sangat akrab kepada Eunhyuk.

"Jaga bicaramu, Ji!",

"Lalu?", Namja tampan ini menuangkan sesuatu dan memberikan segelas kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ini _orange juice_, Tampanku!", Eunhyuk protes.

"Wae?, Kau menyukainya bukan?",

"Ayolah, jika alasanku kemari untuk mendapatkan ini, di kedai-kedai juice juga bisa kudapatkan",

"Kau ini istri kolongmerat, Hyukkie. Dan lagi Kau mempunyai putra sekarang. Masalah tidak dewasa apa yang sedang terjadi dan membuatmu kembali ingin minum?",

"Aku masihlah Jung Eunhyuk yang Kau kenal, Chang Wook!. Jangan menyebutkan apa yang Aku punyai sekarang. Jika Aku ingin minum ya berarti Aku sedang ingin!", Eunhyuk tidak santai menanggapi teman lamanya. Ji Chang Wook bukanlah teman biasa yang tak melupakan bagaimana tindak-tanduk Eunhyuk dahulu.

"Baiklah, Aku minta maaf, Aku pikir Kau tadi datang sebagai temanku, ternyata Kau ingin kuhormati sebagai pelanggan. Aku tidak mau tau jika lebih dari tiga gelas, jangan salahkan Aku jika Kyuhyun akan menyeretmu", Chang Wook mengganti minuman Eunhyuk sesuai dengan permintaan.

Glup…

Eunhyuk meletakkan gelasnya dan meminta lebih. Chang Wook dengan enggan menuangkan kembali.

"Kau pernah bermasalah karena luka lamb—",

Glup…

Belum selesai Chang Wook mengingatkan, namun terlambat karena Eunhyuk kembali meneguknya.

"Kau memang tidak pernah menghormati orang lain, Jung!",

"Lagi!", Pinta Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan pernyataan temannya.

"Ini yang terakhir!", Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak peduli dengan ini. Bola matanya begitu bernafsu untuk segera menghabisi alchohol di depannya.

Seett…

Glup…

"KAU!",

"Istri Lee Donghae tidak mengkonsumsi ini, Sayangku", Wajah Eunhyuk memerah marah, tangannya hampir saja menampar orang yang merebut dan meminum isi gelas terakhrinya.

"Kau sedang bermasalah?", Siwon, orang ini adalah Siwon. Ia baru masuk ke dalam tempat ini dan menyadari jika orang yang hampir pernah menjadi kekasihnya berada disini. Ji Chang Wook yang berada di depannya menundukkan kepala dan tersenyum, beruntung ada orang lain yang datang.

"Bukan urusanmu!", Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya, jujur kepalanya sudah terasa berat.

"Tentusaja bukan, tapi Aku berkewajiban menanyai temanku",

"Aku tidak tertarik menjawabimu",

"Lalu tertarik atau tidak sejenak melihatku?", Pertanyaan Siwon secara spontan membuat Eunhyuk menoleh padanya.

"_See_!, Kau lama-lama bisa menghianati suamimu, Hyukkie. Begini saja sudah membuatmu melihatku",

"Sial Kau!", Eunhyuk memukul dada Siwon. Senyum lelaki itu, juga membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jadi Bagaimana?", Siwon bertanya menggoda, Eunhyuk beberapa saat masih diam. Sama sekali dengan adanya Siwon tidak membuatnya ingin menduakan Donghae, hanya saja ia memang membutuhkan orang dekat lain yang tidak terlalu tahu urusan keluarganya.

"Sepertinya Aku tertarik menggunakan bahumu sebagai sandaran. Jadi bagaimana?", Eunhyuk menanggapi tak kalah menggoda.

"Setuju, Aku membawamu ke tempatku apa akan bermasalah?",

"Contohnya?", Eunhyuk bertanya tak mengerti.

"Suamimu akan melabrakku?", Setelahnya Siwon tertawa, Eunhyuk juga ikut tertawa. Mungkin Siwon memang pilihan terbaik saat ini.

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

"Apa benar alamatnya disini?",

_"__Iya Tuan, Saya menurunkan Tuan Muda sesuai alamat yang Saya kirimkan kepada Tuan", _

"Baiklah, mungkin benar disini", Donghae memutuskan sambungan telephone nya. Ia berhenti di kawasan ramai tapi sedikit suram melihat kanan-kirinya adalah Bar. Alasannya kemari tentusaja karena ia khawatir pada Eunhyuk.

"Semoga Aku tidak sia-sia membatalkan janjiku untuk bertemu mantan mu itu", Donghae melepas seatbelt nya dan bergumam yang tentu mengarah kepada Siwon. Sebelumnya ia memang ada janji dengan namja yang menurutnya rival tersebut. Alasannya tadi sempat murka adalah ia harus menemui Siwon kembali, namun begitu saja ia membatalkan dengan alibi terbaik dan memilih menyusul Eunhyuk.

_"__Ayolah Wonnie…",_

Belum sempat Donghae menurunkan kakinya dari mobil, suara yang barusaja ia dengar mampu membuat telinganya panas.

_"__Hyukkie please, jangan seperti anak kecil, masuk ke dalam mobilku dan jangan macam-macam", _Siwon menoel hidung Eunhyuk, mengacak surai hitam Eunhyuk dan Donghae melihat semuanya.

_"__Aish, untung Aku sayang padamu, kalau tidak sudah kuludahi Kau",_

Brakk

Donghae memukul stir nya ketika Eunhyuk memeluk namja yang benar-benar membuatnya murka semalaman. Belum reda cemburunya sampai saat ini malah Eunhyuk menambahinya lagi.

_"__Kalau Aku ingin pulang ya pulang!"_

Donghae mengingat permintaan Eunhyuk nya yang bahkan tadi benar-benar menolaknya.

"Cihh Kenapa akhir-akhir ini orang berselingkuh terlalu bertele-tele", Mata Donghae menunjukkan sekali jika ia sangat marah. Ketika Siwon melajukan mobilnya, dengan emosi yang masih sama Donghae mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin di tempatku?", Tanya Siwon.

"Yakin, Aku tidak ingin Kau mengapa-apakan Aku di tempatmu", Canda Eunhyuk sembari berniat meminum kopi yang ia pesan sebelumnya.

"Lalu Kau akan mengapa-apakan Aku di tempatmu?", Balas Siwon.

Pyaach

"Aish Hyukk!", Siwon tentusaja terkejut, Eunhyuk masih sebrutal ini ternyata. Anak manis itu dengan sengaja membuang seperempat kopinya pada kemeja Siwon.

"Kau sih menggangguku terus, setir mobilnya dengan baik", Berbeda dari suasana di dalam mobil Siwon karena yang di belakang sana menahan amarah.

Begitu mereka sampai,

"Hmm kawasan elit", Siwon berkomentar setelah keluar dari Lift.

"Tentu, mana bisa Aku tinggal di tempat yang tidak seperti ini", Sombong Eunhyuk sembari menggandeng Siwon di depan pintu tempat Jungsoo.

"Boleh Aku menebak _password_ nya?", Siwon tahu Eunhyuk adalah orang yang mudah.

"_Sure_", Eunhyuk mencari I-phone nya dan membiarkan Siwon menekan tombol pintunya.

"Bahkan Kau memberitahunya", Donghae yang bersembunyi di balik pintu lain terus memperhatikan dua orang di depannya. Andai Donghae tidak securiga ini, maka ini bukanlah perselingkuhan sebagaimana yang ia pikirkan.

"Selamat datang, _princess_", Siwon benar-benar bisa menebak password tempat Jungsoo.

"Setelah Kau tahu mungkin Kau akan sembarangan keluar masuk tempatku", Eunhyuk hanya berkomentar singkat dan berfokus pada pesanan makanan onlinenya.

"_Anyway_ apa tidak masalah?, Suamimu tidak disini?",

"Dia tinggal di atas, ini tempat manager ku sebenarnya", Eunhyuk meletakkan tasnya dan menuju dapur guna membuatkan minuman.

"Buka pintunya 5 menit lagi, Wonnie. Aku memesan makanan", Pinta Eunhyuk dari belakang. Siwon menatap kemeja basahnya karena kegilaan Eunhyuk yang dengan sengaja menyiramnya tadi.

"Aih anak itu, masih sama saja", Satu per satu ia membuka kancing kemejanya dan melepaskan.

Tidak lama Siwon mendengar bunyi bel…

"Ah mungkin itu pesanannya", Siwon keluar tanpa memperdulikan harus memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Cklek

"Selamat sore Tuan, ini pesanan Anda",

"Ah iya Terimakasih",

Donghae melihatnya, betapa tidak ia semakin salah paham dengan kondisi Siwon.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?", Donghae mengambil I-phone dari sakunya dan menghubungi Eunhyuk.

_"__Yeoboseyo Hae",_

"Kau dimana?",

_"__Huh?", _

"Kau dimana?", Donghae kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

_"__Ak—Aku… Kau dimana memang?",_ Tidak tahu kenapa Eunhyuk malah membalikkan pertanyaan.

"Kantor", Bohong Donghae.

_"__Oh Ak—Aku di rumah",_

Tuuutt

Dari dalam ruangan,

"Yeob—huh dimatikan?", Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Seperti sebelumnya ia tidak tahu kenapa harus berbohong kepada Donghae, mungkin ia tidak ingin melihat Donghae marah kembali seperti semalam ketika tahu ia sedang bersama Siwon.

Praakk

Donghae membanting I-phone nya, ia paham jika Eunhyuk berbohong seperti ini memang terjadi sesuatu di dalam sana. Dan Donghae lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat ini, ia terlalu kecewa untuk mengurusi yang di dalam.

"Apa pernyataan takut kehilanganmu semalam hanya agar Aku melepaskanmu?".

**.**

* * *

**.:. Monster in Me .:.**

* * *

**.**

Seminggu berlalu, selama ini pula Eunhyuk tidak pernah bertemu atau bahkan dihubungi oleh Donghae. Sedikit harapannya ingin agar Donghae memberi ucapan selamat pagi atau bahkan menanyakan kabarnya. Di kantor pun memang Eunhyuk tidak menemui namja itu. Sering ia juga menanyakan keberadaan Donghae ketika Minho menanyakan dimana Daddy nya itu. Tentu gengsi Eunhyuk masihlah tinggi jika ia yang pertama kali harus menghubungi Donghae. Masih jelas jika pertemuannya dengan Donghae terakhir kali hanya mengarah pada perdebatan dan pertengkaran.

"Hooeekk",

Semua orang terkejut, seseorang nampak tidak baik dengan pencernaannya.

Eunhyuk menutup bibirnya cepat, ia juga buru-buru berdiri.

"Hyukkie Wae?", Jungsoo yang berada tak jauh dari Eunhyuk bertanya. Ia masih berada di tempat pemotretan dan sedikit banyak hal ini menjadi perhatian orang-orang.

"Ugh… Aku rasa perutku sedang tak baik Hyung",

"Baiklah, kita tund—",

"Aku tidak masalah Hyung, kita lanjutkan saja, ini tinggal sedikitkan?", Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Jungsoo meyakinkan jika dirinya bisa menyelesaikan.

"Ehm arra, kita selesaikan dengan cepat",

Hampir dua puluh menit setelah Eunhyuk merasa mual barulah pemotretan ini usai.

"Sepertinya Kau dengan Lee Sajangnim sedang merencanakan kelahiran anak kedua", Tuan Shin mengajak berbicara Eunhyuk yang tengah membersihkan make up nya.

"Huh?", Eunhyuk terkejut dengan maksud Tuan Shin.

"Tidak usah disembunyikan lagi, publik sudah tahu kalian dengan baik. Tapi apa tidak buru-buru mengingat putra kalian baru menginjak 4 tahun",

"Ak—Aku tid—",

"Hyukkie~", Eunhyuk menoleh, bersyukur temannya datang. Mual yang ia rasakan bukan kali pertama, ini bahkan sudah lama sejak ia melahirkan Minho.

"Jadikan?", Tanya namja tampan yang barusaja datang.

"Iya jadi Wonnie. Maaf Tuan Shin Aku ada janji dengan temanku, mungkin lain kali kita bisa bercakap lebih lama", Eunhyuk beranjak dari duduknya, ia secara sopan memberi salam dan mengajak Siwon menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Aku sudah membuatkan janji dengan dokter Obgyn", Sebelumnya memang Eunhyuk telah meminta Siwon untuk mengantarnya, akhir-akhir ini keluhan perutnya semakin menjadi. Entah ini sisa luka lambungnya atau penyakit baru lainnya. Jika ditanya kenapa sekarang Eunhyuk lebih banyak melibatkan Siwon dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun, karena selain Donghae, Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa ia temui.

"Temani Aku masuk, Wonnie",

"Astaga iya-iya Sayangku", Siwon bahkan melakukan hal yang sebagaimana gentlenya Donghae lakukan. Membukakan pintu mobil, menggandeng erat lengannya dan menuntun seakan Eunhyuk adalah benda _fragile_. Akan tetapi hal seperti ini tidak akan membuat Eunhyuk tiba-tiba mempunyai perasaan kepada Siwon, baginya ketika itu Donghae ya memang sampai akhir akan tetap Donghae.

_"__Damn it!",_ Seseorang yang berada di dalam Lambo hitam meremas kasar bunga yang ia bawa.

"Seperti inikah caramu menghianatiku, Jung?", Donghae menutup matanya, seminggu untuknya menenangkan diri nampaknya percuma, ketika ia ingin memperbaiki dan berdamai dengan Eunhyuk, sepenglihatannya adalah dua makhluk yang ia curigai membawanya ke dokter kandungan.

"Kenapa mempercayaimu adalah hal tersulit untukku, bahkan Aku mulai meragukan Minho…",

Jika Eunhyuk mendengar langsung dari Donghae pastilah namja manis itu akan memberi tamparan. Untuk kesekian kali Donghae mempertanyakan siapa Minho yang sudah sangat jelas adalah duplikat dirinya. Dulu Changmin yang sebagai kambing hitam, sekarang hanya karena Siwon yang dulu bahkan tidak terbukti memiliki hal spesial dengan Eunhyuk mulai ia curigai.

"Mungkin Aku harus benar-benar memikirkan tentang perpisahan".

Betapa bodoh namja ini dengan segala kedangkalannya.

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_Bonus_

_"__JALANG!",_

_"__Lagi?", Tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan yang Donghae tuduhkan._

_._

_"__Jadi sebenarnya Kau pernah tidur dengan berapa lelaki, itu inti pertanyaanku",_

_"__Kau terus menanyakan hal ini, sebenarnya Apa Kau sangat ingin mendengarkanku mengatakan jika Minho bukanlah anakmu?",_

_._

_"__Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu", Eunhyuk tidak yakin dengan yang akan ia katakan._

_"__Aku juga ingin memberitahumu sesuatu", Balas Donghae dengan suara bergetar lebih dari Eunhyuk._

_._

_"__Dad…", Lirih Minho memanggil Donghae yang menjauhinya._

_"__Daddy~", Kembali Minho memanggil dan sama sekali Donghae tidak menghiraukannya._

_._

_"__Aku tidak peduli berapa bulan kandunganmu sekarang, ketika Aku tahu itu bukan anakku, menurutmu masihkan Aku harus bertahan?",_

_._

_"__Kau Bajingan—hiks!... Kau bukan manusia Donghae", _

_"__Hyuk, Ak—Aku…",_

_"__Kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi jangan anakku!, Dia memanggilmu—hiks… Dia mencarimu, brengsek—hiks… dan Kau begitu ringan mengatakan pada anakku yang masih sekecil itu jika mungkin saja panggilan Ayah itu untuk orang lain—hiks…",_

_"__Ak—Aku mint…",_

_"__Terimakasih… terimakasih telah membuat anakku membencimu, Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan jika Kau pernah memintaku menggugurkanya"._

_._

_"__Aku menyerah, Hyuk… Aku melepaskanmu, Kau bebas dari segala hal tentangku",_

_"__Ap—Apa?",_

_"__Kau dapat menandatangani surat perceraian ini dan Aku akan mengurusnya secara damai",_

_"__Ka—Kau menceraikanku?", Eunhyuk tidak percaya dengan apa yang Donghae katakan._

_"__Sayangnya Aku tidak pernah menganggap ini suatu pernikahan!"._

.

.

Hi Guys, sudah lama ya… lama sekali sampai Saya ngga tau harus meminta maaf dengan cara apa.

Yang jelas FF ini belum bisa Saya buat End di chapter ini. Semoga Chapter depan End ya dan tidak memakan waktu lama. Beberapa saat, jujur Saya kehilangan feel menulis, tapi entah ini rindu dengan para cast atau kalian, Saya tetap harus bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang Saya mulai.

Anyway bagi yang belum membaca Treat You Better atau Expectation silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa review. Saya akan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan reader terkait Treat You Better, itu benar adalah FF incest dan HaeHyuk. Mungkin ke depan agar Saya tidak kelihatan PHP tidak akan Saya buat lagi FF berchapter panjang seperti Monster in Me atau Hold Me. Bagaimana?

**Thanks to: ****elf forever****, ****xianhae86, ****MitaPolarise****, ****Dina fujoshi, tangan haehyuk, Seijuurou Eisha, lutfilia26****, ****HHPolarise0415, ****SpancerAidenlee1****, arf92, hennylau8, Hh, Indri299, vhoeunhae, ****eunhaehyuk44****, eunhyukie, reiasia95, haehyuklee, isnadhia, OnlySuperJunior, lylalaly, baechus, ****maiolibel****, Lee Haerieun, ****Name eunhyukiie****, TaeTae-Track, harubonbon, sareyerana, ****leehaekjae****, lehan3366, nurul p putri, pungkaself eomma, AndiniYulieta, ha3lvettahyuk, susan haehyuk, ****lee eunhae****, ingus, ****xsxsso****, haeveunka, ****haeri29****, leedadonghae, el, NicKyun, dhannyy enduzz, ****Hannaf****, Deahyuk, Fine, guest, Jewel4486, DevilHaeHyuk, xiuxian13, Lim Yeon Gi Jewels, Dikyu03, HANhinHUNhenhon, Yu N Me, Arum Junnie, DH718, Abilhikmah, erlinmariana, donghyukbeby, Jiae-haehyuk, Hae1504, isroie106, Devi494, SunXMoon HHS, senavensta, zia yeoja, lovehyukkie19, hyunhee1104**

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah mengingatkan Saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini, mem PC dan lain-lain medianya yang akhirnya membuat Saya benar-benar melanjutkan. Jangan lupa untuk tetap memberikan komentar.

Love Ya~ :*


End file.
